Sueño
by FantasyYume
Summary: Todo comienza como una típica historia de adolecentes, pero conforme se desarrolla descubrimos el peculiar secreto que guarda la chica castaña de vibrantes ojos esmeralda.
1. Capitulo 1: Aparición

Todo comienza como una típica historia de adolecentes, pero conforme se desarrolla descubrimos el peculiar secreto que guarda la chica castaña de vibrantes ojos esmeralda.

**Es mi primer fanfic, pero había tenido esta idea en mi cabeza por tanto tiempo que tenia que sacarla, además de que soy una fan Clerith de hueso colorado, así que aquí esta, ojala les guste, va a empezar un poco lento, pero no se desesperen, va a ir mejorando conforme pasen los capítulos, en especial porque ire teniendo cada vez mas experiencia, , así que están oficialmente invitados a disfrutar de esta historia.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1 Aparición<p>

_Un día más en esta ciudad donde nada pasa, nada cambia, nada brota, sin ninguna razón para seguir, sin ninguna luz en esta maldita ciudad llena de gris._

Pensaba Cloud mientras iba en su camino habitual hacia la preparatoria de Migdar adentro del tren que recorría los suburbios de la ciudad en espera de ver la acostumbrada estación en la cual tendría que bajarse para después tener que caminar unas cuantas calles que recorrería con pesadez y aburrimiento, oyendo los murmullos de las chicas que pasan junto a el y que al rebasarlo voltean a verlo con el rabillo del ojo. Para al final llegar a su escuela, en donde esperaría sin dirigirse a nadie, sin hablar con nadie, solo, por decisión propia claro pues aunque no es una persona muy sociable al parecer es popular con las chicas que siempre se lo quedan viendo y cuchichean a su espaldas, pero ninguna le dirige la palabra, no se atreven, y cuando lo hacen Cloud no les presta el mínimo de atención. Prefiere estar solo, sin tener que saber sobre un tema para poder entablar una conversación o fingir que le gusta algo o alguien, ni preocuparse por agradarle, así es mejor piensa él.

Cuando terminaran las clases se dirigiría a su casa o al menos eso se supondría que haría, quizás en otras circunstancias pero para Cloud lo último en lo que piensa es en regresar, no tiene nada bueno en aquel lugar que algunos llaman hogar, solo malos recuerdos, además es una casa vacía, nadie está esperando su regreso, no tiene hermanas ni hermanos, su madre murió cuando tenía 13 y su padre, prefiere ni recordarlo, así que porque quería regresar ahí, porque quería regresar a la escuela, porque quería continuar con esta monotonía de vida, con esta existencia vacía.

"Todo permanece igual" se dijo así mismo Cloud en voz baja mientras miraba a través de la ventana del vagón del tren, que se encontraba parado en la antepenúltima estación del recorrido que realizaba Cloud antes de llegar a la estación en la que tendría que bajarse. De repente sacándolo de sus pensamientos pudo percibir el grito de una chica que decía que detuvieran el tren que estaba a punto de cerrar sus puertas para comenzar a avanzar pero entonces súbitamente y sin pensar tanto en lo que hacía, Cloud quien se encontraba parado muy cerca de una de las puertas las detuvo para que estas no se cerraran, dejando así pasar al lado suyo a una chica de cabello color café del cual sobresalía una cinta rosa con la que tenia amarrado el pelo, la cual entro rápidamente al vagón, sus ojos se fijaron en la chica mientras pasaba y de pronto sintió algo, era como si un aura diferente rodeara a esta. La castaña se detuvo en el otro extremo del vagón tratando de recuperar el aliento a causa de la carrera que había tenido que hacer para poder coger el tren a tiempo, tenía la mirada en el piso así que no noto al chico rubio que se la había quedado viendo pero que inmediatamente dejo de mirarla una vez que esta se compuso y se dispuso a arreglar su cabello asegurándose de que todo siguiera en su lugar, una vez terminado volteo en busca del chico que la había ayudado. Debía ser aquel rubio de cabello puntiagudo y penetrantes ojos azules parado a un lado de la puerta, a pesar de que ella solo podía verlo de perfil pudo notar su intensa mirada que se encontraba clavada en el exterior de la ventana, pero había algo mas, se quedo por un momento hipnotizada por esos ojos preguntándose qué era lo que ocultaban, estaba tan concentrada en ese hermoso azul celeste que no noto que Cloud sintiendo su mirada había volteado a verla y ahora la estaba mirando directamente a la cara, fue hasta que el rubio cerro sus ojos un poco molesto por la constante observación de la chica que la castaña despertó de su transe y noto que la se la había quedado mirando, la castaña se avergonzó por su falta de tacto y bajo por un instante la mirada al piso en un intento por esconder rostro de la mirada del rubio. Cloud quito los ojos de la chica para continuar viendo al exterior, en ese momento la castaña tuvo una revelación, el rubio la había estado viendo, a ella, no solo eso la había oído, se había percatado de su presencia, pero como era eso posible. La castaña rápidamente alzo la mirada sorprendida por este descubrimiento, dirigió su vista una vez más al rubio, esta vez con un poco mas de cautela, quiso intentar llegar hasta él para darle las gracias personalmente, gritárselas no sería lo mejor tal vez lo asustaría y creería que estaba loca, pensó para si misma. Pero cuando trato de encontrarse con él, cuando ya estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de el y se disponía a abrir la boca, el tren se detuvo para dejar subir a mas pasajeros quienes le cerraron el paso para encontrarse con el rubio, la castaña no tuvo más opción que hacerse a un lado para dejarlas pasar dejando el vagón lleno y a ambos en lados opuestos de este, Cloud quien estaba hundido en sus pensamientos no se entero del intento de la chica para hablarle, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

Cloud se bajo en la estación de costumbre para poder dirigirse a su escuela, seguido muy de cerca por la castaña quien se había bajado en esa misma estación abriéndose paso por la multitud y además tratando de llegar a donde estaba el misterioso rubio de ojos azules. Ya estando muy cerca de este le pidió que la esperara, Cloud no le hizo caso y no se paro si no hasta que forzosamente tuvo que hacerlo para poder cruzar la calle, en ese lugar la chica lo alcanzo poniéndose a su lado un poco agitada ya que había tenido que correr para alcanzarlo .

"espera…..gra…gracias por haberme ayudado" Le dijo la castaña con una sonrisa que logro hacer a pesar de estar cansada por la carrera, Se quedo en silencio parada junto a el esperando una respuesta, un simple de nada o no hay porque, pero nada, ni un solo sonido salió de la boca de aquel chico de ojos azules, es mas parecía que no le estaba prestando atención.

"tu sabes, hace rato…. en el tren" La castaña intenta de nuevo pero el rubio no le contesta ni siquiera la mira y comienza a caminar pasándole al lado como si ella no existiera.

La chica corre y una vez que lo rebaza se para delante de el comenzando a agitar sus manos frente a la cara del rubio mientras le dice "que acaso no me ves" esto hace que Cloud se detenga y le pregunte que está haciendo, " entonces si me ves, que alivio" lo dice la castaña deteniéndose y poniendo verdadera cara de alivio mientras lo dice, "sabes no deberías hacer eso podrías hacer pensar a la gente que se han vuelto invisibles o algo así" La chica le da una sonrisa mientras le dice esto pero Cloud solo se la queda viendo extrañado es mas la vuelve a ignorar y sigue caminando, "oye" la castaña le grita e inmediatamente lo sigue caminando a solo unos cuantos pasos detrás de él.

"esto…vamos en la misma escuela no es cierto?" le pregunta la castaña intentando entablar una conversación con él, pero él no parece tener intenciones de contestarle así que sigue hablando "es decir, tenemos el mismo uniforme así que" en esta frase ve como el rubio se detiene y voltea a verla lo que la hace interrumpir lo que estaba diciendo, el rubio no deja de verla a lo que la castaña se extraña "que es lo que…." Entonces se acuerda, no trae el uniforme si no su ropa casual, un vestido rosa con una chaqueta roja que sin duda le gustaba mucho usar pero ese no era el uniforme, por eso se la había quedado viendo de esa manera, pensaría que estaba loca y que era una mentirosa o que no sabía distinguir las cosas. "bueno yo no lo traigo en este momento….ocurrió un accidente, pero si lo tengo y si vamos a la misma escuela no creas que estoy loca, de hecho desde primero eh ido a esa escuela, creo que eh estado más tiempo que tu ….. yo …..yo….."

"nunca antes te había visto" Cloud dice interrumpiéndola en su acostumbrado tono calmado sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro

"es raro porque yo ya te había visto, Cloud no es cierto?" le contesta la chica sorprendiendo a Cloud pues no pensaba que una chica que jamás había visto en su vida le conociera y mucho menos que conociera su nombre si este nunca la había visto en su vida.

Al ver la castaña que se la quedaba mirando de nuevo de forma extraña tuvo que complementar rápidamente antes de que pensara que era una loca acosadora o algo por el estilo "….bueno es que con tu cabello como lo tienes es muy difícil no notarte, tu sabes rubio y puntiagudo,… y muchas chicas hablan sobre ti... no de mala manera es solo…además, bueno, de seguro no lo recuerdas pero…..." el rubio le estaba clavando esos profundos ojos azules haciendo que se pusiera cada vez más nerviosa y expresando lo primero que se le venía a la mente, lo cual no era muy bueno pues tenía que cuidar lo que decía ya que no había dado una muy buena primera impresión, no lo culparía si salía corriendo intentando escapar de la loca chica que conoce su nombre sin razón aparente, aunque en estos momentos ella es la que deseaba salir corriendo, pero eso solo empeoraría las cosas, que no dicen que quien nada debe nada teme, cierto pero ese no era su caso, tenía que cambiar el tema ahora "Mi nombre…claro mi nombre es Aerith, Aerith Gainsbrougt y tú?" Cloud la mira aun mas extrañado no solo por su cambio de actitud a más animada sino también por su pregunta no sabiendo exactamente a qué se refería, por el contexto pensaría que le estaría preguntando su nombre, pero eso ya lo sabía, entonces que era?. No supo que responder así que fue Aerith quien hablo de nuevo "Cloud te queda bien…pero Cloud qué?" Aerith pone las manos atrás de su espalda y se inclina un poco para poder ver más de cerca el rostro del rubio quien retrocede un poco ante la cercanía de Aerith pero fijándose en sus ojos verdes, del los cuales queda hipnotizado y sin pensarlo contesta

-"…..Strife"

-" Strife…es un apellido fuerte….me gusta" le dice Aerith sonriendo inocentemente.

Cloud voltea hacia el otro lado ya que el comentario que acaba de hacer Aerith lo ha sonrojado un poco pero vuelve a mirar a Aerith cuando esta comienza a hablar de nuevo.

-"vives por mi casa no es cierto?, ….. te eh visto bajar y subir en las mismas estaciones que yo sin mencionar que te he visto pasar algunas veces por las calles por las que camino lo que me hace pensar que vivimos en el mismo rumbo" mientras Aerith decía esto jugaba con sus dedos y volteo a ver a Cloud, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho así sin mas, " no no es como que te este siguiendo, ni soy una acosadora, no vayas a pensar eso de mi"

Cloud solo se la quedo viendo sin decir nada lo cual hacia que Aerith se sintiera mas avergonzada pues no sabía que estaría pensando de ella "bueno hoy me subí una estación después de la que acostumbro y hoy eh estado actuando un poco extraña, yo…creo que esto no está yendo muy bien, no te estoy dando muy buena impresión no es cierto?" le pregunto Aerith viendo hacia abajo un poco deprimida pues Cloud aun seguía sin decir palabra alguna, pero entonces oyó la voz de Cloud que se dirigía hacia ella "por ahora solo pienso que eres un poco rara"

_Rara?._ Repitió Aerith en su mente, definitivamente eso no la hacía sentir mejor, pensaba que era rara, _rara, rara, como rara?. _Aerith no podía dejar de repetir esa palabra en su mente, claro era lógico que pensara así de ella quien no lo haría después de como estaba actuando, pero entonces Cloud volvió a hablar sacándola de sus pensamientos

"Raro está bien" dice Cloud sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

"e…enserio?" voltea la castaña a verlo sorprendida ante su declaración.

Cloud comienza a caminar alejándose unos cuantos pasos de Aerith pero lo suficientemente cerca para que esta lo oiga

"es mejor algo diferente no crees?"

Aerith sonríe al escuchar esto y mientras le da la razón al rubi, corre para alcanzarlo y caminar junto a el. Ambos se detienen en la entrada de la escuela una vez que llegan, se quedan parados por un momento uno al lado del otro sin decir nada hasta que la castaña murmura algo que Cloud no logra oír bien

-"tu puedes"

-"dijiste algo"

-"AH! Yo" Aerith comienza a jugar de nuevo con sus dedos mientras da una profunda respiración para tratar de calmarse a sí misma y poder continuar con lo que quiere decir "me preguntaba si….mmm..si ..si quisieras acompañarme después de clases"

-"…"

-" es…. es decir… te…te gustaría que regresáramos juntos a casa?"

-"que?" Cloud voltea a verla no creyendo lo que acaba de oir, como es que puede confiar y tratar de ser amigo de alguien a quien apenas acaba de conocer, en especial si no has cruzado más de 3 palabras con él o al menos en su caso porque ella definitivamente había hablado mucho mas.

-"Digo cada quien a su casa….así nos haríamos compañía aprovechando que tomamos el mismo rumbo no crees"

-"yo…" Cloud no sabe que responder, no es como que le guste mucho la idea, no porque no quisiera acompañarla pero como la castaña ya se habrá dado cuenta no era un tipo de muchas palabras, en realidad no sabía como actuar con otra persona y en sima no deja de verlo directamente a los ojos haciendo más difícil decirle que no. Porque? es atraído por ese par de ojos verdes que parecen escudriñar su alma dejándolo totalmente desarmado. _Demonios_

La castaña espera un largo rato por la respuesta de Cloud, al parecer ya se acostumbro a que el rubio deja largos lapsos de tiempo para dar una respuesta. _Porque lo hace, acaso le gusta mantener a las personas en suspenso._ Piensa Aerith mientras comienza a ponerse mas impaciente, voltea a ver su reloj de muñeca para ver la hora que es solo para comprobar que ya es tarde

-"AH! Ya voy 10 minutos retrasada" Grita Aerith sacando de su dilema mental al rubio, quien voltea a ver a su propio reloj para comprobar lo que ha dicho Aerith. Cuando sube la mirada de nuevo ve que la castaña se ha echado a correr en dirección al edificio de la escuela pero a un par de metros se detiene y gira en torno a Cloud.

-"entonces te veo en la hora de la salida de acuerdo Cloud" Le grita desde lejos

-"Que?, no yo…"

Aerith se va corriendo hacia su salón dejando a Cloud con las palabras en la boca

_Creo que ya no se puede hacer nada, que extraño inicio de clases_. Piensa el rubio mientras ve a Aerith entrar al edificio. Comienza a caminar calmadamente rumbo a este, en realidad no tiene muchas ganas de ir pero bueno que se le va a hacer. Al llegar a su salón abre la puerta y como ya es costumbre es el último en llegar, todos ya se encuentran adentro y en sus respectivos asientos, la clase ya a iniciado.

-"joven Strife que gusto que se nos una, de nuevo se le pegaron las cobijas" Comenta el profesor al oír que la puerta del salón a sido abierta, ni siquiera necesito voltear a ver quién era pues ya era una costumbre que Cloud llegara siempre de ultimo.

-"no esta vez tuve un encuentro extraño de tercer tipo" le respondió Cloud al profesor sarcásticamente, pero no mostrando ninguna expresión en su rostro mientras caminaba hacia su asiento podía escuchar los cuchicheos de las chicas que lo miraban al pasar cerca de ellas.

-"orden vamos a seguir con la Clase"

Cloud se dejo caer pesadamente en su asiento, no prestando atención al profesor o a nadie alrededor así que no noto que una chica en particular se lo había quedado viendo todo el tiempo, lo único que le interesaba a Cloud era que terminara la clase para poder salir de ese odioso lugar cuanto antes.

Una vez terminadas las clases Cloud se levanto rápidamente de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la salida. La chica que se lo había quedado mirando al ver que se iba recogió a toda prisa sus cosas para poder reunirse con el pero una vez que se levanto de su asiento el rubio ya no estaba.

Cloud salió del edificio y mientras caminaba hacia al portón de salida recordó a la extraña chica que había conocido esta mañana y se pregunto si realmente debería esperarla, aunque aun no le agradaba mucho la idea de tener compañía. Una vez que llego al portón se quedo unos minutos parado pensado que es lo que debía hacer. Pasaron varios estudiantes a su lado y el aun seguía ahí, porque aun seguía esperando, no es como que le hubiera prometido que lo haría y sin embargo ahí estaba. Pasaron mas chicos, la escuela se había vaciado por completo y no había ningún rastro de ella. _Habrá sido una broma_. Pensó Cloud mientras comenzaba a sentirse mal y tonto por haberla esperado tanto tiempo así sin mas.

Este no era él, así no era él, se dice así mismo, el es frio y no le importan las personas. Decide que es mejor alejarse y trata de irse, camina unos pasos pero…

-"que demo.."

* * *

><p>¿Y bien como estuvo? :D<p>

Espero que les haya gustado, todos sus comentarios y recomendaciones para mejorar la historia serán bienvenidos.

Por favor comenten

Nos vemos para la próxima ;)


	2. Capitulo 2: Haciendo amigos

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No poseo nada relacionado con Final Fantasy VII, o Square Enix. A pero como me gustaria hacerlo o a ustedes no?**

**Ok aqui esta el segundo capitulo espero no haberlos echo esperar mucho y haber mejorado mi diccion y mi ortografia, sin embargo si no lo consegui tenganme algo de paciencia porque la verdad es que nunca habia escrito una historia y soy terrible en ortografia pero les prometo tratar de ser cada vez ser mejor. Bueno ya no les quito mas el tiempo y espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2: Haciendo amigos<p>

Frente a el se encuentra una criatura con forma de perro de color rojo con una llama al final de su cola que se está interponiendo en su camino y no lo deja pasar, se lo queda viendo sorprendido pues nunca ha visto una criatura como esta, que es?, que es lo que quiere? y por sobre todo porque no lo deja irse, acaso tiene algún asunto con el, pero de repente oye una voz que grita su nombre.

-"Cloud! aun no te has ido que alegría, lamento mucho haberte echo esperar es que yo…"

Cloud voltea para ver que es Aerith quien lo está llamando y que se dirige corriendo hasta el, la castaña se detiene a unos cuantos metros para recuperar el aliento, Cloud quien estaba distraído observando a la castaña no se percato de que la criatura de color rojo había comenzado a moverse, de echo la llegada de Aerith había tomado toda su atención que ya ni recordaba el encuentro que había tenido hace algunos segundos, fue hasta que vio un destello de color rojo pasar rápidamente delante de el que recordó a la extraña criatura que se encontraba también en la escena, pero había pasado tan rápido que Cloud fue incapaz de detenerla y ahora se dirigía directo a Aerith abalándose sobre ella tirándola al suelo, el rubio preocupado corrió hasta donde se encontraba ella pero al acercarse vio que la criatura en lugar de atacarla la estaba lengüeteando por toda la cara como si estuviera feliz de verla.

-"basta, basta, Nanaki" le dice Aerith al perro rojo entre risas pues la criatura le esta causando muchas cosquillas.

Cloud se quedo parado muy confundido viendo la escena que tenia enfrente, el perro rojo había actuado de forma tan amenazante frente a el pero con Aerith era tan amigable, a pesar del echo de que le molestaba no saber exactamente que estaba ocurriendo algo mas llamo su atención poniendo de lado todos sus pensamientos, la sonrisa de Aerith, tan autentica y despreocupada, era como si cada vez que se reía llenara el mundo de luz haciéndola aun mas brillante pero porque estaba pensando en eso, tenía que llevar sus pensamientos de vuelta a la realidad y dejar de pensar en cursilerías, pero no podía dejar de ver esa sonrisa, tuvo que forzarse a ver a un lado lejos de ella y una vez que puso esos pensamientos de lado volvió a dirigirse a Aerith.

- "tu conoces esta cosa?" le pregunto señalando al perro rojo que la tenia contra el suelo, lo suficientemente alto para poder llamar la atención de ambos haciendo que estos se detuvieran en su juego para así poder prestarle atención al rubio, Aerith había dejado de reír mientras que Nanaki se había separado de la castaña dándole espacio para levantarse, sin embargo a Nanaki no parecía agradarle mucho Cloud por lo que se interpuso entre el rubio y Aerith evitando así que este se acercara a ella.

Aerith se levanta del suelo y acaricia la frente del perro rojo haciendo que este se calme y se ponga de forma sumisa.

-"Calma, esta bien" le susurra Aerith a Nanaki, sube la mirada para ver a Cloud y continua esta vez dirigiéndose hacia el

-"Claro que le conozco Nanaki es un gran amigo mío"

-"amigo? Esa cosa"

Nanaki como respuesta al comentario de Cloud se torna en forma amenazante enseñándole los dientes y gruñéndole a Cloud.

-"basta los dos, Nanaki Cloud es un nuevo amigo así que compórtate está bien, Cloud se que ahora no lo ves pero Nanaki es muy tierno cuando lo conoces.

-"….." Cloud no responde pero nunca deja de ver a Nanaki, ambos parecen desconfiar el uno del otro, se quedan mirando por un tiempo intentando descubrir las intenciones del otro, Aerith comienza a caminar no prestándoles atención, unos pasos adelante les dice que es hora de irse, al oír la voz de la chica ambos despiertan de sus pensamientos cortando el contacto visual para voltear a verla a ella descubriendo que les está dando una gran sonrisa a ambos, esto hace que los dos se sonrojen, claro que en Nanaki no se nota por su pelaje, pero Cloud no corre con la misma suerte, voltea intentando esconder su cara de los ojos de Aerith, como es que esta chica con una sola sonrisa a echo que se sonroje, sin duda fue una hermosa sonrisa pero…, y ahora piensa que su sonrisa es hermosa que rayos le está pasando.

-"estas bien" le pregunta Aerith sacándolo de sus pensamientos, pero al voltear a verla descubre que la castaña esta a centímetros de su rostro, Cloud se paraliza no sabe que hacer nunca ha estado tan cerca de una chica, en realidad nunca ha convivido con una tanto tiempo, como se supone que debe actuar, su corazón comienza a palpitar rápidamente, sus mejillas comienzan a calentarse, y aun sigue sin poder mover un solo musculo, pero debe calmarse, debe tratar de mantener su compostura.

Aerith y Nanaki se lo quedan mirando consternados, hasta que Nanaki se da cuenta del porque del comportamiento de el chico rubio, este se pone entre Cloud y Aerith haciendo que la castaña retroceda unos pasos sacando a Cloud de su predicamento, pero a Nanaki aun no le agrada Cloud y mucho menos que este cerca de Aerith, se muestra de nuevo de forma amenazante hacia el rubio intentando que retroceda y se aleje de Aerith.

-"Nanaki basta" le grita Aerith acercándose al perro rojo para calmarlo de nuevo, acariciándole en la barbilla, con lo cual Nanaki se calma y se deja llevar.

-"Cloud lo lamento, el no suele ser así" se disculpa Aerith a lo que el rubio le resta importancia y comienza a caminar

-"no importa, nos vamos" le responde Cloud mientras espera que Aerith lo siga, esta corre hacia el llamando a Nanaki para que se les una, ambos con Nanaki siguiéndolos detrás comienzan a caminar en silencio, hasta que Aerith no siendo una chica que se quede fácilmente callada comienza a hablar.

-"gracias por esperarme Cloud, el camino se hace mas ameno cuando estas acompañado no crees?" comenta Aerith intentando establecer una conversación con el rubio, pero este no le responde nada así que intenta con otro tema.

-"el día está muy bonito no crees?"aun ninguna respuesta por parte de el, solo un sonido de aprobación

-"aunque hay algunas nubes en el cielo me pregunto si lloverá, eso sería genial ya que me gusta mucho la lluvia, que clase de clima te gusta a ti Cloud?" le dice Aerith viendo hacia el cielo y esperando algún comentario por parte de Cloud, pero de nuevo nada.

-"no eres alguien muy practicador cierto?", le pregunta Aerith a Cloud un poco desanimada, quien de nuevo solo hace un sonido de aprobación, hay un silencio de unos cuantos minutos hasta que la castaña vuelve a hablar

-" tal vez deberíamos vestirte de mujer a ver como te queda, creo que te verías lindo con vestido y coletas tu que opinas?," lo dice sin ningún tono de burla haciendo pensar que va en serio.

Cloud de nuevo se limita a hacer un sonido de aprobación, no interesándole en realidad seguir con la conversación que la chica quiere iniciar, pero entonces se da cuenta de lo que la castaña acaba de decir

-"espera un momento ¿que?" Cloud se detiene para voltear a ver a Aerith, quien no muestra ninguna seña de estar bromeando, de echo esta calmada y seria, _esta hablando en serio?_ piensa Cloud

-"entonces no hablas pero si me estabas escuchando" le contesta Aerith, poniendo esta vez una sonrisa en su rostro

-"acaso era algún tipo de prueba?" pregunto Cloud aun dudoso pues hace rato parecía muy en serio

-"Claro que creías que de verdad te obligaría a ponerte vestido, zapatillas y una peluca" Aerith comienza a reírse al imaginarse a Cloud en un traje así, sin embargo al ver que Cloud se ha quedado parado solo viéndola, todo sonrojado e intentando esconder la vergüenza que sentía en ese instante, Aerith trata con todas su fuerzas de calmarse, ahogando la risa que sale de su interior.

-"lo siento Cloud, es que realmente me sorprendió que creyeras que fuera verdad"

-"bueno ya no importa olvídalo" Cloud pasa delante de Aerith aun completamente sonrojado pero intentando ocultar su rostro, alejándose lo mas que puede de ella para que no lo note, Aerith comienza a caminar detrás de el y en un murmullo que Cloud no logra percibir muy bien dice "aun así si creo que te verías lindo", Cloud notando que Aerith ha dicho algo le pregunta que fue lo que dijo, pues creyó haber llegado a percibir la palabra lindo, pero la castaña solo le responde muy nerviosamente que no había sido nada, aun no convencido pero no teniendo opción Cloud sigue caminando.

Aerith comienza a caminar atrás de Cloud imitando exactamente sus pasos, dando un paso al frente cuando este lo daba, deteniéndose cuando este lo hacia, e incluso imitando la forma en que se paraba, Cloud se da cuenta de esto y se detiene un momento para comprobar si lo esta copiando haciendo una serie de pasos que Aerith sigue.

-"Aerith que crees que haces" se detiene Cloud para preguntarle por su comportamiento, mirándola directamente a los ojos haciendo que Aerith se ponga nerviosa, que extraño usualmente es mas calmada pero cuando Cloud la ve a los ojos no puede evitar sentirse rara.

-"yo, lo…. lo lamento, yo solo….." le contesta Aerith mirando hacia el piso intentando apartar la vista de esos profundos ojos azules.

Nanaki la interrumpe saliendo para defenderla posicionándose entre Cloud y ella, no dejando que este se acerque y amenazando al rubio con atacarlo, Aerith de nuevo va hasta Nanaki y lo acaricia, pero esta vez le pide a Cloud que el también lo haga.

-"paso"

-"vamos no te hará nada" lo anima Aerith pero por la mirada que le acaba de lanzar el perro rojo decide que no es una buena idea, no importa lo que diga Aerith una vez que se acerque intentara morderlo y el le lanzara una patada como repuesta, mejor evitar esa situación.

-"tal vez en otra ocasión" _o con otro animal_ piensa para si mismo Cloud

-"de acuerdo"

Ambos siguen caminando, pero Aerith parece un poco desanimada, será porque Cloud no quiso acariciar a Nanaki, en dado caso seria el perro el que estuviera deprimido y este parece bastante feliz de no haber tenido ningún contacto con Cloud, tal vez Aerith piense que le desagrada su amigo Nanaki y eso es lo que la esta poniendo triste, pero no es así, aunque le resulte raro ser amigo de un perro, es solo que Nanaki quiere tanto a Aerith que no deja que nadie se acerque a ella, y ni hablar de el, no vas con el enemigo y dejas que te acaricie la cabeza como si nada.

-"esa cosa te quiere mucho no?" para sorpresa de Aerith es esta vez Cloud quien habla primero.

-"Quien? Nanaki?, creo que se ha apegado mucho a mi, desde que me lo encontré ha estado con migo y ahora lo considero uno de mis mejores amigos" comenta Aerith un poco mas animada

-"supongo que solo intenta protegerte, no me será tan fácil acercarme a el si cree que voy a hacerte daño" lo dice Cloud sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

-"tu no me harías daño"

-"que te hace creer eso no sabes realmente como soy"

-"se que no eres una mala persona"

-"….." Cloud se queda viendo a Aerith buscando alguna señal de duda o de estar bromeando, pero no encuentra nada que demuestre que no lo dice en serio, de verdad cree lo que esta diciendo, como es posible que tenga tanta fe en alguien a quien apenas acaba de conocer.

Aerith nota que Cloud se ha quedado observándola, y por la mirada que le esta dando sabe exactamente lo que esta pensando, no cree que sea posible que ella confié en el asi como asi,

-"….no me preguntes porque, solo lo se"

-" eso intenta explicárselo a el" Cloud le dice señalando a Nanaki quien esta a un lado de ella

Aerith se pone feliz ante el comentario de Cloud, al parecer si le agrada Nanaki y mas importante quiere ser su amigo, no solo de Nanaki si no también de ella

-"se que los 3 nos llevaremos muy bien" comenta Aerith con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, viendo hacia Cloud para después ver y acariciar a Nanaki, hay un momento de silencio hasta que Aerith murmulla algo.

-"dijiste algo" le pregunta Cloud a la castaña que se pone nerviosa antes de comenzar a hablar

-"no yo….este es un hermoso lugar no es cierto?"

-"que?"

Cloud voltea a verla y ahora la esta mirando directo a los ojos, _no de nuevo_ piensa Aerith, solo hace que se ponga mas nerviosa, ya de por si es extraño y bochornoso lo que va a decir, Aerith aparta la mirada intentando ocultar su rostro de Cloud agachando la cabeza al suelo, toma un respiro para calmarse y trata de continuar con lo que quiere decir.

-"bueno en esta época todo florece, las calles se llenan de color y todo cambia, me gusta mucho ir caminando a mi casa ya que así puedo ir viendo el paisaje y a las personas que andan por aquí, realmente me gusta este lugar, a mi realmente me gusta estar aquí, aunque….aunque haya ocasiones en que me deprima y piense que todo va mal, que no vale la pena tanto sufrimiento, quisiera poder permanecer mas tiempo aquí, yo….yo"

Cloud se la queda viendo fijamente no entendiendo el cambio tan repentino de actitud, porque está hablando asi con el, que es exactamente lo que le quiere decir, porque ha comenzado a decir cosas sin sentido y sobre todo con un tono tan triste y desolado en su voz, porque le duele el pecho al escucharla hablar asi.

-"Aerith que tratas de decirme" le cuestiona Cloud al ver que se ha quedado de repente en silencio

-"nada, nada, no hagas caso, solo estoy diciendo tonterías, me he estado comportando muy extraña desde la mañana, olvídalo" le contesta Aerith tratando de sonar mas animada a la vez que fuerza una sonrisa para no preocupar a Cloud por su extraño comportamiento, Aerith camina rápidamente hacia la esquina de la calle, seguida muy de cerca por Cloud y Nanaki, se para por un momento viendo a lo lejos y con una sonrisa en su rostro voltea a ver de nuevo a Cloud.

-"yo…creo que aquí nos separamos, tu vives mas adelante no?, te he visto pasar algunas veces por aquí…..no…no es como que este siguiendo lo que haces, aunque ahora suena extraño que se muchas cosas de ti, pero en serio te lo juro no soy una acosadora ni nada por el estilo, aunque notas muchas cosas cuando nadie te ve" esta ultima parte Aerith la dice en un murmullo muy bajo para que Cloud no pueda oírla

-"que fue lo que dijiste al final"

-"na…nada, aquí a la derecha tres calles mas arriba, das vuelta de nuevo a la derecha, caminas otras 2 calles, mi casa se encuentra al final de esta, es la del gran jardín al frente, puedes venir cuando quieras" Le dice Aerith a Cloud señalando la calle por la cual tiene que subir, pero entonces recuerda algo, "Espera, ahora que lo pienso, ella no…. se volvería loca si te ve entrar como si nada, tal vez piense que eres un ladrón o algo peor"

-"de quien estas hablando" le cuestiona Cloud confundido pues Aerith esta diciendo puras cosas sin sentido, ahora a que demonios se refiere.

-"nada, nada olvídalo, de echo olvida todo lo que te dije, en especial eso de ir a mi casa"

"…" y ahora que le pasa hace un rato lo había invitado asi sin mas y ahora se arrepentía.

"no…no es como que no quiera que vallas es solo que….bueno no importa"

"no hay problema, no te preocupes no iré" _no es como que quisiera ir de todas formas,_ piensa Cloud para si mismo

Aerith comienza a caminar hacia su casa seguida por Nanaki pero de repente se detiene y gira entorno a Cloud.

-"Cloud gracias por acompañarme …que te parece si mañana vamos juntos a la escuela, te esperare aquí de cuerdo, nos vemos"

"¿que? no espera…"

Aerith se echa a correr hacia su casa no esperando de nuevo oír la respuesta del rubio, Cloud no pudiendo hacer nada mas que verla correr se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia su propia casa, pero no entra a esta, pasa derecho y sigue caminando hasta que da con un parque, busca una banca vacía para poder sentarse en esta y que nadie lo moleste, se queda un par de horas en ese lugar observando a las personas que llegaban al parque, la mayoría eran familias que iban a divertirse un rato, esto molestaba un poco a Cloud pues el ya no tenia a su familia consigo, ni recordaba haberse divertido tanto como estas familias lo hacían ahora, decidió que era mejor irse de ese lugar asi que fue a la ciudad, solo vagabundeando por las calles y entrando a una que otra tienda, hasta que anocheció, no teniendo opción Cloud tuvo que regresa a su casa, una vez que llego abrió la puerta, todo estaba a oscuras, no había nadie adentro que lo esperara así que se fue directamente a su cuarto tirándose en la cama, esperando poder dormir.

Al día siguiente, Cloud quien ya se había preparado para ir a la escuela, no fue por el camino de costumbre, esta vez no tomaría el tren si no el autobús, agarrando un camino totalmente diferente para llegar a este, evitando así encontrarse con Aerith, no lo hizo por maldad o porque no le agradara Aerith, solo que no era una persona muy sociable que digamos, prefería estar solo.

Cuando llego a la escuela se fue directo a su salón y se sentó en su pupitre esperando que la clase comenzara, por primera vez llegaba temprano a su salón y había sido a causa de una chica, aunque no de la mejor manera, evitándola definitivamente no podía considerarse una buena razón, Cloud murmullo levemente el nombre de Aerith para si mismo no pudiendo evitar pensar en ella, la castaña había tratado de ser su amiga y el simplemente había sido un tonto dejándola esperándolo hoy, se sentía culpable por eso y se preguntaba si ella lo odiaría, era obvio que si por lo que le había echo, no solo era obvio era mas que lógico, no la culparía si lo hiciera, tal vez debería disculparse, no, definitivamente era mejor de esta manera, así ella haría nuevos amigos y podría olvidarse de el. Cloud se perdió tanto en lo que estaba pensando que no se dio cuenta que la clase ya había comenzado y el profesor lo estaba llamando, fue hasta que este grito su apellido que hiso que Cloud saliera de sus pensamientos, molesto por haber sido interrumpido le contesto gritando al profesor

-"QUE! QUE ES LO QUE QUIERE"

-"joven Strife si va a gritar hágalo fuera de la clase" le contesto muy enojado el profesor señalando la salida

Cloud tuvo que salir al pasillo castigado por haber alzado la voz, no le importaba el echo de ser castigado, no era como que le interesara mucho la clase, fue minutos después que vio como una chica de cabello café amarrado en una trenza con un listón de color rosa que aunque llevaba el uniforme su listón se destacaba de todo lo demás, se detuvo agitada por tanto correr a solo 2 salones de distancia tratando de recuperar el aliento para poder entrar al salón, era Aerith quien al parecer había llegado tarde, la castaña se quedo un momento quieta frente a la puerta, tomo un respiro y mientras decía algunas palabras para ella misma abrió la puerta y pidió permiso para entrar.

-"señorita llega 20 minutos tarde" le dijo el profesor al verla parada en la puerta, Aerith se mostro un poco sorprendida, estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa, pero ya había abierto la puerta no había marcha atrás, tenia que calmarse, dio un respiro y en voz baja se dijo asi misma "que mala suerte"

-"que dice" la cuestiono el profesor al oír su voz pero no entendiendo lo que había dicho.

-"nada… lo siento tuve algunas complicaciones, pero si me permite pasar le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir" le insistió Aerith, tratando de sonar lo mas seria posible y poniendo una gran determinación en su mirada, el profesor se quedo por un momento viéndola extrañado pues no podía recordar su rostro.

-"no la había visto antes, acaso es nueva?"

-"algo así" le contesto Aerith en voz baja y olvidando el animo que sentía momentos antes

-"de acuerdo, por ser la primera vez lo dejare pasar pero procure llegar mas temprano"

-"si con permiso"

Aerith entro rápidamente al salón, se detuvo al frente de la clase para buscar un asiento vacio y cuando lo encontró fue directo a este. Cloud desde el pasillo observo toda la escena hasta que Aerith entro al salón, preguntándose si se había quedado esperándolo y por eso había llegado tarde, no hablo con Aerith en todo el día, quería disculparse pero, _no las cosas están mejor de esta manera_, pensó, es mas trataba de evitarla, en la hora de descanso la vio por la ventana, Aerith estaba sentada en una jardinera sola mirando hacia el suelo, cuando sintió una mirada sobre ella volteo hacia arriba y se percato que Cloud se encontraba en el edificio viéndola a través de la ventana, Cloud sorprendido y sonrojado porque lo habían cachado intento ocultarse de la vista de la castaña yéndose lejos de la ventana, Aerith bajo la mirada pues no sabia como responder ante esto, Cloud tal vez en realidad no quería ser su amigo, pero hace un rato la estaba viendo no?, eso tenía que significar algo, bueno después de todo Cloud no era una persona que digamos sociable, tendría que ser ella la que diera el primer paso. Se dijo de nuevo unas palabras para si misma y después de unos segundos volvió a levantar la vista pero esta vez con una sonrisa en su rostro y con la mano levantada en forma de saludo, sin embargo Cloud ya no estaba ahí.

Cuando termino la hora de descanso Aerith se fue directo a su salón mientras que a Cloud le tocaba clase de deportes pero decidió no entrar a esta, realmente le fastidiaba tener esta clase, el ya era lo suficientemente atlético por su cuenta y sus compañeros no le daban ningún reto, por lo que se fue a descansar bajo un árbol justo al lado de donde las chicas estaban jugando softball, de repente un balón interrumpió su siesta pegando en el árbol justo encima de su cabeza para después caer en su regazo, despertándolo estrepitosamente.

-"lo lamento te encuentras bien" le grito una chica desde lejos, corriendo hasta donde se encontraba el rubio para asegurarse de que no hubiera resultado herido.

Cloud se levanto con el balón en las manos y se dirigió hacia la cancha para entregarle el balón a la chica de cabello negro que corría para encontrarse con el.

-"descuida no paso nada" el rubio alzo la mirada para ver a la dueña del balón y cuando descubrió quien era se paró en seco, era aquella chica, la chica de su infancia que antes le gustaba, ambos chicos al verse se mostraron sorprendidos, se quedaron por unos segundos viéndose el uno al otro sin decir una palabra hasta que la chica de cabello negro interrumpió el incomodo silencio pronunciando el nombre del rubio.

El sonido de su voz pronunciando su nombre hizo que Cloud reaccionara, era ella, sin duda lo era, porque había regresado, que hacia ella aquí, Cloud sentía que le faltaba el aire, le costaba respirar y comenzaba a sentirse mal, tenía que salir de ahí, alejarse lo más que pudiera, sin decir nada sin siquiera mirar a la chica de cabello negro que tenía en frente, Cloud le entrego el balón y se fue de ahí, nunca volteando hacia atrás, yéndose rápidamente dentro del edificio de la escuela.

Aerith vio a Cloud caminando por los pasillos, parecía muy agitado, trato de alcanzarlo pero se detuvo una vez que capto que una chica de cabello negro que había entrado al edificio se dirigía rápidamente a su encuentro.

-"Cloud! Cloud espera….Cloud!" le grito la chica de cabello negro con la esperanza de que este se detuviera para asi poder hablar con él.

Cloud realmente no quería tener que hablar con ella, pero tampoco podía seguir huyendo ya lo había seguido hasta aquí y sabia lo persistente que era esta chica, era mejor enfrentarla ahora, se detuvo y volteo en torno a la chica esperando que esta lo alcanzara para asi poder oír lo que tenía que decirle, la chica de cabello negro al ver que Cloud se había detenido corrió rápidamente hasta él para inmediatamente comenzar a hablar cuando ya lo tenía enfrente.

- "realmente eres tú, valla que sorpresa que nos encontremos de nuevo, haz crecido ahora eres más alto que yo y además…"

-"Tifa que quieres" la interrumpió Cloud sonando un poco molesto pero sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro

-"vamos en el mismo grupo no es cierto? te vi ayer entrar al mismo salón que yo, me quede viéndote preguntándome si realmente eras tú y mira resulta que si eres, bueno me acabo de cambiar de escuela asi que creí…."

-"tengo muchas cosas que hacer, si me disculpas tengo que irme" Cloud contesto no dejando terminar a Tifa, realmente parecía molesto al estar en esta situación, volteo hacia un lado evitando la mirada de Tifa que no tuvo otra opción que dejarlo ir.

-"de acuerdo entonces nos vemos por aquí" dijo la chica de cabello negro mientras se daba la vuelta para regresar por donde había venido, Cloud se quedo un momento observándola correr por el pasillo para después comenzar a caminar hacia el lado contrario.

Aerith quien había estado escondida en un rincón viendo toda la escena supuso que no era un buen momento para hablar con el chico rubio, seria mejor si lo intentaba en otra ocasión.

Las clases pasaron y a pesar de que Tifa y Cloud iban en el mismo salón ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra en lo que restaba del día, aun asi la chica de cabello negro nunca lo perdio de vista, fue hasta la hora de salida que intento acercarse a el, pero Cloud ya había agarrado sus cosas y había salido tan rápido del salón que no le dio ni siquiera una oportunidad, sin embargo Cloud nunca salió de la escuela, cuando la mayoría de los estudiantes ya se habían ido a sus casas y solo quedaban los de los clubs, no teniendo nada que hacer Cloud se fue a la parte mas alejada de la escuela en donde se encontraba un invernadero muy viejo y algo destruido ya que no había sido usado desde hace tiempo, Cloud noto algo brillante en el techo que le llamo la atención, se subió al techo tratando de agarrarlo pero este no resistió y se vino abajo cayendo Cloud con el, se quedo semi inconsciente en el suelo, solo vio como una figura borrosa se dirigía hacia el pero inmediatamente después se desmayo.

* * *

><p><strong>Si tienen algun consejo estare feliz de leerlo ya que me ayudaran a mejorar<strong>

**Hasta la proxima**


	3. Capitulo 3: El dilema del erizo

**Sé que me tarde mucho para subir el siguiente capítulo y les pido disculpas, estuve muy distraída y con mucho trabajo, además aunque ya sabía como quería continuar la historia no me llegaba bien la idea de cómo expresarlo. Pero bueno, gracias por esperar y por todos sus comentarios. Me dio gusto leer que les agrada a pesar de ser mi primera historia, no duden en comentar ya que esto me ayuda a mejorar y me da ánimos para poder seguir.**

**Pero no se preocupen, les prometo que el siguiente capítulo lo subiré dentro de 1 semana. Ya casi lo tengo listo. :D**

**Bueno sin mas los dejo con la continuación. Espero que la disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>El dilema del erizo<strong>

Oyó una voz llamándolo, era dulce y cálida pero con un tono de preocupación en ella. ¿Porque?, ¿porque se oía tan preocupada? A quien le pertenecía esa voz que era casi como un arrullo. El sonido de esta lo relajaba, se sintió en completa calma, como si hubiera ido a dar al cielo. Quería descansar por un minuto más, oír esa voz solo un poco más. La misteriosa voz pronuncio su nombre, ¿cómo es que conocía su nombre?. Era de una mujer, la voz le pertenecía a una mujer. No, a un ángel, en definitiva tenía que ser de un ángel.

_Rayos, entonces estoy muerto._ Pensó Cloud bromeando consigo mismo.

Se forzó a abrir los ojos notando que alguien estaba a su lado, aun tenía la visión borrosa así que no pudo distinguir muy bien de quien se trataba pero el dolor que sentía en su espalda por la caída le aseguraba que aun no había muerto. Cuando su visión se aclaro vio a un par de hermosos orbes de color verde frente a él que brillaban con una intensidad que no podían pertenecer a este mundo, tal vez si había ido al cielo después de todo.

_Espera un momento yo se de quien son esos ojos, le pertenecen a…._

-"Aerith?" pronuncio Cloud viendo a la castaña quien se encontraba hincada a su lado mirándolo realmente aterrada.

-"¿estás bien? Me diste un gran susto, caíste desde una gran altura" le dijo Aerith un poco más relajada al verlo abrir los ojos, sin embargo se alarmo de nuevo al ver que Cloud trataba de ponerse de pie por su cuenta.

-"espera no trates de levantarte, voy por ayuda"

Aerith se paro rápidamente intentando dirigirse a la salida pero se detuvo antes de llegar al ver que Cloud no le había hecho caso y comenzaba a levantarse.

-"espera debes esperar" Aerith se acerco hasta Cloud no teniendo otra opción que ayudarlo a sostenerse de pie preocupada por que fuera a perder el equilibrio.

-"estoy bien" dijo Cloud retirándose del apoyo que Aerith le brindaba sosteniéndose el mismo.

-"no deberías estar parado tan rápido, deberías descansar un poco" le regaño Aerith pero manteniendo su tono dulce de siempre.

-"no te preocupes tengo la cabeza muy dura"

-"eso parece"

-"..." que había querido decir Aerith con ese comentario. Que era muy terco o que su cabeza era capaz de resistir bien los golpes. Por el tono en que lo había dicho parecía indicar que era lo primero, sin embargo Cloud decidió restarle importancia evitando contestarle pero quedándosela viendo muy seriamente. Aerith sintiendo su mirada clavada en ella evito verlo y siguió hablando.

-"aun así deberíamos ir a que te revisen" Compuso la castaña dándole la espalda.

Cloud trato de dar unos cuantos pasos para dirigirse hacia donde estaba la castaña pero de repente se sintió mareado y comenzó a perder el equilibrio. Aerith al darse cuenta de esto corrió hasta el posicionándose en frente, acercándose un poco para que su propio cuerpo le sirviera de apoyo y así pudiera sostenerse. Cloud reacciono de manera instintiva abrazándola y llevándola aun más cerca de su cuerpo pero evitando poner todo su peso sobre ella o los dos caerían al suelo. Sin darse cuenta Cloud tenia a Aerith entre sus brazos y la acercaba a él cada vez más en busca de un firme equilibrio, apretando aun mas sus musculosos brazos alrededor de su diminuta cintura, poniendo su cabeza encima de su hombro.

-"te….te encuentras bien?"Pregunto nerviosa Aerith tratando de conservar lo mas que podía la calma ante la repentina cercanía de Cloud. No fuera a ser que por su culpa los dos cayeran.

-"solo necesito un respiro" contesto Cloud casi en un susurro muy cerca de la oreja de Aerith quien podía sentir la respiración del rubio en su cuello por la posición en la que estaban.

Aerith de repente sintió un escalofrió que le atravesaba la espalda, su corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente, podía sentir como comenzaba a ruborizarse. Ahora era ella quien se sentía mareada y perdía las fuerzas para sostenerse de pie. Le había tomado totalmente por sorpresa, nunca se hubiera imaginado estar en una situación como esta y mucho menos con Cloud. Le costaba digerirla y mantenerse tranquila. No era la gran cosa, después de todo Cloud solo lo había hecho para sostenerse ¿no?. Pero aun a si ¿porque tenían que estar tan cerca uno del otro?.

De un momento a otro y sin previo aviso Aerith empujo a Cloud lejos de ella haciendo que este callera al piso, por su puesto el rubio no se esperaba esta reacción por parte de la castaña así que lo tomo desprevenido, lo único que pudo hacer cuando fue a dar al suelo fue reincorporarse el mismo mientras la miraba muy extrañado. ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo?. No la verdadera pregunta era ¿qué le había pasado a Aerith para que reaccionara de esa manera?.

-"Discúlpame yo…." Aerith volteo muy avergonzada a ver al rubio que ahora se encontraba en el suelo. No sabía cómo continuar. Porque lo había empujado tan repentinamente a pesar de que sabía que estaba herido. Porque se sentía tan nerviosa, siempre que estaba con Cloud comenzaba a sentirse extraña. Y porque demonios ahora comenzaba a sonrojarse. Aerith volteo hacia el otro lado tratando de esconder su rostro de Cloud sin embargo este no dejaba de verla, podía sentir su mirada sobre ella haciéndola enrojecer aun mas. Cloud no pudo notar esto pero sí que había comenzado a actuar de nuevo de forma inusual incluso aun para ella.

-"No importa. De todos modos ¿Que es este lugar?" le pregunto Cloud no dándole gran importancia a el comportamiento de la castaña mientras se ponía de nuevo de pie, mirando alrededor inspeccionando el espacio en el que se encontraban.

-"el invernadero abandonado de la escuela" le contesto Aerith quien aun seguía ocultando su rostro, pues a pesar de que la pregunta de Cloud la había distraído un poco, aun podía sentir como sus mejillas seguían rojas.

-"invernadero?"

- "antes había un club de jardinería en la escuela, se reunían aquí y juntos cuidaban de las plantas. El invernadero se veía hermoso adornado con cientos de flores, pero ahora no hay nadie….. ¿Que hacías en este lugar?" Pregunto la castaña un poco más calmada mirando de nuevo a Cloud quien tenía la vista hacia el techo del invernadero, justo en el lugar en donde había caído que ahora era un gran oyó que dejaba pasar los rayos del sol hacia el interior de la construcción bañándolo todo de luz.

-"lo mismo te podría preguntar yo" Contesto secamente Cloud volteando a ver a Aerith, no mostrando ninguna emoción en su rostro.

_¿Porque me evadió?. Bueno no es como que pueda obligar a alguien a decir algo que no quiera. Pero, ¿cómo es que cayó del techo? Y ¿qué hacia ahí arriba?-_ pensó para si misma Aerith queriendo saber más sobre el tema, en definitiva lo de él era más interesante, pero parecía no querer comentar sobre ello, así que no tuvo otra opción que dejarlo a un lado y dar su propia explicación.

-"pues veras hace unos días vine a unirme al club de jardinería pero cuando llegue…"

-"encontraste este lugar abandonado" Cloud interrumpió completando la frase que iba a decir la castaña. Aerith asintió con la cabeza y prosiguió

-"aun así seguí viniendo para tratar de restaurarlo, tal vez si arregle el invernadero pueda abrir de nuevo el club de jardinería. Además vengo a cuidar de las flores de vez en cuando"

-"flores?" pregunto extrañado Cloud pues no veía flores por ninguna parte. Había crecido maleza alrededor de las paredes, la maleza era también una planta pero en definitiva no una flor.

-"debajo de ti" le señalo Aerith pues al parecer no se había dado cuenta. Justo debajo de él había una pequeña extensión de pasto que contenía flores blancas y amarillas.

- "lo siento" Dijo Cloud saliéndose del área en donde se encontraban las flores.

-"no te preocupes, son muy resistentes" Aerith se acerco hasta donde estaban las flores y se hinco para poder verlas mas de cerca.

-"tu las plantaste?" pregunto Cloud viendo como Aerith acariciaba suavemente una flor.

-"No, ya estaban aquí cuando llegue, yo solo vengo a regarlas de vez en cuando. Es increíble como nacieron y han resistido todo por si solas, estoy segura de que podría crecer por su cuenta pero todos necesitan a alguien que vea por ellos y que este ahi cuando lo necesiten, por eso, por eso quiero abrir de nuevo el club de jardinería para poder cuidar de ellas"

-"ya lo recuerdo" Dijo repentinamente el rubio llamando la atención de Aerith por su comentario un poco fuera de lugar.

-"el que?"

-"es cierto, antes existía un club de jardinería en esta escuela pero cerro por falta de miembros, siendo así tal vez te sea muy difícil abrirlo de nuevo"

Aerith bajo la vista y se quedo por unos segundos en completo silencio. No había sido la intención de Cloud deprimirla pero esa era la verdad.

-"pero no es algo imposible ¿cierto?" Contesto Aerith subiendo lo vista de nuevo a la vez que le brindaba a Cloud una de sus características sonrisas. Su mirada reflejaba una gran determinación y esperanza asiéndolo dudar un poco de su afirmación anterior, pero a pesar de eso no supo que contestarle. No era como que a muchos chicos de su edad les interesara la jardinería o la naturaleza, ella era la primera persona que conocía que se interesaba en algo así.

-"entonces aun tengo un rayo de esperanza" Se animo así misma Aerith volviendo a recuperar la energía de siempre.

-"….." _Un rayo muy tenue en mi opinión._ Pensó Cloud.

Se quedaron un largo rato en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía el uno del otro. Cloud seguía observando a Aerith mientras esta pasaba delicadamente sus dedos entre las flores. La castaña se destacaba incluso siendo rodeada por bellas flores, se veía realmente hermosa, como un ángel. Cloud ya sabía que la castaña era atractiva pero, ¿acaso era hasta ahora que lo notaba?. No, en definitiva no era eso, en realidad era la primera vez que lo admitía así mismo aunque fuera solo en su mente.

-ya te vas hacia tu casa? Le pregunto Aerith haciendo que el rubio saliera de sus pensamientos sobre la indudablemente bella chica que tenía enfrente.

-"porque preguntas?" respondió Cloud conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas el sentimiento de pena que había comenzado a formarse en el al estar pensando en la hermosa castaña. Tratando de conservar su estado frio y calmado que hasta ahora había sido capaz proyectar a los demás.

-"por que te acompañare" Le dijo la castaña mientras se ponía de pie dándole una gran sonrisa. Cloud sintió como comenzaba a sonrojarse, su sonrisa la hacía aun más bella de lo que ya era, todo el control que había mantenido hasta ese momento se fue por la borda, era casi imposible mantenerse frio y calmado con ella.

-"no tienes que hacer eso" respondió lo mas tajante que pudo para tratar de conservar su fachada de tipo duro que había creado, aunque alrededor de esta chica era lo que más le costaba hacer. ¿Porque tenía que ser tan linda?….Y ahora estaba considerando a Aerith linda ¿qué demonios le estaba pasando?.

-"pero…"

-"no tienes porque hacer cosas inútiles" Le corto la frase Cloud no dejando que esta terminara, contestando sin rodeos ni consideraciones tal y como le gustaba ser.

-"inútiles?" Aerith ignoro por completo el tono con el que Cloud le estaba respondiendo, concentrándose solo en esta frase que la tenia confundida. ¿Que había querido decir con inútiles?.

-"solo gastas tu tiempo" sentencio el rubio seriamente.

¿Gastar su tiempo?, acaso eso significaba que el rubio se consideraba así mismo una pérdida de tiempo, que no valía la pena, ¿cómo podía pensar eso? Para ella era una persona muy importante, o espera, o es que acaso era ella la pérdida de tiempo, eso significaba entonces que no era capaz de hacer nada por él. Y si realmente no quería su ayuda, aunque era lógico que no quería su ayuda, en lo poco que conocía al rubio sabia que este era un testarudo que nunca pediría o admitiría que necesitaba ayuda. Pero, que tal si resultaba ser solo un estorbo_._ _Basta Aerith solo te estás haciendo bolas tu sola. Como sea no puedo dejarlo solo. _Pensó la Castaña

-"pero estoy preocupada" Dijo sinceramente Aerith tratando de ignorar la actitud del rubio, determinada a ayudarlo incluso si este no quería y terminaba odiándola.

_¿Preocupada?, por mi_. No parecía broma, en su voz se notaba un tono de preocupación y su rostro no mostraba signos de duda. Pero ¿porque?. Como era posible que alguien que apenas acababa de conocer se preocupara tanto por él. No, como era siquiera posible que alguien se preocupara por él, siempre había estado solo y no le gustaba tratar con la gente, incluso hace unos momentos trataba de alejarla mostrándose antipático con ella y aun así esta chica seguía tratando de acercarse a él. De acuerdo, se había caído de una gran altura frente a la chica que de seguro la había dejado aterrada, pero ahora se encontraba bien, mas que bien, no había necesidad de hacer nada mas por él.

-"Acabas de caerte del techo. Qué tal si te desmallas en el camino, o comienzas a sangrar, o si pierdes el conocimiento mientras cruzas la calle y te atropella un coche, o peor aún, que tal si no recuerdas por cual calle irte y te vas por un lugar desconocido y peligroso…. ¿Cierto, no has perdido la memoria ¿o si? aun recuerdas ¿cómo te llamas?, ¿quién eres?, ¿dónde vives?"

-"... Creo que hemos estado hablando lo suficiente como para que veas que no he perdido la memoria" Contesto extrañado Cloud. No podía estar hablando en serio ¿o si?. ¿Porque se imaginaba situaciones tan extrañas como esas?. De verdad creía que le iba a pasar algo así y por eso estaba tan preocupada.

"supongo que tienes razón. Que alivio porque yo tampoco sabría exactamente dónde vives y tendríamos que quedarnos aquí los dos. Pero qué tal si ahora piensas que recuerdas y al final resulta que no. O si te vuelves a caer y eso te hace una herida peor. Y si alguien te pone el pie mientras caminas y te caes, o vas distraído y te caes, o te sale un monstruo te asusta y te caes, o algo mas te pasa"

-"¿?" _Ok , ahora la cosa se había puesto muy rara. O esta chica es muy inocente o le gusta estar jugando con migo._ Pensó el rubio

-"oye podría pasar, cualquier cosa podría pasarte sabes" dijo Aerith un poco enojada.

-"…" _si pero tu exageras un poco._

-"no me mires como si estuviera loca"

_¿Qué? yo no te miro como si estuvieras loca algo histérica tal vez pero no loca. _Pensó Cloud riéndose por dentro pero nunca mostrándolo en su rostro que permanecía serio pero con una mirada de extrañeza que no importaba lo que hiciera no podía evitar.

-"estoy bien no tienes que…"

-"de eso ni hablar no te voy a dejar solo" le interrumpió la castaña

"no tienes que hablar con migo ni caminar a mi lado solo quiero asegurarme de llegues bien a tu casa" termino diciendo Aerith sonando muy determinada y no esperando un no por repuesta.

-"o de que no me coma un oso en el camino"

Increíble el rubio había hecho una broma, aunque lo había dicho en un tono más sarcástico que bromista

-"no te burles estoy hablando en serio. Si exagere en algunas cosas pero…"

-"Exageraste, valla no lo había notado" dijo el rubio de nuevo con ese tono sarcástico en su voz.

-"acabas de sufrir una caída de más de 2 metros, de hecho es sorprendente que estés de pie"

-"pues ya ves estoy de pie"

-"pero….solo quiero asegurarme de que estés bien" Dijo Aerith en un susurro pero lo suficientemente alto como para que el rubio la oyera.

Aerith bajo la mirada al piso sintiéndose desesperanzada por el continuo rechazo de Cloud, porque no entendía que solo quería ayudarlo. Bueno no importaba, de todos modos se aseguraría de que llegara bien a su casa aun si tenía que seguirlo a escondidas. No lo iba a dejar solo.

Cloud volteo a ver a Aerith, parecía triste, en verdad se preocupaba por él ¿Porque?. De un momento a otro Aerith alzo la vista de nuevo, había inquietud en sus ojos pero también determinación, sabía que no importara lo que hiciera, esta chica no lo dejaría en paz si no dejaba que lo acompañara. Además esos ojos, esos hermosos orbes verdes eran tan endemoniadamente bellos y puros que era difícil resistirse a ellos.

-"has lo que quieras" Contesto Cloud quitando su vista de Aerith antes de que su par de esmeraldas lo dejaran totalmente hipnotizado.

Ambos salieron del invernadero y de la escuela uno detrás del otro, caminando en silencio por las calles de Migdar hasta la estación, ni siquiera se hablaron en el tren ni al subir ni al bajar de este. Aerith seguía desde atrás a Cloud no perdiéndolo de vista, pero lo suficientemente alejada para no incomodarlo. De repente el silencio ente ambos fue interrumpido por la voz del rubio.

-"te gustan mucho las flores no?" Le pregunto Cloud no volteando a verla pero si deteniéndose para que Aerith llegara hasta donde se encontraba y así poder caminar lado a lado.

-"Sí, creo que es porque me brindan esperanza" contesta Aerith un poco abochornada por su respuesta

-"Esperanza?" _Como es que una flor puede dar esperanza?_. Piensa el rubio

-"bueno como lo pongo. Solo verlas te puede hacer sentir bien ya que le dan belleza a este mundo. A pesar que después de un tiempo se marchitan siempre vuelven a nacer más, siempre vuelven a florecer incluso más bellas que antes. Algunas veces nacen contra todo pronóstico y se mantienen vivas por si mismas. Le dan vida a todo y no piden nada a cambio, después de una corta vida dejan este mundo pero lo hacen para dar paso a nueva vida, algún día llegara el final pero será para darle paso a algo nuevo y mejor. La vida es muy corta pero por eso tenemos que vivirla intensamente y en armonía con todas las personas como las flores…..…..lo siento divague un poco. Parece comercial ¿no? No hagas caso es que tengo la costumbre de decir lo primero que se me viene a la mente".

_Si eso ya lo había notado, pero aun así tus palabras creo que tienen sentido. _Pensó el rubio mientras se detenía en la intersección en donde se separaban sus caminos para irse a sus respectivas casas

-"parece que aquí nos separamos"

-" ¿Que?" Dijo Aerith observando donde se encontraban. Había estado tan concentrada en sus propias palabras que no se percato del lugar al que había llegado, pero esta no era la casa de Cloud, entonces porque había dicho que aquí se separaban. Volvía a hacerlo de nuevo, trataba de hacerla a un lado, ¿porque tenía que ser tan testarudo?.

-"estoy bien no te preocupes"

-"pero…."

-"no me desmalle en el camino ¿o si?. Me encuentro bien" Dijo el rubio calmadamente.

-"…"

-"no tienes de que preocuparte, no me va a pasar nada"

-"…de acuerdo" A Aerith no le gustaba mucho la idea de dejarlo solo pero no tenia opción, solo le quedaba confiar en el tonto y testarudo rubio que tenía enfrente. Dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, fue cuando se acordó que quería hacer algo, quería preguntarle algo a Cloud así que lo llamo para tener de nuevo su atención.

- "Cloud"

-"si?"

_Supongo que debo seguir intentando. Pero si de verdad quiere que lo deje en paz. ¿Qué debo hacer? Bueno no es como que vaya a pasar algo malo si solo pregunto, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Que me diga que no, así que supongo que debo por lo menos intentarlo._ Pensó la castaña

-"sucede algo?". Tuvo que preguntarle el rubio ya que Aerith se había quedado perdida en sus pensamientos

-"pues veras" Contesto Aerith pero inmediatamente después se cayó, aun seguía dudando si debía preguntarle o no, quizás no era una buena idea después de todo.

Cloud se quedo esperando que continuara con lo que tenía que decirle, pero la castaña no dijo palabra alguna, en cambio había empezado a jugar con sus dedos, parecía que comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa por algo. ¿Que era lo que le pasaba?, acaso algo la estaba incomodando.

-"yo…..estaba pensando"

De nuevo la chica se había quedado un largo rato callada, esto empezó a preocuparle a Cloud, no es como que ella hiciera largas pausas entre lo que decía, eso era cosa de él.

-"Bueno….si tu quisieras"

_Si quisiera ¿que?, espera, oh no, esto se está yendo por un mal camino. _Pensó el rubioincapaz de pensar en una respuesta adecuada para terminar con esto antes de que fuera tarde

-"Digo si no tienes ningún inconveniente"

En definitiva se estaba yendo por mal camino

-"te gustaría"

Todo esto le sonaba familiar, era justo como cuando cualquier chica le pedía que salieran juntos.

-"te gustaría"

Demonios y ahora que hacía, nunca se imagino que Aerith estuviera enamorada de él. Y ahora que le respondía, como podía decirle amablemente que en este momento no estaba interesado en nadie

-"Aerith…" Trato el rubio de responder pero Aerith fue más rápida interrumpiéndolo al instante

-"que fuéramos juntos a la escuela"

-" ¿Qué?". Había escuchado bien ¿cierto? Que solo fueran juntos a la escuela. En definitiva eso no era lo que esperaba

-"te veré en este lugar te parece Cloud. Nos vemos"

Aerith se echo a correr en dirección hacia su casa no esperando oír la respuesta de Cloud, en realidad ni siquiera dejándolo formular una.

-"oye espera….yo no te he respondido…nada"

No tenia caso Aerith ya estaba muy lejos para oírlo.

_Ya son dos veces que hace eso. Me pregunto si lo hace a propósito para no oír mi respuesta._

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud POV:<strong>

Cloud se encontraba saliendo de su casa y se dirigía a tomar su acostumbrado camino, pero fue cuando se acordó que Aerith lo estaría esperando en aquella intersección, sin pensarlo mucho tomo un camino diferente al habitual. Mientras caminaba constantes imágenes de Aerith circulaban su mente. No es como que quisiera hacerle daño o Aerith le callera mal pero aun no se acostumbraba a la idea de estar con alguien mas, ni siquiera estaba seguro si realmente le gustaba la idea de hacer nuevos amigos. La mitad de su vida había estado solo y era mejor de esa manera, nadie le hacía daño, ni él le hacía daño a nadie.

_No es como que le hubiera prometido que la acompañaría, ni siquiera me dejo responderle, ella solo lo interpreto de la manera que quiso. Y de seguro ya no está esperándome._

Cloud llego a la estación pero no podía parar de pensar en Aerith.

_No, no debe estar ahí. Pero ¿y si sigue ahí?, después de todo la otra vez llego tarde, ¿habrá sido por eso? Y estamos hablando de Aerith. Basta deja de pensar en ella. Se supone que toma el tren en esta estación, no la veo por ningún lado. No debe tardar, de seguro ya se habrá dado cuenta de que no voy a llegar y vendrá para acá. Me odiara y todo volverá a la normalidad._

_Me odiara. Me pregunto si Aerith es capaz de odiar a alguien, después de todo nunca me reprocho lo de la otra vez y ayer se preocupo por mí. ¿Porque tuvo que encontrarse con alguien como yo?. Ella alguien tan alegre no debería de haberse topado con alguien como yo_

Cloud suspiro el nombre de Aerith no dejando de pensar en ella

Estaba tan distraído que no se percato de que el tren estaba a punto de arribar a la estación, ni mucho menos se dio cuenta de que antes de que el tren se parara por completo desde la ventana Tifa quien se había subido dos estaciones antes se encontraba viéndolo y esperaba pacientemente que el rubio abordara el tren para poder platicar con él.

_Demonios_

* * *

><p><strong>Aerith POV:<strong>

Aerith aun seguía esperando en el sitio acordado viendo de vez en cuando hacia la calle por la que se suponía que Cloud llegaría. Miro su reloj de muñeca dándose cuenta de la hora que era mientras dada un largo suspiro.

_Ya es tarde, ¿qué debo hacer?. De todos modos no es como que Cloud prometiera venir ni nada. Tal vez debería irme, pero que tal si se le hizo tarde, o si está enfermo, o si ayer no llego bien a su casa, o se puso mal por el golpe. ¿Qué hago?, no sé bien donde vive… Basta cálmate Aerith, el dijo que iba a estar bien y está bien. No le paso nada, solo….tal vez….Basta deja de pensar en tonterías… Está bien lo esperare 5 minutos mas y tendré que correr como nunca en mi vida para llegar a tiempo._

Pasaron los 5 minutos y ningún rastro del rubio. Aerith volteo para todos lados en busca de este pero nada. Dio un largo y desanimado suspiro a la vez que bajo la mirada al piso sintiéndose algo desanimada.

_Y si le doy otro minuto….a quien engaño no va a venir. Bueno será mejor que me de prisa._

De repente vio una figura que se acercaba a ella, levanto la mirada y vio que era un chico rubio con los pelos de punta corriendo hacia su dirección, le recordaba mucho a Cloud, espera un momento era Cloud quien se dirigía a su encuentro.

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutos antes<strong>

**Cloud POV:**

El tren había llegado a la estación, abriendo sus puertas dejando pasar a las personas a los vagones. Toda la gente alrededor de Cloud se amotinaba en torno a estos. A pesar de estar consciente del movimiento de la gente y de lo que esto significaba Cloud no se aparto de su lugar, sin embargo después de breves segundos comenzó a correr pero nunca se subió al tren, se había dado la vuelta en dirección a la salida yéndose lejos de la estación. Tifa solo pudo ver como el rubio se alejaba preguntándose porque, además parecía preocupado por algo.

Cloud comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo para poder llegar a tiempo hasta donde se suponía que vería a Aerith. En realidad no sabía por que, era como si su cuerpo se hubiera movido por si solo. Tal vez ya ni siquiera estaba ahí pero tenía que asegurarse, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar que ella. Estaba ahí esperándolo, no podía dejarla sola, no podía hacerle eso a ella, no a ella, tenía que llegar, tenía que encontrarla. Era extraño entre mas se acercaba más ganas tenia de verla.

Hasta que al fin estuvo a pocos metros. Ahí estaba ella, como lo supuso seguía esperándolo.

_Aun sigue aquí. ¿ Porque me siento feliz de que aun siga aquí?._

* * *

><p>Aerith se lleno de alegría, no podía creerlo Cloud realmente había venido. Camino rápidamente hacia él. De la emoción casi lo abraza pero tuvo que contenerse al final.<p>

-"gracias a Dios, por un momento pensé que no llegarías" le dijo dándole una gran sonrisa poniéndose frente a él y con las manos detrás de la espalda inclinándose un poco para verlo mejor asegurandose de que no fuera una ilusión a algo así.

Como podía ser tan amable con él. Tendría que haberse hecho una idea de lo que planeaba hacer ¿no? Tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que en realidad planeaba dejarla esperando. Ahora mismo tendría que estar enojada con él, furiosa, entonces ¿porque solo se alegraba de verlo?, era extraño, ella era extraña. ¿Porque? ¿Porque Aerith era tan dulce con él?.

- "es mejor que nos vallamos, ya es tarde" Intento evadir Cloud el tema de su tardanza comenzando a caminar. A Aerith realmente no le importo que hubiera llegado tan tarde, lo único que le importaba era que Cloud ahora se encontraba con ella, no tenia caso preocuparse por lo demás así que se dio prisa para comenzar a caminar al lado del rubio.

No hablaron en todo el camino. Aerith no solía ser tan callada, incluso cuando no estaba hablando de algún tema estaba tarareando algo en voz baja para ella misma, pero esta vez no había un solo sonido entre ellos. ¿Estaría molesta con él?. Cloud volteo a ver a la castaña quien parecía feliz, ni siquiera parecía importarle el hecho de que fueran un poco retrasados para la primera clase.

-"Aerith" La llamo Cloud un poco antes de llegar al portón de la escuela.

-"Dime" Contesto la castaña brindándole una cálida sonrisa. Estaba feliz, muy feliz de que el rubio decidiera al final acompañarla.

Cloud quería decirle la verdad y disculparse con Aerith por haberla hecho esperar pero no sabía cómo ponerlo en palabras.

-"nada"

Aerith pensó que el rubio sin duda quería decirle algo importante pero que de seguro se había arrepentido al no encontrar la forma de decírselo. Cloud podía ser tan lindo a veces que Aerith no pudo evitar reírse por este echo extrañando a Cloud. Y ahora de que se reía la castaña, ¿acaso había dicho algo?

-"Lo lamento, no me hagas caso" Dijo Aerith tratando de dejar de reír.

Cloud solo se la había quedado viendo aun no logrando descubrir que era tan gracioso.

-"Es solo que eres una buena persona Cloud. Que tengas un buen día y gracias por acompañarme, me dio mucho gusto caminar a tu lado"

Aerith se echo a correr entrando en la escuela dejando a Cloud confundido por esta reacción, como es que alguien podía ser tan linda y gentil, Aerith era realmente alguien extraña e interesante de ver.

Después de un tiempo Cloud se dirigió a su propio salón. Para su suerte el profesor aun no había llegado así que al menos por hoy se había salvado del regaño.

En la hora de la salida el rubio por alguna razón había llegado al invernadero a pesar de que no tenía ningún motivo por el cual ir ahí, bueno excepto uno tal vez. Sin embargo no lo había pensado, su cuerpo se había movido por si solo y había llegado inconscientemente a este lugar. Y tenía que ser precisamente a este lugar.

Se quedo parado afuera del invernadero por unos segundos, ella tendría que estar ahí adentro. Pensó. Tomo un respiro profundo y se dirigió hacia la puerta, sin embargo cuando la abrió no vio a nadie en su interior pero escucho un sonido que provenía desde afuera. Cuando fue a investigar que era se encontró con una chica de cabello corto negro, que parecía un año menor que él. La chica se hallaba en los alrededores del invernadero recogiendo las cosas que se encontraba en el lugar.

-"OYE TU" Le grito Cloud intentando llamar su atención

-"!AH!" Grito la chica por el susto. Tirando al suelo todas las cosas que tenía entre sus brazos. Rápidamente la chica trato de recogerlas pero una esfera brillante de color verde se le escapo rodando directamente hacia los pies de la persona que la había espantado hace algunos momentos.

El rubio miro hacia abajo, entre sus pies se encontraba una esfera de color verde con un brillo que jamás había visto antes, se agacho para tomarla, analizándola con cuidado mientras se reincorporaba de nuevo.

-"que es esto?" Se pregunto asi mismo

-"ESO ES MIO" Le grito desde lejos la chica de cabello negro haciéndose notar.

-"creo que es propiedad de la escuela" Le contesto Cloud sin voltear a verla o mostrado algún interés en ella. Aun seguía mirando la esfera, dicho objeto le daba mucha curiosidad.

-"yo lo encontré por lo tanto es mío" replico la pelo negro acercándose un poco más a el

-"creo que es lo que vi la otra vez" murmuro Cloud para si mismo no prestándole atención a la chica que ahora se acercaba mas.

-"Dámelo" La pelo negro ahora se encontraba frente a él extendiéndole la mano, exigiéndole que le entregara la esfera.

Cloud no hizo caso de esto, la ignoraba completamente como si ella no existiera, estaba concentrado únicamente en la esfera preguntándose que era este objeto y si este había sido el causante del el destello que vio ayer en el invernadero.

-"No me estas escuchando. Devuélvemelo es mío" Le insistió la pelo negro. Pero Cloud siguiendo ignorándola dio la vuelta y comenzo a caminar con el objeto aun en sus manos.

-"LADRON! REGRESA AQUÍ LADRON!"

El rubio se voltea hacia la chica con una expresión muy seria en su rostro y sin decir palabra alguna se la queda mirando.

Será que se habrá molestado. Y si le hace algo. Piensa la pelo negro quien comienza a preocuparse. El rubio no dice nada ni hace nada, solo se la queda mirando fijamente.

_Bueno si quiere un concurso de miradas eso tendrá_. Se dice asi misma la pelo negro quedándose mirando de la misma manera y lo más seria que puede a Cloud. Incluso intenta no pestañear para no perderlo de vista, parece que está determinada a ganarle. _Haber quien de los dos retrocede primero. No me asustas_.

Se quedan así por un largo rato. Nadie hace ningún movimiento, es un verdadero concurso de miradas, pero a la chica le cuesta más que a Cloud, después de todo el rubio ya es así por naturaleza, la pelo negro solo ha podido seguirle el paso por que es muy testaruda y odia perder, pero cada vez es más difícil. _Que acaso este chico no se cansa de estar totalmente serio_.

-"AH! NO PUEDO MAS DEVUELVEME MI ESFERA!" Grita la pelo negro rindiéndose del concurso de miradas y abalanzándose hacia el rubio para intentar arrebatársela, pero Cloud la evade fácilmente haciéndose a un lado y provocando que la pelo negro caiga al piso.

-"No" Le contesta cortantemente Cloud

-"ES MÍA!" Le grita desde el suelo la pelo negro intentando arrebatársela de nuevo

-"espera un momento" Dijo Cloud intentando calmarla un poco.

La pelo negro se calmo preguntándose ¿qué era lo que tenía que decirle?. Tendría que ser importante ya que se había dignado a dirigirle la palabra y al parecer él no era alguien que gastara saliva en vano. Así que se tranquilizo para escuchar atentamente lo que el rubio le decía.

-"Que esa no es otra esfera?" Le Señalo Cloud con la mano haciendo que la pelo negro prestara toda su atención en la dirección a la que apuntaba.

-"donde?"

La chica busco por todos los rincones, volteando de un lado a otro esperando ver algo pero no encontró nada parecido a la esfera, así que regreso a ver al rubio para preguntarle de nuevo en donde la había visto.

-"oye don…?"

Pero fue entonces cuando descubrió que el rubio había desaparecido sin dejar rastro

-"!AH! Pero que…. ¿cómo?… ¿cuándo?"

Y para empeorar las cosas se había llevado consigo su esfera.

Cloud había salido de la escuela y se dirigía ahora a su casa. Una vez que llego a la intersección en donde Aerith y el se separaba para irse a su propio hogar no pudo evitar pensar en ella, vio hacia la calle por la cual la castaña siempre subía corriendo.

Se pregunto si debería intentar visitarla, de todos modos aun no tenía ganas de regresar a su propia casa. Sin embargo dudas rondaban su cabeza, dudas que no lo dejaban continuar. ¿Qué tal si resultaba ser una molestia?, Aerith le había indicado como llegar a su casa pero al final parecía que se había arrepentido. Sería mejor ir a perder el tiempo a otro lado, después de todo mañana podría verla de nuevo.

Cloud salió normalmente de su casa al día siguiente, esta vez tomando el camino de costumbre pero tan tarde como siempre. A pesar de que Aerith no le había dicho que lo esperaría había una posibilidad de que se la encontrara, después de tomaban las mismas calles para irse. No es como que la extrañara ni nada parecido sin embargo de alguna manera la castaña le hacia las mañanas mas amenas. Pero no se la encontró en ninguna parte del camino y para variar el resto del día había estado sumamente aburrido, las clases fueron tan pesadas que mantenerse despierto en cada una de ellas sin duda había sido todo una proeza para Cloud y para empeorar las cosas había cachado a Tifa observándolo en varias ocasiones. Le parecía molesto sentir su mirada por detrás a cada instante. Además este había sido el único día en que no se había volado ninguna clase y para como iba todo se estaba arrepintiendo de esa decisión.

Pero al fin era la hora de descanso, en donde podría estar unos minutos a solas sin tener que hacer nada en realidad, solo con sus pensamientos, sin embargo inconscientemente Cloud había llegado de nuevo al invernadero.

-"que hago de nuevo aquí?" Se pregunto en voz baja.

Metió una mano en la bolsa de su pantalón sintiendo un objeto adentro así que lo saco para ver lo que era. Entre sus manos se encontraba una esfera de color verde, la esfera que había encontrado ayer.

-"Cierto no recordaba que la tenía"

Camino unos cuantos pasos mientras observaba el objeto preguntándose que era la extraña sensación que le causaba y ¿porque?

Cloud se quedo pensando e intentando encontrar una respuesta a ese sentimiento que le transmitía la esfera. A lo lejos oyó a alguien pronunciar su nombre volteando para ver quién era quien lo estaba llamando, apareciendo ante él una familiar castaña de vibrantes ojos verdes, quedándose completamente perdido en el par de esmeraldas de la castaña.

Aerith volvió a llamarlo al ver que no respondía y solo se había quedado viéndola. El rubio parecía estar en las nubes.

Es hasta que Cloud siente la cálida mano de Aerith en su frente y la respiración de ella sobre su rostro que reacciona, descubriendo que Aerith se ha acercado demasiado a su rostro y a puesto su delicada mano en su frente como para tomarle la temperatura

-"te encuentras bien?" Le pregunto Aerith preocupada, era normal que fuera callado pero no que se quedara perdido en el espacio por nada.

-"yo….." Cloud no puede articular palabra alguna, ni siquiera puede pensar en nada, Aerith prácticamente esta encima de él.

-"te has puesto rojo, no me digas que estás enfermo"

Inmediatamente después de decir esto y para avergonzar mas al rubio, Aerith toma su rostro entre ambas manos poniendo una en cada mejilla de Cloud. El rubio puede sentir la suave piel de las palmas de Aerith contra su rostro, esto hace que Cloud se ponga de un rojo que ni siquiera sabía que existía.

-"…." _Genial esto es genial, ¿porque siempre me pasa esto frente a ella?._ Piensa para si mismo Cloud mientras intenta alejar su rostro de la mirada de Aerith, tratando a su vez de librarse de su tierno agarre que a pesar de que muy en el fondo no quiera dejar de sentir las suaves manos de la castaña, tanta sangre que se le va a la cabeza por culpa de su efecto va a ocasionar que se desmalle.

_Ya no estoy pensando coherentemente, esto tiene que terminar ahora_.

Cloud agarra por las muñecas a Aerith alejándolas de su cara nunca volteando a verla pues aun trata de esconder su para nada decreciente sonrojamiento.

Aerith se sorprende un poco por la acción de Cloud pero aun sigue preocupada por el pues sigue sin decirle nada, ni siquiera a volteado a verla.

-"seguro que estas bien?" Le pregunta la castaña inclinando un poco su cara para intentar ver el rostro de Cloud

-"…cla….claro que estoy bien….. no…no me pasa nada". Responde rápido Cloud ante la acción de Aerith con la esperanza de que esto la tranquilice un poco y deje de buscar su rostro, pero no puede negarlo mas, Aerith a empezado a ponerlo nervioso y su falsa mascara de frialdad se está rompiendo poco a poco.

Aerith se inclina un poco más en busca de una mejor vista del rostro del rubio pero esto solo hace que se esconda más.

-"segu…"

-"no me pasa nada" Le interrumpe Cloud tratando de sonar tranquilo, intentando esconder con todas sus fuerzas su creciente nerviosismo. ¿Porque ella siempre hace que se sienta asi?, no encuentra una razón lógica del porque actúa así con ella.

-"De acuerdo. Entonces, crees que podrías soltarme"

El rubio se había preocupado tanto por ocultar su rostro que olvido por completo que tenia sujeta a Aerith por las muñecas. Volteo a ver a la castaña confirmando esta información, soltándola rápidamente para después girar al lado contrario, dándole la espalda. Ocultándose de nuevo no pudiendo evitar sonrojarse una vez mas. Tomo un respiro y trato de calmarse a si mismo intentando recobrar su acostumbrado comportamiento.

_Vamos no puedo creer que estés actuando de esta manera. _Pensó el rubio

Una vez que se calmo y recupero su color normal fue él quien empezó a entablar la conversación

-"Que haces andando de nuevo sola?"

-"pues veras…"

Aerith fue interrumpida por varias voces y gritos que provenía del patio delantero de la escuela. Al parecer alguien estaba causando problemas en ese lugar, por lo que ambos dejaron su conversación a un lado para ir a investigar qué era lo que pasaba.

Varios estudiantes estaban reunidos en el patio viendo como unos chicos mayores en motocicleta rondaban el lugar destruyendo todo lo que se les pusiera enfrente.

-"Ya me canse voy a ponerle un alto a esto"

Una chica de cabello largo y negro se aproximo al medio del patio justo detrás de donde los tipos en motocicleta estaban destruyendo una serie de butacas con un bate.

Cloud y Aerith apenas habían llegado, abriéndose paso por la masa de estudiantes que se encontraban amontonados en el lugar intentando llegar al frente y poder ver mejor, cuando oyeron que gritaron un nombre, un nombre de mujer, un nombre que Cloud reconocía muy bien, era el nombre de….

-"TIFA!" Grito alguien mas entre la multitud

Cloud miro al centro del patio solo para ver que Tifa se estaba aproximando al par de brabucones.

-"USTEDES!" Los llamo Tifa haciendo que estos voltearon para ver quién era la que osaba arruinar su diversión

-"Que creen que hacen?, si no se van en este instante me veré obligada a tomar medidas drásticas" Dijo Tifa muy seriamente mientras tronaba sus nudillos en señal de que estaba dispuesta a pelear si era necesario.

-"Que dices niña?" le contesto uno de los brabucones.

Tifa no retrocedió ni un centímetro quedándoselos viendo directamente. Ambos se echaron a reír a carcajadas no pudiendo creer que quien se les oponía era una mujer y que estuviera dispuesta pelear contra ellos.

-"Mira que eres muy graciosa, mejor vete antes de que se me pase el buen humor" Le dijo uno de los tipos con un tono burlón

-"yo se los advertí" Tifa saco un par de guantes de cuero su bolsillo y se los puso. Poniéndose inmediatamente después en posición de defensa esperando que estos hicieran un movimiento.

-"Ya me estas cansando mocosa, parece que hay que enseñarte una lección"

Ambos se lanzaron en contra de Tifa pero esta fue más rápida, evadió sus golpes dando un salto hacia atrás, ambos siguieron atacándola simultáneamente dándole patadas y puñetazos que iban usualmente al pecho y a las piernas, Tifa no pudo hacer nada más que evadir sus ataques y defenderse, pero a pesar de que estaba en desventaja estos no lograron conectarle un golpe directo. Entonces uno de ellos dejo de atacarla alejándose del lugar. Uno contra uno era una pelea muchísimo más fácil. Tifa vio su oportunidad cuando este le envió un recto a la cara, haciéndose a un lado, dejando que el puño del tipo se sugiriera derecho, Tifa tomo con una mano su brazo evitando que regresara a su posición normal, mientras que con su otra mano le daba un golpe a la barbilla, para inmediatamente después darle una patada en la entrepierna y conectarle un rodillazo en el estomago, soltándolo y girando para al final terminarlo con una serie de patadas y puñetazos que lo enviaron al otro lado del patio dejándolo totalmente noqueado. Sin embargo no noto que el otro tipo venia aproximándose detrás de ella sobre su moto y con un bate en la mano para golpearla, cuando se dio cuenta ya era muy tarde, estaba justo detrás de ella pero no sintió el golpe, en vez de eso vio como el tipo salió disparado de su moto a causa de un golpe que alguien detrás de ella le había dado y que había ocasionado que este cayera varios metros lejos y su moto fuera a estrellarse contra la pared dejando totalmente ilesa a Tifa.

La pelo negro volteo para ver quién era el que la había salvado. Frente a ella se encontraba un chico rubio de ojos azules mirando hacia donde el tipo de la moto había caído.

-"Cloud" Tifa tuvo que pronunciar el nombre del rubio en voz alta como una especie de confirmación para ella misma de que era Cloud quien se encontraba a un lado de ella y quien había ido en su ayuda. Sin embargo el rubio parecía molesto, mantenía la mirada al frente nunca volteando a ver a la pelo negro que había acabado de auxiliar.

-"Cloud que crees que haces?" Tifa ni siquiera supo porque le estaba preguntando esto. Alguien en esta situación normalmente daría las gracias pero ella le estaba cuestionando su acción, sin embargo ni siquiera lo había pensado, las palabras solo le salieron de la boca. Estaba feliz de que la hubiera salvado pero, ¿porque lo había hecho? si desde que llego a la escuela se mantuvo distante con ella.

-"Tu qué crees que haces?" Contesto Cloud con frialdad. ¿Porque le estaba cuestionando sus motivos? Ayudarla era lo más lógico. Ella era la necesitaba una revisión del cerebro, mira que lanzarse a pelear así como así contra dos tipos.

-"no tenias porque lo tenía todo bajo control" Contesto Tifa muy enojada pues tampoco le gustaba que la cuestionaran acerca de lo que hacía y porque lo hacía. Ella era capaz de hacer lo que le viniera en gana, ese no era asunto suyo, y en definitiva era muy capaz de defenderse sola. Si no se percato de la presencia del otro tipo fue porque la tomo desprevenida pero de no ser por eso no hubiera necesitado la ayuda del rubio que ahora se atrevía a cuestionarla.

-"claro como siempre ¿no?"

-"…" A que se había referido con ese comentario. Pensó la pelo negro. Ahora si se estaba empezando a poner furiosa con Cloud.

-"Están bien?" Grito una voz desde lejos cortando la tensión entre ambos.

La persona que había gritado hace un momento se dirigía corriendo hasta donde estaban ellos, Cloud reconociendo de quien era la voz volteo a ver a la dueña de esta, la castaña con quien estaba hace no más de algunos minutos atrás.

Aerith se paro en medio de Tifa y Cloud, volteando a ver a la chica de cabello negro y con una gran sonrisa mientras la veía dijo:

-"wow eres realmente impresionante y una gran peleadora, tu técnica es increíble, se ve que puedes con cualquier tipo que se te ponga en frente"

-"Como sea fue una tontería que hayas ido sola" Interrumpió Cloud molesto por la creciente admiración de Aerith por la pelo negro.

-"…."Tifa se enfado por el comentario de Cloud pero no dijo nada solo se lo quedo viendo.

-"Bueno, pero fuiste muy valiente, eres una persona admirable" completo Aerith.

Tifa no dijo nada solo se quedo quieta viendo al rubio, es mas parecía que no le estaba prestando atención a la castaña que tenia al lado.

- "cierto mi nombre es Aerith" Dijo la castaña no dándose cuenta de la falta de atención de la pelo negro. Ofreciéndole su mano en forma de saludo.

Pero Tifa nunca le contesto el saludo, la ignoro por completo como si esta no existiera. Cloud se molesto ante la falta de delicadeza de Tifa interrumpiendo el incomodo momento.

-"no importa vámonos" Cloud tomo la mano que Aerith le estaba ofreciendo a Tifa entre la suya, intentando llevarse a la castaña lejos de ahí pero Tifa se interpuso en su camino pidiéndole que esperara un par de minutos pues quería decirle algo muy importante. El rubio no tenía ningún interés en escucharla sin embargo esta no lo dejaba pasar por lo que no tuvo más opción que esperar y ver qué es lo que tenía que decirle, pero más le valía que fuera rápido y que no fuera ninguna tontería o sin ninguna consideración la haría a un lado y se pasaría de largo.

Tifa notando la impaciencia del rubio comenzó a hablar acomodando rápidamente las ideas en su mente.

-"estaba pensando en que podíamos vernos en la salida, no se ir algún lado si quieres, …yo…aun no te eh agradecido por haberme salvado y quisiera hablar más calmadamente contigo de algo"

Cloud estaba comenzando a perder los estribos mientras oía a Tifa hablar. Esto era la importante cosa que tenía que decirle, pedirle una especie de cita. Sin embargo olvido todo el asunto cuando sintió un leve apretón en su mano con la cual sostenía la de Aerith. Volteo a ver de reojo a la castaña que se a ocultaba detrás de él. Aerith había bajado la mirada al suelo quedándose parada sin moverse completamente en silencio.

-"Cloud me estas escuchando?" Tuvo que preguntarle Tifa ya que al parecer estaba prestándole atención a cualquier otra cosa menos a ella.

Cloud miro de nuevo a la pelo negro alejando su vista de Aerith, no había escuchado muy bien toda la conversación pero si la parte de salir con ella, así que con su acostumbrado tono tajante contesto

-"no estoy interesado"

Inmediatamente después Cloud comenzó a caminar alejándose de ahí y llevándose consigo a Aerith a quien aun tenia agarrada de la mano, ambos caminaron en silencio hasta donde se encontraba el invernadero, una vez ahí Cloud soltó a Aerith volteando a verla. La castaña aun seguía con la mirada al piso, la llamo para que lo viera pero esta no reacciono.

-"lo sabía, después de todo era demasiado bueno" murmuro Aerith para si misma no dejando de ver hacia el piso, Cloud no llego a escuchar muy bien la oración, pero Aerith no se había movido en un rato lo cual le preocupo, Tifa la había ignorado completamente, era normal que se sintiera mal lo cual molesto aun mas a Cloud, la idea de que Aerith se sintiera triste o herida.

Esta vez fue el quien bajo su cara hasta su altura y se acerco a su rostro a la vez que tomaba su barbilla con una de sus manos alzándole el rostro para poder verla directamente a los ojos. Encontrándose los ojos esmeralda de la castaña con un par de hermosos orbes azul celeste a lo que Aerith inmediatamente reacciono con un sobresalto. Cloud inmediatamente se retiro a su propio espacio personal una vez que vio que la castaña volvía a la realidad.

Aerith levanto la vista viendo que Cloud estaba a su lado y que se encontraban en un lugar diferente. Ya no estaban en el patio principal si no frente al invernadero. ¿Cuando había llegado aquí?. Acaso había estado tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta.

-"Te encuentras bien?" Le pregunto Cloud con una creciente preocupación pues la castaña parecía más desubicada de lo normal.

-"…Sí…yo…lamento haberte preocupado"

_¿Preocupado? Yo no estaba preocupado, bueno quizás un poco pero solo fue porque no merecías que te trataran así_. Pensó Cloud para si mismo

-"Gracias Cloud" Dijo Aerith recuperando el mismo animo de siempre

-"pero no crees que estas siendo muy duro con Tifa" Termino diciendo la castaña para sorpresa de Cloud

Cloud no dijo nada, se quedo viendo a Aerith no sabiendo que pensar. ¿Se había vuelto loca?. ¿Por qué la estaba defendiendo?. ¿Cuándo el se había convertido en el malo de la película?

-"Lo que quiero decir es…..bueno….lo que paso, no fue su culpa… yo debí haberlo sabido" esto último lo dijo en voz baja, esperando que Cloud no pudiera captarlo bien.

Cloud solo se quedo viéndola aun mas sorprendido, como es que esta se echaba la culpa de lo que había acabado de pasar, ¿cómo era posible?, ¿porque lo hacía?, ¿que ganaba con eso?. Tantas preguntas se arremolinaban en la cabeza de Cloud y no encontraba respuesta para ninguna.

-"Dejando lo que acaba de pasar a un lado, ¿no crees que deberías darle una oportunidad a Tifa?, después de todo, ¿que no eran amigos?"

-"YO NO SOY NI SERE AMIGO DE ELLA" Cloud no pudo evitar alzar la voz y sentirse molesto por lo que Aerith acababa de decir, ¿cómo podía pensar que era amigo de Tifa? y ¿cómo podía sentirse mal por Tifa después de cómo la había tratado?.

-"pero…"

-"Porque Aerith? Dime porque sería amigo de alguien que se burlo de mi" Tuvo que interrumpirla antes de que siguiera insinuando tales tonterías.

-"No entiendo…. ¿Qué fue lo que paso entre ustedes?, ¿Que fue lo que paso para que le guardes tanto rencor? Ustedes eran amigos antes ¿no?, ¿Por qué?, ¿porque no tratan de ser amigos de nuevo? Sé que en el fondo Tifa es una buena persona y que tu…."

-"SI QUIERES TU SE SU AMIGA. Yo me largo"

Cloud se dio la vuelta y sin decir una palabra mas se fue caminando lejos de ahí dejando a Aerith no entendiendo muy bien lo que acababa de ocurrir. Decidió no entrar al resto de las clases, no quería tener que ver a Tifa o a nadie en general, no estaba de humor. Mucho menos quería encontrarse por algún lugar con Aerith, su humor iba empeorando cada vez mas y no quería por error hacerla sentir mal. Era mejor quedarse aislado por un tiempo, así que sin mas que hacer salió de la escuela yéndose de nuevo por su cuenta a cualquier lugar a perder el tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció?<strong>

**Sé que esta yendo un poco lenta y aun no hay mucho romance entre Cloud y Aerith, pero no se desesperen poco a poco iremos llegando al punto.**

**También tengo que aclarar algunas cosas, bueno no totalmente porque no quiero revelar aun los secretos detrás de mi historia.**

**En primera no es que quisiera a poner a Tifa como mala persona, el hecho de que ignorara a Aerith tiene que ver con el secreto que en el fondo Aerith oculta, de hecho hay algunas ocasiones en que varios de los personajes ignoran a Aerith, solo lo comentaba para que tuvieran esos detalles en cuenta porque jugaran un papel importante en la historia.**


	4. Capitulo 4: Cada Dia algo nuevo

**Gracias por sus comentarios. Yo también creo que poco a poco voy mejorando más y es todo gracias a ustedes mis queridos lectores, porque créanme jamás en mi vida había escrito una historia y de la ortografía, bueno ni se diga.**

**Un agradecimiento especial a CarlyBones por sus maravillosos consejos, me han servido de mucho.**

**Pero bueno, como lo prometí aquí el siguiente capítulo de mi historia.**

* * *

><p>Cada día algo nuevo<p>

Cloud no se topo de nuevo con Aerith por la mañana. Se le había hecho tarde como de costumbre, además lo mejor era que no se la encontrara, podría salir de nuevo el tema de Tifa a la luz y el no tenía ninguna intención de hablar de eso. No quería ser grosero con Aerith, ni siquiera sabía cómo podía verla a la cara de nuevo después de lo de ayer, se había portado como un verdadero tonto y Aerith no se lo merecía.

_Parece que no soy capaz de conservar nada, todo siempre lo termino destruyendo_. Se dijo así mismo el rubio en voz baja parándose frente al portón de la escuela.

Sin embargo fue distraído de sus pensamientos cuando un destello llamo su atención, una luz naranja proveniente de una flama que se movía de un lado a otro frente a su ojos. Cloud salió de su mente viendo que frente a él se encontraba un perro enorme de color rojo que tenía una flama al final de su cola y que estaba viéndolo directamente a los ojos. Cloud por su puesto reconoció de quien se trataba, este animal era inconfundible y no creía posible que existieran dos como él.

-"Hola bola de pelos. Acaso estas buscando a Aerith?"

Nanaki inmediatamente ante este apodo se puso furioso dispuesto a atacar a Cloud pero el rubio muy calmadamente y sin ningún interés de provocarlo más siguió hablando con él.

-"Tranquilo, no estoy de humor para pelear contigo, pero si estas buscando a Aerith me temo que tendrás que esperar hasta la hora de salida, ahora está en clase y no puedes entrar a la escuela"

Nanaki se quedo viéndolo muy extrañado porque este no siguiera insultándolo y en vez de eso le hubiera hablado tranquilamente.

"Nos vemos después" dijo Cloud despidiéndose del enorme perro rojo quien se había quedado quieto en la entrada observando como el rubio se alejaba cada vez mas. Parecía que Nanaki era muy obediente, se había quedado viéndolo todo el camino pero en ningún momento intento seguirlo o entrar a la escuela para encontrar a Aerith, al parecer entendía todo lo que le decía, después de todo no era un perro común así que no era tan difícil de creer.

Cloud se dirigió a su salón esperando que las clases terminaran pronto y aun con la distracción de estas no podía dejar de pensar en Aerith. ¿Qué es lo que estaría haciendo?. ¿Estaría molesta con él?.

Fue hasta la hora de descanso que vio a la castaña desde lejos. Se encontraba afuera del edificio sentada sola en una jardinera. Aerith sintió que alguien la observaba así que volteo en busca de quien estuviera mirándola, encontrando que era un conocido rubio de ojos azules. Aerith alzo su mano en forma de saludo mientras le sonreía, ante esto Cloud no tuvo más opción que reunirse con ella sentándose a su lado.

-"Cloud que gusto verte de nuevo. ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?" Dijo Aerith tan animada como de costumbre

-"Bien, supongo"

Aerith se quedo pensando un momento pero luego volvió a hablar.

-"…lo de ayer, yo….perdón"

-"Porque?" Le cuestiono calmadamente Cloud no sabiendo porque se disculpaba, ella no había hecho nada ayer que mereciera una disculpa.

-"No debí tratar de entrometerme en cosas que no me incumben. Discúlpame"

Debió suponerlo, Aerith nunca se enojaba e incluso se disculpaba por cosas sin importancia de las cuales ella no tenía la culpa.

-"De verdad que eres extraña"

-"¿Qué?" _Y ahora porque la consideraba extraña. Que había hecho de raro?_. Pensó Aerith

-"no tienes que disculparte por cosas que no son tu culpa sabias"

Pero si había sido su culpa ¿no?, ella había tratado de sacarle a la fuerza información que Cloud no quería compartir, en definitiva tendría que sentirse culpable, al menos eso creía Aerith. Se quedo en silencio pensando esto hasta que oyó de nuevo la voz del rubio.

-"Lo lamento no debí alterarme tanto" Admitió Cloud, lo que llevo a pensar a Aerith que quizás esto había abierto una pequeña oportunidad para que le contara lo que había pasado entre él y Tifa. Sabía que traer el tema de nuevo a la conversación podría terminar mal pero simplemente tenía que tratar.

-"entonces…"

-"No" Contesto rápidamente Cloud interrumpiéndola antes de que pudiera completar la frase pues ya sabía cuál iba a ser su pregunta.

Aerith no tuvo más opción que dejarlo así, después de todo no quería forzar a Cloud a darle explicaciones, pero deseaba que se abriera un poco más. Era difícil intentar conocerlo si él no se dejaba.

-"Aerith perdóname" Dijo repentinamente el rubio. Y ahora ¿porque era él quien se disculpaba?.

-"Yo no te culpo de nada Cloud. Después de todo no sé qué fue lo que ocurrió entre tú y Tifa para que estés tan molesto con ella. Quisiera que se llevaran bien pero no puedo culparte por tu reacción"

-"no me estaba refiriendo a eso"

-"¿Entonces a qué?" Le pregunto confundida Aerith. ¿Porque se disculpaba entonces?. Qué era lo que había hecho mal según él. De repente una idea le vino a la mente a Aerith, que tal si se estaba disculpando por adelantado por algo que le haría hoy, pero ¿que podría ser?. Su mente divago por distintas situaciones, unas más absurdas que otras.

Cloud al ver que se había perdido en los recónditos pasillos de su mente trato de llamarla para captar de nuevo su atención pero esta no reacciono, aun seguía perdida, así que se acerco mas poniendo su rostro a centímetros del de ella, tratando de verla directamente a los ojos. Aerith al sentir una respiración sobre su rostro salió de sus pensamientos viendo que Cloud estaba demasiado cerca. La iluminación vino a su mente. No podía ser, acaso se estaría disculpando porque trataría de besarla, pensó Aerith poniéndose instantáneamente roja y alejándose lo más que podía de Cloud llegando hasta el extremo opuesto de la jardinera.

-"Que rayos haces?" Le cuestiono Cloud ante su cambio de comportamiento. Levantándose para ir hasta ella, sentándose de nuevo a su lado.

_¡Oh no! y ahora ¿qué hago?, ¿qué hago?. ¿Corro?. Sí, correr sería una buena opción. No que estoy diciendo… _Pensaba Aerith poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa

-"…Clo….ud.." intento decir Aerith pero la voz se le cortaba no pudiendo completar la frase. Su boca estaba completamente seca, tenía que tratar de decirle algo a Cloud, pararlo antes de que fuera tarde pero fue interrumpida por este cortando toda posibilidad de salvación.

-"Perdóname por haberte hecho esperar el otro día" Dijo al fin el rubio poniéndole fin a todas las especulaciones de Aerith

-"eh?" Aerith se sentía muy tonta por cómo había actuado hace unos momentos y aun mas por haber pensado que Cloud haría una cosa así, de verdad dejaba volar mucho su imaginación. Sin embargo aun no sabía a que se había referido el rubio así que volteo a verlo cuestionándolo con la mirada.

Cloud interpretando los ojos de Aerith prosiguió a explicarle.

-"Aquella vez cuando me pediste que fuéramos juntos a la escuela yo…"

Así que era eso a lo que se refería. Aerith no lo dejo terminar asegurándole que no importaba, ya que al final había ido lo cual le había hecho muy feliz. Incluso había mantenido una especie de suspenso que había sido hasta cierto punto más emocionante que si hubiera llegado a tiempo.

Cloud no volteo a ver a Aerith, mantuvo la mirada al frente pero no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa por la comisura de sus labios. Aerith le parecía algo….linda…. No que estaba pensando, mejor dicho ¿porque estaba pensando que Aerirth era linda?.

_Además de bonita y dulce. Dios, para Cloud, deja de pensar en eso._

Para su buena suerte alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos sobre la linda Aerith cuando gritaron

-"LADRON!"

-"ladrón?" pregunto Aerith a nadie en particular, no creyendo haber oído bien.

-"…." Cloud se quedo en silencio. Esa voz se le hacía muy conocida, ¿donde la había escuchado antes?

Una chica de cabello corto de color negro se abalanzo en contra de Cloud quien se puso de pie al instante mientras sacaba una esfera brillante de su bolsillo y la alzaba sobre su cabeza para que la chica de cabello corto no la alcanzara.

-"Devuélvemela es mía" Dijo la pelo negro intentando estirarse lo más que podía para lograr coger la esfera.

-"Estás segura? dime ¿cómo es?" Le inquirió Cloud escondiendo la esfera detrás de su espalda.

-"….." La pelo negro se quedo callada intentando con todas sus fuerzas recordar cómo era la esfera. Era ridículo la había visto hace un momento ¿porque no podía recordar bien como era?

-"lo ves, no sabes"

-"claro que si se, es…..es brillante y redonda" Contesto al fin la chica esperando que fuera suficiente

-"si como todas las esferas" le respondió Cloud sarcásticamente.

-" dime de qué tamaño es?" agrego Cloud

-"pues como de este" La chica de cabello negro puso sus manos en forma de un circulo del tamaño que creía que era la esfera, mostrándoselas al rubio.

-"No" Contesto simplemente Cloud al ver que se había pasado en exceso de la medida, el de ella era como el doble de tamaño.

-"Quiero decir de este" Corrigió la chica poniendo sus manos en forma de otro circulo de diferente medida.

-"y sigues fallando"

-"entonces de este"

-"Te lo pondré más fácil. ¿De qué color es?"

-"! Que fácil!, es….." La chica no podía recordar de color era la esfera, se había concentrado tanto en cuanto media que se había olvidado por completo el color de esta. Eso tenía que haber sido un truco, un truco del malvado rubio, en definitiva estaba haciendo trampa. Pensó la pelo negro.

-"Eso no importa, dámela es mía" Se abalanzo de nuevo la chica en contra de Cloud en un intento por quitarle la esfera, pero este la alzo de nuevo en cima de su cabeza quitándola de su alcance.

-"No lo sabes ¿eh?"

-"DAMELA!" Era imposible el chico rubio era mucho más alto que ella, no importaba cuanto tratara de estirarse, no la alcanzaba.

-"De acuerdo ve por ella" Cloud fingió lanzarla como si fuera una pelota, a lo que la pelo negro siguió con la mirada dispuesta a correr detrás de ella pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que esta nunca fue lanzada por el rubio ya que en ningún momento la vio caer al piso.

-"NI QUE FUERA PERRO" Contesto muy enojada la chica al percatarse de lo que había intentado hacer el rubio

-"Cloud?. ¿Qué ocurre?" Pregunto Aerith, quien se había quedado atrás viendo toda la escena, intrigada por quien era esta chica y porque lo había llamado ladrón.

-"Pues veras esta chica… Oye que crees que haces?"

La chica de cabello corto se había subido en una serie de cosas para ver si podía alcanzar la pequeña esfera cuando Cloud estaba distraído, pero por desgracia el rubio se había dado cuenta frustrando todo su plan, así que se bajo rápidamente de estas alejándose lo mas que podía de Cloud. Segundos después Aerith se le acerco poniéndose a un lado de ella y mostrándole una gran sonrisa le pregunto amablemente su nombre.

-"¡WOW! Tu quien eres? y de donde saliste?" Exclamo sorprendida la pelo negro ante el repentino aparecimiento de una chica castaña de ojos verdes que no había visto antes.

-"niña tonta, ella ha estado aquí todo el tiempo, no puedo creer que no lo hayas notado" Hablo calmadamente Cloud dirigiéndose hacia la chica de cabello corto.

-"A quien le dices niña tonta, tengo un nombre" Contesto la pelo negro volteando a ver al rubio, dejando todo lo demás a un lado para concentrarse en su enojo por como la había llamado.

-"Y cuál es?" Inquirió de nuevo Aerith tan amablemente como la primera vez, haciendo que el enfado de la chica disminuyera para poder contestarle con tranquilidad a la castaña que se mostraba amigable con ella a diferencia del rubio ladrón de esferas.

-" Yuffie"

-"Yuffie que lindo nombre" Expreso con sinceridad Aerith dándole una gran sonrisa a la pelo negro

-"….." Yuffie no supo que decir, jamás alguien le había dicho que su nombre era lindo. La pelo negro comenzó a sonrojarse al instante por las palabras amables de la castaña sin embargo trato de ocultar este hecho girando la cabeza lejos de la vista de las dos personas que tenia al frente.

-"Dime. Qué asunto tienes con Cloud?"

Oyó decir Yuffie a la castaña, girando de nuevo su rostro para verla a pesar de que aun seguía un poco sonrojada.

-"Cloud? Con que así se llama el ladrón" Comento Yuffie volteando a ver al rubio que se encontraba unos cuantos pasos lejos de ella.

-" ladrón? Que no eras tú la que hace un momento trataba de quitarme esto por la fuerza" Le dijo calmadamente Cloud enseñándole la esfera.

-"pero eso fue porque tú me la robaste primero así que es tu culpa que me haya convertido en una mala persona al igual que tu. ¡Oh no! eso significa que ahora estoy a tu nivel. Bueno ya no hay vuelta atrás. Yo la encontré primero así que es mía, devuélvemela"

_Que chica tan rara, habla como si de verdad creyera que ha caído muy bajo, eso significa que me considera un tipo de rufián o algo así?. Me pregunto si debo sentirme ofendido_. Pensaba para si mismo Cloud mientras oía hablar a la chica de cabello negro.

-"Ya veo. Con que eso es lo que buscas" Dijo Aerith viendo el objeto que Cloud tenía en las manos. La castaña abrió su bolsa y busco algo adentro sacando al final una esfera como la que tenia Cloud pero de color rojo.

-"Tómala te la regalo" Le dijo la castaña estirándole la esfera a Yuffie quien se quedo en silencio no pudiendo creer que había otra esfera igual y se la estaba ofreciendo a ella.

-"vamos tómala" Le insistió Aerith al ver que no había hecho ningún movimiento.

-"pe..pero"

-"la quieres ¿no?"

_Pues si, pero no me parece justo que te quite tu esfera_. Pensó Yuffie decidiendo si tomarla o no.

-"vamos tómala. No te preocupes no es ningún truco o algún tipo de trampa" Dijo Aerith mostrándole una gran sonrisa

-"No tienes porque darle tu esfera a esta niña" Interrumpió Cloud haciendo que Yuffie se enojara por su comentario, volteándolo a ver con mirada de odio, pero se calmo cuando oyó hablar de nuevo a la castaña.

-"Quiero hacerlo, además para mí no es tan importante como lo parece para Yuffie. Aunque es de otro color, espero que no te importe" En esta última frase Aerith puso la esfera en las manos de Yuffie para sorpresa de la chica que inmediatamente se sonrojo por lo simpática que era la castaña con ella.

-"Asunto arreglado" Dijo la castaña sonriéndole a ambos pero entonces recordó que tenía que ir a hacer algo antes de que acabara el descanso. Se despidió de Yuffie y Cloud, cuando se disponía a irse Yuffie corrió rápidamente para ponerse frente a ella e impedirle el paso para que esperara un poco. Con mucha pena la pelo negro le pregunto su nombre pues aun no se lo había dicho. Aerith sonrió y contesto mientras se acercaba mas a ella.

-"Aerith, Aerith Gainsborough de 3-F, encantada de conocerte" la castaña le tendió la mano en forma de saludo a lo cual Yuffie respondió rápidamente entregándole su propia mano mientras se presentaba de nuevo, esta vez un poco más formal, tratando de imitar la forma en que lo había echo Aerith.

-"Yo soy Yuffie Kisaragi de 1-B, es un placer" Contesto la pelo negro un poco nerviosa. Aerith le parecía una gran persona y sobre todo muy agradable.

"….. Bueno yo…Aerith….gracias" Termino diciendo Yuffie dándole un rápido abrazo para inmediatamente después echarse a correr.

-"Que niña tan loca" Dijo Cloud viendo alejarse a Yuffie

-"Yo pienso que es linda"

-"En serio?" Le cuestiono el rubio volteando a ver a Aerith en busca de alguna señal de que estuviera bromeando. No entendía cómo es que alguien tan problemática como aquella niña podía ser considerada linda. Pero dejando a un lado el tema de Yuffie, algo que Aerith había dicho anteriormente había captado su interés, así que le pregunto a la castaña acerca de eso.

-"Aerith dijiste que ibas en 3°?"

-"Bueno, eso se supone. ¿Porque?"

-"No, por nada" Si eso era cierto entonces Aerith era un año mayor que Cloud ya que este iba en segundo. Quien hubiera pensado que Aerith sería más grande. Eso explicaba porque solo se la encontraba en los descansos y en la salida.

-"Que no tenias algo que hacer?" Agrego el rubio intentando desviar el interés de su anterior pregunta.

-"Es cierto, se me hace tarde para ver a los del consejo escolar"

-"El consejo?" Se sintió intrigado Cloud. ¿Que tenía Aerith que hacer con el consejo?,

-"tengo una reunión con ellos para ver si me permiten abrir de nuevo el club de jardinería"

-"Ya veo, con que aun sigues insistiendo"

Aerith asintió con la cabeza mientras agregaba

- "Sino me rindo se que algún día podre cumplir mis sueños"

_Qué clase de sueños son esos? No es como que sea tonto pero no sé si ese pueda llamarse precisamente un sueño. Que estos no tienen que ver con la fama y riqueza?_. Pensó para si mismo Cloud mientras observaba a la chica que parecía muy determinada en cumplirlo.

-" no se te hacia tarde?" Termino diciendo Cloud no sabiendo si apoyarla o traerla de vuelta a la realidad.

-"Cierto. Tengo que irme, nos vemos después Cloud" Dijo la castaña echándose a correr.

Cuando estaba a unos metros de distancia Cloud no sabiendo porque pero simplemente teniendo ganas de hacerlo le grito deseándole suerte. Aerith volteo sorprendida por las palabras de Cloud, usualmente no era tan amable, normalmente le diría que no tenia caso así que le alegro oír esto de Cloud dándole aun mas ánimos para continuar en su lucha por cumplir sus sueños. Aerith le dio una sonrisa en forma de agradecimiento para después irse corriendo, entrando al edificio y desapareciendo de la vista del rubio, quien se quedo en ese lugar hasta que el descanso terminara.

En la tarde cuando las clases ya habían acabado, mientras Cloud se dirigía a la salida de la escuela vio a lo lejos a una chica de espaldas que se había quedado parada al lado de la puerta, al irse acercando descubrió que la chica era aquella niña que lo había molestado en la hora de descanso y lo había llamado ladrón.

_Yuffie creo que se llamaba_. Pensó para si mismo.

El rubio la llamo desde lejos por su nombre pero esta no respondió. Cloud se pregunto si recordaba bien su nombre pues la chica no reacciono a este, así que no sabiendo otra manera de llamar su atención se acerco a ella y le toco el hombro intentando que le hiciera caso pero de nuevo no hubo respuesta de su parte. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?. Se paro frente ella para verla mejor descubriendo que estaba completamente en las nubes, en realidad parecía en otro mundo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras se imaginaba quien sabe que cosas. Trato de llamar de nuevo su atención pasando sus manos enfrente de su cara, moviéndola de un lado al otro pero era inútil la chica no reaccionaba. De repente Cloud se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba sosteniendo algo en sus manos, era la esfera que le acababa de regalar Aerith.

- "Me pregunto si por eso estará así?" Se dijo en voz alta mientras se le ocurría una idea.

Fue hacia un área verde y recogió dos piedras del suelo, una la intercambio por la esfera que estaba sosteniendo Yuffie haciendo que esta saliera de su trance repentinamente.

Yuffie bajo la mirada hacia sus manos descubriendo que la esfera había desaparecido y en su lugar se encontraba una roca, ante esto se asusto y comenzó a voltear la cabeza para todos lados en busca de la esfera, fue entonces cuando vio que un peculiar chico de ojos azules estaba al lado de ella.

- "ladrón que haces aquí?. Pregunto Yuffie intrigada por su presencia, de pronto todo se aclaro para ella, si el rubio estaba aquí y su esfera había desaparecido, eso significaba…

-"Espera un momento tu tomaste mi esfera. DEVUÉLVEME MI ESFERA" Grito la pelo negro asumiendo que si ya lo había hecho una vez esta vez también había sido él.

-"De que hablas?" Le pregunto Cloud no mostrando ninguna expresión en su rostro, escondiendo perfectamente su relación con el asunto, sonando como si de verdad no supiera nada del tema casi logrando convencer a Yuffie.

Pero no podía ser posible, tenía que ser una especie de truco del malvado rubio para confundirla. Pensó la chica tratando de ignorarlo. Para ella no importaba lo que dijera, él era el culpable.

-"tú me quitaste mi esfera y me dejaste esta piedra en su lugar"

-"¿piedra?" Pregunto Cloud sonando verdaderamente confundido

-"Si, esta piedra" Yuffie le enseño la roca que sostenía en sus manos, a lo que el rubio fingió examinar con cuidado.

-"Dices que la esfera se convirtió en esta piedra" Comento Cloud tomando la roca.

-"No, lo que digo es que intercambiaste la esfera por esa piedra"

-"Ya veo" Respondió Cloud mostrándose muy serio, como si hubiera descubierto algo importante que Yuffie hubiera pasado por alto, lo cual llamo completamente la atención de la pelo negro.

-"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?" Le pregunto con Curiosidad la chica

-"Son rumores pero Aerith me dijo que las esferas son mágicas"

-"Mágicas?" ¿_Estará hablando en serio?_. Pensó Yuffie

-"Así es. Pueden percibir los sentimientos de la gente y si son malos se convierten en piedras para que así no puedan usar su poder"

-"…" No podía estar hablando en serio ¿o si? Bueno la de ella parecía haberse convertido en piedra pero eso no era posible o quizás si lo era_._

-"de hecho la mía también se convirtió en piedra" Cloud saco de su bolsillo la otra piedra que había agarrado del suelo y se la mostro a Yuffie para que la viera.

-"Lo sabía eres un rufián" Dijo Yuffie muy orgullosa de si misma por haberlo intuido desde la primera vez que lo vio. Pero entonces eso significaba que lo que decía Cloud era verdad ya que él era un rufián y por eso su esfera se había convertido en piedra. Con esta prueba no había duda que lo que decía el rubio era verdad.

-"Eso ya lo sé. Pero la tuya también se ha convertido en piedra, eso significa que estas en el mismo nivel que yo"

Era cierto, su ahora recién descubierta mágica esfera se había convertido en roca, eso significaba que ella también era una mala persona al igual que el rubio. De seguro, de alguna manera el hecho de que se hubiera convertido en una mala persona había sido por culpa de Cloud.

-"YO NO QUIERO ESO. NO SOY COMO TÚ Y AHORA ¿QUE HAGO?" Grito Yuffie sollozando después de decidir que lo que le había dicho Cloud era verdad. No podía creer que se había convertido en un rufián como el rubio.

-"Si debe ser horrible ser como yo" respondió sarcásticamente Cloud.

-"Por supuesto que es horrible" Respondió la pelo negro molestando aun mas al rubio.

-"Como sea" Respondió Cloud tratando de calmarse así mismo. Esta chiquilla si que sabía como sacarlo de quicio. Pero debía fingir indiferencia para que no viera que lo afectaba. Además con el juego que estaba ideando podía vengarse de ella.

-"Debes volverte más fuerte" Le dijo al final el rubio.

-"¿volverme más fuerte?" Respondió confundida Yuffie dejando de llorar. ¿Acaso estaba tratando de animarla?

-"Claro. Cómo eres una debilucha y una niña llorona la esfera puede captar más fácilmente tus emociones, así que para que esto no vuelva a suceder tienes que volverte más fuerte" Le respondió Cloud en forma de venganza por considerarlo una persona tan horrible.

-"A QUIEN ESTAS LLAMANDO LLORONA!"

-"Creo que le voy a tener que decir a Aerith que su preciada esfera ahora se ha vuelto roca" Comento Cloud no prestándole atención a Yuffie, haciendo que esta se enfadara aun mas pero el rubio tenía un buen punto. Aerith, como reaccionara la castaña al saber que su esfera mágica se había convertido en roca. Que tal si la razón por la que se la había dado era porque quería que fuera la guardiana de esta y ella había fallado. En definitiva no podía dejar que la castaña lo supiera tenía que hacer algo.

-"No, no le digas, haré lo que sea. Dime como volverme más fuerte" Le suplico Yuffie al rubio desesperada por volver la esfera a la normalidad.

-"¿Segura? Vas a tener que hacer todo lo que te diga" Dijo el rubio pensando en divertirse acosta de la ingenua niña. No tenía nada mejor que hacer así que porque no hacer sufrir un rato a la pelo negro y de paso se cobraría el hecho de que siempre lo llamara ladrón.

-"Creo que ya no me gusta la idea. Porque tendría que hacerle caso a un rufián de todos modos"

-"Quieres que regrese a la normalidad ¿o no?" Contesto el rubio rápidamente cansado de que lo llamara rufián.

-"….." Yuffie no sabía si Cloud era de confiar, parecía querer ayudarla pero para ella seguía siendo un rufián, ¿cómo confiar en una persona asi?.

-"no quieres ver triste a Aerith ¿no es cierto?" Finalizo Cloud intentando que aceptara al mencionar el nombre de la castaña lo cual dio resultado. Sin dudarlo ni cuestionarle Yuffie acepto el trato. Al parecer la pelo negro apreciaba mucho a Aerith.

-"que tengo que hacer?" Pregunto Yuffie impaciente por empezar y dispuesta a aceptar cualquier reto que el rubio le impusiera.

Cloud se sorprendió por su entusiasmo. En realidad aun no podía creer que hubiera aceptado hacer todo lo que le pidiera tan fácilmente o que se creyera toda la historia de las esferas mágicas. ¿Realmente era tan ingenua?. Bueno como fuera. Ahora que había aceptado ¿Qué le haría hacer primero?. Se pregunto el rubio

-"Primero que nada da 15 vueltas alrededor de la pista de atletismo" Decidió al final Cloud

-" ¿Qué? y eso ¿para qué?"

-"Para fortalecer tu resistencia"

-"Suena lógico. Bien quédate y cuenta rufián"

¿Cuando había pasado de ladrón a rufián?. Y cuando dar 15 vueltas alrededor de una pista de atletismo para convertir una piedra en una esfera mágica se había convertido en algo lógico. Esta chica si que era extraña. Pensaba Cloud mientras se dirigían a la pista de atletismo.

Inmediatamente después de que llegaron al lugar Yuffie comenzó a correr alrededor de la pista sin perder un solo minuto. Estaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía para terminar lo antes posible pero esto solo la cansaba más con cada vuelta. Cloud se quedo desde lejos viéndola, gritándole cuando le pedía el numero de vueltas que había dado lo cual no habían sido muchas. A la 5° estaba completamente exhausta pero aun así seguía corriendo, disminuyendo cada vez más el paso. Al final casi arrastrándose pudo terminar las 15 vueltas. Se dirigió a Cloud para que le dijera que mas tenía que hacer

-"no crees que deberías rendirte, no vas a resistir" Le dijo el rubio al verla casi sin aliento.

-"puedo hacerlo, vamos ….que mas tengo….que hacer" Dijo la pelo negro evitando enfadarse ahora con Cloud, eso solo le quitaría energía.

-"Sube y baja las gradas 20 veces"

-"Bien considéralo hecho"

La insistencia y la confianza de esta chica era sorprendente, quizás la estaba tratando muy mal. Pensó el rubio al verla subir y bajar, sintiendo por un momento pena por la pobre chica, pero ese momento acabo cuando Yuffie habiendo terminado y encontrándose aunque muy cansada todavía animada, le grito desde arriba de las gradas "rufián" y le pregunto que mas tenía que hacer.

-"Haz 100 sentadillas, 100 abdominales y 100 lagartijas" Dijo Cloud sin consideración

Una vez que Yuffie termino de hacer todo lo que el rubio le había pedido volvió a acercarse a este preguntándole que más debía hacer.

-"Si que tienes energía" Comento Cloud viendo que a pesar de todo Yuffie aun seguía de pie

-"Espera un momento…..necesito…necesito un segundo" Le suplico Yuffie antes de que le dijera su próximo reto, estaba realmente exhausta, en realidad no sabía cuánto más podía aguantar, esperaba que la tortura terminara pronto y se hubiera vuelto lo suficientemente fuerte como para regresar la esfera a la normalidad.

_Creo que ya ha sido suficiente y ya me estoy cansado de esto_. Pensó Cloud antes de sacar la esfera y mostrársela a Yuffie

-"Lo has hecho muy bien, mira ha vuelto a la normalidad" Le dijo el rubio entregándole el objeto, lo cual hizo que esta brincara de felicidad y tomara rápidamente la esfera dando vueltas con ella, pero de un momento a otro se detuvo, no solo porque había comenzado a marearse si no también por el cansancio que hacía que se tambaleara un poco y no pudiera sostenerse mas de pie.

Yuffie se paro y le dijo a Cloud que iba a descansar un poco, así que mas le valía que no intentara nada raro. La pelo negro fue hasta donde se encontraban las gradas y se acostó en ellas acomodándose en un escalón.

-"Cloud?, Yuffie? Que hacen aun aquí?" Se oyó a lo lejos una voz muy conocida. Cloud volteo para confirmar sus sospechas. Era Aerith quien se dirigía a ellos.

-"Haciendo ejercicio" Contesto el rubio calmadamente

Aerith fue hasta donde se encontraba Yuffie y se agacho para verla mejor, descubriendo que la pelo negro se había quedado dormida asi que llamo a Cloud para preguntarle qué hacer.

Cloud fue hasta donde se encontraban para intentar despertar a la pelo negro, llamándola por su nombre pero esta ni siquiera se movió. Aerith la sacudió un poco intentando que despertara, Yuffie solo entre abrió los ojos no queriendo despertar completamente, Aerith se sentó al lado de ella y trato de levantarla mientras le preguntaba donde vivía, pero la pelo negro no quería despertar, estaba muy cansada, así que sin abrir los ojos murmuro que subiendo la colina, en la casa Kisaragi y se acomodo de nuevo a dormir, esta vez en los brazos de Aerith.

Fue cuando la castaña tuvo una revelación, claro su apellido era Kisaragi como es que no había pensado en eso antes.

-"la casa Kisaragi se donde esta" Dijo Aerith muy emocionada por su descubrimiento

-"tenemos que llevarla a su casa" Le pidió a Cloud quien se rehusó por completo no encontrado una buena razón para querer ayudar a la pelo negro.

-"no podemos dejarla aquí" Insistió Aerith mirando a Cloud con ojos suplicantes, ojos que el rubio no pudo resistir así que no tuvo más opción que acceder a su petición.

-"Esta bien, vamos"

Cloud cargo a Yuffie en su espalda con relativa facilidad para sorpresa de Aerith, de seguro la pequeña niña no representaba ningún reto para él pero aun así era sorpréndete verlo cargarla como si esta no pesara nada. No sabía hasta donde abarcaba la fuerza de Cloud y se imaginaba esta no era ni la mitad de ella.

Ambos salieron de la escuela en dirección a casa de Yuffie. En el camino Cloud le pregunto cómo le había ido en la reunión con el consejo escolar.

-"A…pues" Aerith se quedo un momento en silencio recordando lo que le habían dicho.

-"así de mal" Interrumpió Cloud al ver que no le contestaba.

-"me dijeron que si no conseguía por lo menos 5 integrantes no podían abrir el club oficialmente"

-"Ya veo"

-"No solo es eso, si no los consigo al finalizar el año destruirán el invernadero, como no lo usan dicen que no tiene caso que siga existiendo" Termino diciendo Aerith sonando algo desanimada

Cloud ante esta nueva información se paró de repente y volteo a ver a Aerith quien solo escondió su rostro no dejándolo ver como se encontraba.

-"Mira, parece que hemos llegado" Dijo Aerith caminando unos pasos adelante de él.

Cloud volteo y apareció frente a el una mansión con un enorme jardín al frente, en la entrada había un gran portón con una placa que decía familia Kisaragi

_Parece que la mocosa es rica, ya veo por eso Aerith sabia donde vivía, deben ser famosos o algo así_. Pensó Cloud al ver el lugar donde Yuffie vivía. Fue entonces que sintió como Yuffie comenzaba a moverse en su espalda.

Yuffie despertó poco a poco descubriendo que sus pies no estaban tocando el suelo, de hecho parecía estar encima de alguien. De un rubio con el cabello en forma de picos, solo conocía a una persona con esa descripción, entonces eso significaba que quien la estaba cargando era…

-"AH! LADRON! BAJAME! BAJAME! AHORA TAMBIÉN ERES SECUESTRADOR" Grito Yuffie mientras intentaba bajarse de la espalda de Cloud pegándole para que la soltara.

-"Cálmate quieres" Le pidió Cloud cansado de que le estuviera pegando e intentando no tirarla al piso, aunque para él no era una mala idea después de todo.

-"Yuffie tranquila Cloud solo hizo el favor de traerte hasta tu casa" Le dijo Aerith acercándose para que la viera

-"Aerith?….entonces no me está secuestrando?" pregunto Yuffie dirigiéndose a la castaña dispuesta a confiar en lo que esta dijera.

-"porque querría hacer eso?" Interrumpió Cloud

-"no estoy hablando contigo" volteo Yuffie a ver a Cloud mientras le pegaba de nuevo

-"te quedaste dormida y Cloud te cargo todo el camino" Continuo diciendo Aerith

-"en serio?" Dijo sorprendida Yuffie por la inesperada amabilidad del rubio. Entonces se le vino una idea a la cabeza

-"bueno veamos hasta donde puedes llegar" Yuffie se agarro de Cloud como si fuera sobre un caballo, mientras trataba de hacerlo caminar.

-"Creo que desde aquí ya puedes sola" Le dijo Cloud bajando a Yuffie de su espalda haciendo que esta cayera al suelo.

-"Oye que grosero" Le reclamo Yuffie una vez en el piso.

Aerith fue hasta ella y le extendió su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie dándole una sonrisa a la pelo negro que hizo que esta se sonrojara. Aerith siempre había sido muy amable con ella por lo contrario del rubio.

Yuffie se despidió con amabilidad de Aerith y a Cloud le enseño la lengua mientras atravesaba el portón de su casa. Aerith y Cloud se quedaron viéndola hasta que entro a su hogar. La castaña despidiéndose con un ademan de mano mientras que Cloud solo se había quedado parado viendo hacia otro lado.

Ambos dieron la vuelta y caminaron hacia la estación para irse a sus determinadas casas, no hablaron en todo el camino hasta que se bajaron del tren en la otra estación. Cloud quería preguntarle algo a Aerith, algo de lo que sentía mucha curiosidad, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo o si quería hablar de ello, sabía que algo le molestaba a Aerith porque en todo el camino había estado callada, pero ¿cómo iniciar?. Cloud respiro profundamente y comenzó a hablar.

-"Aerith acerca de lo del club"

-"eh?"

-"Que piensas hacer?"

Aerith se detuvo poniéndose a pensar muy seriamente en lo que Cloud le había acabado de preguntar. El rubio se detuvo y volteo a verla esperando pacientemente su respuesta, que de seguro debía ser realmente buena pues parecía muy concentrada como si estuviera usando todo su potencial para conseguir la repuesta adecuada.

-"pues…..no tengo ni idea" Termino diciendo muy calmadamente Aerith para sorpresa de Cloud

-"no te preocupes, ya veré que hacer para conseguir miembros, lo importante es no perder la esperanza"

Cloud no dijo nada pero no pudo evitar sonreír levemente por la inocencia de Aerith. ¿Cómo es que podía no rendirse ante sus sueños?.

-"Esperanza" murmuro levemente Cloud comenzando de nuevo a caminar siendo seguido inmediatamente por Aerith, una vez que lo alcanzo lo llamo para captar de nuevo su atención.

-"Cloud?"

-"mmm"

-"tú eres fuerte ¿no es cierto?"

-"¿Qué?" Había escuchado bien?. ¿Porque Aerith se interesaba en si era fuerte?.

Cloud se paró de nuevo para ver a la castaña quien sintiéndose algo avergonzada por su extraña pregunta no se detuvo y siguió caminando. Cuando estuvo unos pasos delante de él, lo suficiente como para que no viera su rostro Aerith comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-"bueno la otra vez pudiste derrotar sin mucho esfuerzo al tipo de la moto y me preguntaba si te interesaría un trabajo de guardaespaldas"

-"a que te refieres?" Le pregunto Cloud llegando hasta donde estaba ella.

-"no como guardaespaldas como tal, solo te pido que me acompañes hasta mi casa el día de hoy" Dijo Aerith no dejando de caminar intentando mantener cierta distancia entre ella y Cloud.

-"porque me preguntas eso?" Ahora si estaba intrigado, ¿porque Aerith quería un guardaespaldas?.

-"…" Aerith se paró de repente quedándose en silencio lo cual preocupo mucho a Cloud, quien fue deprisa hasta donde estaba ella, poniéndose enfrente para poder verla directamente a la cara, Aerith bajo la mirada intentando no encontrarse con los profundos ojos de Cloud

-"Aerith te paso algo? Alguien te hizo daño?" Le pregunto el rubio sonando muy preocupado, respirando cada vez más lento ante la idea de que alguien hubiera dañado a Aerith, es mas ni siquiera sabía bien lo que había ocurrido y ya estaba ideando formas de hacer pagar a quien se hubiera atrevido a hacerle daño. Pero primero tenía que averiguar quién era, así que a pesar de la ira que iba creciendo cada vez más en él llamo a Aerith calmadamente para que le dijera mas sobre el asunto.

-"no…no es tan grave. Es solo que una banda de chicos me ha estado siguiendo. Todo era más fácil cuando no me veían y….no importa olvídalo" Aerith se sintió avergonzada, su problema no era tan grave, de hecho le parecía una tontería. ¿Porque tenía que habérselo dicho a Cloud?. Se culpo a sí misma.

Cloud suspiro de alivio ante el hecho de que no le hubiera pasado nada grave, aun así no podía dejarla irse sola si alguien la estaba molestando.

-"te acompañare"

-"no olvídalo, no tiene importancia" Le respondió inmediatamente Aerith sintiéndose muy tonta por habérselo pedido desde el principio

-"Te acompañare" insistió Cloud quedándosela mirando muy firmemente.

Aerith se sentía muy débil ante su mirada. En definitiva podía confiar en Cloud pero todo esto había sido una bobería desde el principio, sin embargo la forma en que la estaba viendo, irradiando tanta confianza y determinación, la hacía sentirse completamente segura. Tuvo que dejar de verlo para poder hablar de nuevo.

-"Te estarías poniendo en peligro, mejor olvídalo"

-"creí que habías dicho que no era nada" Dijo calmadamente Cloud no dejando de ver a la castaña quien pudiendo sentir su mirada clavada en ella comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

-"Es cierto…. Pero"

-"además no puedo dejarte sola, se está haciendo tarde"

-"no vas a aceptar un no como respuesta ¿cierto?" Volteo de nuevo a ver a Cloud quien no respondió nada pero la mirada del rubio le decía a Aerith que estaba en lo correcto

-"Entonces gracias" Termino por fin aceptando Aerith sabiendo que no había forma de hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

-"pero si voy a ser tu guardaespaldas te costara algo" Agrego el rubio quitando su mirada de Aerith y viendo hacia otro lado.

-"hm…Ya sé que te parece una cita" Contesto Aerith sonando muy en serio después de pensarlo un rato.

-" ¡QUE!" Grito muy sorprendido Cloud rompiendo totalmente su fachada de tipo duro reaccionando como cualquier chico avergonzado. Se había quedado atónito. No podía creer lo que había acabado de escuchar. ¿Porque Aerith querría tener una cita con alguien como él? No, ¿porque Aerith querría salir con él?. Debió de haber escuchado mal.

-"solo estaba bromeando, ya se me ocurrirá algo. Entonces trato echo" dijo Aerith entre risas no pudiendo evitarlo ante la cara que Cloud había puesto por su comentario anterior.

-"…." Cloud se forzó a ponerse serio de nuevo pero ya era demasiado tarde, nadie podía revertir ni cambiar la imagen que había tenido ante Aerith hace algunos momentos.

Cloud comenzó a caminar dejando atrás a Aerith quien aún seguía riéndose pero trato de contenerse viendo que había molestado al rubio quien ahora estaba varios metros lejos de ella. Aerith se calmo y corrió para encontrarse con Cloud quien seguía caminando rápidamente manteniéndose lejos de ella, ocultando en todo momento su rostro, evitando voltear a verla. Su vergüenza crecía a cada paso. ¿Cómo había permitido que lo tomara desprevenido? Ahora la castaña sabía que no era el tipo duro que fingía ser. Aunque ella siempre había tenido ese efecto en él, la capacidad de ponerlo nervioso, sin embargo nunca lo había mostrado tan abiertamente como hoy. Y aun así no entendía como ni porque Aerith era la única que lograba hacer esto.

-"Lo lamento" Dijo la castaña desde lejos en un intento por arreglar las cosas

"es solo que eres muy lindo"

Cloud se detuvo en seco. Sintió como su corazón dejaba de latirle, ¿Aerith lo consideraba lindo?. ¿Lindo? ¿El?. Cloud comenzó a ruborizarse como loco. ¿Que trataba de hacer Aerith matarlo de un paro cardiaco? ¿Porque no dejaba de avergonzarlo constantemente?. Completamente apenado y a pesar de que se rehusaba a verla, se obligo a voltear ante ella. Quería cuestionarle porque había dicho eso, porque tan de repente y sin dudarlo había hecho ese comentario y que era exactamente lo que significaba, sin embargo las palabras no le salían. No dijo nada pero la cuestiono con la mirada clavando sus intensos ojos azules en ella.

¿Porque Cloud la miraba así? ¿Había dicho algo raro?. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hace no más de unos segundos le había declarado abiertamente a Cloud. Aerith comenzó a ponerse inmediatamente roja de la vergüenza, lo había dicho así sin más, sin pensarlo siquiera. ¿Cómo se le había podido escapar eso?. Lo había dicho en voz alta ¿no es cierto? ¿Porque lo había dicho en voz alta?

-"yo…..yo no quise decir eso….lo….lo que quise decir fue que tu reacción fue muy linda…..quiero decir inesperada….bueno fue una reacción normal pero…." Aerith se puso muy nerviosa, las palabras se le trababan, las ideas no le llegaban. ¿Qué decirle?. ¿Qué hacer para corregir lo que había dicho?.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio total. Ninguno de los dos sabia como continuar, ambos se habían puesto en ridículo uno frente al otro, cómo justificar su extraño comportamiento cuando ni ellos mismos sabían porque lo hacían.

Aerith bajo la mirada al piso, cerrando los ojos mientras trataba de calmarse a sí misma, dio un largo suspiro y volvió a subir la mirada, ya más tranquila comenzó a caminar y a hablar de nuevo como si nada hubiera pasado tratando de enterrar el tema. Buscando deshacer el incomodo ambiente que se sentía entre los dos desviando su atención hacia otra cosa.

-"Mi casa está por aquí, la distinguirás fácilmente pues es la que tiene el jardín mas grande, está lleno de flores, creo que me gustan en extremo las flores. De hecho siempre quise tener mi propia florería y vivir vendiendo flores que alegraran a la gente, de todos modos no creo ser buena en otra cosa, lo único que se me da bien es cuidar de las plantas. Sé que es un sueño simple pero es lo que me haría feliz. Que tal tu Cloud, ¿cuál es tu sueño?"

-"no lo sé" respondió simplemente el rubio siguiéndola desde atrás. Feliz en el interior porque hubieran cambiado de tema.

-"no lo sabes?"

-"creo que nunca había pensado en eso" Dijo Cloud viendo a la distancia intentando recordar si alguna vez había tenido un sueño.

-"Hm… Bueno se que está ahí en algún lado, solo tienes que encontrar de que se trata aquello que te brinde felicidad, puede ser algo muy simple como solo querer vivir en paz con todas las personas, no tiene que ser algo muy extravagante en realidad. Espero que pronto encuentres el tuyo Cloud." Le dijo Aerith viendo hacia él con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Cloud no dijo nada pero no pudo evitar pensar que Aerith era alguien sorprendente. Siempre emanado luz a donde quiera que fuera. Esperanza, sueños, amigos, esta chica le ensañaba cosas que al parecer ya había olvidado, incluso estaba ocasionando que poco a poco se abriera mas.

Aerith repentinamente dejo de caminar, así mismo el rubio se detuvo un par de pasos adelante volteando a verla para cuestionarle que le pasaba.

-"Son ellos" dijo Aerith señalando en dirección a 3 hombres que estaban unos cuantos metros adelante.

Cloud volteo en la dirección que señalaba Aerith, apareciendo ante el 3 chicos mas o menos de su misma edad que de seguro eran quienes que molestaban a la castaña, de los cuales el que más se destacaba era un chico de cabello rojo que se encontraba en medio de los otros dos. Cloud se imagino que este era el jefe de los otros.

Los 3 rufianes al ver que alguien quería pasar por su calle sin permiso dejaron sus propios asuntos a un lado para ir a recibir a sus invitados, dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

Cloud inmediatamente se puso en frente de Aerith ocultándola detrás de él, pidiéndole que se mantuviera en todo momento atrás

-"Miren a quien tenemos por aquí, alguien que quiere pasar sin pagar". Dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose frente a Cloud desafiándolo con la mirada.

Cloud no se movió ni un centímetro, ni siquiera reacciono ante la provocación del pelirrojo, solo se lo quedo viendo fijamente sin decir palabra alguna.

Los ojos del rubio se le clavaban como dagas ¿Quien era este tipo?. Pensó el pelirrojo retrocediendo un poco.

-"no queremos problemas, déjennos pasar" Se oyó decir a Cloud sin una muestra de duda o temor en su voz.

-"No quieres problemas? pero si acabas de encontrarlos" Que se había creído este tipo mostrando tanta seguridad, que acaso no veía que eran 3 contra uno. Era hora de enseñarle una lección. Pensó el pelirrojo haciendo un ademan con la mano para que sus camaradas se pusieran a ambos costados del rubio dispuestos a atacarlo cuando el pelirrojo lo indicara.

-"Aerith aléjate" le indico Cloud intuyendo lo que iban a hacer.

Cloud nunca dejo de ver al frente así que Aerith solo pudo apreciarlo de perfil, pero aun así pudo ver claramente su intensa mirada clavada en los 3 tipos. Una mirada que nunca antes había podido observar en Cloud. Determinación, fuerza, coraje, muchas emociones se reflejaban en ese fulgor azul. Aerith estaba preocupada por Cloud pero esa mirada le hizo confiar completamente en él y en que se encontraría bien, así que dio unos pasos hacia atrás dejándolo solo.

Cloud miro de reojo a Aerith cerciorándose de que estuviera a una distancia segura antes de que la pelea empezara.

-"Atento niño" Se oyó decir al pelirrojo quien mando a uno de sus secuaces a atacar a Cloud.

El rufián intento golpearlo con una espada de madera que tenía en la mano pero Cloud lo detuvo fácilmente quitándole la espada en el acto para después lanzarlo con esta misma a un lado de la calle. El tipo de cabello rojo enojado por la rápida derrota de su compañero decidió que era mejor encargarse el mismo de este asunto. Saco una vara de metal y con esta se dispuso a atacar al rubio. Cloud lo evadió fácilmente y le lanzo un contraataque al estomago con la espada de madera haciendo que este saliera disparado al otro lado de la calle. Cloud volteo a ver al 3° tipo y le pregunto que si el también quería pelear a lo que este rápidamente negó con la cabeza viendo como sus 2 compañeros habían sido derrotados tan rápido.

-"Bien entonces dile a tu jefe cuando despierte que deje de molestar a Aerith si no quiere buscarse más problemas" Le indico Cloud al tipo que seguía de pie dejándolo a un lado para ir a ver a Aerith.

-"Te encuentras bien?" Le pregunto una vez que llego a ella

-"Si" Respondió simplemente la castaña quedándose sin palabras por lo fácil que les había vencido.

-"entonces vámonos" Le indico Cloud comenzando a caminar siendo seguido inmediatamente por Aerith

Después de unas cuantas calles Aerith se detuvo indicándole que habían llegado, apareció ante él una casa mediana muy similar a las de alrededor pero que se destacaba por su enorme jardín al frente lleno de flores, lo cual hacia que se notara desde la distancia.

Aerith giro en torno a Cloud y le dio las gracias por haberla traído a salvo a su casa

-"Te invitaría a pasar pero bueno…. como te digo esto" Comenzó Aerith

-"Te da pena presentarme como tu amigo?" Dijo muy tranquilamente el rubio

-"Eh?" ¿A que se había querido referir con eso?. Pensó Aerith no entendiendo que era lo que se proponía con esa respuesta.

-"Después de todo siempre me han considerado un vago que no tiene nada bueno que ofrecer"

Cloud lo había dicho sin mostrar ninguna emoción en él, como tristeza o desdén, simplemente sonando como si hablara de algo normal y sin importancia. Lo cual confundía aun mas a Aerith pero sobre todo hacia sentirla triste y culpable por las palabras del rubio. Tenía que arreglarlo de alguna manera, no podía dejar que siguiera hablando así de él mismo.

-"No, no es porque no quiera que pases, me daría mucho gusto que conocieras a mis padres. Yo nunca te he considerado una mala persona ni mucho menos que no tengas nada bueno que ofrecer, de hecho me gustas mucho"

-"…" ¿Qué él qué? Cloud trato lo mas que pudo de mantener su compostura ante la repentina declaración de Aerith, ya había sido avergonzado lo suficiente por un día. Sin embargo aunque tratara de ocultarlo se encontraba en Shock. ¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿Aerith había dicho…? No, que estaba pensando…..De hecho no sabía que pensar y la falta de aire en definitiva no lo ayudaba.

-"Quiero decir…..como persona en general…tu personalidad y esas cosas" Corrigió rápidamente Aerith al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho al final. Mostrando un notable enrojecimiento en ella.

-"…." Cloud olvido todo el bochorno que sentía para cambiarlo por un fuerte sentimiento de confusión. ¿Le gustaba su personalidad?. Como es que te puede gustar que alguien sea callado y distante contigo. Claro ahora si que lo había convencido, si tenía que desviar la atención por lo menos que fuera a algo más creíble. Pensó el rubio

Cloud se la había quedado viendo muy extrañado. ¿Porque? De acuerdo, su respuesta había sido algo rara pero cierta.

-"…..bueno ya sabes a pesar de ser muy callado y serio te considero una gran persona, de buen corazón y yo bueno…"

-"Aerith tranquila solo bromeaba" Le interrumpió el rubio viendo que Aerith ponía todo su esfuerzo para darle una respuesta convincente y que a la vez lo animara, poniéndose incluso ella misma en vergüenza inconscientemente.

-"Ya veo… ¿eh?" ¿El rubio todo el tiempo estuvo bromeando con ella?. ¿Cuándo dejo de ser tan serio?. Pensó Aerith perdiéndose un poco en su mente

-"Me voy" Interrumpió Cloud sacándola de su mente para concentrándose de nuevo en el rubio

- "nos vemos mañana entonces" contesto Aerith despidiéndose de él para después entrar a su casa.

Cloud espero hasta que Aerith entrara para irse rumbo a hacia su propio hogar.

Al día siguiente Cloud no se encontró por ningún lado y en ningún momento a Aerith. Esta vez no la había visto para nada, ya era la hora de salida y no había tenido ningún contacto con la castaña. Era raro no tenerla alrededor, incluso sentía como si le faltara algo, tal vez ya se estaba acostumbrando a sus constantes encuentros con ella.

Pero por hoy no había nada más que hacer así que se dirigió a la salida de la escuela sin embargo se detuvo repentinamente cuando alguien desde atrás lo llamo tocándole el hombro. Cloud volteo para ver de quien se trataba, apareciendo al instante frente a su ojos una flor que una chica le estaba ofreciendo

-"no quieres una flor?"

Cloud alzo la vista para descubrir que quien se la estaba ofreciendo no era otra que Aerith quien además llevaba una canasta de flores consigo.

-"Aerith que estás haciendo ahora?" Pregunto con curiosidad el rubio al ver la canasta.

-"a pues, es para atraer miembros al club de jardinería" Contesto Aerith muy alegre

-"…" Cloud no supo que decir. No entendía cómo es que esto iba a atraer miembros al club.

-"veras si ven las flores y su belleza, quizás les interese cuidar de ellas" Explico Aerith al ver que no había captado su fantástico plan.

-"Las estas regalando a todos?"

-"Si, además intento hablarles acerca del club pero…" Aerith se desanimo un poco en la última parte y no pudo continuar. No quería decirle al rubio que su plan no marchaba muy bien.

Cloud bajo la mirada para ver la flor que Aerith le estaba ofreciendo. Una lila de color amarillo. Una flor simple pero hermosa.

-"Como ella" Murmuro Cloud

-"dijiste algo?"

-"no nada" Contesto rápidamente el rubio. ¿Cómo se le había podido escapar algo así? y de donde había provenido ese pensamiento.

-"vamos tómala" Le animo Aerith extendiéndole más la flor

-"pero"

-"tómala" Aerith tomo las manos del rubio con las suyas e hizo que agarrara la flor, manteniendo sus propias manos encima de las del Cloud mientras le daba una sonrisa, haciendo que Cloud se sonrojara un poco por esta acción.

-"entonces, no quieres unirte a algún Club" Le pregunto Aerith liberando sus manos

-"no creo que se me dé bien la jardinería" Contesto seriamente viendo la flor que Aerith acababa de entregarle.

-"no estoy pidiendo que te unas al club de jardinería. Pero ¿algún otro?" Dijo sonriendo Aerith, Cloud sin duda lo había dicho sin intenciones de bromear pero eso solo lo hacía más gracioso.

-"no creo ser bueno en nada"

-"sabes, eres realmente bueno peleando, en especial con la espada"

-"no es nada" Dijo Cloud restándole importancia.

Pero Aerith no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Cloud había sido muy impresionante ayer derrotando con suma facilidad a los 2 tipos que pretendían atacarlo, no podía dejar que su talento se desperdiciara asi como asi, tenía que hacer algo.

-"tengo una idea ven" Dijo al final Aerith tomando a Cloud por la muñeca y jalando para que lo siguiera

-"espera, a donde…..?"

Cloud fue jalado por Aerith hasta el gimnasio, en donde la castaña se detuvo por un momento viendo hacia todos lados al parecer en busca de algo en específico.

-"hm….. Me pregunto cuál será… ¡ah! Ese debe ser" Dijo Aerith señalando hacia un hombre alto, moreno, con tatuajes en los brazos que se veía algo amenazante. Cloud sabia de quien se trataba, era el entrenador Barret, ¿Qué quería Aerith con el entrenador?.

Aerith lo jalo de nuevo yendo a encontrarse con este.

-"Disculpe usted es el entrenador del club de kendo" Llamo amablemente Aerith al hombre

-"así es, ¿que se te ofrece?" volteo a ver el entrenador, examinando a los dos chicos que lo llamaban.

-"pues vera este chico de aquí se llama…."

-"Cloud Strife, un vago sin remedio" Interrumpió el entrenador Barret al reconocer al rubio de ojos azules que se encontraba frente a él.

Cloud no respondió nada. El y el entrenador se quedaron viendo en silencio por un rato. Se podía sentir una fuerte tensión entre ellos, sin embargo Aerith no le prestó atención a esto continuando con lo que iba a decir.

-"Cloud es muy bueno con la espada, creo que sería un muy buen aditamento para su equipo"

-"Aerith que haces?" Le cuestiono Cloud en voz baja al oír su petición de que lo incluyeran en el equipo de Kendo. Con que eso era lo que planeaba, por eso habían venido a este lugar. Para obligarlo a unirse al equipo.

-"En serio?" Cuestiono el entrenador Barret a la chica castaña que se encontraba a un lado del problemático rubio, quien por alguna razón hablaba bien del reconocido vago.

-"Sí. El otro día derroto a 3 oponentes él solo. Creo que eran miembros de una banda que se hacen llamar los Turks" Prosiguió hablando Aerith con el entrenador. Ignorando por completo a Cloud quien se había quedado observando en silencio la conversación que mantenían ella y el entrenador Barret acerca de él.

-"Interesante, pero no puedo aceptarlo asi como asi"

-"porque no le hace una prueba" Ofreció Aerith sin siquiera preguntarle a Cloud si estaba de acuerdo

-"Aerith" Cloud llamo a la castaña para cuestionarle porque hacia cosas sin su consideración pero Aerith fue más rápida hablando antes de que este pudiera siquiera abrir la boca.

-"descuida lo harás bien" Respondió Aerith ignorando por completo los propios deseos del rubio

-"eso no…"

-"vamos será divertido, además es una manera de aprovechar tu talento" interrumpió rápidamente Aerith, animándolo a continuar con esta oportunidad.

-"solo serán unos minutos" Siguió insistiendo Aerith al ver que el rubio no le repondia

-"VAMOS PUNK QUE NO TENGO TODO EL DÍA" Grito desde lejos el entrenador Barret haciéndolo enojar un poco. Aerith viendo que comenzaba a desesperarse trato de calmarlo distrayéndolo con un comentario de su parte.

-"solo inténtalo no tienes nada que perder y si no te gusta pues simplemente haremos como que nada paso" Le dijo nuevamente con la esperanza de que esto fuera suficiente para convencerlo, así mismo animándolo con una gran sonrisa.

-"…..supongo" Dijo después de pensarlo un momento. Cloud no estaba interesado en pertenecer a ningún club pero nunca había podido resistirse a la sonrisa de Aerith llena siempre con esperanza.

-"QUE NO PIENSAS VENIR" Se oyó gritar al entrenador Barret sacando a Cloud de sus casillas por su ruda insistencia.

Cloud decidió al final hacer la prueba así que se dirigió hacia donde estaba el entrenador Barret. Quién sabe, quizás tendría la suerte de que la prueba fuera una pelea contra el entrenador dándole una oportunidad de darle una paliza.

Por desgracia le toco competir contra uno de los miembros del equipo a quien derroto sin siquiera pestañear.

-"En verdad tienes talento para algo vago, deberías unirte al equipo" Dijo el entrenador Barret sorprendido por las recién descubiertas habilidades del rubio.

-"no estoy interesado" Respondió el Cloud sin ánimo alguno

-"QUE! Podríamos ganar el campeonato contigo si estuvieras dispuesto a mejorar tu técnica"

Cloud no respondió nada, no le interesaba unirse al equipo, la única razón por la que estaba aquí era porque Aerith lo había obligado. Por cierto ¿dónde estaba Aerith?. Cloud la busco con la mirada pero fue distraído cuando oyó de nuevo la voz del entrenador.

-"Serás el mejor en todo Migdar. Entonces ¿qué dices vago?"

-"el mejor ¿eh?" Se dijo así mismo Cloud en un murmullo. Quedándose pensativo unos cuantos segundos para después inesperadamente salir en silencio total del gimnasio, dejando al entrenador muy sorprendido por esta reacción.

Aerith quien estaba en un rincon viéndolo todo desde lejos vio salir repentinamente a Cloud del lugar. ¿Qué le habría pasado?. Rápidamente corrió detrás de él. Alcanzándolo después de unos segundos, llamándolo para que la esperara.

Cloud al oír la voz de Aerith se detuvo sin dudarlo, esperando que llegara hasta el.

-"Cloud que fue lo que paso? Te encuentras bien? Le cuestiono muy preocupada Aerith.

Cloud no respondió nada solo se la quedo viendo.

-"perdón por haberte obligado a ir" Se sintió culpable Aerith. Al principio le había parecido una buena idea pero nunca le pregunto su opinión a Cloud quien muy amablemente realizo la prueba por ella.

Se notaba que Aerith se preocupaba por él y había sido un noble gesto de su parte apoyarlo y animarlo a hacer cosas nuevas, estaba muy agradecido con la chica quien ahora se veía muy desanimada por su culpa, no había sido su intensión dañarla, de hecho nunca le había gustado ver triste a Aerith, pero aun así no le interesaba para nada unirse al club de Kendo.

-"No es eso, es…."

Aerith volteo a ver al rubio quien hablaba de nuevo con ella, esperando ansiosamente la respuesta de este.

-"Me trae malos recuerdos" Dijo Cloud, por primera vez mostrando algo de tristeza en su voz lo cual tomo totalmente desprevenida a Aerith. ¿Qué le había pasado?. Peor aún, como había sido tan tonta para entrometiéndose de nuevo en algo que no le incumbía, obligando al rubio a hacer algo que no quería y ahora poniéndolo triste por algo del pasado.

"Ya….ya veo" Dijo Aerith intentando dejar el tema a un lado. Se sentía culpable por haberle traído malos recuerdos de nuevo a la mente.

-"pero podemos buscarte algo mas" Intento Aerith desviar la conversación a otro lado.

-"¿qué?" Y ahora que pretendía hacer. Pensó el rubio

-"Que te parece el club de teatro"

-"Aerith" La llamo Cloud para traerla de vuelta a la realidad con la esperanza de que dejara de imaginarse e idear planes extraños.

- "ok algo mas atlético, el club de natación" Agrego la castaña al ver que su primera opción no lo había convencido

-"Aerith!" La llamo de nuevo. Era imposible, ¿porque no podía comunicarse con ella?

-"bueno entonces porque no el de arquería"

-"AERITH!" Tuvo que gritarle al final Cloud para que parara.

-"bueno no tienes que escoger uno ahora, déjame traerte información de ellos y así decides"

-"porque tanta insistencia en los clubs?" Le pregunto Cloud con curiosidad de saber porque forzosamente quería que perteneciera a uno.

-"pues es una manera de convivir con otras personas, así todos juntos viven cosas en común y se hacen más unidos, como una familia" Dijo la castaña sin pensarlo tanto

"…Pero es mi punto de vista" Agrego al final Aerith al ver clavada la mirada del rubio en ella.

-"crees que necesito amigos?" Le cuestiono Cloud pareciendo sonar muy en serio

-"no, no es eso…solo creí…..que te gustaría" Respondió muy nerviosa Aerith. Al parecer lo había insultado sin querer pero esa no había sido su intención. Ya se lo había dicho, le gustaba su forma de ser, reconocía que era por de más extraño y difícil de creer pero le gustaba tal y como era, después de todo así era Cloud. Le gustaba Cloud, bueno como persona, nada más. Pensaba Aerith para si misma haciéndose bolas con cada pensamiento que recorría su mente.

-"Aerith no tienes que hacer tantas cosas por mi" Se oyó decir al rubio sacándola por suerte de su monologo interior.

-"no me es ningún problema, además quiero ayudarte"

-"pero no es necesario que.."

-"está bien tal vez me extralimite y no quieres pertenecer a ninguno, perdón por haberte tratado de orillar a que te unieras a un club" Le interrumpió Aerith muy apenada por su comportamiento.

-"estás hablando enserio?"

-"…" ¿A que se estaba refiriendo Cloud?. Claro que estaba hablando en serio, realmente se sentía mal por intentar obligarle a hacer algo que no quería, que acaso no le creía?

-"ya te dije que no tienes que disculparte por cosas sin importancia" Agrego Cloud

_¡Ah! era eso…. ¿Sin importancia?._ Pensó aun más confundida Aerith

-"pero….."

-"Basta" La interrumpió instantáneamente Cloud antes de que siguiera echándose la culpa.

-"se hace tarde te acompañare hasta tu casa" Volvió a hablar el rubio volteando a verla

-"no es necesario"

-"después de lo de ayer crees que te dejare ir sola. Qué tal si te atacan de nuevo"

A Aerith le alegro oír que Cloud se preocupaba por ella y no le molestaba para nada la idea de ser acompañada, pero no le gustaba ser una molestia constante para Cloud

-"pero…."

-"Soy tu guardaespaldas ¿no?"

-"…..el trato era solo por una vez"

-"vamos" Dijo Cloud ignorando este hecho y comenzando a caminar. Aerith no tuvo más remedio que dejar que la acompañara así que se apuro para llegar a su lado.

* * *

><p><strong>Les doy una disculpa de antemano porque el siguiente capítulo no sé hasta cuando podre subirlo ya que voy a entrar en periodo de exámenes así que no me podre concentrar por completo en la historia, pero cuando estos terminen les prometo inmediatamente continuarla, solo ténganme algo de paciencia porque también quiero definir algunas cosas que aun no tengo claras.<strong>

**Y así es KOSKAORU tengo pensado sacar a alguien para que le den celos a Cloud pero aun no sé bien a quien, estoy entre Sephiroth y Zack, aunque también podría ser León (Es decir Squall)**

**Sephiroth sería extraño ¿no?**

**Bueno esa es una de las cosas que tengo que definir aun.**

**Hasta la próxima mis lectores, que estén bien**.


	5. Capitulo 5: La sorprendente chica de las

**Aquí FantasyYume reportándose de nuevo.**

**Muy feliz y contenta porque pase exitosamente todos mis exámenes y quiero celebrarlo con ustedes. Trayéndoles otro capítulo de mi primera historia y una historia nueva llamada "_Haciendo que te enamores lentamente de mí_". Que también es Cloud x Aeris.**

** Intente como me pidieron hacerlo un poco más romántico. Espero que me haya quedado bien y sea de su agrado. **

**Ténganme algo de paciencia, sé que es frustrante que avance tan lento, yo también a veces quiero saltarme todo el rollo e ir directamente al punto pero entonces no tendría tanto chiste.**

**No se desesperen! Resistan un poco mas mis delirios. **

**Como se darán cuenta cambie Aerith por Aeris ya que creo que la mayoría la conoce así.**

**Varias partes están escritas desde el punto de vista de Cloud o Aeris e indicadas con el nombre arriba de quien sea que este contando la historia. Si no tiene nombre arriba es mi redacción normal. **

**Nunca había escrito de este modo y quería intentar a ver cómo me quedaba, ustedes deciden si lo hice bien o mal.**

**Bueno nos quedamos en la parte que Cloud acompaña a Aeris hasta su casa y esto es lo que pasa en el camino:**

* * *

><p><strong>La sorprendente chica de las flores<strong>

**Cloud:**

_Después de un tiempo llegamos a un parque no muy lejos de la estación de trenes. Preferí caminar por este lugar. Era más rápido atravesarlo que rodearlo y nos brindaba un cambio de ambiente de la caótica ciudad llena de edificios y casas. De alguna manera la naturaleza te iba mejor._

_Me seguías desde atrás manteniendo la vista hacia el piso todo el camino. Te veías perdida en tus pensamientos y realmente preocupada. No estoy acostumbrado a verte así. Tú sueles ser alegre y sonriente. En ningún momento me dirigiste la palabra o hiciste un comentario para ti misma. Parecías algo distante. ¿Acaso había hecho algo que te incomodara?_

-"Aeris te molesta algo?" _Pregunte deteniéndome para verte mejor. _

-"No. ¿Porque preguntas?" _Respondiste monótonamente nunca alzando la mirada para verme, lo que me preocupo aun más._

-"vienes muy callada"

-"Te parece raro que venga callada?" _Preguntaste con un leve tono de sorpresa en tu voz. Casi como si mi comentario te hubiera ofendido un poco. Pero como decirte con delicadeza que el hecho de que no dijeras cuanto se te venia a la cabeza era un claro signo de que tenias un problema. -_"No. Es solo que…" _Además habías comenzado a jugar con tus dedos. He notado que solo haces eso cuando te pones nerviosa. Claro que lo he notado, de hecho creo que son muchas cosa que se de ti. -_"Parece que quieres decir algo y te lo estas aguantando"

_Mi mirada fría se clavaba directamente en ti y cada vez te ponías más nerviosa. La verdad es que no puedo evitar sonreír por dentro. De alguna extraña manera me gusta ponerte nerviosa, como si estar alrededor de mí te afectara de alguna forma. Incluso logro que te cueste expresar y poner en orden tus ideas. Ojala sea solo yo quien haya logrado tan asombrosa hazaña._

-"si tienes algo que decir solo dilo, no es normal que te quedes las cosas para ti"

_Eso es mas para tipos como yo._

-"Es que…"

_Tú no sueles guardarte las cosas. Es tan terrible lo que tienes que decirme? Estoy confundido, no sé cómo sentirme mientras espero oír de nuevo tu voz. Entre todos los sentimientos que me rodean temor es lo que más siento. Temor de que te haya pasado algo, temor de que alguien te haya hecho algo y sobre todo temor de que me odies y te alejes de mí. Aeris si es eso créeme que no quiero escucharlo. Tú siempre has sido tan dulce y amable. Entiendo que no soy la persona adecuada para ti y aun así no puedo evitar querer estar contigo._

_De repente comienzas a hablar de nuevo y mi corazón se para al instante. Trato de guardar la calma pero por dentro me estoy volviendo loco por saber qué es lo que te sucede._

-"Sé que me dijiste que no me disculpara por todo pero... lo lamento Cloud. Por haberte hecho recordar y hacer cosas que no querías. Perdóname por lo de hace un rato." _Dijiste sonando realmente preocupada. Devolviéndome el aliento. Solo querías disculparte. Algo típico de ti._

-"No estoy enojado Aeris" _Te digo sinceramente. Como podría enojarme contigo cuando te preocupas tanto por mí._

-"Aun así yo…" _Tratas de nuevo pero yo no estoy interesado en oír tus disculpas así que me alejo de ti yendo a un lado del camino sentándome en una de las bancas del parque. _

_Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Tú eres linda y perfecta e incapaz de cometer algún error. Tu solo trataste de ayudarme así que no tendrías porque pedir perdón. Soy yo él del problema. Sé que mi reacción no fue la mejor en el gimnasio. Tal vez debería explicarte para que me entiendas porque no quiero unirme al dichoso club._

_Cierro los ojos e intento recordar mi pasado. Créeme es algo que quería olvidar. Pero si no te explico no serás capaz de entender porque soy de esta manera. No quiero que me odies Aeris. No tú._

_Abro los ojos una vez más y te veo directamente. No te has movido del camino y me vez sumamente consternada. Me preguntas con la mirada que es lo que me sucede y no sé porque pero siento que puedo decirte lo que sea así que inmediatamente y sin pretextos te contesto._

-"No pude proteger las cosas que me importaban. Nunca he sido capaz de proteger a nadie. Ni a mis amigos, ni a mi familia, a nadie. No estoy interesado en luchar, por nada ni por nadie, ni siquiera si se trata solo de una tonta competencia. No quiero volver a agarrar un arma ni luchar por nada" _Mi voz no muestra ninguna conmoción. Sin embargo se que en el fondo admitir todo esto me provoca algo. No quiero discutir qué tipo de sentimiento es, solo quiero olvidarlo. _

_Quito la vista de ti y veo hacia la distancia. No soy ningún tipo de héroe, ni un guardián, ni un caballero, ni siquiera un campeón, nada. Solo un estúpido que siempre es protegido por todos pero que no puede hacer nada por las personas que quiere. No valgo la pena. No merezco ganar_

-"pero ayer me protegiste" _dijiste con confianza manteniendo tus ojos fijos sobre mí, viéndome con tanta esperanza que no podía creerlo ni mucho menos soportarlo. Aeris yo no soy lo que tú crees. No soy lo que buscas._

_Te acercaste hasta donde estaba yo y te paraste a mi lado. Esperando que yo volteara a verte y nuestros ojos se encontraran afirmando que lo próximo que ibas a decir era en serio y que lo sentías en el fondo de tu alma. Clavo mi mirada en ti y mis ojos se pierden con los tuyos mientras comienzas a hablar._

-"Ayer con los Turks no dejaste que me pasara nada y antes que eso protegiste a Tifa. No sé exactamente qué fue lo que te paso, pero si eres capaz de proteger a las personas que te importan. Eres capaz de luchar y ganar e incluso si no ganas, estará bien, todo estará bien. Cree en ti. Yo creo en ti. No debes dejar que las cosas del pasado te afecten. Si no te gusta algo entonces cámbialo. No…no dejes que esas cosas te detengan, aprende de ellas y deja que te hagan más fuerte"

_Me quede viéndote sin decir absolutamente nada. No es como que fuera extraño que me quedar viendo a las personas sin decirles nada, pero esta vez era diferente. No era mi típica mirada. Era más seria de lo normal si es que eso era posible. _

"yo solo…decía" _Agregaste avergonzada. Intentando que sonara como disculpa._

* * *

><p>Cloud sonrió levemente ante las palabras de Aeris mientras quitaba su vista de ella para volver a dirigirla al frente hacia ningún punto en específico. Todo su pasado seguía recorriendo su mente. Podía sentir la suave briza en su rostro calmándolo un poco. El aroma de las flores estaba en el aire, el aroma de Aeris, aquella chica que se preocupaba tanto por él y que se encontraba a su lado.<p>

Después de permanecer unos minutos en silencio mirando lo que había delante de él se dispuso calmadamente a hablar de nuevo.

-"hace algún tiempo me gustaba una chica pero ella era muy popular, siempre estaba rodeada de gente. Quería llamar su atención, quería que me notara. Le dije que me volvería muy fuerte y ella me hizo prometerle que cuando se encontrara en problemas yo iría a salvarla. Un día entre en una pelea por ella, pero me derrotaron fácilmente y se burlaron de mi, diciéndome que era un perdedor y que nunca lograría nada. Supongo que tenían razón"

-"Cloud" murmuro levemente Aeris sintiéndose inmediatamente triste por todo lo que estaba oyendo. Porque que se castigaba él mismo por eso.

-"Como sea. A raíz de esto me metí en más peleas para demostrarles que me había hecho más fuerte y que no era el perdedor que ellos decían. Peleaba contra todo el que se me pusiera enfrente. Fue en una pelea en donde encontré a mi hermano de armas, mi mejor amigo…. El y yo nos metimos en muchas peleas juntos, nadie nos ganaba. Creímos que podíamos manejar cualquier cosa, que éramos los mejores de todo Migdar. Pero no era así. Un par de cretinos y yo era el más estúpido de los dos. Quería un reto. Un día me metí en una pelea que no pude manejar, mi amigo vino en mi ayuda y terminaron matándolo por mi culpa. Murió protegiéndome y yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo. Desde entonces jure que jamás me volvería a meter en una pelea. Por eso es que no quiero unirme al club"

Pero no solo era por eso o si?. Era notable que todos los acontecimientos de su pasado hubieran formado su indiferente carácter de ahora ante todo. Su desconfianza en los demás y la poca confianza en sí mismo que le impedían hacer tantas cosas. Simplemente se había rendido ante todo. Aeris se sintió inmediatamente triste por lo que estaba oyendo. Por eso era tan frio y a veces desconsiderado con otras personas. Tenía miedo. De ser herido y herir a los demás. No quería volver a pelear. Había perdido la esperanza…Pero ella no lo iba a permitir. De algún modo haría que recuperara la confianza en sí mismo, en el mundo y en el futuro. Que apreciara de nuevo este magnífico lugar….Pero como haría eso?

Aeris se quedo callada pensando en una forma de devolverle al rubio lo que había perdido. Quizás lo primero de todo era que se perdonara el mismo. Ya que no puedes iniciar un nuevo comienzo si el pasado te sigue atormentando. No sabía si sus palabras lo ayudarían pero tenía que intentarlo.

-"Tu amigo murió protegiéndote porque le importabas. Porque eras una persona muy importante para él. Sobrellevar su muerte se que no es algo fácil, pero no es tu culpa. De seguro te salvo sin pensarlo y estoy segura de que nunca se arrepintió de ello. Quería que vivieras. Dio su vida para que tú vivieras y cumplieras tus sueños. Si realmente quieres hacer algo para compensárselo entonces vive por él, para que su sacrificio no sea en vano, vive y cumple tus sueños. Vive cada día intensamente y nunca te arrepientas de lo que haces. Ese es el regalo que nos dejaron, la oportunidad de hacer cosas nuevas, la oportunidad de realizar nuestros sueños, la oportunidad de disfrutar este mundo, lograr lo que ellos no pudieron. Eres su legado Cloud. La prueba de que estuvo aquí. La vida es un regalo no lo olvides, así que no la desperdicies sintiéndote que no la mereces" Dijo Aeris determinada poniendo énfasis en cada una de sus palabras.

Cloud volteo a ver Aeris clavando su intensa mirada en ella sin decir nada. Esta chica hablaba tan intensamente con tanta esperanza en lo que decía que incluso el mismo se contagiaba al oírla hablar.

"…Lo lamento…Lo hice de nuevo ¿no?" Comento apenada Aeris por la persistente mirada del rubio ante la impulsiva exposición de sus ideas.

Cloud esbozo una media sonrisa al ver la tierna reacción de Aeris. Esta chica le parecía sorprendente, brindándole sin dudar esperanza a una pobre alma como él e incluso lograba hacerlo sonreír. Desde hace mucho no sonreía pero ella lo hacía reír tan fácilmente, además lograba sacar a la luz tantas emociones que hace tanto no mostraba. Y esto, nunca se lo había contado a nadie, nunca se había abierto con nadie más desde entonces, pero resultaba tan fácil hablar con ella. Era como si pudiera decirle cualquier cosa así sin más.

-"sigamos" Dijo Cloud levantándose de la banca. Sintiéndose extrañamente más ligero y fuerte, como si una flama que antes estaba apagada se hubiera encendido nuevamente en él.

Ambos siguieron su camino dejando el parque atrás. Una vez que llegaron a la intersección en la que siempre se separaban Aeris volteo a ver a Cloud y se despidió de él con una gran sonrisa.

-"Bueno, aquí nos separamos"

-"Vamos" Dijo Cloud ignorando su despedida y yéndose en dirección a la calle que lo conducía hacia la casa de la castaña

-"Que? Pero…"

-"Te dije que te acompañaría hasta tu casa ¿no?" Se detuvo Cloud volteando a verla

."No tienes que hacerlo. Ya has hecho mucho por mi" Replico Aeris no moviéndose de su lugar.

-"No tengo nada mejor que hacer"

-"Y si mejor vamos a tu casa" le sugirió Aeris con la esperanza de poder pasar más tiempo con él.

-"Eh?"Cloud se extraño ante el interés de la castaña. ¿Porque Aeris quería ir a su casa en vez de regresar a la suya?

-"Quiero ver como es la casa en la que vives" explico Aeris un poco avergonzada por su anterior petición.

-"No hay mucho que ver" El rubio alejo su vista de ella. Su casa no era precisamente un gran lugar. Siempre vacio y oscuro en donde los recuerdos no eran agradables. Ni siquiera Cloud se quedaba por mucho tiempo ahí dentro.

-"….lo lamento. De nuevo estoy siendo impertinente no es cierto?" Dijo muy apenada Aeris por invadir de nuevo la privacidad del rubio. Porque seguía diciendo las cosas sin pensarlas primero. Tenía que aprender a controlar eso.

-"Si no, no serias tu. De verdad quieres verla?" cuestiono Cloud yendo hasta ella. Dejando atrás el camino hacia la casa de Aeris. No le importaba mostrársela si ella lo deseaba. Sin embargo lo que había dicho hace un rato era cierto, no había nada importante acerca de ese lugar.

-"No es realmente necesario. No quiero ser una molestia" Se arrepintió Aeris por haberlo sugerido.

-"Aeris tu nunca eres una molestia" Le dijo Cloud en un tono sorprendentemente dulce que jamás antes había oído salir de los labios de este. Sonrojando instantáneamente a Aeris por sus palabras y la forma en que lo había dicho. Sin embargo Cloud no noto esto caminando hacia la calle que lo conducía a su casa

-"Vamos" Le señalo Cloud yéndose en dirección a su hogar.

Aeris lo siguió desde atrás procurando no alejarse mucho de este. Unas cuantas calles adelante se detuvieron frente a una casa que se veía algo descuidada. La casa de Cloud era muy diferente a la de ella y a pesar de que tenía un pequeño jardín al frente se notaba que nadie le había puesto atención en mucho tiempo. En realidad la casa de Cloud parecía abandonada, como si nadie estuviera viviendo en el lugar.

Cloud camino hacia la puerta sin embargo Aeris no lo siguió quedándose parada por un momento en la calle.

-"Valla es más grande de lo que pensé" Comento Aeris admirando la construcción que tenía enfrente

-"Tú crees?" Pregunto Cloud sin ánimo alguno mientras abría la puerta.

-"Pues es más grande que la mía" Agrego Aeris entrando en el terreno de la casa. Yendo hasta él.

Cloud no respondió nada ante el comentario de Aeris. Haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar primero.

-"Con permiso" Pidió Aeris una vez que paso el umbral de la puerta esperando una respuesta de quien se encontrara en el interior de esta, pero nadie contesto su petición

-"No tienes que pedir permiso, no hay nadie aquí" Comento Cloud cerrando la puerta detrás de él

Aeris volteo a verlo poniéndole atención a Cloud mientras hablaba.

-"Mi madre murió hace mucho tiempo, así que esta casa usualmente está vacía" Le dijo el rubio sin muestra de tristeza en su voz.

-"lo…lo lamento….no lo sabía" Se sintió apenada Aeris por su falta de conocimiento hacia un tema tan delicado.

-"No te preocupes, fue hace mucho tiempo" La disculpo Cloud yéndose en dirección a la sala siendo seguido desde atrás por Aeris.

-"Eso significa entonces que estamos solos"

-"así es"

Aeris se congelo ante esto. Estaban solos, solos en una casa totalmente vacía. Dos adolecentes completamente solos. Cuando había sugerido ir a su casa no había esperado encontrarse en esta situación. No sabía que Cloud vivía solo. Esta situación no era buena, para nada buena, que tal si….

-"deja de imaginarte cosas raras. Fuiste tú quien insistió en venir. Él que debería estar cuestionando porque debería ser yo" Comento Cloud al ver que Aeris se había detenido en medio del pasillo quedándoselo viendo al parecer algo angustiada.

-"Yo…yo solo quería ver la casa en la que vivías nada más" Replico la castaña avergonzada yéndose lo más rápido que podía hacia el siguiente corredor para seguir inspeccionando la casa mientras Cloud iba hacia la sala y se sentaba en el sillón dejando que Aeris fuera a donde quisiera.

-"Tienes muchas habitaciones, y esta algo desordenado. Además unas partes están muy dañadas, como si hubiera ocurrido un incendio" Comento Aeris yendo hacia donde se encontraba Cloud

-"Estas en lo correcto. Hace mucho en esta casa ocurrió un incendio que casi la destruyo. Ese día yo estaba vagando por las calles así que para cuando llegue la casa ya estaba en ruinas. Mi madre estaba adentro, no pude hacer nada para salvarla. Y mi padre…el nos abandono 5 años antes del accidente, aun ahora no sé donde esta ni si sigue con vida. No importa, de todos modos no era un gran padre. Ella era lo único que me quedaba hasta entonces."

Cloud lo había dicho así sin más, sin mostrar tristeza alguna. Utilizando todas sus fuerzas para no hacerlo. Enterrando lo que de verdad sentía para no mostrarse débil.

Aeris se quedo en shock total. Lo que le había pasado a Cloud era horrible. Tantas heridas, tanto sufrimiento. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que Cloud hubiera llevado una vida tan triste. Como había sido capaz de soportarlo hasta ahora? Y ahora ella lo estaba sacando todo de nuevo a la luz, haciendo que recordara todo. Se sintió miserable y tonta por no poder hacer nada por él.

Eso era lo que había detrás de sus ojos. Ese dolor que guardaba siempre consigo. Poco a poco empezaba a entender más al rubio. Porque siempre estaba solo, porque no se abría con nadie y se alejaba de los demás. Temía perderlo todo. Este chico que se veía tan fuerte en el exterior pero que por dentro guardaba un dolor inimaginable. Era una tonta. Como había podido ser tan estúpida como para no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Que podía hacer? Que decirle para reconfortarlo. Cloud era alguien muy importante para ella el hecho de que este estuviera sufriendo le desgarraba el corazón.

Aeris fue hasta Cloud parándose frente a él. El rubio inmediatamente alzo la mirada expectante de lo que esta chica tuviera que decirle, pero Aeris no expresó ni una sola palabra. En cambio se acerco mas a él tomando con sus suaves manos su rostro para después ponerlo contra el estomago de la chica. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza, en una especie de abrazo para consolarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud:<strong>

-"Lo lamento. Parece que solo te hago recordar cosas tristes. Lo siento soy una tonta de verdad lo siento" _Dijiste en voz baja intentando ahogar los sollozos que se creaban en tu garganta. Te oías tan devastada. Pero porque si el que había pasado por todo eso era yo no tú. No tendrías porque sentirte así, no tendrías porque sentirte mal por mí. Parecía que me comprendías. Parecía que entendías el dolor que estaba guardado en mi alma y eso también te afectaba. _

_Porque? Porque te preocupas tanto por mi Aeris?_

_Escondo mi cabeza en tu estomago para que no veas que todos los recuerdos han comenzado a afectarme. No quiero verme débil. No quiero dejarme caer y aun así estás tú aquí apoyándome y brindándome una forma de compartir el dolor, de que la carga sea menos pesada. _

_No puedo evitarlo y estiro los brazos en torno a ti. Envolviéndolos alrededor de ti diminuta cintura y te atraigo mas a mí. Te necesito Aeris. Necesito que te quedes a mi lado por lo menos hasta que todo esto se me pase._

-"Lo lamento. No sé que mas hacer. Quisiera saber que decirte. Quisiera tener las palabras exactas para consolarte, pero nada parece suficiente" _Dices sin poner objeción a mi abrazo y de repente siento como varias gotas de agua caen sobre mi cabeza. Alzo la mirada para verte y descubro con pesar que estas llorando. Acaso estas llorando por mi Aeris? Por un momento pienso que lloras en mi lugar ya que al parecer yo no puedo hacerlo._

_Es devastador. No sabes cuánto me duele verte triste. Cuanto odio verte triste y es por mi culpa. Tú deberías ser siempre alegre. Sin la oscuridad que me rodea. No sabes que daría ni las cosa que haría solo para verte feliz. Solo para verte sonreír… Sonreír para mí._

_Incluso si se supone que soy yo quien debería estar sufriendo no me siento tan mal o extrañamente no tan mal como cuando te veo llorar. Lo único que me importa es que estas triste, eso me afecta más que cualquier otra cosa. _

* * *

><p><strong>Aeris:<strong>

_Soy una tonta. Sé que no debería estar llorando. Soy tan débil que no puedo evitarlo. El dolor que sientes también es mi dolor. Lo siento como mío. Ahora mismo debes estar pensando que soy patética. Se supone que yo debería consolarte y soy yo quien está llorando. Qué gran ayuda resulte ¿no?_

_De repente me tomas de la mano y sin decirme nada, sin previo aviso me halas hasta ti llevándome contra tu pecho, poniéndome sobre tu regazo. No puedo evitar hacer un leve sonido ante la sorpresa pero para mi asombro me dejo llevar. _

_Comienzo a sentir como envuelves tus fuertes brazos cuidadosamente alrededor de mi cintura, lo que hace que me estremezca pero nunca te aparto. A pesar de que me siento nerviosa y fuera de lugar nunca te aparto. Es más, encuentro seguridad en ellos._

_Comienzas a abrazarme aun más fuerte, llevándome cada vez más cerca. Como asegurándome que aquí estas y que nunca dejaras que nada me pase. Comienzo a relajarme en tu abrazo. Oigo tu corazón latiendo rápidamente y me pregunto si sientes la misma exaltación que siento yo en este momento. Tu rostro está colocado entre la curvatura de mi cuello y mi hombro. Siento tu cálida respiración directamente sobre mi piel y eso manda escalofríos a través de todo mi cuerpo._

-"Tonta, no tienes porque estar llorando, el que debería hacer eso soy yo" _Dices respirando sobre mi hombro. Pero lo que más me sorprende es que lo haces en un tono desolado. Es la primera vez que te oigo expresar tanta emoción._

-"Lo siento...es…es solo que" _Digo aun entre sollozos. Es verdad, no soy yo quien debería estar llorando. Soy yo quien debería consolarte._

_Siento como lentamente levantas tu rostro. Ahora puedo sentir tu respiración muy cerca de mi oreja. Lo cual me estremece e inmediatamente puedo sentir como mis mejillas se enrojecen_

-"Está bien. Solo quédate conmigo. Solo déjame estar así un poco más"_ Susurras en mi oído y yo estoy dispuesta a cumplir tu capricho. La verdad es que yo también quiero quedarme así. _

_No digo nada ni siquiera me muevo, me siento incapaz de hacerlo, es como si mi cerebro hubiera dejado de repente de funcionar, pero tu tomas mi silencio como señal de aceptación y me abrazas aun mas llevándome más cerca. Regresando tu cabeza a su posición anterior entre mi cuello y mi hombro. Todo esto me exalta y me confunde. Me siento como una débil muñeca de trapo entre tus brazos. No entiendo porque siento todo esto._

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud:<strong>

_Cierro los ojos inevitablemente y mi cuerpo comienza a relajarse. Por primera vez puedo inhalar directamente tu dulce fragancia. Y extrañamente me siento cómodo de esta manera._

_Es increíble pero puedo sentir como mi corazón comienza a calmarse. Es la primera vez que me siento aliviado. Aeris me brindas una tranquilidad que jamás había sentido antes. Es sorprendente pero solo tenerte entre mis brazos me hace sentir mejor. No entiendo porque._

-"Debió haber sido muy solitario para ti. Pero ahora estoy aquí, estoy aquí contigo. No te dejare solo lo prometo. Me quedare siempre a tu lado" _Te escucho decir después de un rato de apacible silencio._

_Abro mis ojos ante la sorpresa. Acaso te escuche bien?_. _Querías estar conmigo. Con un chico tan insensible y frio como yo. Debato en qué sentido e irremediablemente concluyo que solo como amigos. Ya que, porque alguien tan hermosa y dulce querría estar con alguien como yo…Como otra cosa. Pero porque sigo pensando tonterías. No es como que me importe de todos modos. Y aun así, porque no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza Aeris._

_Me alejo un poco de ti. No mucho, solo lo suficiente para lograr verte bien y buscar algún signo de que realmente no lo dices en serio. Tomo con una de mis manos tu barbilla y te levanto la cara para verte a los ojos. Te vez tan hermosa y no puedo evitar compararte con un ángel. Un ángel que ahora tengo entre mis brazos. Si tan solo pudiera estar para siempre con este ángel. _

…_No de nuevo. Aeris que me está pasando?. Porque no puedo evitar pensar en ti de esa manera. Porque quiero seguirte abrazando y quedarme a tu lado todo lo que pueda._

_Mi corazón late con violencia contra mi pecho y todo lo demás desaparece de mi vista. Solo existimos tú y yo en este momento. Perdidos en este instante._

_No sé porque pero lo único en lo que puedo pensar, lo único que cruza por mi mente son tus labios Aeris. En lo suaves que se han de sentir y en lo dulce que han de saber. Creo que me estoy volviendo loco. Lo único que deseo es llevar mis labios contra los tuyos, tanto que me está costando horrores controlarme. _

_Mi respiración se está volviendo agitada. Quito mi mano de tu espalda y ahora que la tengo libre aprieto lo más que puedo mi puño en un afán de controlarme a mí mismo. Tengo que alejarme, tengo que alejarme ahora antes de que haga alguna estupidez. Pero es casi imposible, comienzo a perder el control de mi propio cuerpo._

_Me obligo con las fuerzas que me quedan a cerrar los ojos en un intento por liberarme del hechizo que me has lanzado. Trato desesperadamente de pensar en otra cosa, aunque debo admitir que es una terea difícil constantemente recurres a mi cabeza. De alguna manera logro recuperar el control de mi cuerpo y me separo rápidamente de ti. Me pongo de pie y me retiro lo más que puedo. Yendo hasta el extremo opuesto de la habitación dándote la espalda._

-"Cloud te encuentras bien?." _Preguntas preocupada quizás por mi cambio de comportamiento._

-"Si…solo necesito algo de aire. Será mejor que te valla dejar a tu casa" _Respondo intentando recuperar la calma. Mi corazón aun late rápidamente y mi sonrojamiento no ayuda en nada a mi imagen. Evito verte por temor a que vayas a embelesarme otra vez_ _así que miro por la ventana mientras trato de poner mis ideas en orden. Aun no comprendo muy bien que fue lo que me paso. Porque me quede tan prendado de ti? Debió haber sido solo la emoción del momento nada más. _

-"Cloud puedo quedarme contigo?" _Preguntas súbitamente tomándome totalmente desprevenido._

_El ritmo cardiaco comienza a subirme de nuevo, puedo sentir como el corazón casi se me sale del pecho. Giro para verte interesado porque continuaras y explicaras a qué te referías y para mi desgracia tu solo agregas._

-"A dormir contigo"

_Esto tiene que ser una broma. Quieres quedarte conmigo?. Dormir conmigo?. Me maldigo por dentro ya que mi mente ha comenzado a divagar por diferentes situaciones. Es que acaso no captas lo que acabas de decir Aeris. Porque tienes que ser tan inocente, aunque eso es algo que me encanta de ti…concéntrate Strife_

-"A dormir conmigo?" _Pregunto sonando confundido._

-"…Es..es decir…Puedo…Puedo quedarme hoy en tu casa? Pasar la noche aquí" T_ratas de explicarte mientras comienzas a ponerte nerviosa. Ignorando completamente lo que mi mente ha estado insinuando acerca de tu propuesta_.

_Aquí en mi casa, conmigo, en una casa completamente vacía, los dos, solos, la noche entera, los dos solos, solos. No me suena como una buena idea. No es como que vaya a pasar nada pero porque quedarte aquí?._

-"po…porque quieres hacer eso?" _contesto nervioso con cientos de ideas en mi mente_

-"yo…no tengo ganas de regresar hoy… Puedo quedarme? Solo por hoy"

_Te me quedas viendo con esos ojos, esos ojos que me hacen tan difícil decirte que no. Ya de por si es difícil decirte que no porque tienes que estarme viendo así también._

-"te paso algo?" _Pregunto a causa de tu insistencia. Porque no querías regresar a tu propio hogar si parecía un mejor lugar que este._

-"no es nada, olvídalo fui una tonta al preguntar" _te ves desanimada y me preocupo al instante. Es lógico que no puedo dejarte así._

-"Puedes quedarte en el cuarto que era de mi madre" _Respondí simplemente accediendo a tu petición._

_No es como que dejarte quedarte fuera un problema, después de todo yo no soy alguien que se aproveche de la situación. Pero aun me sigue molestando porque no quieres regresar. Estoy seguro que tienes tus razones y a pesar de la curiosidad que siento por saberlas no puedo obligarte a decirlas si es que no quieres. Me temo que esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ti por ahora._

_Te vez realmente sorprendida por mi rápida respuesta y no puedo evitar reírme por dentro ante tu cara de confusión._

-"O si prefieres en cualquiera de las otras habitaciones" _Sugerí en un afán de que te sintieras más cómoda y en confianza._

-"Gracias Cloud" _Respondes dulcemente volviendo para mi alegría a tu estado normal._

-"No hay de que. Pero estas segura de que no es nada" _No quería incomodarte pero tenía que asegurarme de que no te hubiera ocurrido nada. Tenía que protegerte. Jamás me perdonaría si dejaba que te pasara algo._

-"Nada de qué preocuparse" _Afirmaste muy alegre sin ningún temor en tu voz, intentando alejar mis preocupaciones con tu sonrisa constante. Debo admitir que eso me tranquilizo un poco._

-"De acuerdo"

_Te mostré tu habitación para después irme a la mía a dormir. Me recosté sobre mi cama esperando poder conciliar el sueño. Era extraño, tenerte tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos me inquietaba al mismo tiempo que me tranquilizaba y relajaba. Como deseaba tenerte entre mis brazos en este mismo momento…No de nuevo. Porque me sigue pasando esto._

_La mañana llega y yo aun me encuentro dormido cuando los primeros rayos de sol atraviesan la ventana, pero la intromisión de estos me van despertando lentamente._

_Sé que ya es de día pero no tengo ganas de levantarme. Nunca eh dormido tan bien en toda mi vida. Si pudiera quedarme aquí un poco más…Qué raro porque siento algo cálido en mi pecho, es tan calmante. Un momento…Mis brazos están alrededor de algo._

_Abro poco a poco los ojos mientras los brillantes rayos del sol nublan un poco mi visión. Puedo sentir como el aroma de las flores inunda la habitación. Una vez que mi visión se aclara descubro con increíble sorpresa que sostengo a una chica entre mis brazos…No cualquier chica, la más hermosa mujer que haya visto de cabello castaño e increíbles y brillantes ojos esmeraldas que por ahora permanecen cerrados. Aquella por quien por alguna extraña razón mi corazón comienza a palpitar violentamente._

"Aeris?"_Susurro en voz baja en completo shock_

_Qué rayos hace Aeris aquí?_ _Cuando llego?. Que hace en mi habitación?... Estoy en mi habitación cierto?_

_Comienzo a ver hacia todos lados en busca de señas particulares que demuestren que me encuentro en mi conocido espacio. Reconozco todo lo de alrededor, estoy seguro de que son mi cosas. Aun me encuentro en mi cuarto entonces que hace ella aquí? Que hace en mi cama a mi lado?. Ni siquiera está a mi lado está entre mis brazos. Porque? No entiendo porque está aquí ni mucho menos como llego. Trato de recordar pero nada me viene a la mente. No puedo dejar de preguntarme porque la tengo entre mis brazos recostada sobre mi...Que fue lo que paso ayer?_

_Con una de mis manos agito suavemente tu hombro para que despiertes. Siento entonces como comienzas a moverte entre mis brazos. Clara señal de que has comenzado a despertarte. Gimes un poco y hundes mas la cabeza en mi pecho mientras murmuras algo incoherente en señal de no querer levantarte. Solo haces que me tense más. _

_Inclino la cabeza a un lado para apreciarte mejor. Tu rostro descansa pacíficamente en mi pecho mientras proyectas una pequeña sonrisa con tus adorables labios rosados. Te ves muy linda cuando duermes sabias?. Yo mismo no puedo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa pero inmediatamente me sonrojo por este pensamiento. _

_Como sintiendo mi mirada en ti das una larga inhalación de aire mientras ruedas sobre tu espalda alejándote de mi y liberándote de mi agarre. Veo como abres lentamente tus preciosos orbes verdes y parpadeas somnolienta. Volteas a verme y te miro con confusión. Ahora eres tu quien se ruboriza mientras tu rostro dibuja una sonrisa pequeña, inocente. Tranquilamente y como si nada me das los buenos días._

_No entiendo porque estas tan tranquila? Que no te has dado cuenta de la extraña situación en la que nos encontramos?_

-"Que…que estás haciendo aquí? Como llegaste?" _Pregunto nerviosamente sin siquiera corresponder al saludo. Lo siento pero necesito urgentemente una respuesta a las cientos de dudas que me vienen a la cabeza._

-"Tu me dejaste. Recuerdas" _Dijiste con inocencia en tu voz. Sonando algo confundida. Aunque más desconcertado estaba yo. _

-"Como que te deje?" _Insistí pues necesitaba aclarar todo este embrollo. Cuando deje que vinieras aquí y porque no podía recordar nada._

-"Si, me permitiste estar aquí"

_Porque no eras clara. Que acaso no vez que en esta situación no puedo pensar bien. Soy un hombre y tú prácticamente estabas encima de mí, recostada en mi cama. Y ahora que lo noto porque demonios estas usando mi playera mientras yo tengo el torso descubierto. Recuerdo haberme ido a dormir con esa misma playera como llego hasta ti. Porque rayos no recuerdo nada. Que quieres que piense Aeris. Si quizás me estoy yendo demasiado a los extremos pero solo mira la situación en la que estamos. Como quieres que no lo insinué y tú no me dices nada para descartarlo de inmediato. Esto no está bien. Como puedo preguntarte lo que me interesa saber sin sonar tan…obvio_

-"Aeris acaso…?" _Inicie con reserva_

-"qué?"

-"…" _No pude completar lo que trataba de decir y para colmo no pude evitar verte. Tu hermosa sonrisa aun seguía adornando tu rostro. La tortura. Porque tenías que ser tan inocente y linda y perfecta. Solo me complicas más las cosas. Yo suelo ser muy franco e ir directamente al punto pero contigo alrededor me cuesta pensar y actuar como de costumbre. _

-"Te encuentras bien?" _Preguntas sonando preocupada poniendo tu delicada mano en mi frente lo cual me hace enrojecer de inmediato. No puedo permitir que me tomes con la guardia baja, de verdad necesito que me expliques como llegaste aquí así que tomo tu mano y la alejo de mi frente intentando recuperar el control._

-"Solo responde. Anoche…? Que haces en mi cama Aeris?" _y que haces con mi playera?_

."Estoy recostada junto a ti"

-"Lo que quiero decir es como llegaste aquí" _y que haces con mi playera? Cuando te la di?. Porque te la di?_

-"Tu me dejaste entrar"

_Esto no puede ser verdad. Tengo que pensar bien las cosas. Tal vez no fue la forma correcta de plantearlo, tengo que ser un poco más claro._

-"Solo dormiste junto a mi cierto, solo dormimos en la misma cama sin que pasara nada más. Y de alguna manera yo te deje que durmieras a mi lado. Viniste en la noche y yo te deje entrar. Preguntaste cierto? no solo te metiste en mi cama. Y la razón, no se tal vez por una pesadilla o algo" _Increíble es lo más rápido que he hecho oraciones seguidas en toda mi vida._

-"Sin que pasara nada mas? A que te refieres con eso?" _Preguntas con curiosidad_

_Porque no dejas de torturarme Solo ocasionas que no deje de imaginar cosas._

-"solo responde si lo que te dije es cierto"

-"no recuerdas nada de anoche verdad?"

_Rayos me has descubierto_

-"veras" _Te dispusiste a explicar mientras te hincabas a mi lado._

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Cloud se había quedado dormido después de unos cuantos minutos de haberse acostado. Sin embargo oyó una dulce voz que lo llamaba en medio de la noche sacándolo por completo de sus sueños. Trayendo de nuevo su mente al mundo real

El rubio abrió lentamente sus ojos solo para encontrarse con un par de esmeraldas frente a él que brillaban a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, era fácil saber a quién le pertenecían esos relucientes orbes. Ahí parada a un lado de su cama se encontraba Aeris quien no dejaba de verlo con preocupación.

-"Aeris que haces en mi habitación?" Pregunto Cloud sentándose para poder verla mejor pero inmediatamente volteo hacia el otro lado quitando su vista de ella completamente sonrojado

-"Que haces semi desnuda en mi habitación?" Pregunto de nuevo Cloud evitando voltear a verla. Tratando de guardar la calma a pesar de acabar de ver a la hermosa castaña solo cubierta por su ropa interior.

-"Que yo no estoy…" Aeris se inspecciono así misma descubriendo para su desgracia que las palabras del rubio eran ciertas. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto solo por sus pantis y brasier que hacían juego. Se había olvidado completamente que ninguna otra prenda de ropa la cubría, se sentía tan cómoda que se olvido de ponerse algo más encima y para empeorar las cosas Cloud la había visto. Se había mostrado semi desnuda frente a Cloud. Como podía ser tan distraída. No solo su cara si no que parecía que toda ella había comenzado a ponerse roja. En este momento sentía tanta vergüenza pero no había nada que hacer para corregirlo, ahora solo podía aclarar todo este enredo para que Cloud no la creyera una loca. Puso sus brazos en forma de protección alrededor de su cuerpo tapándose lo más que podía mientras comenzaba a hablar.

-"Me viste?" Pregunto nerviosamente

-"No" Mintió Cloud para tranquilizar a la chica sin voltear a verla. Claro que la había visto aunque fue por meros segundos eso había bastado para haber dado un buen vistazo.

-"Lo lamento. Es solo que siempre duermo así. Estoy tan acostumbrada que prácticamente se me olvido que no tenía nada más." Contesto Aeris completamente apenada queriendo salir inmediatamente corriendo del lugar.

-"No importa. Toma póntelo" Cloud se quito la playera que traía encima ofreciéndosela a Aeris para que se cubriera. Sin dejar de ver hacia el lado contrario, tratando de darle algo de privacidad a la pobre y avergonzada joven.

-"Gracias" Contesto Aeris tomando la playera y poniéndosela inmediatamente.

-"Eso está mucho mejor" Aeris dio un largo suspiro de alivio aunque cuando regreso la vista al rubio se sonrojo de nuevo ante el ahora expuesto y bien formado torso de Cloud. Aeris bajo la mirada al piso intentando no mirarlo, sabía que no era la gran cosa pero no podía evitar sentirse apenada por esto.

-"Entonces, Que haces aquí?" Pregunto Cloud regresando al tema principal. Esta vez con toda la seguridad del mundo girando para ver a la castaña quien se veía aun nerviosa.

-"Tú me dejaste quedarme recuerdas" Contesto Aeris sin dejar de ver al piso.

-"Quiero decir en mi habitación" Tuvo que especificar el rubio extrañado por su respuesta.

-"No puedo dormir. Puedo acostarme contigo" Pidió Aeris levantando la vista a pesar de que aun seguía ruborizada.

-"Qué? Que has dicho?" Contesto aun adormilado el rubio creyendo haber escuchado mal. Después de todo estaba medio dormido y el cerebro no le funcionaba muy bien cuando se acaba de despertar así que puede estar malinterpretando las cosas, lo mejor era preguntarle a que se refería para evitar confusiones.

-"Que si puedo dormir contigo? A tu lado"

Y ahora que se le había metido a esta chica en la cabeza, porque quería dormir en la misma cama que él. Que no veía que era una situación algo incomoda, en especial para un par de adolecentes de diferente sexo. Bueno no es como que fuera tan grave pero estamos hablando de él. Un chico a quien se le dificulta todo tipo de contacto humano y ahora le sale con esto

-"A mi lado?, es decir en la misma cama, los dos en la misma cama, juntos" Reafirmo Cloud para asegurarse de que había entendido bien lo que Aeris trataba de decirle

-"No hay ningún problema con eso o sí? Pregunto inocentemente Aeris.

Claro que había un problema, como iba a dormir tranquilamente Cloud sabiendo que junto a él se encontraría la castaña quien por alguna razón hace que su corazón se vuelva loco y comience a actuar de forma inusual. Además su cama no era muy grande, un solo movimiento y su cuerpo estaría rozando con el de ella. Cloud realmente creía que dejarla quedarse no sería una buena idea.

-"Esta casa es muy grande y oscura. Me da algo de miedo. Entonces puedo?" Oyó decir a Aeris sacándolo de su discusión interna. No es como se aprovecharía de la situación, ni que algo mas ocurriría, ese no era el problema pero aun así se sentía renuente a aceptar.

-"Aeris…" intento contestarle el rubio. Quería decirle que no había nada que temer y que sería mejor que regresara a su propio cuarto, pero fue inmediatamente interrumpido por la chica que tenía enfrente.

-"Cloud la verdad es…tengo miedo de desaparecer. Si me quedo sola siento que voy a desaparecer." Dijo Aeris con aflicción en su voz, agachado la cabeza para esconder las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos.

Cloud sintió un dolor horrible en el pecho al oírla hablar así. Porque tenía ese miedo irracional de desaparecer. No lo estaba inventando en verdad parecía aterrada. Ver así a Aeris le estaba destrozando el corazón. En ese momento quería abrazarla y asegurarle que todo iba a estar bien, consolar a la pobre chica y prometerle que él nunca dejaría que nada le pasara. Sin embargo a pesar de su desesperado deseo no lo hizo.

-"Ven" Indico simplemente el rubio moviéndose a un lado. Haciéndole lugar para que pudiera subir a la cama junto a él y así dormir a su lado. Se recostó de nuevo poniéndose boca arriba y cerrando los ojos en espera de que la castaña se acomodara junto a él para de nuevo intentar conciliar el sueño.

Aeris alzo la vista sorprendida por que accediera. A pesar de todo, en el fondo creía que Cloud no aceptaría su petición. Creía que tendría que lidiar con su miedo sola, pero el rubio no la había hecho a un lado, no tendría que estar sola en la oscura noche. No pudo evitar ponerse feliz ante esto.

Aeris se subió con mucho cuidado a la cama, tratado de no incomodar al rubio pero en vez de recostarse en el espacio vacío se acerco hasta donde estaba Cloud. Yendo lo suficientemente cerca para recostarse junto a su cuerpo, poniendo su cabeza y manos sobre su abdomen. Acomodándose apaciblemente sobre él.

Aeris tomo totalmente desprevenido a Cloud quien inmediatamente se tenso al sentir el súbito acercamiento de la castaña. Abriendo los ojos en completo Shock.

-"A….Aeris" Cloud comenzó a ponerse completamente rojo, suerte para el que era de noche ocultando esto. Casi le da un infarto por la acción de la chica, su corazón se le estaba prácticamente saliendo del pecho. Esto no podía estar pasando. Podía sentir la respiración de Aeris directamente sobre su torso descubierto. Debía calmarse, respirar. Inhalar, exhalar, inhalar, exhalar. Mierda mala idea, ahora estaba totalmente embriagado con el olor de la chica y el hecho de que sus cuerpos estuvieran tan cerca no ayudaba para nada. Tenía que controlarse, eso o tirar a la chica de la cama, aunque separarse de ella era lo último que quería hacer…_er_…_Que estas pensando Strife_

-"Tu corazón late muy rápido" Comento Aeris interrumpiendo el silencio y para suerte de Cloud distrayéndolo un poco.

-"Tonta, como no va a latir rápido si haces algo así de repente" Respondió Cloud mas avergonzado que molesto.

-"Lo lamento"

-"No importa" Cloud comenzaba a relajarse. Aeris se ajustaba tan perfectamente a su forma que incluso se sentía como algo normal. Puso sus brazos alrededor de Aeris sosteniéndola firmemente, asegurándose de que esta no fuera a ninguna parte pues Aeris había comenzado a moverse y por alguna razón le asustaba la idea de no sentirla más.

Sentir los fuertes brazos de Cloud alrededor de ella le habían mandado una serie de cosquilleos por la espalada. En los brazos del rubio se sentía increíblemente segura pero también muy nerviosa. Como había podido acostarse sobre él sin siquiera pensarlo, no es como que se estuviera arrepintiendo, estar junto a él la hacía sentirse mejor pero en definitiva era una situación muy tensa. En especial porque Cloud era alguien muy atractivo, no solo su rostro, sino también su complexión. Cloud no era alguien muy musculoso pero en definitiva estaba bien torneado, tenia músculos donde debía tenerlos, su torso estaba claramente marcado. Fue hasta este momento en que Aeris se dio cuenta de lo bien formado que estaba Cloud y se abochorno por estar pensando en esto. Como había podido llegar a una situación así y lo peor es que ella la había provocado.

Sin embargo no quería separarse de él, quería quedarse así, aunque fuera solo por un minuto más.

Aeris cerró los ojos y se quedo inmediatamente dormida en los brazos de Cloud quien aún seguía despierto contemplando a la hermosa castaña que dormía pacíficamente sobre su pecho, se veía tan linda e inocente que Cloud no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al verla.

-"No voy a dejar que desaparezcas" Susurro levemente Cloud abrazando aun mas a Aeris. Poniéndola más cerca de él al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos e inhalaba su esencia haciendo que se calmara y al poco rato logrando que este durmiera tranquilamente.

**Fin Del flash back**

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud:<strong>

_Me platicaste todo lo que había sucedido anoche. Explicándome la razón de que estuvieras junto a mí y como es que habías llegado aquí. Además del porque que estuvieras usando mi playera. Gracias a Dios tu explicación había aclarado todo el asunto. Comenzaba a recordar algunas partes de la historia. No sabía cómo es que en un principio se me habían olvidado, tal vez había dormido tan bien anoche y me relaje tanto que todo lo demás simplemente desapareció de mi mente._

-"Cloud" _Llamaste dulcemente captando de nuevo mi atención_

_Subí la mirada concentrándome en tus preciosos ojos provocando que me perdiera en ellos._

-"Que era lo que estabas pensando?" _Preguntaste con curiosidad_

-"vámonos antes de que se nos haga tarde" _Respondí intentando cambiar de tema. Parándome rápidamente de la cama algo sonrojado. En definitiva mis inconscientes pensamientos no eran algo que quería discutir contigo._

_Me dirigí hacia el baño para echarme agua fría en la cara intentando despejar mi mente. Como me había podido imaginar todo eso. Sin duda alguna Aeris es bonita…Maldita sea a quien trato de engañar es endemoniadamente hermosa, de hecho es irresistible…no de nuevo, otra vez ideas extrañas acerca de querer tenerte. _

_Somos solo amigos nada más, solo amigos. A mí no me gusta ella, no me gusta la hermosa castaña de ojos verdes que en este momento esta recostada en mi cama que fácilmente podría tomar entre mis brazos y…De nuevo porque no puedo controlarme. Aunque sería bueno despertar así todas las mañanas… Basta! Deja de pensar en ella. Aeris es solo una amiga y nunca podría interesarse en alguien como yo_

-"Cloud estas bien?" _Preguntaste detrás de la puerta posiblemente preocupada porque no saliera aun._

-"Si, voy en un momento" _Contesto secándome el rostro, tratando de alejarte de mi mente._

-"Te importa si hago el desayuno?" _Pides permiso aguardando pacientemente mi respuesta._

_Querías hacer el desayuno para los dos?. No me molestaba la idea pero que no se suponía que tú eras la invitada. Aun así yo no sé cocinar muy bien, es decir en muchos años solo he tenido que hacerlo para mí así que no me esfuerzo mucho. Por supuesto también tenía curiosidad de saber cómo cocinabas aunque de seguro todo lo que hacías era perfecto._

-"No, toma lo que quieras" _Afirmo después de unos momentos de pensarlo._

-"Gracias, te estaré esperando en el comedor"

_Salgo finalmente y me dirijo a mi cuarto para cambiarme. Una vez que me pongo el uniforme voy directo al comedor. No sé exactamente cuánto me he tardado pero te encuentro sentada en la mesa esperándome con dos platos de comida, uno frente a ti y el otro en la silla contigua que de seguro es para mí._

_Me quedo por un momento admirando la escena. Usualmente como solo así que me sorprendió un poco que ahora alguien este esperándome para acompañarme._

_Después de unos segundos voy hasta el lugar que me has puesto en la mesa y me siento junto a ti. Te me quedas viendo y observo que tu aun no has tocado tu comida. Pareces expectante porque yo lo pruebe primero y te dé mi opinión. No queriéndote hacer esperar inmediatamente tomo un trozo de comida y lo llevo hasta mi boca. Pasa unos cuantos segundos y me reservo el derecho de opinión. No te digo nada, no hay ninguna reacción por parte mía. Ni siquiera saco el utensilio de mi boca. Me quedo silenciosamente sin hacer ningún movimiento viendo la comida que tengo enfrente. Lo que he probado me ha sorprendido y no sé cómo reaccionar._

-"Entonces qué te parece?" _Preguntas buscando mi aprobación._

_Sin embargo yo no respondo. Me quedo inmóvil sin hacer reacción alguna._

-"Tan mal esta" _Respondes ante mi silencio_

-"Lo lamento nunca pruebo antes lo que cocino debe de habérseme pasado algo. Déjame probar"

_Estiras tu mano para tomar algo de mi plato a pesar de que tienes el tuyo justo en frente y más cerca. Me pareció extraño pero también lindo, como si comer junto a mí fuera algo de lo más normal_.

-"Tienes razón esto sabe horrible. Pero la próxima vez lo hare mejor" _Sentencias una vez que terminas de probar tu comida_

-"Estas bromeando verdad?" _Pregunto muy extrañado. Reaccionando ante tu comentario ilógico._

-"Eh?"

-"Aeris esto sabe increíble es la mejor comida que he probado en mi vida"

-"Lo dices por compromiso"

-"No es así, eres una gran cocinera, cualquiera sería muy afortunado de probar tu comida todos los días"

_Y no estoy mintiendo en verdad cocinas muy bien. Como lo pensé ante, todo lo que haces es perfecto. Tú eres perfecta Aeris, al menos para mí._

-"En serio?"

-"Por supuesto. En realidad desearía probar esto todos los días. Quisiera que te quedaras aquí y estar así por siempre" _Que tonto no me di cuenta de lo que había dicho así sin más. Inmediatamente comienzo a sonrójame y volteo hacia un lado ocultando mi rostro para que no lo notes._

_Esta había sido una mañana muy diferente pero para nada indeseable. Si tan solo pudieran ser así todos mis días. Realmente lo deseo Aeris…aunque no entiendo porque._

_Volteo a verte una vez que mi sonrojo disminuye descubriendo que tienes un poco de salsa en la comisura de tus adorables labios_

-"Aeris espera tienes "

_Estiro mi mano y con mi pulgar limpio tu rostro sin embargo mis ojos se fijan inconscientemente en tus labios mientras realizo la tarea. Tus suaves y rosados labios. No puedo evitar acariciarlos con mi dedo preguntándome a que sabrán y porque se ven tan invitantes. Vuelvo mi mirada hacia tus ojos descubriendo que me miras sorprendida. Cuando me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo me separo de ti inmediatamente. _

-"Ya estás bien vámonos" _Digo parándome de mi silla yendo por mis cosas para salir lo más rápido posible hacia la escuela._

_Te quedas por un momento pensando sola en la sala pero inmediatamente después tomas tus cosas y te reúnes conmigo en la puerta. _

_Pasa un leve momento en que ambos nos quedamos parados frente a la puerta, uno frente al otro sin decirnos nada hasta que esbozas una tierna sonrisa sonrojándome levemente mientras giro la cabeza para esconderlo._

-"Vamos" _Te oigo decir haciendo que reaccione. Abro la puerta y ambos salimos juntos en dirección a la escuela._

* * *

><p>Era hora de descanso. Aeris iba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos de la escuela. Como de costumbre iba a repartir flores a sus compañeros con la esperanza de que se unieran al club de jardinería. En el camino se tropezó con alguien que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera al suelo.<p>

-"Perdón" Se disculpo inmediatamente Aeris no esperando una respuesta por parte de la otra persona.

-"no yo lo lamento" Contesto inmediatamente una chica ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Aeris alzo la vista y vio que era una chica de cabello negro y ojos color rojo a quien ya había conocido anteriormente

-"disculpa no te vi, de hecho es como si hubieras aparecido de la nada pero eso es imposible ¿no?" Dijo la chica de cabello negro bromeando un poco con la castaña a quien aparentemente acaba de conocer

-"…Claro…imposible" contesto nerviosamente Aeris tomando su mano y poniéndose de nuevo de pie

-"esas son flores?, entonces tu eres la chica de la que hablan" Pregunto la chica de cabello negro viendo hacia el ramo de flores que Aeris sostenía en la mano

-"Hablan sobre mi?" Pregunto con confundida Aeris

-"no has escuchado los rumores, dicen que hay una chica repartiendo flores por la escuela pero que solo algunos pueden verla y que si te da una flor significa que eres puro de corazón o algo así"

-"me describen como si fuera un fantasma"

-"los rumores tienden a exagerarse conforme pasa el tiempo. Pero me alegro que seas real y no un fantasma deambulando por los pasillos"

-"Si…claro…Un fantasma que imaginativo… Cierto mi nombre es Aeris" Se presento la castaña con nerviosismo en su voz que trataba de ocultar sonriendo para la chica que tenía enfrente y tendiéndole la mano para saludarla.

-"Tifa mucho gusto" Respondió amablemente Tifa correspondiéndole el saludo, como si fuera la primera vez que la había visto en toda su vida.

-"Tifa te regalo esta flor" Dijo afectuosamente Aeris poniendo una flor en la mano de Tifa

Tifa se sorprendió ante el trato amable de Aeris. Jamás pensó que alguien le regalaría una flor ni mucho menos que fuera a ser una chica.

-"quizás la historia tenga algo de cierto, posees un gran corazón Tifa. Nos vemos" Y con esa última frese Aeris se fue hacia el invernadero desapareciendo de la vista de la chica de cabello negro quien se sentía algo confundida por la gentileza de la castaña.

Tifa bajo la vista hacia la flor observándola detenidamente, por alguna razón está la hacía sentirse bien. Después de unos cuantos segundos alzo la vista y comenzó de nuevo a caminar en dirección hacia su salón para guardar la preciada flor que la castaña le había regalado.

En su camino a su salón Tifa observo a una multitud de estudiantes que estaban reunidos en el patio delantero de la escuela. Se acerco más para ver qué era lo que ocurría. Ahí alcanzo a ver a 2 chicos quienes no llevaban el uniforme escolar armando un alboroto, al parecer eran dos rufianes quienes se habían metido a la escuela. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello rojo mientras que el otro era calvo y llevaba unas gafas.

El chico de cabello rojo estaba gritando algo, al parecer buscaba a alguien en específico. Tifa se acerco aun más para poder oír que era lo que estos chicos querían en su escuela.

-"He oído que en esta escuela va un chico rubio de cabello puntiagudo y ojos azules de personalidad fría. Exijo que salga de inmediato" Grito a la muchedumbre el chico pelirrojo

Esa descripción cuadraba perfectamente con Cloud, pero que era lo que querían estos tipos con él?. Bueno fuera lo que fuera ella no iba permitir que alguien viniera a perturbar la paz de su escuela.

-"Y tú qué asunto tienes con Cloud" Pregunto Tifa saliendo de entre la multitud dirigiéndose hacia los dos tipos.

-"Con que se llama Cloud ¿eh?... CLOUD SAL DE INMEDIATO" Grito de nuevo el pelirrojo restándole importancia a la chica que estaba a unos cuantos metros de él

-" Quien eres tú y que quieres con Cloud?" Pregunto de nuevo Tifa poniéndose frente a él.

Sin embargo el pelirrojo la ignoro de nuevo y siguió llamando a Cloud

-"CLOUD SAL COBARDE TE ESTOY RETANDO"

-"ÓYEME TE HICE UNA PREGUNTA!" Grito muy enojada Tifa porque no le hiciera caso. Ante esto el pelirrojo volteo a verla extrañado por su presencia.

-"Y tu quién demonios te crees? Largo no me interesas niña"

-"Veras mi nombre es Tifa y soy miembro del club de artes marciales. No voy a dejar que ningún tipo como tu venga a esta escuela y haga lo que se le pegue la gana. Así que responde ¿qué quieres con Cloud?

-"y tú que eres? su novia?"

-"¡QUE!" Grito muy sorprendida Tifa a la vez que se ponía completamente roja por la suposición del pelirrojo

-"ella no es nada mío" interrumpió una persona aproximándose a donde estaba ellos.

Ahí frente a Tifa había aparecido Cloud quien cuando iba pasando por el patio principal no pudo evitar oír que alguien estaba gritando su nombre así que tuvo que acercarse para ver de qué se trataba todo el alboroto y al ver que la chica de cabello negro se encontraba en medio de todo esto no tuvo más opción que unirse.

-"así que de verdad eres tú. Te estaba buscando. La otra vez no nos presentamos. Soy Reno de la banda de los Turks" Dijo muy entusiasmado el pelirrojo observando al chico rubio que había decidido aparecer.

-"…" Cloud no dijo nada, solo se quedo viendo muy seriamente al pelirrojo. En realidad no le importaba quien era ni que quería así que porque ser amable con él o siquiera dirigirle la palabra

-"oye ten un poco mas de consideración no sabes en cuantas escuelas ya te he buscado" Expresó muy enojado Reno por la actitud de menosprecio que recibía departe del rubio.

-"Que quieres?" Contesto tajantemente Cloud

-"pelear de nuevo contigo, no es obvio"

-"Que no te basto con la paliza que te di la otra vez"

-"esa vez me confié pero ahora no volverá a suceder"

-"y el también va a pelear" Cloud volteo a ver al tipo que estaba parado al lado de Reno. Un chico alto y calvo que llevaba puestos unos lentes oscuros. Al parecer este también era uno de los miembros de los Turks

-"esto es entre tú y yo. Rude solo vino para disfrutar del espectáculo" Afirmo con confianza Reno.

-"…" Cloud de nuevo no dijo nada. No le interesaba enfrentarse de nuevo con Reno así que sin más dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar alejándose de ahí.

-"OYE!"

-"no estoy interesado" Respondió Cloud desde lejos nunca volteando a ver atrás

-"ESPERA! No escaparas" Reno quien sostenía un bastón de metal en la mano se dirigió a atacar a Cloud. Sin embargo Cloud reacciono inmediatamente. Sintiéndolo aproximarse dio la vuelta y detuvo su ataque tomando el bastón con una de sus manos sorprendiendo por completo al pelirrojo quien se quedo atónito por la rápida acción del rubio.

-"vete" Ordeno Cloud en un tono afilado que hizo que el pelirrojo retrocediera un poco

-"no te creas demasiado solo porque has tenido suerte"

Reno lo ataco otra vez. Cloud no teniendo un arma y no siendo muy bueno en combate mano a mano lo único que pudo hacer fue evadir sus golpes pero en una abertura le dio una patada a Reno que lo hizo retroceder. Es entonces que Cloud oye como alguien grita su nombre, así que voltea en dirección a la voz

-"CLOUD!" Le llamo Tifa desde lejos para obtener su atención

-"OYE PUNK!" Grito el entrenador Barret quien estaba al lado de Tifa observándolo todo. Una vez que Cloud volteo el entrenador le lanzo algo que Cloud agarro en el aire. Una espada de madera, el entrenador le había lanzado una espada de madera, acaso eso significaba que quería que peleara contra Reno? Que no se suponía que las peleas estaban prohibidas en la escuela. El era un profesor porque no detenía esto en lugar de estar incitándolo a pelear.

-"…" Cloud se quedo pensando sin hacer ningún movimiento, solo viendo la espada que tenía en sus manos indeciso de continuar con la pelea. No quería tener más problemas en la escuela pero después de todo había sido el entrenador quien se la había lanzado.

-"DEMUÉSTRAME DE LO QUE ERES CAPAZ" Grito desde lejos el entrenador Barret animándolo a que peleara contra el pelirrojo

-"QUE USTED NO ES PROFESOR? DEBERÍA DETENER ESTO" Respondió muy enojado Cloud viendo hacia el entrenador Barret

-"VAMOS CHICO TEN UN POCO DE ENTUSIASMO" Siguió alentando Barret

-"no puedo creerlo" murmuro para sí mismo el rubio molesto por el entusiasmo que estaba mostrando el entrenador Barret.

Reno se recupero del golpe y ataco de nuevo a Cloud, quien no le quedo de otra que contraatacar. Cloud encontró una oportunidad para darle un golpe directamente al estomago haciéndolo caer. Reno intento levantarse pero no podía más, estaba demasiado exhausto así que se tiro en el suelo.

Inmediatamente el patio estalla en un mar de porras. Todos en el lugar comienzan a vitorear el nombre de Cloud como si fuera una especie de héroe.

-"De acuerdo… esta vez ganas…Pero la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte." Dijo Reno rodando sobre su espalda.

Rude va hasta reno y lo ayuda a ponerse en pie. Ambos se van, mientras tanto una multitud va a rodear a Cloud entre ellos el entrenador Barret y Tifa

-"vago tienes que unirte al equipo y no aceptare un no por respuesta insistiere hasta que te hartes" Dice el entrenador Barret muy decido

_Desde ahora ya me estoy hartando. _Piensa para sí mismo Cloud cansado de la insistencia en el asunto de los clubs

"pero no cabe duda que aun falta pulir tu técnica. Peleas muy bien pero con el entrenamiento adecuado podrías ser un profesional"

-"…" Cloud no respondió nada. No le interesaba volver a pelar otra vez, si lo había hecho en esta ocasión era porque no había tenido opción pero solo por eso.

-"no tienes que decidirlo ahora tomate unos días para pensarlo"

-"..." Porque no dejaba de insistir, él no quería tener nada que ver con dicho asunto.

-"si decides unírtenos ven cualquier día al gimnasio" Fue lo último que dijo el entrenador Barret antes de irse del lugar lo más pronto posible para que ningún otro profesor o directivo descubriera que él estaba en medio del alboroto

-"…" Cloud se mantuvo en silencio mientras veía como el entrenador Barret desaparecía entre la multitud que seguía rodeándolo.

El entrenador Barret si que era una lata. En verdad era tan hábil para que el entrenador le insistiera tanto? Tal vez debería comenzar a pensar más seriamente en unirse al dichoso club, quizás no sería mala idea después de todo. De seguro sería una forma de pasar el tiempo, una buena manera en vez de andar vagando toda la tarde. Quien sabe tal vez algo bueno resultaría de todo esto. Quizás podría impresionarla si se convirtiera en campeón.

-"Cloud eso fue impresionante" Declaro Tifa sacándolo de sus pensamientos acerca del club de Kendo y de la chica quien cada vez mas aparecía en su mente.

Cloud volteo a ver a Tifa pero algo mas llamo su atención, entre sus manos Tifa estaba sosteniendo una flor, una flor muy parecida a las que Aeris repartía.

-"De donde sacaste esa flor?" Pregunto Cloud sin quitar su vista de la flor que Tifa sostenía

-"esta? Me la dio Aeris, una chica en la escuela que se la pasa repartiendo flores" respondió muy alegre Tifa alzando la flor para que la viera mejor.

_Porque Aeris le dio una flor a ella, a ella. Después de cómo la trato. Porque a ella._ Pensó Cloud extrañamente poniéndose furioso con solo ver que Tifa sostenía una de las delicadas flores de Aeris en sus manos.

-"es bonita verdad Cloud? Cloud?" Tifa llamo a Cloud extrañada porque este no le contestara así que tuvo que hacerlo más fuerte finalmente logrando que este volviera a prestarle atención.

-"Te quedaste en las nubes te estaba…"

-"lo siento tengo que irme" Interrumpió inmediatamente Cloud yéndose lo más rápido que podía del lugar. No sabía bien porque pero se sentía muy molesto. Tenía que encontrar rápidamente a Aeris. Pero donde estaría?. Lo más seguro que en el invernadero así que fue hasta haya para buscarla.

Cloud abrió la puerta del invernadero encontrando que efectivamente como lo había supuesto Aeris se encontraba dentro. Lentamente se dirigió hasta ella. Aeris oyendo que alguien se acercaba giro para descubrir a Cloud aproximándose a ella.

-"Cloud hola" Saludo amablemente al rubio mientras sonreía

-"porque eres tan amigable" Respondió bruscamente Cloud sin darle ninguna explicación de antemano

Que había hecho? Porque Cloud se había enfadado por la forma en cómo lo había saludado. Pensó Aeris sorprendida por la reacción del rubio ante su saludo

-"Entonces… es un gusto volver a verlo… joven Strife" Dijo Aeris dándole un trato un poco más formal, aun confundida por su actitud.

-"…" Cloud se quedo extrañado por la respuesta de la chica. De qué rayos estaba hablando la castaña, porque lo había saludado dos veces y una de ellas lo había hecho en un modo formal.

-"bonjuor?" intento Aeris con un nuevo saludo pues este no decía nada. Quizás este sería el correcto.

Esto cada vez se ponía más extraño. A que estaba jugando la castaña?. Lo que fuera Cloud decidió pasarlo de largo pues necesitaba preguntarle a Aeris sobre lo que le estaba molestando y no podía sacarse de la mente.

-"Aeris le diste una flor a Tifa?" Pregunto Cloud seriamente

-"sí, ¿porque?"

-"porque…" Cloud no pudo completar la frase. En realidad no sabía ni siquiera porque le estaba preguntando eso en primer lugar. Es solo que se sentía molesto. Pero porque se había enfadado tanto por el simple hecho de que Aeris le hubiera dado una flor a Tifa?

"por nada" Acabo diciendo Cloud no encontrando motivos para su pregunta.

-"acaso estas celoso?"

-"QUE! Porque habría de estarlo" Reacciono muy sorprendido Cloud no pudiendo ocultar el sonrojo en su rostro por la insinuación de Aeris

-"solo bromeaba. Dime me buscabas para algo?" Contesto Aeris entre risas por la reacción que había recibido de parte del rubio. Era tan lindo cuando se avergonzaba.

-"En realidad…." Cloud volteo hacia un lado, lejos de la mirada de Aeris.

Como es que esta chica hacia que actuara siempre incoherentemente. No sabía la razón por la cual la había buscado. Había venido tan rápido aquí sin otra idea en mente que peguntarle sobre su incoherente amabilidad con Tifa Lockhart, la chica que la había ignorado completamente el otro día. Ni siquiera sabía porque le había puesto de malas el hecho de que Tifa tuviera en sus manos una de sus flores. No es como que las flores que Aeris repartía fueran exclusivas de él, la castaña tenía todo el derecho de regalárselas a quien quisiera. Sin embargo nunca pensó bien las cosas, solo dejo que su emociones lo movieran.

-"….ya no estoy seguro."

Aeris se quedo viendo directamente a Cloud, como tratando de leerle la mente y encontrar la razón de su extraño comportamiento. Cloud dándose cuenta de la insistente mirada de Aeris hablo de nuevo trayendo otro tema a la conversación en un intento de distraerla y que dejara a un lado todo el asunto.

-"Cómo va la búsqueda de miembros para el club?" Pregunto amablemente Cloud mientras volteaba de nuevo a verla.

-"No tan bien como esperaba" Respondió algo desanimada Aeris pero inmediatamente hizo una pregunta con el afán de ocultar lo que sentía y de que no se preocupara por ello.

-" tu ya consideraste la oferta de entrar al club de kendo?"

- "en realidad no lo he pensado" Respondió Cloud cansado de que todos le insistieran en que se uniera.

-"ya veo. Aun así deberías pensarlo. Sería una gran oportunidad"

-"oportunidad para qué?"

-"pues… para conocer gente, distraerte un poco, hacer amigos, desarrollar tus habilidades innatas. Porque sabes aun sigo pensando que eres muy bueno peleando, pero no sé, es decir, es tu decisión después de todo. Lamento ser tan insistente e inmiscuirme en lo que no me incumbe. Es solo que…"

-"Te importo" Completo Cloud la frase que Aeris iba a decir. No supo ni siquiera porque la había interrumpido y la había dicho él. Era como si en ese momento hubiera leído su mente y de repente sintió la enorme necesidad de decirla.

-"te prometo que lo pensare" Dijo sinceramente Cloud. Era muy notorio que Aeris siempre se preocupaba por él y le deseaba lo mejor. Si esta chica pensaba que algo así era bueno para él en definitiva debía serlo. Solo por eso es que comenzaba a cambiar de idea y a considerar la posibilidad de unirse al dichoso club, solo por ella, en verdad esta chica tenía un efecto en él.

Aeris se puso muy feliz porque Cloud finalmente decidiera unirse al club. Bueno a considerar unirse. No era mucho pero ya era un gran avance considerando que Cloud era una persona difícil de convencer.

-"Cloud cierra los ojos un momento quieres" Sugirió Aeris, pues quería darle una especie de regalo. Una forma de agradecimiento porque que considerara sus ideas valiosas.

-"Aeris qué…?" Que se proponía? Porque le pedía que hiciera algo así?. Cloud simplemente no lo entendía

-"arruinaras la sorpresa, solo ciérralos. Te prometo que no será nada malo"

Sorpresa? Que sorpresa?. Que era lo que la castaña intentaba hacer?. Cloud estaba algo reacio a hacer lo que le pedía pero cuando vio a Aeris a los ojos, a esos hermosos ojos verdes que centelleaban con singular alegría y la hermosa sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro de porcelana no pudo resistir para cumplir cada uno de los caprichos y deseos que la castaña le pidiera. Por Dios le bajaría la luna si ella lo pidiera.

Cloud cerró lentamente los ojos, quedándose totalmente inmóvil. Solo podía oír el sonido de su propio corazón que estaba latiendo erráticamente. Esperando con impaciencia que Aeris hiciera algún movimiento. De repente pudo sentir muy cerca de su rostro la respiración de Aeris. La castaña se encontraba muy cerca de él, en realidad quien sabe cuán cerca. Inmediatamente después sintió como una de sus delicadas manos le colocaba algo entre su oreja derecha. Cloud abrió súbitamente los ojos observando como la castaña se apartaba de él mientras lo miraba con una encantadora y picara sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Gracias Cloud"

No fue hasta que Aeris hablo de nuevo que dejo de verla y le prestó atención a lo que le había colocado entre su oreja. Una flor. Una flor que Aeris había colocado cuidadosamente se encontraba ahora entre su cabello.

-"te ves muy lindo" Afirmo Aeris con singular alegría nunca dejando de sonreírle. Sus palabras solo hacían que el rubio se avergonzara más de lo que ya de por si estaba por la extraña situación en la que se encontraba.

A pesar de que no le agradaba para nada tener flores en el cabello extrañamente no le importo quedarse con esta flor en particular. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra chica la habría arrancado inmediatamente pero no con Aeris. Quitársela de su oreja nunca paso por su mente. La sonrisa que estaba obteniendo de ella era suficiente para dejarla un poco más en su lugar, incluso aguantar la vergüenza que sentía por tener flores en el cabello.

-"Tengo que irme, nos vemos después Cloud" Se despidió Aeris momentos después, dejando a Cloud solo en el invernadero pensando en cómo esta chica con una simple sonrisa hacia que actuara totalmente diferente al frio Cloud que por tanto tiempo había fingido ser.

Aeris caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la escuela llevando consigo la cesta de flores que siempre llevaba cuando se disponía a repartirlas a sus compañeros. En su búsqueda por nuevos miembros para el club de jardinería tropezó con alguien por segunda vez en este día, tirando todas sus flores al piso a la vez que ella también caía al suelo.

-"Lo lamento" Dijo instintivamente Aeris. Aunque ella no tenía la culpa de tropezarse con cada una de las personas que se cruzaban en su camino y a pesar de que esta siempre era quien al parecer terminaba en el suelo era como un reflejo que no podía evitar.

-"Disculpa no te vi" dijo la voz de un joven, inmediatamente ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

-"eso me dicen a menudo" Aeris volteo a verlo. Era un chico de largo cabello negro y serios ojos rubí de tez increíblemente pálida. Lo había visto un par de veces desde lejos pero nada más.

A pesar de que Aeris se lo había quedado viendo directamente este nunca hizo ningún comentario o algún movimiento, solo se quedo ahí viéndola sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro. Pero un instante después el chico de ojos rubí volteo al ver al suelo y recogió una de las flores que Aeris había tirado accidentalmente al piso llevándola frente a su rostro.

-"Te gustan?" Pregunto Aeris comenzando a recoger las demás flores del suelo.

El chico de ojos rubí no respondió nada y miro extrañado a la castaña por su pregunta o quizás porque estuviera hablando normalmente con él.

-"Las flores. Puedes quedarte con esa si quieres" Afirmo muy alegre Aeris terminando de recoger las flores y poniéndolas de nuevo en la canasta

-"…." El chico la miro de nuevo seriamente no contestándole nada, en verdad este era un chico de muy pocas palabras.

-"Es un regalo. Mi nombre es Aeris, mucho gusto" Se presento amablemente la castaña estirando su mano para saludarlo, sonriéndole todo el tiempo.

Sin embargo el ojos rubí de nuevo no contesto nada. Siguiéndola viendo cada vez mas extrañado por el comportamiento amable de la chica.

-"Y tú?" Pregunto Aeris sin bajar su mano aun con la esperanza de que le correspondiera el saludo

De nuevo el ojos rubí no contesto pero ahora era porque no sabía que era exactamente lo que la chica le estaba preguntando

-"Tu nombre? No piensas decírmelo" Inquirió de nuevo Aeris

Después de unos momentos de innecesario silencio en los cuales Aeris comenzaba a sentirse desanimada y algo tonta por estar esperando que el ojos rubí le respondiera, el chico le correspondió el saludo, estirando su mano para estrecharla contra la suya mientras se presentaba así mismo.

-"Vincent, Vincent Valentine"

-"Valla entonces si me vez, comenzaba a espantarme" Dijo súbitamente Aeris dando un largo suspiro de alivio, mientras ponía una de sus manos en su pecho como para tranquilizarse. Para extrañeza de Vincent quien no sabía porque se mostraba tan preocupada con ese comentario, era como si la chica en verdad creyera que fuera invisible.

-"Nada. No es nada, no hagas caso" Dijo muy apenada Aeris por su comentario y la extraña mirada que había ocasionado en Vincent

-"Eres muy callado, te pareces mucho a una persona que conozco. Creo que se llevarían bien si los dos…. hablaran." Siguió con la conversación Aeris pero no logrando que Vincent respondiera nada así que siendo una persona a la cual no le faltaban palabras siguió conversando

-"Dime conoces a Cloud Strife. Rubio, tez blanca, hermosos y profundos ojos azules, fuertes brazos que te hacen estremecer cuando te toma entre ellos y asombrosa musculatura, quiero decir… como de tu estatura" Se corrigió rápidamente Aeris poniéndose instantáneamente roja.

Como se le había podido salir algo así, cada vez perdía más el control de su boca… Es decir de donde había venido eso? Como había permitido que su imaginación volara tanto y se desconcentrara en lo que decía. Se había puesto totalmente en vergüenza frente al ojos rubí, de seguro pensaría otra cosa, ahora como corregiría esto.

-"…pues nunca he sentido sus brazos pero creo que se a quien te refieres"

Y ahora se estaba burlando de ella, tal vez no eran tan serio como lo había considerado a pesar de que lo había dicho sin mostrar ninguna expresión o tono de burla.

Aeris se quedo callada intentando ocultar su rostro por la vergüenza que sentía. Lo mejor sería despedirse amablemente y salir inmediatamente de ahí pero para la sorpresa de la chica Vincent volvía a hablarle tomando de nuevo su atención

-"Siempre callado y distante" Dijo Vincent sin mostrarle importancia.

La descripción aunque no decía mucho se ajustaba perfectamente a Cloud.

-"Oh! entonces si lo conoces" Respondió Aeris en tono irónico recuperando todo su entusiasmo. Feliz y agradecida de que Vincent hubiera cambiado de alguna manera el tema.

-"Cloud es mi compañero de clases"

-"Ya veo, eso hace las cosas más simples. Deberían hablar entre ustedes, creo que terminarían siendo muy buenos amigos"

-"…te gusta Cloud?" Pregunto súbitamente Vincent no mostrando ningún interés en el tema pero aun así tenía una sospecha y quería confirmarla.

Aeris se sonrojo inmediatamente por su inesperada pregunta. Su cuerpo la traicionaba, como podía negarlo ahora si su cara decía totalmente lo contrario. Pero era algo que no podía controlar. Cloud y ella eran solo amigos nada más, nada más. Aun así porque siempre con la simple mención de su nombre su imaginación volaba y comenzaba a sentir mariposas en el estomago

_Cloud. Oh Cloud! con sus hermosos y profundos ojos y …Concéntrate Aeris_

-"Q…Que? Porque lo dices?" Aeris intento ocultar su nerviosismo pero la voz la delataba.

-"no sé, por la forma en que lo describiste tal vez"

Y ahora como se zafaba de esto. Que podía decirle a Vincent para convérselo de que Cloud y ella solo eran amigos.

-"…Así describo yo a las personas" _Si cuando no me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo._ Pensó para sí misma Aeris con una leve esperanza de que eso le bastara a Vincent y ya no le preguntara más. Oh! en estos momentos como extrañaba al Vincent que hace algunos minutos solo la miraba y no respondía nada mientras ella hablaba.

Los ojos de Vincent seguían clavándosele. A leguas se notaba que el chico no aceptaría esa como una respuesta adecuada. Aeris tenía que actuar rápido antes de que Vincent dijera algo más

-"créeme, otro día te describiré a ti pero por ahora tengo que irme. Que tengas un buen día Vincent" Dijo Aeris amablemente. Yéndose lo más rápido que podía de ahí. Sin darle una oportunidad a Vincent de hacer algún movimiento.

Al finalizar las clases y cuando Cloud salía de su salón el rubio noto algo raro. De repente todos se lo habían quedado viendo muy extrañados en especial las chicas que habían comenzado a hablar entre ellas y reían nerviosamente cuando volteaba a verlas. Incluso juraba haber oído decir a unas cuantas que se veía muy lindo. Y ahora que les pasaba? Y porque lo consideraban lindo?. El no era lindo y la única que tenía derecho a llamarlo así era…No importa

-"Cloud?" Lo llamo una voz femenina. El rubio reconociendo de quien era no volteo a verla respondiéndole fríamente.

-"Tifa se te ofrece algo?"

-"Bueno, no sé cómo decirte esto…no es nada grave es solo que... es un poco raro creo" Tifa se calló de repente y se quedo un largo rato en silencio, quedándose viendo directamente al rubio, su mirada reflejaba una combinación de incertidumbre y asombro.

A Cloud no le gustaba para nada que se lo quedara mirando de esa manera, era la misma mirada que las demás chicas le estaban lanzando. Como si algo no encajara en su rostro o fuera anormal en él.

-"Dímelo después, tengo que hacer algo antes de que me arrepienta" Por supuesto, no siendo un hombre paciente comenzó a caminar de nuevo ignorando y dejando atrás a Tifa.

-"Espera" Intento detenerlo la chica pero ya estaba muy lejos para oírlo

-"Bueno ve con flores en el cabello si esos es lo quieres" Murmuro molesta Tifa viéndolo desaparecer por el pasillo.

Cloud iba caminando muy pensativo en dirección al gimnasio. Estaba considerando realmente unirse al club de Kendo. Tal vez no sería una mala idea después de todo, además no tenía nada mejo que hacer. Porque no darle una oportunidad. Sería una buena forma de demostrarles a todos que valía algo y que dejaran de considerarlo solo un vago que no tenía nada bueno que ofrecer. Una buena forma de probarse a sí mismo y de paso impresionarla.

-"Convertirme en el mejor de todo Migdar creo que antes eso era algo que quería" Murmuro para sí mismo Cloud, no dándose cuenta que había entrado al campo de tiro del club de arquería.

-"CUIDADO!" Le grito alguien desde lejos e hizo que se parara en seco. Una flecha le paso a centímetros de su rostro insertándose después justo en el centro de la diana que estaba colocada detrás del rubio.

Cloud se quedo inmutado ante su casi encuentro con la muerte pero trato de conservar la calma y seriedad ante la situación. No es como que le hubieran lanzado la flecha a propósito solo había sido un accidente. Pero mirando en donde se encontraba se dio cuenta que en realidad había sido su culpa por no haberse dado cuenta de por donde caminaba. Eso realmente había estado cerca.

-"Te encuentras bien?" Pregunto un chico de cabello negro y ojos rubí que estaba corriendo hasta él, posiblemente para asegurarse por el mismo que no hubiera ensartado al rubio con una de sus flechas.

-"Paso a unos centímetros de mi cara pero por suerte no me dio" Contesto increíblemente tranquilo Cloud, como si que le tiraran flechas que casi lo asesinan fuera de lo más común para él.

-"Demasiada suerte, un paso más y te la hubiera clavado. Suelo tener muy buena puntería"

-"Eso parece" Dijo Cloud volteando a ver a la diana y observando que la flecha que casi lo mata se encontraba justo en el anillo central.

-"Tú eres Cloud ¿no? Quien se rumora que venció a la banda de los Turks él solo" Comento el ojos rubí analizando al inconfundible rubio de ojos azules.

-"Solo fue uno. Hay rumores sobre mí?" Pregunto con algo de curiosidad Cloud.

-"Y se agrandaron hoy con tu pelea en el patio del frente"

-"Ya veo. No me interesaba causar un alboroto" Concluyo Cloud

-"Como sea. A que has venido a este lugar?"

-"Te refieres a que hago parado en medio del campo de tiro? Me distraje un poco. En verdad no quería que me ensartaran flechas en el cuerpo"

-"Perdón por eso"

-"Fue mi culpa después de todo. Dejando eso a un lado sabes dónde está el entrenador Barret?"

"Así que por fin has decidido unirte al club de kendo"

Cloud miro extrañado al ojos rubí. Porque él sabía sobre eso.

-"también hay rumores sobre que te unirías al Club de Kendo y con tu pelea de hoy veo porque el entrenador te quiere en el equipo" Explico calmadamente el ojos rubí.

-"se me olvidaba que en la escuela los rumores son lo que más abundan"

-"…No es de mi incumbencia pero sabias que tienes una flor en el cabello" Comento Vincent yendo directamente al punto.

-"QUE?…QUE?" Respondió muy sorprendido Cloud. Como que tenía una flor en el cabello? Cuando…

Le tomo un momento a Cloud para acordarse de la razón por la que un chico rudo como él tuviera una flor entre su cabello. Aeris. Aquella chica castaña de asombrosos ojos esmeralda era la razón por la se encontrara en tan extraña situación. Como es que no había recordado quitarse la flor antes de ir a su salón. Como se le pudo haber olvidado que tenía una entre su oreja que la castaña cuidadosamente había colocado ahí.

Entonces se dio cuenta, esta era la razón por la cual las chicas incluida Tifa se lo habían quedado viendo de esa manera extraña e incluso lo habían llamado lindo. Esto no era nada bueno para su reputación. Aeris estaba haciendo añicos su reputación, como había permitido que una chica llegara tan lejos, rompiendo cada una de sus defensas, ni siquiera se sentía molesto con ella por esto. Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

-"esa flor te la dio Aeris no es así" Volvió a hablar de nuevo el ojos rubí. Y con la simple mención del nombre de la chica Cloud salió inmediatamente de sus pasamientos.

-"tú conoces a Aeris?"

-"En realidad la acabo de conocer hace un rato que me tropecé con ella, también me dio una flor. Me hablo de la nada sobre ti y me pregunto si te conocía?"

-"Ella me menciono?" Pregunto muy sorprendido el rubio. No es como que fuera la gran cosa pero porque Aeris hablaba sobre él con alguien que al parecer nunca antes había visto. Como si él fuera un tema importante que necesitaba ser mencionado.

-"Soy Vincent Valentine" Se presento el ojos rubí tendiéndole la mano

- "vamos en el mismo salón ¿no?. Cloud Strife" Se presento así mismo el rubio.

-"Perteneces al equipo de arquería por lo que veo" Comento Cloud mientras le estrechaba la mano que Vincent le había tendido.

-"El club de arquería y el de Kendo entrenan a la misma hora así que creo que nos estaremos viendo seguido"

-"Oye Punk que haces aquí? Acaso ya consideraste mi oferta" Grito desde lejos la notoria e inconfundible voz del entrenador Barret, arruinando todo el ambiente de amistad.

El entrenador Barret se acerco a donde estaban ellos analizando al rubio con la mirada. Cloud por su parte lo miro seriamente mientras se separaba de Vincent.

-"Solo lo hago porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer" Sentencio sin ánimos Cloud

-"Si, ya, ya. Me da gusto que decidieras unirte en lugar de andar de vago." Dijo el entrenador Barret con voz triunfante pero inmediatamente algo mas capto su atención. Un delicado objeto entre las manos del frio rubio.

-"Que es eso? Una flor?" Pregunto muy sorprendido Barret

Cloud no contesto nada solo volteando hacia el otro lado lejos de la mirada inquisidora del entrenador. Que le importaba si tenía una flor. Además esta flor se la había regalado la dulce, linda, tierna, hermosa castaña de ojos verdes, cuyo nombre era como una melodía…AH! porque seguía pensando en eso.

-"Acaso el gran Cloud Strife está siendo dominado por una chica" interrumpió sus pensamientos el entrenador Barret en tono burlón.

-"Sabe que, reconsidere mi respuesta mejor me voy" Contesto molesto Cloud, dándose media vuelta listo para salir del lugar pero el entrenador lo detuvo inmediatamente.

-"Relájate chico, no tienes porque ser tan sentido. Solo bromeaba"

Cloud giro de nuevo entorno a Barret sin decir una palabra aunque esta acción había bastado para confirmar sobre su unión al club de Kendo.

-"Mañana comenzaremos con el entrenamiento entonces. Se puntual entendido. Odio tener que esperar"

Cloud afirmo con la cabeza y después dio media vuelta yéndose del lugar.

Se dirigió al patio del frente para salir de la escuela pero de repente se detuvo preguntándose si Aeris seguiría aun en la escuela, tal vez debería buscarla para que así pudieran irse juntos.

Cuando estaba a punto de regresar algo se le echo encima y lo tiro súbitamente al piso sin que este pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo.

Frente a él, teniéndolo contra el suelo se encontraba un peculiar animal con forma de perro gigante de color rojo cuyos ojos se clavaban en sus helados zafiros, mirándolo desafiantemente a la vez que le gruñía en un afán de intimidar al rubio. Sin embargo a Cloud no le impresiono nada su actitud manteniéndose siempre calmado ante la conocida criatura.

-"NANAKI!" Grito una peculiar y dulce voz a la que el perro rojo reacciono inmediatamente quitándose de encima del rubio.

Ya no teniendo a la criatura que lo sometía Cloud se sentó en el suelo viendo aproximarse hasta a él a una preocupada chica de divinos ojos verdes

-"Cloud te encuentras bien?" Pregunto Aeris llegando hasta su lado e hincándose para poder verlo mejor.

-"Ya son dos veces que quieren matarme en este día" Comento en voz baja Cloud para sí mismo.

-"eh?" aunque Aeris también había podido captar lo que había dicho no sabía a qué se refería.

-"nada"

-"Lo lamento Nanaki suele ser un poco... Impulsivo"

-"de cualquier manera que es esa cosa?" Pregunto Cloud poniéndose de pie y señalando hacia Nanaki.

-"A que te refieres?" Aeris estaba confundida. Nanaki era Nanaki, aunque si diera esa respuesta el rubio la regañaría pues no era una respuesta que se podría decir adecuada, pero como explicarlo mejor?

-"pues no es un perro y es muy grande para ser un gato" Comento el rubio.

-"Acerca de eso. Pues Nanaki es…" Aeris trato de buscar la respuesta. Observando detenidamente a Nanaki para encontrarle parecido con algo. En realidad nunca se había puesto a pensar en qué tipo de animal era Nanaki y ahora que lo mencionaba Cloud era realmente extraño, nunca había visto un animal como él en su vida. Como es que no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Acaso era tan distraída? O quizás era porque nunca lo vio como algo extraño ni fuera de lo común.

-"Nanaki es…no tengo ni la menor idea" Concluyo honestamente Aeris mostrando una gran sonrisa

-"Que? Como puedes tener una mascota si no sabes lo que es" Le dijo algo molesto Cloud por su ingenuidad.

-"Nanaki no es una mascota! De hecho aparece cuando quiere. No sé que hace ni a dónde va la mayoría del tiempo"

-"eso solo lo empeora"

Porque esta chica tenía que ser así, creyendo siempre algo bueno de todos. Que no veía que solo se ponía en peligro de esa manera.

-"me lo encontré un día cuando estaba caminando. Se encontraba herido, en ese momento no pensé en nada solo que necesitaba mi ayuda. Después de eso creo que estaba tan agradecido que se apego a mí y nos hicimos amigos. Supongo que realmente nunca me importo lo que era o de donde venia, lo único que me importaba era que había hecho un nuevo amigo. Fue algo más o menos así" Explico calmadamente Aeris las razones por las que fuera amiga de una criatura tan peculiar

Cloud se sintió frustrado. Esta chica era realmente ingenua no pensando nunca mal de la gente. Aunque esa inocencia y pureza eran una de las cualidades que más le gustaban de ella… Es decir, le agradaban de ella. Como fuera, esto sin duda le daría doble trabajo. Como podría protegerla de todo aquel que quisiera dañarla si no podía estar con ella todo el tiempo. Y como podría proteger esa inocencia del mundo cruel e insufrible que los rodeaba. Cloud quería protegerla pero como cuando nunca ha podido proteger a nadie.

-"Cloud ¿qué pasa?" Pregunto con consternación Aeris al ver que se había perdido en sus pensamientos y estaba más callado de lo común. Lo cual era mucho decir del rubio.

En un momento la estaba regañando y ahora no le decía nada?. Además porque sus ojos expresaban tristeza. Si bien el rubio no mostraba muchas emociones sus ojos decían todo lo que Aeris necesitaba saber.

-"nada, es solo que…eres alguien muy especial" Comento Cloud comenzando a caminar hacia la salida de la escuela dejando a Aeris sola por un momento, realmente confundida.

-"eh?" Qué quiso decir? Especial en qué forma? Rara? Loca? O quizás…especial…para alguien?. Digamos…él?. Aeris se puso roja ante tal pensamiento pero a la vez sintiéndose tonta por que se le hubiera ocurrido algo así. Cloud y ella solo eran amigos, nada más.

-"Entonces nos vamos?" Hablo de nuevo Cloud

-"A donde?"

-"A tu casa, a donde mas"

-"Eh?" _A su casa porque?. Para qué?_

-"Te acompañare de regreso"

-"No tienes que hacer eso, Nanaki puede acompañarme esta vez"

Cloud volteo entorno a ella y dio un largo suspiro.

-"Aeris porque tanta insistencia antes en que nos fuéramos juntos y ahora simplemente me haces a un lado"

-"Yo… es solo que no quiero ser una molestia" Dijo Aeris apenada. Claro que quería estar con él pero tampoco quería ser tan obvia, ni mucho menos convertirse en una especie de acosadora que lo siguiera a todos lados.

-"Ya te dije que tú nunca eres una molestia"

Aeris se puso roja al instante. Cloud a pesar de que todos decían que era un chico frio y distante se portaba siempre tan…diferente con ella. Incluso a veces se portaba como un chico tímido y avergonzado. No podía entender cómo es que siempre andaba tan, aislado.

-"no te gusta estar conmigo?"

-"No, no es eso. Yo quisiera permanecer siempre a tu lado"

Cloud se quedo estupefacto. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de pensar en nada pues Aeris comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-"Es decir, como amigos, nada más" Corrigió rápidamente Aeris, comenzando a latirle muy rápido el corazón. Porque sentía como si hubiera dicho una terrible mentira.

Cloud se quedo callado por un largo tiempo sin tener alguna reacción. Analizando en su mente las palabras de Aeris. Amigos. Esa palabra entre ellos comenzaba a desagradarle. Era raro, le agradaba Aeris, de hecho le gustaba mucho estar con ella. Entonces porque esa palabra le causaba decepción.

-"Vámonos" Dijo Cloud sin ánimos comenzando a caminar. Siendo seguido muy de cerca por una abochornada Aeris y un desconfiado Nanaki.

-"Cloud?" Llamo de nuevo la dulce y armoniosa voz de Aeris. Deteniéndolo antes de que llegaran a su casa.

-"Que pasa?" Contesto sin ánimos el rubio, ni siquiera volteando a verla.

-"…Nada"

-"Aeris si tienes algo que decir solo dilo"

-"…Gracias por acompañarme. Sabes, me gusta mucho estar contigo. Gracias por todo esto."

Se oía triste, porque Aeris se oía triste?

-"Nos vemos Cloud, despídete Nanaki" Agrego un momento después la castaña tratando de sonar un poco más alegre.

Aeris hizo un ademan con la mano y le regalo una enorme sonrisa, la más hermosa sonrisa que Cloud había visto jamás. Bueno, ella siempre había sonreído divinamente pero esta vez había algo más. Cloud no pudo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa en respuesta. Sin embargo volvió a la realidad cuando oyó el gruñido de Nanaki. Quien después de unos momentos de quedárselo viendo se fue en torno a la casa de Aeris siendo seguido por esta.

Varios días habían pasado desde que Cloud había decidido unirse al club de Kendo, como practicaban a la misma hora Cloud y Vincent se habían vuelto buenos amigos. Tenían varias cosas en común y en ocasiones se reunían los dos con Aeris siendo de todos ella la que hablaba más.

-"Me da curiosidad Vincent" Comenzó a hablar Cloud con el chico de cabello negro que se encontraba caminando a un lado de él.

-"…"

-"sueles ser muy distante, porque decidiste acercarte a mí?"

-"Por Aeris"

Cloud se detuvo de inmediato cuestionando a Vincent con la mirada. Que tenía que ver Aeris?

-"Dijo que tú y yo nos llevaríamos bien. Quería probar"

Cloud sintió un verdadero alivio, por un momento pensó que había sido por otra cosa.

-"Recuerdo que esa vez dijo algo aun más interesante" Comento Vincent pero fue interrumpido por una dulce voz que los llamaba a ambos.

-"Cloud, Vincent" Llamo Aeris corriendo hasta donde estaban ellos.

Cloud inmediatamente capto que Aeris tenía algo entre sus manos que estaban colocadas contra su pecho. Era como si estuviera guardando algo muy preciado.

-"Aeris que tienes ahí?" Pregunto Cloud señalando hacia lo que fuera que estuviera sosteniendo.

-"es una carta"

-"Una carta?"

-"Una carta de amor"

Una carta… de amor?" Porque Aeris tenía una carta de amor?. Quien era el que se le había dado? O acaso es que ella se la iba a dar a alguien. Y a quien? Porque?. De acuerdo esa última pregunta le pareció estúpida, si era una carta de amor era lógico que era por que amaba a la persona que se la iba a dar. Espera Aeris estaba enamorada de alguien? De quien? Cuando paso eso?

-"Para ti" Señalo Aeris estirándole la carta a Cloud para que este la tomara.

* * *

><p><strong>Que les pareció?<strong>

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me encanta leerlos una y otra y otra vez...este...**

**No duden en hacer cualquier observación pues será muy bien recibida, procesada y almacenada en mi mente y mi corazón...**

**Volviendo al tema. Créanme que tomo en cuenta cada una de sus valiosas opiniones y hago lo posible por llevarlas a cabo.**

**Comenten pues me hacen pasar un buen rato.**

**En fin. Saludos desde mi querido México y que estén bien.**


	6. Capitulo 6: Sentimientos

**Perdón, perdón, perdón por no haber actualizado hasta ahorita pero como ahora estoy escribiendo otra historia no quería dejarla atrás. Es muy difícil mantener dos historias al mismo tiempo pero intentare no tardarme mucho.**

**Que alegría que les haya gustado porque el anterior capitulo sí que me costo. Tuve que rehacerlo como tres veces pero si fue de su agradado entonces valió la pena.**

**En este espero haber mejorado y no empeorado, ojala y les guste.**

**Muchísimas gracias a CarlyBones y koskaoru por sus comentarios y felicitaciones les prometo que tratare de no decepcionarlas y subir el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto posible.**

**P.D. CarlyBones sigo esperando la actualización de tu historia "¿Qué Estas Qué?" por favor no me dejes así.**

* * *

><p>Sentimientos<p>

Cloud se quedo atónito. No sabía que pensar, no podía moverse ni articular palabra alguna, el único sonido que oía era el de su corazón latiendo violentamente contra su pecho. Aeris le había escrito una carta…a él. No podía creerlo, tenía que estar soñando

-"Recordé que tengo algo que hacer, mejor me voy" Dijo de repente Vincent no queriendo ser una molestia, dejándolos solos. Aeris se despidió de él con una sonrisa y luego volvió a dirigir su mirada a Cloud quien nunca quito la suya de la hermosa castaña.

-"Tómala" Insistió Aeris sonriéndole dulcemente. Animándolo a que cogiera el pedazo de papel. Lo cual le brindo a Cloud una nueva especie de fuerza y confianza.

Cloud estiro su mano lentamente para tomar la carta. Con cada centímetro que se acercaba su corazón le palpitaba cada vez más fuerte. Estaba a punto de tomarla cuando Aeris hablo de nuevo.

-"Me pidieron que te la diera"

-"Te pidieron?"

Ante esta nueva información Cloud se detuvo en su intento de coger la carta regresando su mano a un lado de su rodilla.

-"Una chica de 2° sabe que te conozco así que me pidió de favor que te la entregara porque a ella le daba mucha vergüenza" Explico la castaña.

Entonces la carta no la había escrito Aeris.

-"No me interesa" Contesto fríamente Cloud dándose media vuelta y alejándose de Aeris. Sintiéndose por alguna extraña razón… ¿Decepcionado?

-"Pero Cloud" Hablo Aeris yendo detrás de él

Cloud solo siguió caminando sin detenerse ni prestarle atención. Realmente se sentía mal y tonto por pensar que Aeris podría interesarse en alguien como él.

-"Deberías por lo menos leerla" insistió Aeris sin dejar de seguirlo.

-"No tengo ningún interés en ninguna otra chica así que porque habría de leerla" Dijo inconscientemente Cloud sin repasar bien lo que había dicho. Nunca volteo a verla, opto por seguir huyendo de ella. Queriendo escapar de la desilusión que sentía.

Aeris también paso por alto el significado oculto de la oración. Concentrándose solo en entregar la carta en la que la chica había depositado sus esperanzas.

-"Pero ella se armo de valor para poder expresar sus sentimientos, creo que es importante que al menos la leas"

Cloud no respondió nada. Siguió caminando en silencio, sin detenerse, sin voltear. Quería escapar de la castaña. Olvidar todo lo relacionado con el asunto.

-"Cloud! Detente! Cloud!" Le rogo Aeris. Tenía que entregarle esta carta. No iba a rendirse, le insistiría hasta que accediera. Pero Cloud nunca se detuvo. Esto sería más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Después de varios minutos de estarlo siguiendo sin rumbo Cloud seguía evadiéndola. Esta situación ya la estaba cansando. Aeris se detuvo súbitamente sorprendiendo a Cloud. La obstinada y decisiva chica se estaba rindiendo?. Bueno al menos lo dejaría en paz. Cloud le resto importancia y siguió caminando alejándose de Aeris. Pero de repente la castaña comenzó a hablar de la nada.

- "te vi la otra vez peleando en el patio delantero" Comento la castaña atrayendo la atención del rubio.

Cloud se detuvo súbitamente ante el cambio de tema de Aeris. Porque ahora comenzaba a hablar sobre la pelea que había sostenido con Reno?.

-"Estuviste realmente impresionante. La manera en que derrotaste a ese tipo. Debo admitir que me llamaste la atención desde ese momento. Desde entonces he sentido esto y ya no puedo ocultarlo más. Pero me da pena decírtelo…"

Aeris hizo una larga pausa antes de comenzar a hablar de nuevo. Era difícil lo que le iba a decir. Ni siquiera sabía si debía hacerlo, pero tenía que. Era lo correcto. Cloud tenía derecho a saberlo a pesar de que se sentía un poco…No sabía cómo describirlo.

-"Cloud me gustas"

El corazón de Cloud dio un vuelco total. Aeris había dicho… había dicho que le gustaba. Esa oración seguía repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza. Porque se sentía tan bien?. Esas palabras eran como una dulce melodía que quería seguir escuchando. Como es que dichas palabras se oían tan bien con la dulce voz de Aeris.

-"…Aeris" Susurro levemente Cloud poniendo tantas emociones en su voz. Alegría, sorpresa, felicidad, deseo?.

Cloud se acerco a donde se encontraba Aeris queriendo abrazarla, tomarla entre sus brazos y entonces…

Su ritmo cardiaco no dejaba de subirle. Era demasiado para soportarlo. Solo quería estar con ella. ¿Porque?

Cloud llego hasta su altura. La estaba viendo con esos profundos ojos azules que siempre la hacían estremecerse. Aeris tuvo que ver hacia otro lado para evitar pensar en él. Estaba completamente ruborizada. No podía encontrarse con su mirada eso solo la hacía sentir más vulnerable.

Sin embargo Cloud tomo su barbilla con una de su manos y alzo su rostro para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-"Aeris yo…" Susurro dulcemente Cloud sobre el rostro de Aeris.

Aeris se quedo por un momento hipnotizada por su voz pero ante su continuo acercamiento reacciono. Hablando rápidamente sin darle oportunidad al rubio de completar la oración.

-"Eso decía la carta" Confeso Aeris

Cloud se quedo desconcertado. De que estaba hablando?. Cual carta? El rubio la miro confundido no encontrado la razón de que mencionara una carta.

-"Lo lamento. La leí. La escribió una chica llamada Jesse… Además decía que si sentías lo mismo la esperaras después de clases en el salón de música"

-"La carta?" Repitió Cloud intentando recordar mientras quitaba su mano de la barbilla de la chica.

De repente todo cobro sentido. La carta a la que se refería era la que había intentado entregarle hace algunos minutos. Entonces esa declaración que había hecho hace algunos momentos no era de ella. No estaba confesando sus sentimientos si no los de la chica de la carta. Aeris le había recitado lo que estaba escrito en la carta.

_Claro_ _la carta. Como me fui a imaginar que tú…. _Pensó Cloud para sí mismo sintiéndose extrañamente triste porque no fueran las palabras de Aeris si no de alguien más. Aunque era lógico, Aeris nunca diría me gustaste desde que te vi en aquella pelea como si fuera una chica que se enamorara porque sintió admiración de él en ese momento. Es mas Aeris ni siquiera había visto la pelea. Como se le fue a ocurrir.

-"…que le guste desde que me vio pelear. Qué tontería" Comento Cloud en voz baja. Odiando todos los malditos sentimientos de afecto que cualquier persona podría llegar a tener por otra.

-"no es ninguna tontería. A ella le gustas y…nunca es fácil expresar lo que uno siente"

-"para ti te es muy fácil" Contesto Cloud cortantemente.

-"eh?" Aeris se sentía confundida. Porque Cloud parecía enojado con ella.

-"siempre haces lo primero que se te viene a la mente sin pensar en lo demás" Contesto Cloud molesto no pudiendo ocultar lo que sentía en ese momento.

-"a que te refieres?" respondió Aeris ofendida por su actitud que estaba tomando con ella si no le había hecho nada.

-"Aeris casi haces que…" Se interrumpió así mismo Cloud. Sabía lo que quería decirle, lo sabía en su interior sin embargo no era fácil de admitir, no quería hacerlo ni siquiera en su mente.

-"No es nada olvídalo" rectifico Cloud calmándose de nuevo. Quitando la vista de Aeris. No podía soportar verla, no porque no quisiera si no por la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

Aeris estaba aun enredada. No entendía que había pasado para que estuviera molesta con ella ni porque el cambio repentino de actitud. Ni mucho menos que había hecho en primer lugar para que se enojara con ella. Se había perdido de algo?.

El rubio parecía querer su propio espacio por un rato y Aeris no quería negarle ese deseo silencioso. Lo mejor sería que lo dejara por ahora.

-"Ten esto es tuyo" Dijo Aeris estirándole de nuevo la carta.

-"No lo quiero" Respondió Cloud sin voltear a verla

-"Pero aun así te pertenece" Aeris tomo la mano de Cloud e hizo que tomara la carta con ella.

-"Nos vemos después Cloud" Se despidió Aeris una vez que Cloud tenia la carta dejándolo solo.

Cloud se quedo viendo la carta durante varios minutos. Se supone que le gustaba a alguien, debería sentirse feliz, entusiasmado o por lo menos sentir algo pero nada, no sentía nada. Leyó de nuevo la carta. Las palabras que Aeris había expresado eran exactamente las mismas. Era una tontería como esta tal Jesse creía que estaba enamorada de él si ni siquiera lo conocía. Solo lo había visto una vez en aquella pelea. Además como podía él sentir lo mismo si ni siquiera sabía quién era. Si realmente quería conocerlo y le gustaba tanto como afirmaba porque no fue ella misma. Para que tantos rodeos.

Cloud arrugo la carta y la tiro lo más lejos que podía. Ya la había leído y no le servía de nada conservarla. Se alejo del lugar yendo hacia su salón pensando en qué hacer con este asunto.

* * *

><p>En la hora de salida Aeris decidió que sería buena idea una buena forma de pasar el tiempo si iba hasta la salida y repartía sus flores a las personas que pasaban. Sin duda entre los cientos de alumnos que se dirigían a sus casas se encontraría uno interesado en el club de jardinería. Aeris se sintió muy entusiasmada por esta idea. Se dirigió al portón de salida con su canasta de flores lo más rápido que podía para tomar ventaja sobre sus compañeros y así tener más oportunidades. Mientras corría no pudo evitar pensar en Cloud. De seguro este iría a ver a la chica de la carta. Hablarían y tal vez se llevarían bien, entonces quizás ella tendría que irse sola de nuevo. Se pregunto si Cloud la haría a un lado por aquella chica. Acaso seria más linda, comprensiva y adecuada para Cloud. Que era esto que sentía acaso eran…celos?.<p>

Aeris se sonrojo ante este pensamiento. No tenía porque estar celosa. Cloud podía salir con quien quisiera pero porque ahora se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle entregado la carta. Que debía de haber hecho. Tirarla? Nunca haberle hablado sobre ella? Eso era egoísta aunque en este momento se sentía como si se hubiera traicionado a ella misma.

Aeris comenzó a caminar lentamente concentrada en sus pensamientos manteniendo la vista al frente hasta que para su sorpresa pudo divisar a unos cuantos metros adelante al llamativo rubio de ojos azules apoyado sobre la pared con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, aparentemente esperando a alguien. Aeris se dirigió rápidamente hasta él, poniéndose enfrente para preguntarle que es lo que hacía en este lugar en vez de estar con la adorable chica que lo estaba esperando en el salón de música. Se le habría olvidado?

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud:<strong>

_Oí acercarse a alguien y a pesar de que tenía los ojos cerrados pude reconocer inmediatamente de quien se trataba. Ese dulce aroma a flores era inconfundible. Algo que solo una chica posee y que la sigue suavemente a todas partes. Abro los ojos para encontrarme con el hermoso rostro de porcelana y los precioso ojos verdes que adoro y que me escanean con curiosidad._

-"Cloud que haces aquí? Que no tenías que ir a ver a la chica de la carta_" Preguntas confundida. No entiendo porque si lo más lógico es que no fuera._

-"la carta decía que la esperara si sentía lo mismo" _Aclaro inmediatamente_

-"y?" _Preguntas con curiosidad aparentemente sin saber a qué me refiero._

-"No siento nada por ella. Te estaba esperando así que vámonos"_ Explico mis razones para encontrarme en este lugar. Alejándome de la pared._

-"estás seguro de que está bien? No deberías decirle nada?" _Te oyes preocupada_

-"supongo que lo asumirá ella misma después de 10 minutos"

-"eso no es algo cruel" _Replicas inmediatamente sintiéndote mal por la chica. Incluso ahora eres tan amable y gentil con los demás. Supongo que no debería sorprenderme._

-"prefieres que valla yo mismo a destrozarle el corazón. Que mala eres no crees Aeris?"_Te respondo en tono burlón y no puedo evitar sonreír ante la cara de confusión que muestras por mi comentario._

-"eh?"

-"aunque eso es decir demasiado no creo que este enamorada de mi solo un poco de admiración" _Aclaro restándole importancia._

-"pero…" _Intentas hacerme reaccionar sin embargo te interrumpo pues no hay forma de que me convenzas para que vaya a verla._

-"No te preocupes le deje un mensaje en el salón de música" _Intento tranquilizarte para que dejes de preocuparte por aquella chica que para mí no significa nada. Si hago todo esto y la considero es solo por ti Aeris._

-"Un mensaje?"

-"Le escribí en el pizarrón que no iría así que no me esperara"

_Te quedaste callada posiblemente decidiendo si lo que había hecho estaba bien. De seguro si no terminaba con esto seguirías intentando convencerme de que fuera para aclarar todo en persona, pero yo solo sentía que era una pérdida de tiempo. Yo ya estaba en el lugar donde debía estar, donde quería estar y al lado de la persona que quería. _

-"En realidad prefiero evitarlo. Ni siquiera conozco a esta chica y no me interesa en lo absoluto. Solo quiero estar contigo"

-"…" _Te sonrojaste inmediatamente ante mi declaración. No entendí al principio porque hasta que me di cuenta de lo que había expresado sin rastro de duda. Ahora era mi turno de sonrojarme._

-"Es decir…yo…" _Intente corregir sin embargo una vez más mi cuerpo me traicionaba. Mi cerebro simplemente no funcionaba dejándome totalmente sin ideas. Y la necesidad de decirte mis verdaderas razones se hacía cada vez más fuerte._

-"yo…" _Necesito controlarme. Distraerme. Sacarte de mi cabeza_

-"Porque yo…" _Demonios porque mi boca me traiciona. Tengo que resistir. Pero es imposible cuando te veo a los ojos. Que imbécil porque hice eso ahora estoy totalmente perdido y embelesado por tu belleza._

-"Yo quiero que…"_Sigo sacando palabras sin sentido. Intento sonar tranquilo aunque en el fondo estoy completamente nervioso. Me miras expectante por lo que tengo que decir sin dejar de disminuir tu propio sonrojo._

-"Que seamos…" _No puedo completar lo que trato de decir. No me siento realmente preparado para confesarte una cosa así… Espera un momento a caso lo que se refleja en tu mirada es ilusión por lo que tengo que decir. Sin embargo yo…_

-"Muy buenos amigos" _Palabras equivocadas Strife y además tenias que escoger esas_

-"Oh! ya veo" _Dijiste sonando extrañamente decepcionada mientras bajabas la mirada al piso sorprendiéndome y alegrándome en el interior._

* * *

><p>Cloud y Aeris se quedaron en silencio viendo hacia el piso. Ninguno de los dos comprendía todavía lo que había acabado de pasar. Aeris se sentía confundida. No entendía porque se sentía decepcionada ante el comentario final del rubio. Que acaso ya no quería ser su amiga? No, en definitiva no era eso. Entonces porque?<p>

Por su parte Cloud estaba lidiando por mantener el tema de Aeris y todo lo relacionado con ella fuera de su mente. No sabía cuánto más podía negar el hecho que se hacía cada vez más evidente.

-"Cloud!" Llamo desde lejos Vincent interrumpiendo para su suerte el incomodo silencio entre ambos. Yendo rápidamente hasta donde se encontraban ellos

-"El entrenador te está buscando… no estoy interrumpiendo nada o si?" Pregunto Vincent volteando a ver a ambos quienes parecían muy nerviosos, como si los hubieran cachado en medio de algo.

-"No nada" respondieron al unisonó

-"Tengo que ir a ver que quiere"

-"si yo estaré por aquí"

Ambos se quedaron viendo muy nerviosos. Porque se sentían tan incómodos en ese momento? Solo se dieron la vuelta y sin decirse una sola palabra más caminaron hacia lados opuestos.

-"Que fue lo que paso antes de que llegara" Pregunto Vincent extrañado por la actitud de ambos siguiendo a Cloud desde atrás.

-"Ya te dije que nada. Porque preguntas?"

-"Esa fue una despedida muy fría, no suelen ser así entre ambos y mucho menos Aeris" Explico Vincent con tono inquisidor.

-"Debes estar alucinando" Contesto Cloud en un intento por defenderse aunque era más que obvio la tensión que había entre él y Aeris.

Inmediatamente que llegaron al gimnasio la conocida voz del entrenador Barret se oyó gritando el nombre del rubio repetidas veces tantas que frustro al rubio

-"QUE!" Contesto Cloud gritando. No estaba de humor y no se iba a tomar la molestia de ocultarlo.

El entrenador Barret se quedo contrariado por la reacción del rubio. Sabía que este solía ser en algunas ocasiones intratable pero ahora estaba más cascarrabias de lo que de por sí era.

-"Estas más gruñón de lo normal." Comento tranquilamente el entrenador Barret una vez que llego hasta donde estaba Cloud.

-"Me llamo solo para decirme eso?" Contesto Cloud molesto.

-"Y para recordarte que debes quedarte para el entrenamiento. La competencia es en unas semanas si quieres entrar al torneo debes entrenar mas y mas fuerte has entendido. Así que deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo y lleva tu trasero a entrenar en este mismo instante"

-"Si, si" Respondió Cloud sin importancia y pesadez.

-"nada de si, si. Quiero verte entrenando en este mismo instante oíste"

-"…"

-CLOUD!" Grito molesto el entrenador porque no le diera la importancia debida.

-"Tranquilo ya entendí" Contesto apaciblemente el rubio pero entonces recordó a la castaña. Tenía que buscarla antes de comenzar su entrenamiento a el entrenador Barret le impediría salir a verla. Cloud se echo a correr en dirección hacia donde se había separado.

-A dónde vas?" pregunto el entrenador al verlo abandonar el gimnasio

-"Tengo algo importante que hacer antes"

-"Oye regresa aquí" grito el entrenador Barret desapareciendo Cloud de la vista

Aeris se encontraba en el portón de la escuela intentando repartir sus flores a los pocos estudiantes que pasaban por el lugar pero nadie parecía hacerle caso. De repente alguien se acerco a ella por detrás. Aeris giro en torno a este, y dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro ofreció con alegría una de sus flores

-"no quieres una flor…" Sin embargo cuando volteo completamente descubrió que frente a ella se encontraba un chico pelirrojo que llevaba una vara de metal en la mano. Aeris inmediatamente dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. El chico que estaba frente a ella era Reno, aquel quien hace algunos días la había estado siguiendo,

-"Tú. Que es lo que quieres?" pregunto temerosa Aeris

-"acaso nos conocemos?" contesto Reno confundido

Aeris reacciono. Parecía que no la recordaba. Esta maldición que tenía parecía ser de ayuda ya que así Reno ya no la perseguiría.

-"…no" Mintió Aeris tratando de sonar convincente

Reno escéptico hecho un buen vistazo a la chica intentando ubicarla en sus memorias

-"…. En serio tu cara se me hace conocida" Comento Reno escaneándola de un lado a otro

-"debo tener una cara muy común" respondió Aeris comenzando a ponerse nerviosa. Al parecer no la había olvidado del todo, era mejor no darle ninguna oportunidad para que la recordara

-"olvídate de eso y toma una flor quieres" intento cambiar de tema pero Reno siguió inspeccionándola sin prestarle atención a nada mas

-"Hm? No pareces tener una cara común" Inquirió el pelirrojo

Aeris se quedo en silencio tratando de idear una forma de distraerlo pero no se le ocurría nada

-"De hecho eres muy bonita no creo que no te destaques en cualquier lugar"

Ahora no solo estaba alterada si no también abochornada por lo que acababa de decir

-"ya lo recuerdo eres aquella chica que le gusta al jefe "Dijo muy entusiasmado el pelirrojo

-"y tú eres el rufián que me ha estado siguiendo últimamente" Le contesto inmediatamente después Aeris. Segundos después su cerebro registro lo que Reno había acabado de decir

-"Como que la chica que le gusta al jefe?" pregunto confundida la castaña

Cloud iba caminando por el patio central en busca de la castaña. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo captar un centello rosa que le llamo la atención así que volteo a ver en esa dirección descubriendo que aquel brillo provenía de un lazo que estaba perfectamente amarrado sobre la coleta de la castaña que tanto ansiaba ver. Sin embargo algo más capto su interés. Aeris estaba con alguien y lo preocupante era que no solo era un hombre si no que este hombre era Reno.

-"Aeris!" llamo Cloud a la castaña yendo rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba

-"Aléjate de ella" exigió Cloud al chico frente a su adorable castaña. Tomando la mano de Aeris. Jalándola por detrás e inmediatamente poniéndose delante de la chica.

-"y a ti que te pasa?" pregunta extrañado Reno ante la actitud del rubio

-"no dejare que le hagas daño entendido. No te le acerques" Ordeno firmemente Cloud

El pelirrojo se muestra completa mente confundido. Hacerle daño a quien? A esta chica? Acaso al rubio le preocupaba tanto esta chica?

-"OH! ya veo, entonces esta preciosa chica es tu novia" supone Reno por la forma de comportarse de Cloud

-"yo no"

-"ella no" tratan de aclarar ambos al mismo tiempo

-"…de todos modos que quieres?" pregunto Cloud fríamente cambiando de tema

-"oye yo solo estaba pasando por aquí, eso es todo. Pero esto se está poniendo incomodo así que mejor me voy. Gracias por la flor linda"

-"Su nombre es Aeris" corrigió Cloud molesto por como la había llamado

-"Linda Aeris entonces" dijo Reno desafiantemente yéndose del lugar siendo seguido por la mirada amenazante del rubio hasta desapareció de su rango de visión

-"Cloud?" Llamo la voz de la dulce castaña

-"Qué pasa?" Volteo el rubio para verla

"...crees...que…podrías devolverme mi mano" pregunto nerviosamente Aeris señalándole hacia sus manos que estaba firmemente entrelazadas. Cloud la estaba apretando un poco así que era imposible para ella olvidar que Cloud tenía capturada su mano.

Cloud se puso instantáneamente rojo soltando su mano inmediatamente

-"Lo lamento" dijo el rubio dándole la espalda para así ocultar su rostro

-"Aeris tengo que quedarme después de clases para entrenar así que…" comenzó a hablar de nuevo el rubio sin voltear a verla

- "no te preocupes puedo irme por mi cuenta de hecho yo iba a esperar a…"

-"te iba a preguntar si podías esperarme" interrumpió el rubio

-"Que?" Aeris estaba muy sorprendida. Primero había rechazado a la chica de la carta solo para poder estar con ella y ahora le estaba pidiendo que lo esperara para poder pasar más tiempo con ella.

-"a menos que tengas otras cosas que hacer "

-"bueno yo…" intento aclarar Aeris pero cada vez se ponía más nerviosa impidiéndole pensar. De repente se le había olvidado cómo hablar

-"no creerás que voy a dejar que te vayas sola. No después de que Reno estuvo aquí" dijo Cloud aunque sonaba mas como una escusa para poder pasar más tiempo con ella.

-"no tienes porque hacerlo"

-"te acompañare hasta tu casa. Después de todo tenemos un trato" insistió el rubio pero Aeris se lo quedo viendo con cara de no saber de que hablaba.

-"tu guardaespaldas recuerdas?" Aclaro Cloud

-"ah! ese trato. Era por una cita o algo así no?" bromeo Aeris recordando aquella escena.

Extrañamente en el interior Cloud deseo que esta vez estuviera hablando en serio

-"Cloud yo ya había hecho planes con Tifa. Estaba esperándola para irnos juntas" admitió Aeris

-"Con… Tifa Lockhart?" Pregunto el rubio desconcertado buscando la confirmación de esta

-"Si"

-"Ahora son amigas?" Dijo Cloud no pudiéndolo Creer

-"Algo así. Te molesta?" Pregunto cuidadosamente la castaña

_Molestarme? No, estoy sumamente confundido, no entiendo como después de cómo te trato quieres ser su amiga_

-"Porque habría de molestarme. Puedes ser amiga de quien quieras" Dijo el rubio fríamente tratando de ocultar su disgusto

-"Si quieres puedes acompañarnos" Sugirió amablemente la castaña

-"No estoy interesado"

-"estas enojado?" pregunto angustiosamente la castaña

_Enojado no es la palabra correcta. Estoy furioso. Furioso de que la elijas a ella sobre mí. No me importaría si fuera alguien más…bueno tal vez si pero…. porque ella._

-"No" Dijo Cloud disimulando su disgusto

-"Si lo estas" Murmuro amargamente Aeris para ella misma

"Cloud yo…"

-"Tú ve y divierte" Interrumpió el rubio yéndose inmediatamente del lugar dejando a Aeris confundida y sintiéndose inmediatamente triste

-"Tifa" Llamo desde lejos la castaña yendo rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba la chica de cabellos negros y ojos rubí quien al divisarla le dio la bienvenida sonrientemente.

-"Aeris ya estas lista? bueno primero a donde vamos?" Pegunto Tifa muy entusiasmada

-"Tifa crees que podríamos cambiar el día?"

-"Eh?" Se extraño la pelo negro. Porque quería cambiar el día cuando había sido ella quien insistió tanto porque salieran juntas.

-"Es que yo…"

La castaña se veía algo desanimada. Era raro verla así, usualmente estaba alegre por todo. En definitiva tenía algo que debía resolver primero y a Tifa no le importaba esperar por su ahora nueva amiga.

-"No te preocupes Aeris podemos hacerlo otro día" Dijo muy compresivamente Tifa tratando de subirle el animo

-"Enserio? gracias Tifa" Dijo Aeris reanimada

-"No es nada, aunque podrías pagármelo con uno de tus deliciosos pastelillos"

-"Trato echo…Es cierto. Iras mañana no?" inquirió esperanzadamente la castaña

-"…supongo" Dijo Tifa no sonando muy confiable.

-"Por favor"

-"…."

-"Por favor"

Aeris la estaba viendo con esos ojos de suplica haciéndole imposible a Tifa decirle que no

-"Ahí estaré" Se rindió finalmente Tifa dando un largo suspiro.

-"Gracias, entonces mañana nos vemos" Se despidió la castaña yéndose corriendo en dirección al gimnasio

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud:<strong>

_Después de una hora de entrenamiento estaba listo para finalmente irme a casa. Debo admitir que esta vez lo hice con más entrega. Creo que quería sacar todas las frustraciones que sentía. No me contuve para nada a la hora de atacar. El entrenador Barret me dijo que lo hice bien pero que necesitaba tranquilizarme un poco. Pero simplemente no estaba de humor._

_Debo admitir que fue una buena terapia. Salí del gimnasio sintiéndome mejor. Para mi sorpresa oí tu melodiosa voz llamándome. Acaso estoy alucinando. Debo estar volviéndome loco se supone que tu estas con Tifa. Volteo en dirección donde creo haberte escuchado y para mi desconcierto te veo acercarte corriendo hasta mí_

-"Aeris que haces aquí? que no ibas a irte con Tifa_" pregunto incrédulo_

-"Lo dejamos para otro día" _explicas parándote junto a mi mientras recuperas el aliento _

-"Porque hiciste eso?" _mi voz muestra curiosidad, no entiendo que haces aun aquí_

-"No te veías bien cuando te lo dije y quería asegurarme de que estuvieras…bien" _Dijiste sonando preocupada_

-"Que tonta no tenías porque hacerlo" _digo fríamente pero en el fondo que decidieras encontrarte conmigo me alegra como no tienes idea._

-"Pero…"

-"Ya te dije que no me importa que sean amigas" _Te interrumpo_ restándole importancia al tema.

-"Aun así parecías algo molesto"_ dices buscando una explicación pero yo tampoco se la razón de porque me enfado tanto con la mención de Tifa_

-"No podía dejarte así. No quiero que estés enojado conmigo ya que tú eres una persona muy importante para mí. No quiero perderte" _dices sinceramente_

-"Tonta"

-"¿?"

_Te muestras sorprendida por mi comentario. No estaba enojado contigo. Nunca podría enojarme contigo. De nuevo comienza a sucederme. Este sentimiento tan desesperado de querer abrazarte. Sin embargo porque no lo hago?. Que es lo que me detiene? Y porque es que sigo pensando en ella, no quiero pensar más en ella. Aeris no entiendo nada._

-Cloud" Comienzas a hablar de nuevo ante mi silencio.

-"la chica…la chica que mencionaste aquella vez" _Te oyes algo angustiada. Haces una pausa e intentas tranquilizarte para seguir con lo que tienes que decir_

-" la chica que te gustaba…era Tifa no es cierto?"

* * *

><p><strong>Pobre Cloud.<strong>

**Me pregunto si debería hacer sufrir un poco a la tierna Aeris y hacer un triangulo amoroso entre ella, Cloud y Tifa.**

**Bueno gracias por leer y hasta la próxima que espero que sea muy pronto.**

**Cuídense.**


	7. Capítulo 7 : Diferentes tipos de amor

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Me disculpo con todos por aparecer hasta ahora.**

**Siento mucho la espera simplemente esto de actualizar rápido no se me da. Tuve muchas cosas que hacer que no me dieron tiempo para escribir la continuación hasta ahora. Pero no se preocupen no voy a dejarla inconclusa, no importa cuánto me cueste y ni lo que tenga que hacer les aseguro que la acabare. Solo esperemos que no me demore tanto.**

Guest:** Gracias por dejar tu review me dio gusto saber que alguien nuevo está leyendo mi historia y que le gusto. Ojala este capítulo sea de tu agrado y tranqui que voy lenta pero te aseguro que la acabare.**

Koskaoru**: Gracias por tus reviews y por tu constante paciencia que me tienes para esperarme hasta que se me ocurre aparecer. Siento mucho que tengas que esperar tanto para el siguiente capítulo tratare de compensarlo de algún modo. Entiendo tu molestia pero es que trato de que los sentimientos de Cloud no sean tan obvios (aunque para cualquiera que tenga ojos es más que indiscutible que Cloud siente algo por Aeris) Y que poco a poco los sentimientos del rubio vallan creciendo. No me gusta la idea de que inmediatamente se enamorara de ella y por eso puse a Tifa para hacer una especie de comparación. A mí tampoco me gusta que Aeris sufra pero necesito un poco de drama. No te preocupes todo el sufrimiento será compensado al final.**

**Y aún sigo con la idea de ponerle un rival a Cloud pero este aparecerá dentro de 2 capítulos. Aún nos queda mucha historia por recorrer y dará constantes giros. Ojala no me alargue mucho. Bueno espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.**

ashira23:** Que bueno que gusto y gracias por tus constantes reviews. Siento tardarme tanto en subir el próximo capítulo, tratare de compensarlo. Ojala me sigas teniendo paciencia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7 : Diferentes tipos de amor<strong>

-" la chica que te gustaba…era Tifa no es cierto?"

-"…" _Me quedo asombrado ante tu descubrimiento. No entiendo como lo averiguaste. Te lo habrá dicho ella. Desde hace cuanto lo sabes. Son tantas las preguntas en mi mente pero lo que más me sorprende es que no intento negarlo. _

-"Por eso. Por eso actúas tan frio con ella no?" _Dices débilmente, en forma de afirmación más que de pregunta._

-"…" _No sé qué decirte. Ni yo mismo me entiendo. Lo único que sé es que cuando estoy alrededor de Tifa comienzo a sentirme mal. No puedo olvidar lo que hizo. Mi dolor es tanto que tengo que apartarla. Estas enojada conmigo por como trato a tu amiga?_

-"Aun te gusta?" _Preguntas súbitamente tomándome inadvertido._ _Mi mente esta desordenada y mis sentimientos ahora son más confusos que nunca. No entiendo porque simplemente no lo niego. Acaso es que no quiero hacerlo?_

-"…" _me quedo completamente en silencio sin saber que responderte. Pero mi silencio parece haberte dicho más de lo necesario. Bajas la mirada hacia el piso sin insistir en tu pregunta. Como si ya la hubiera contestado._

-"deberías hablar con ella" _dices intentando sonar alegre. _

-"…." _Sigo sin responderte. Todo esto es un tema incómodo para mí_.

-"deberías hacer las paces con ella"

_Ahora toda mi confusión se vuelve en ira por lo que has dicho. Hacer las paces? Yo no quiero hacer las paces con Tifa. Ella me desprecio…ella…_

-"no lo puedo creer" _digo en voz baja frustrado. Me miras extrañada no captando el porqué de mi actitud._

-"lo dices en serio Aeris?...pensé...pensé que si alguien me comprendería serias tu" _Digo molesto intentando contener la rabia que crese cada vez más en mi interior._

-"No…No entiendo" _Me dices confundida. Como es que puedes ser tan inocente. Tan linda y yo…_

-"Te conto su versión de la historia?" _Pregunto sin poder contener mi ira._

-"Ella…ella no me dijo nada" _Contestas algo temerosa. Sin apartar tú vista de mí. Mi corazón se estruja pero decido apartar este sentimiento. No quiero pensar que soy yo el causante de crearte dolor. Es otra persona, tiene que ser otra persona._

-"Entonces déjame que te explique." _Comienzo inyectando tanto veneno como puedo en mis palabras. Acercándome cada vez más a ti. _

-"Se burlo de mí. No solo sus tontos amigos ella también se burlo de mí. Formó un plan con esos cretinos para reírse de mí. Para ridiculizarme enfrente de todos. Me hizo prometerle que cuando se metiera en problemas yo iría a rescatarla, con ese truco me atrajo a una pelea falsa que sabía que no podía ganar. Luche por ella pero… Cuando me derrotaron me llamo perdedor. Les siguió la corriente a los otros para quedar bien con ellos"

_Tu mirada se mantiene serena mientras me escuchas hablar con tanta ira desquitándome inconscientemente contra ti. No puedo soportarlo así que alejo mi vista hacia otro lado con la esperanza de que todo desaparezca. De que todo esto sea un sueño y nunca haya alzado mi voz en contra tuya._

_Te quedas callada un momento, pensativa. Mirando hacia el suelo como tratando de encontrar las palabras para tu siguiente idea, así como el valor para decirlas._

-"Eran niños. No estaban consientes de lo que hacían… y estoy segura de que Tifa se arrepiente de ello así que…" _Intentas convencerme._

-"no me importa" _Respondo fríamente sin siquiera verte._

-"Tifa es una buena persona. Se ha de sentir muy culpable por haberte herido. No es bueno que guardes rencor contra los demás, solo te harás más daño. Si hicieran las paces podrían ser amigos de nuevo y quizás…a la larga incluso algo…algo m…." _Las palabras comienzan a atorársete en la garganta._ _Por alguna razón no puedes concluir lo que quieres decir. Te miro de reojo y es como si tuvieras metida en un dilema mental. No comprendo porque._

-"…Nunca sabes lo que podrías perder" _Terminas diciendo apagadamente_. _Remplazando con esta nueva oración la otra que al parecer te cuesta expresar._

-"no tengo nada que decirle y no quiero oírla"_ Digo calmadamente intentando disimular mi disgusto. Tratando de contener mi ira injustificada contra ti. No quiero herirte pero necesito descargarme. Tengo que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para intentar contenerme. Incluso ahora muerdo fuertemente mi labio inferior en un intento por hacerme callar. Lo único que puedo sentir en mi boca es el salado sabor de mi sangre proveniente de la herida que me he ocasionado a mí mismo para no hablar más. _

-"Cloud no puedes…"

-"Basta! No sigas insistiendo. Si quieres se su amiga pero no me pidas algo así a mi" _Te interrumpo súbitamente queriendo dejar a un lado todo este tema._

-"Perdóname por insistir, es solo que..."

* * *

><p>Aeris:<p>

-"Cloud! Aeris! pasa algo?" _Vincent nos llama desde lejos viéndonos extrañado. Rápidamente se une a nosotros. Ambos bajamos la mirada al piso sin decir una sola palabra. Me siento totalmente como una molestia constante pero a pesar de lo que sienta en este momento debo insistir. Se lo que es dejar oportunidades a medias, no quiero que eso te pase a ti. Sin embargo las fuerzas me han abandonado. No sé como retomar de nuevo este tema. De repente comienzas a hablar increíblemente suave. Muy diferente a como estabas hace rato._

-"Aeris me temo que no podre acompañarte a casa hoy. Necesito estar solo" _Llevas tu mirada lejos de mi. Escondiendo tu rostro del mío. Lo cual me hace sentir culpable._

-"Vincent podrías acompañarla. No quiero dejarla sola" _Dices apenado mirando a la distancia._

-"No te preocupes yo me encargo" _Te responde Vincent serenamente dándote total confianza y tranquilidad._

-"Gracias" _Con esa última palabra dirigida a Vincent te despides yéndote del lugar hasta que desapareces por completo de mi vista._

_Vincent y yo comenzamos a caminar en silencio y no puedo evitar preguntarme a donde habrás ido o que estarás haciendo ahora. Estoy tan inmensa en mis pensamientos que no me doy cuenta de que adelante el piso esta disparejo y tropiezo inevitablemente, pero por suerte Vincent me agarra salvándome de caer al piso. _

-"Aeris te encuentras bien?" _Pregunta mi amigo de ojos rubí aparentemente preocupado por mi extraño comportamiento._

-"Si solo… no me di cuenta" _respondo intentando sonar alegre pero al parecer no lo logro ya que Vincent me lanza una mirada de preocupación._

-"Que fue lo que pasó entre ustedes?" _Pregunta Vincent poniéndome de nuevo en el suelo. Mirándome seriamente. Queriendo una respuesta que cuadre con mi comportamiento inusual. _

-"Creo que me metí de nuevo en algo que no era de mi incumbencia" _respondo acongojada._

-"Tratabas de ayudarlo" _Afirma el ojos rubí_ _sin siquiera pensarlo mucho._

-"Solo quiero que este bien"

-"Eso significa que no vas a rendirte"

-"Crees que debería hacerlo?" _Pregunte buscando consejo pues ya no sabía si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien._

-"Tu qué crees?"

-"…" _No se me ocurrió ni una idea. Ni siquiera sé porque estoy aquí en primer lugar. Lo único que sé es que Cloud me importa y quiero tratar de ayudarlo. A que se perdone así mismo. A que sea feliz._

-"Las cosas que uno desea son las que cuestan más mantener vivas. Los llamados sueños." _Dice seriamente Vincent y yo solo me siento cada vez más sin esperanzas._

-"Sin embargo si te esfuerzas y crees en ello, pueden hacerse realidad. Todo depende de uno mismo" _Concluye Vincent sorprendiéndome. Volteo a ver al ojos rubí quien permanece sereno ante todo. Sin quitar su intensa mirada de mi lo cual me da inmediatamente confianza y me anima a continuar._

-"Ya veo. Gracias" _Compenso con una gran sonrisa. Quien lo diría. Vincent es muy bueno para levantar la moral._

-"Supongo que no iras a tu casa entonces" _Afirma Vincent con confianza._

-"Adivinaste. Me acompañas?"

-"Creo que estarás bien sola"

XXX

Cloud:

_Me aleje de ti sin mirar hacia atrás a pesar de que todo el camino quería arrepentirme. Ir hasta ti y disculparme. Aeris me comporte como un idiota. Te juro que intente controlarme. No sé qué me pasa cuando Tifa es mencionada._

_Que yo aun tenía sentimientos por Tifa. Qué tontería!. Aun así no entiendo porque no fui capaz de negarlo._

_Tengo que admitir que el primer día que la vi mi corazón dio un vuelco. Se veía igual o incluso más hermosa a como la recordaba. Pero eso no significa que me siga gustando…o sí? No tengo ni idea. Mi cabeza esta tan revuelta. Mi historia con ella nunca termino. De hecho ni siquiera empezó. Por tanto tiempo mantuve mis sentimientos totalmente ocultos que ahora que han comenzado de nuevo a salir a la luz no sé cómo interpretarlos._

_Fui hasta el parque cerca de la estación de trenes a pensar un rato. Me senté en la misma banca de aquella vez sumiéndome en mi confusa mente. De repente oí tu voz que me llamaba. Voltee en aquella dirección y apareciste parada junto a mí. Hace cuanto que estabas aquí? Como es que no me di cuenta de cuando llegaste._

-"Aeris que haces aquí?" _Pregunto serenamente, parándome a tu lado._

-"Te estaba buscando. Me imagine que te encontraría aquí." _Dices alegremente. No entiendo porque? Acaso no estás enojada conmigo?_

-"Aeris…" _Intento disculparme pero me interrumpes sin darme oportunidad_

-"Te gustaría ir mañana al Gold Saucer?" _Preguntas brindándome la más encantadora sonrisa que haya visto en mi vida. Haciéndome sentir cada vez más culpable_.

-"…" _Estoy confundido y mi rostro lo hace notar. Porque actúas como si nada a pesar de la discusión que acabamos de tener. Es más, porque no insistes en el tema. En vez de eso parece que me estas pidiendo una especie de… ¿cita?_

_Yo no te brindo ninguna respuesta. Solo te miro seriamente. Aun sigo apenado por la forma en que te trate a pesar de que parece que tú ya me has perdonado._

-"Por favor di que sí. Vincent también ira"

-"también Vincent?" _Ahora estoy aun más confundido. Eso significa que no es una cita entonces._

-"Fue difícil convencerlo" _Bromeas conmigo riendo dulcemente. Intentando animarme y hacer que olvide._

-"Cloud por favor di que sí. Quiero que todos mis amigos estén ahí" _Suplicas amablemente viéndome con esos ojos que nunca he podido resistir._

-"Entonces también ira Nanaki" _respondo ante tu comentario. Introduciéndome en tu tema. Tratando de dejar todo lo demás a un lado._

-"Eso quería pero me dijeron que no podía pasar"

-"Te dijeron?" _Acaso alguien más sabia sobre la bola de pelos._

-"El otro día fui al parque a preguntar si podía entrar pero me indicaron que no dejaban entrar mascotas. Trate de explicarles que Nanaki no era una mascota si no un perro de color rojo de un poco menos de metro y medio de alto y con una flama al final de su cola. Pero aun así no me dieron permiso de que entrara." _Expusiste calmadamente no sintiendo ningún tipo de incoherencia en tu historia._

-"Debes haberlos sorprendido con esa descripción"

-"Porque?" _me miraste confundida para mi asombro._

-"No te parece extraño describir a un animal así?" _Pregunte dudoso_

-"No" _me respondiste inocentemente sin muestra de duda._

-"me lo suponía." _Murmure para mi mismo riéndome en el fondo a pesar de que mi exterior no lo expresaba. Eres alguien muy extraña Aeris. No entiendo como las cosas normales se te hacen asombrosas y lo que no es común cosa de todos los días._

_Sonríes y yo no puedo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa en respuesta. Es increíble pero logras que me olvide de todo lo demás con un simple gesto._

-"Entonces iras?" _Preguntas ilusionada sin dejar de verme con esos ojos suplicantes así que tengo que desviar mi mirada lejos de ti para no caer en tu hechizo._

-"Hare todo lo posible" _Respondo sin emoción._ _No es que no quiera ir pero no me gusta mucho salir de mi rutina._

-"Promételo" _Dices firmemente pidiéndomelo con la mirada mientras me ofreces tu mano derecha para que la estreche y así sellemos la promesa._

_Estoy confundido. Me miras determinadamente. Acaso esto es tan importante para ti?_

-"Solo así sabré que estás hablando en serio" _Explicas sin dejar de verme buscando algún signo en mi que demuestre que te miento._

-"Tan poca confianza tienes en mí?" _Comento fingiendo estar ofendido._

-"No es eso. De verdad quiero que vayas. Si lo prometes se que estarás ahí"

_Se oye como si trataras que me lo prometiera a mí mismo. Aunque tienes razón. Tú sabes que estaré ahí, yo soy el que tiene que convencerse así mismo de que estaré ahí._

-"Te lo prometo" _Digo tomando tu mano. Cerrando el trato mientras me sonríes y yo sin poderlo contenerlo expreso una media sonrisa en reacción a la tuya._

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente en el Gold Saucer. Aeris llego puntualmente al parque. Esperando en la entrada de este a que el resto de sus amigos llegara. Volteo hacia todas partes en busca de alguna señal de estos. Entonces de entre toda la multitud pudo distinguir a un peculiar rubio que se acercaba lentamente hacia ella. Aeris muy emocionada corrió hasta él para encontrárselo de frente evadiendo ágilmente a cada una de las personas.<p>

-"Cloud! Viniste. Qué alegría" Expreso Aeris interceptando al rubio, sorprendiéndolo por su súbita presencia. Era increíble que ella lo hubiera divisado antes que él a pesar de que consideraba que tenía mejor visión o al menos era menos despistado.

En el fondo el rubio se sentía muy feliz de la cálida bienvenida de la chica a pesar de que su rostro seguía manteniéndose indiferente

-"parece que eres el primero en llegar" Comento la castaña revisando cuidadosamente alrededor.

-"Aeris a quien más…." Intento preguntar el rubio sin embargo fue interrumpido por alguien que gritaba con singular alegría el nombre de la castaña.

-"AERIS!"

-"conozco esa voz. Esa horrible voz que me atormenta en mis pesadillas" Cloud murmuro la ultima parte. Volteando a ver con horror dirigirse hacia ellos a una inolvidable chica de pelo negro.

-"AERIS! Buenos días." Grito muy emocionada la pelo negro una vez que llego hasta donde se encontraban. Dirigiéndose inmediatamente hacia la castaña para abrazarla. Separándose de ella segundos después y alejándose un poco para que pudieran observarla bien cuando hacia su gran presentación.

-"Aquí Yuffie reportándose a tiempo" Se presento a sí misma la revoltosa pelo negro copiando la forma de saludo de un militar. De repente Yuffie capto en la escena al frio Rubio quien se la había quedado viendo muy seriamente como de costumbre. La pelo negro no tardo en mostrar su sorpresa, no entendiendo porque este problemático chico se encontraba aquí y en compañía de la linda castaña.

-"Cuidado Aeris frente a nosotros hay un rufián!. Tu solo ignóralo y se irá solo" Expreso la pelo negro inmediatamente poniéndose delante de Aeris en forma defensiva. Señalando hacia el estoico rubio.

-"Mocosa" Le contesto Cloud a la pelo negro molesto.

-"COMO ME LLAMASTE!" Grito Furiosa Yuffie yendo hacia Cloud para encararlo.

-"Veo que se llevan muy bien" Comento Aeris riéndose para sí misma. La forma en que se trataban Cloud y Yuffie le parecía adorable. Como hermanos que discutían molestándose uno al otro. Una extraña pero linda forma de mostrar el aprecio que ambos sentían por el otro.

Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos por el comentario de la chica. Como es que podía pensar eso. Que no veía que ambos se asesinaban con la mirada.

-"Yo nunca me llevaría bien con un Rufián" Dijo muy enojada Yuffie volteando a ver de nuevo hacia el rubio.

-"Ni yo con una niña llorona" Respondió Cloud. Mandándole una mirada cada vez más fría a la pelo negro.

-"RUFIAN!"

-"LLORONA"

Ambos comenzaban a sacar chispas por los ojos y Aeris no sabía cómo tranquilizarlos, pero por suerte apareció uno de sus compañeros en la escena interrumpiendo la inminente pelea.

-"Creo que esto será más divertido de lo que pensé" Dijo un chico de cabello negro y ojos rojos apareciendo de entre la multitud.

-"Vincent gracias a Dios que apareciste…Quiero decir…Buenos días Vincent" Expreso muy alegre y aliviada Aeris ante la interrupción del ojos rubí.

Yuffie y Cloud voltearon hacia el chico olvidando su conflicto el uno con el otro. Cloud se alegro por dentro de ver a su compañero mientras que Yuffie escaneo completamente al ojos rubí sin disimularlo.

-"Otro ser extraño ha aparecido!" Expreso después de un tiempo la pelo negro fingiendo estar excesivamente sorprendida. Poniendo una mano en su pecho mientras intentaba recuperarse del supuesto Shock.

-"Ser extraño?" Pregunto Vincent confuso

-"Otro?" inquirió en voz baja Cloud también confundido. Eso significaba que el igualmente era un ser extraño?

-"Aunque este es muy guapo…Pero no me dejare engatusar." Se dijo así misma Yuffie aunque no se molesto en decirlo en voz baja así que todos pudieron escuchar claramente lo que dijo. Sonrojando un poco al ojos rubí por la libre expresión de la pelo negro.

-"Atrás! Tengo una esfera mágica y no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo usarla pero cuando lo averigüe les aseguro que estarán en graves problemas" Expreso determinantemente Yuffie dirigiéndose hacia ambos chicos. Sacando su esfera de su bolsillo y poniéndola frente a ella como si fuera una especie de arma mortal capaz de destruirlos.

_Qué demonios se mete esta niña. _Pensó Cloud mientrasobservaba el extraño comportamiento de la pelo negro

"…" Vincent por su parte también se quedo callado mirando desconcertado la inusual escena.

-"Aeris porque conoces a tanta gente rara?" Expreso sin consideración la pelo negro bajando la esfera y actuando como si nada. Yendo justo al lado de la castaña.

-"Y nosotros somos los raros" Dijeron al unisonó ambos chicos.

-"Claro tú eres raro por tu apariencia" Explico Yuffie señalando a Vincent e inmediatamente después volteando a ver a Cloud. Apuntándole mientras hablaba de nuevo.

-"y tu Rufián solo por tu simple existencia"

Ambos chicos se sentían ofendidos por Yuffie, sin embargo ninguno lo expresaba quedándose totalmente en silencio. Completamente indiferentes.

-"Yuffie el es Vincent. Un amigo mío y de Cloud" Intervino la castaña presentando al ojos rubí e intentando limar asperezas.

-"Oh! el ser extraño guapo tiene un nombre extraño" Expreso Yuffie sin pena alguna. Haciendo sonrojar al ojos rubí por segunda vez en ese día. Sin poderlo esconder o evitar. Las libres y súbitas declaraciones era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado Vincent.

-"Siento llegar tarde" interrumpió una chica de largo cabello negro y ojos rubí uniéndose inmediatamente al grupo.

Cloud se mostro sorprendido al verla a ella aquí. Se puso detrás de Aeris. Muy junto de ella. Bajando su cabeza lo suficientemente cerca del oído de la chica para que solo esta pudiera escucharla.

-"Invitaste también a Tifa?" Pregunto Cloud en voz baja a la castaña. Aeris se estremeció un poco al sentir el cálido aliento del rubio muy cerca de su oreja pero usando todas sus fuerzas para tranquilizarse.

-"Si. Tifa también es mi amiga. Espero que no te moleste mucho" murmuro la castaña lo suficientemente alto para que Cloud escuchara.

-"No importa" Dijo Cloud alejándose de ella.

Aeris se quedo por un momento pensativa. Examinando el inusual grupo de amigos que tenía enfrente. Preguntándose así misma si realmente fue una buena idea. Aunque ya estaban aquí así que no les quedaba otra opción más que intentarlo.

-"Ya estamos todos. Traten de llevarse bien… o al menos no se maten los unos a los otros" Declaro Aeris sin dejar de observar a cada uno de los integrantes de su grupo de amigos.

-"Entonces que haremos primero?" Pregunto emocionada Tifa yendo junto Aeris para caminar a su lado. Ocasionando que Cloud no se uniera a Aeris. Caminando detrás de ella junto a Vincent y Yuffie.

-"Quiero jugar a ese juego. Puedo! Puedo! Puedo!" Suplico Yuffie señalando hacia el puesto que se encontraba justo al lado de ellos. Un juego de puntería en el que tenias que disparar a los blancos en movimiento con una pistola de juguete.

-"Claro vamos" Dijo dulcemente Aeris, yendo todos en dirección al puesto de juegos.

Yuffie fue la primera en jugar y logro una puntuación considerable, logrando obtener un pequeño moogle de peluche como premio.

-"SOY GENIAL! Reto a cualquiera de ustedes a vencerme" Grito Yuffie muy emocionada mostrándole a todos su premio.

Vincent sin decir palabra alguna se acerco al puesto tomando la pistola de juguete e inmediatamente acabando con todos los blancos, logrando una puntuación perfecta. Derrotando totalmente a Yuffie a quien la alegría le desapareció para cambiarla por una cara de total conmoción.

-"Increíble! Como rayos hiciste eso?" Pregunto Yuffie asombrada.

-"Al parecer tengo mejor puntería que tu" Respondió arrogantemente Vincent entregándole en las manos la pistola de juguete a Yuffie.

-"Eso es un reto" pregunto Yuffie enfadada

-"No lo sé. Tómalo como quieras" Contesto Vincent austeramente mirándola seriamente.

-"Ya verás" Yuffie tomo con decisión la pistola de juguete apuntando de nuevo hacia los objetivos. Muy determinada a superar a Vincent. No importándole las veces que tuviera que repetir el juego o si se gastaba todo su dinero en ello.

-"Van a estar ahí un rato. Porque no vamos a otro lugar" Sugirió Cloud a ambas chicas que se encontraban a su lado viendo la determinación de la pequeña revoltosa. Era mejor dejar a los dos que arreglaran cuentas mientras ellos se entretenían con algo más.

Aeris, Tifa y Cloud se alejaron del puesto de juego yendo hacia al centro del parque de diversiones para tener una visión más amplia y así poder decidir a donde ir.

-"Y bien que les gustaría hacer?" Pregunto Aeris alegremente a sus dos compañeros.

Tifa y Cloud contestaron al mismo tiempo dando cada uno una opción diferente. Mirándose amenazadoramente entre ellos.

-"Alguna otra cosa que quieran hacer" Volvió a preguntar la castaña intentando mantener la paz entre ambos. Pero de nuevo Tifa y Cloud contestaron conjuntamente diferentes opciones. Aeris intento preguntar una tercera vez pero sucedió lo mismo. Al parecer ninguno quería dar su brazo a torcer dejando que el otro decidiera.

En esta ocasión Tifa había sugerido recorrer las diferentes tiendas de recuerdos mientras que Cloud propuso que fueran a las carreras de chocobos. Ambos peleándose por defender su idea.

-"Apuesto a que Aeris preferiría ver las tiendas que un montón de animales corriendo" Comento Tifa muy enojada viendo fijamente al rubio. Clavándole su mirada lo mas dañinamente que podía.

-"Siempre crees que a todos les gusta lo que a ti no?" Respondió incisivamente el rubio.

-"Que dijiste?" Alegó Tifa ofendida

-"Acaso estas sorda o qué?"

-"Tranquilos de seguro encontraremos algo en lo que estemos de acuerdo" Intervino Aeris intentando calmarlos. Poniéndose en medio de ellos.

-"Aeris vendrás conmigo no?" Pregunto tenazmente Tifa a la castaña quien solo la miro confundida sin saberle que decir.

-"Aeris vendrá conmigo" Afirmo Cloud contestándole inmediatamente a Tifa. Poniéndose cada vez más cerca de la castaña.

-"yo…" Aeris vio alarmada la escena sin saber que responder ni cómo parar esto. No quería ponerse del lado de nadie y causar problemas entre ellos. Esta era una situación muy delicada y no sabía qué hacer.

-"Entonces Aeris?" Pregunto insistentemente Tifa viendo a la castaña.

-"Aeris?" Llamo Cloud tomando la atención de Aeris. Preguntándole con los ojos en completo silencio. Ambos querían saber a quién escogería la castaña y la presionaban con la mirada para que tomara una decisión.

-"Tiempo fuera!" Contesto alterada Aeris

"…quiero decir. Porque no vamos a comer algo" Arregló la castaña dirigiéndose amablemente a ambos.

Esa opción no se oía mal para ninguno de los dos. Además siempre que el otro no ganara. Decidieron seguir la propuesta de Aeris así que se fueron a la zona de comida del parque. Aeris se ofreció para pagarles todo lo que quisieran sin embargo Cloud insistió en pagar su parte al igual que Tifa. Claro que al final Cloud no permitió que Aeris comprara nada adelantándosele a Aeris para pagar todo lo que la castaña ordenaba.

Una vez que los 3 terminaron de comer vieron pasar rápidamente frente a ellos a Yuffie y a Vincent. Parecían estar escapando de algo.

-"YUFFIE!, VINCENT!" Aeris los llamo inmediatamente al verlos. Ambos se pararon al instante reconociendo la voz de la chica. Volteando en su dirección y divisando al resto del equipo. Tifa, Aeris y Cloud fueron rápidamente hasta ellos completando el grupo.

-"Porque estaban corriendo?" Pregunto con curiosidad Aeris viendo a Yuffie y a Vincent.

-"Porque cierta persona destruyo…." Intento Contestar Vincent pero a mitad de la oración Yuffie le tapó la boca impidiéndole que dijera más.

-"Por nada. Pero mejor evitemos ir hacia donde estaba el juego de puntería" Interrumpió rápidamente Yuffie tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

-"Que les parece si nos subimos a la rueda de la fortuna" sugirió la castaña.

-"Que buena idea! Vayamos hacia allá" Contesto emocionada Yuffie liberando a Vincent. Rápidamente comenzó a alejarse, yendo en dirección hacia la rueda de la fortuna aliviada porque no hicieran más preguntas sobre su pequeño accidente.

Yuffie lideraba el camino hacia la rueda de la fortuna y el resto del grupo la seguía desde atrás. Una vez que llegaron todos admiraron lo enorme que en realidad era la rueda de la fortuna.

-"Parece que es por parejas" Comento Aeris viendo hacia la entrada del juego.

-"uno tendrá que subir solo" Dijo en voz baja Vincent en respuesta a la observación de la castaña.

-"Yo elijo al ser extraño" declaro Yuffie levantando la mano.

-"Yo no quiero ir contigo" Contesto inmediatamente el rubio negando la petición fríamente.

-"No te lo estaba pidiendo a ti sino a Vin" Respondió Yuffie molesta. Dirigiéndose a Cloud al mismo tiempo que señalaba hacia el chico de cabello negro y ojos rubí.

-"Cierto. A mí me llamas rufián" Se dijo así mismo Cloud en voz baja.

-"Eso significa que yo soy el ser extraño" Pregunto Vincent confundido señalándose asimismo.

-"Vamos Vin" Yuffie fue rápidamente hasta Vincent y lo tomo del brazo jalándolo para que la siguiera. A lo cual el ojos rubí no tuvo otra opción más que obedecer.

Tifa sin decir una palabra fue por su cuenta a uno de los carros de la rueda de la fortuna no esperando que nadie se le uniera. Dejando solos a Aeris y Cloud.

-"Entonces" Comenzó Cloud viendo hacia el piso.

-"Ven Cloud" Dijo Aeris seriamente mientras se acercaba al rubio tomándolo de la muñeca. Halándolo para que la acompañara. Tomando por sorpresa al rubio quien se ruborizo un poco por la súbita acción de la castaña pero la siguió obedientemente sin poner objeción alguna hasta uno de los carros de la rueda de la fortuna.

Aeris se detuvo en la entrada del carro que se encontraba aguardando la subida de sus pasajeros. Empujando a Cloud adentro. Cloud sin esperárselo cayó inevitablemente dentro de este. Cuando alzo la vista descubrió para su asombro que Tifa estaba adentro de este carro. Cloud volteo a ver a confundido Aeris quien se encontraba parada en la entrada, simplemente sonriéndole. Cloud se disponía a preguntarle qué era lo que se proponía pero Aeris hablo inmediatamente.

-"Acompaña a Tifa por favor" Le dijo alegremente Aeris brindándole una radiante sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta del carro.

-"Qué pero…" Protesto Cloud intentando bajarse pero el juego ya estaba en movimiento haciéndole imposible escapar pues habían comenzado a elevarse. Cloud pudo observar como desde lejos Aeris lo saludaba sin dejar de componer una sonrisa en su rostro. No sabía que había planeado la chica pero no tenía más opción que seguir con su juego. Cloud se sentó en el asiento del lado contrario donde estaba Tifa, justo frente a ella. El rubio se concentró en mirar por la ventana para así evitar ver a Tifa. Solo quería que todo esto terminara lo más rápido posible para acabar con este incomodo momento.

-"Sabia que estarías aquí. Yo ni siquiera quería venir pero Aeris insistió" Empezó a hablar Tifa viendo por la ventana contraria.

-"…" Cloud permaneció en silencio. Guardándose todos sus comentarios para sí mismo. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle pero no quería discutir nada con ella.

-"De hecho creo que hizo todo esto para pudiéramos llevarnos bien entre los dos" Comento Tifa volteando a ver al rubio.

-"..."

-"Piensa que necesitamos aclarar las cosas entre los dos"

-"…" Porque tenía que encontrarse en esta situación oyéndola. Suicidarse era ilegal no?. Entonces lamentablemente no podía aventarse del juego.

-"Sé que no me quieres cerca pero por lo menos trata de fingir un poco" Dijo Tifa fastidiada. Clavándole la mirada.

-"…"

-"Aeris ha estado tan concentrada en ver la forma de reunirnos y que nos llevemos bien que ni siquiera se ha divertido ella. No te pido que de pronto seamos amigos de nuevo y olvidemos todo pero por lo menos que tú odio no sea tan obvio. Solo por hoy." Pidió Tifa molesta por la desconsideración del rubio.

-"…" Cloud permanecía en silencio sin embargo lo que ahora decía Tifa comenzaba a importarle. La simple mención de la castaña había hecho que el rubio cobrara una especie de interés.

-"Aeris me conto que siempre le ha costado hacer amigos. Siempre fue muy tímida y a veces las personas la consideraban rara. Por eso se alejaban de ella. Sin embargo está haciendo un gran esfuerzo para cambiar. Para volverse más fuerte." Comento Tifa dejando al lado su mal humor para explicarse.

-"Qué?" Respondió Cloud confundido. Volteando a verla

-"Por eso quería que todos sus amigos vinieran hoy. Quería estar un rato con ellos y que todos se llevaran bien. Incluidos nosotros dos"

-"…." Cloud no sabía que pensar. Estaba hablando enserio? Tifa nunca se había preocupado o puesto a pensar acerca de los sentimientos de alguien más. Porque habría de hacerlo ahora?

-"Sé que era muy inmadura. Pero por lo menos deja a un lado todo lo que tengas en mi contra por esta ocasión. No se tu pero yo no quiero ver a Aeris preocupada todo el tiempo así que no voy a permitir que tu mal humor arruine todo su esfuerzo." Dijo Tifa alejando su vista lejos del rubio. Dirigiéndola de nuevo hacia la ventana.

-"Realmente has cambiado" Expreso Cloud seriamente esbozando una casi imperceptible sonrisa de ironía mientras su propia mirada la dirigía afuera del espacio. Inconscientemente buscando a la castaña de ojos verdes que se encontraba sentada en una banca a lo lejos. Observando desde abajo el recorrido que hacia el juego mecánico.

-"eh?" Tifa volteo a verlo confundida. Que había querido decir.

-"Antes no te preocupabas por ver a las demás personas y ahora incluso las proteges" Comento Cloud sin ánimo alguno. Al parecer Tifa ya no era esa chiquilla que conoció en su pueblo natal. Parecía que de alguna manera algo la había hecho cambiar. Era normal. Después de todo él también había cambiado mucho. Solo que ella había madurado y el solo había empeorado.

-"Entiendo. Era muy ególatra. Y lo reconozco pero ya no soy esa niña. Me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas. Cloud yo…"

Por primera vez Cloud escucho atentamente lo que Tifa intentaba decirle pero entonces capto algo en la distancia que tomo toda su atención.

Poco a poco ambos comenzaron a sentir como la rueda de la fortuna disminuyo su velocidad. Llevando el carro hacia abajo. Parándose por completo y abriendo sus puertas para que pudieran bajar.

Tifa fue interrumpida cuando el juego termino sin permitirle formular su confesión. Intento de nuevo retomar lo que quería decir pero entonces e inesperadamente observo como rápidamente Cloud se paró de su asiento saliendo a toda prisa sin darle explicación alguna. Confundiéndola por su acción.

Cloud sin pensarlo se dirigió rápidamente en dirección a Aeris. Desde lejos observo cómo alguien se había aproximado a la castaña. Un chico pelirrojo para ser específicos. Reno estaba ahora al lado de Aeris. Molestándolo enseguida. No tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para ir hasta ella y evitar que Reno fuera a hacerle daño.

-"Tú qué haces aquí" Dijo Cloud molesto. Tomando a Aeris de la mano. Jalándola hacia él para ponerla detrás suya en forma protectora.

-"Cloud!. Así que tu también estas aquí. Vamos relájate no es un crimen venir a divertidme un rato" Contesto Reno después de recuperarse de la sorpresa de verlo en este lugar.

-"No me importa lo que hagas mientras te mantengas lejos de Aeris" Sentencio Cloud agudamente mirándolo con frialdad.

-"Oye Aeris no es tu novia o si?" Pregunto Reno con curiosidad por el agresivo comportamiento del rubio entorno a esta especifica chica.

-"Eso no es de tu incumbencia" Respondió Cloud tajantemente

-"sí lo es?" Insistió Reno

-"No, pero…" Dijo Cloud sonando desanimado. Como si estuviera muy decepcionado de su repuesta. Quizás hubiera sido mejor mentir.

-"Entonces, no quieras tenerla solo para ti" Contesto Reno sin temor alguno. Estirando su mano para tomar a Aeris.

-"Si la tocas te mato" Amenazo Cloud con un odio creciente hacia el pelirrojo.

-"Yo puedo hacer lo que se me pegue la gana"

-"Inténtalo y veraz"

-"Bien después solo me restara pelear con el jefe por ella" Comento Reno mordazmente con el afán de provocar más al rubio

-"a que te refieres" Contesto Cloud confundido pero sin dejar su tono de desagrado.

-"a que hay más chicos detrás de ella además de ti Cloud" Explico Reno sin importancia.

-"Como si fuera a permitir que se le lleven de mi lado" Contesto Cloud rápidamente sin ser capaz de analizar sus palabras. Dándose cuenta solo segundos después de lo que había dicho. Asombrando a Reno y haciendo sonrojara Aeris que no sabía que pensar.

Tifa permaneció parada no muy lejos observando al chico pelirrojo y a Cloud. Viendo como el rubio tomaba fuertemente de la mano a Aeris. Alejándola del pelirrojo que se había acercado a ella. Entonces comprendió todo. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco herida pero al parecer ya no había nada que pudiera hacer.

-"Ya veo. Supongo que… llegue tarde" Se dijo Tifa así misma quitando la mirada de Cloud. Volteando hacia el lado contrario de donde se encontraba.

-"Tu quien rayos eres?" Pregunto Yuffie al pelirrojo irrumpiendo en la escena

-"Y tú de dónde demonios saliste mocosa" Dijo Reno sorprendido al ver frente a él a una pequeña chica de cabello corto que había aparecido de la nada y lo miraba inquisitivamente.

-"MOCOSA! Yo no soy ninguna mocosa!" Grito Yuffie teniendo ganas de matarlo pero cuando iba a golpearlo fue detenida por Vincent quien se puso a su lado.

-"Cálmate. Cloud que es lo que pasa?" Pregunto el ojos rubí que había acabado de llegar a toda la conmoción. Viendo en dirección al rubio.

"De verdad prefieres quedarte con todos ellos preciosa" Comento burlonamente el pelirrojo acercándose a Aeris

-"No le vuelvas a decir así entendido" Sentencio Cloud furioso alejando a la castaña del insistente pelirrojo.

-"Entonces estas molestando a Aeris. Largo de aquí. Aeris es mía! Tu también rufián" Dijo Yuffie yendo a abrazar a Aeris.

Cloud ya se había cansado de toda esta situación. Ahora no solo Reno estaba molestando si no también Yuffie. Porque todos intentaban apartar a Aeris de él.

-"Vámonos" Dijo Cloud tomando la mano de Aeris. Apartándola de Yuffie y llevándosela consigo.

-"Tifa te vas a quedar ahí parada o qué? Pregunto el rubio una vez que pasaron enfrente de la ojos rubí que se había quedado parada concentrada en sus pensamientos.

-"…ya voy" Respondió Tifa volviendo a la realidad. Siguiendo inmediatamente a Cloud y a la confundida castaña que llevaba con él.

-"Espera! Rufian!" Grito Yuffie yéndose corriendo detrás de Cloud. Siendo seguida inmediatamente por Vincent. Alejándose del confundido pelirrojo.

-"Cloud acaso Aeris es tu novia" Inquirió Yuffie yendo hasta la altura de Cloud quien se detuvo en seco al oír la pregunta de la hiperactiva chica.

-"Que! No" Contesto rápidamente el rubio sonando ansioso.

-"No yo..." Dijo Aeris al mismo tiempo al oír la comprometedora pregunta de su amiga.

-"Entonces porque la estas tomando de la mano" Pregunto Yuffie viendo hacia sus dos manos entrelazadas fuertemente.

-"Eh?" Aeris inmediatamente se sonrojo ante la cuestión de Yuffie. Cloud no la había soltado en mucho rato. Incluso ahora seguía tomando su mano sin tener intenciones de dejarla ir.

-"…no me había dado cuenta" Dijo Cloud en voz baja viendo hacia sus manos sonando confundido. Lo había hecho inconscientemente así que realmente no sabía la razón de porque estaba tomando a Aeris.

-"Y?" Dijo Yuffie sonando molesta

-"Que?" Respondió Cloud desconcertado.

-"Que no la piensas soltar!" Indico Yuffie recelosa.

Inmediatamente Cloud soltó la mano de Aeris sintiendo mucha vergüenza en el interior. Quitando su mirada lejos de la castaña para esconder el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Aeris así mismo escondió su rostro de las miradas de sus compañeros. Ambos permanecieron en completo silencio no sabiendo que decir. Yuffie se había quedado viéndolos suspicazmente poniéndolos cada vez más nerviosos.

-"Miren qué es eso!" Señalo Aeris a una cabina que tenia al lado. Desviando la atención de los chicos a otra cosa.

-"Parece que te dicen la compatibilidad que tienes con una persona" Comento Tifa leyendo el letrero.

-"Se oye divertido. Porque no lo intentamos" Expreso Aeris alegremente. Inmediatamente todos voltearon a verla sospechosamente apenando de nuevo a la castaña

-"Es…Es solo por diversión nada mas." Confesó Aeris rápidamente.

-"Vamos! Quiero probar" Dijo Yuffie yendo justo enfrente de la cabina.

-"Entonces. Quien pasara primero?" Pregunto Tifa tímidamente.

-"Entraremos primero Vin y yo" Manifestó Yuffie alzando la mano para hacerse notar.

-"Yo porque" Respondió Vincent sin ninguna emoción

-"Oh vamos! es solo un juego y haríamos una gran pareja" Dijo Yuffie yendo hasta Vincent. Mirándolo con una picara sonrisa

-"…." Vincent se quedo viéndola sin decir nada ni moverse, frustrando un poco a Yuffie.

-"No te lo estoy pidiendo. Vamos!" Comando Yuffie empujando a Vincent por detrás para que fuera hacia la cabina y se metiera con ella.

-"Oye!" Vincent no pudo hacer nada. Era más que obvio que está loca chica no se detendría hasta lograr su objetivo.

El juego consistía en poner la mano sobre un botón. Uno a la vez. Realizando un escaneo de la palma de la mano para realizar una lectura acerca de su futuro. Como una lectura de la mano mecanizada. Después de combinar las deducciones de ambas fortunas la combinación que resultaba de estas se imprimía en un papel que debías tomar en una entrada que estaba en uno de los costados de la cabina afuera de esta.

Después de unos minutos Yuffie y Vincent salieron. Yuffie se veía muy feliz. Tenía un buen presentimiento acerca de esto. Cuando la hoja finalmente se imprimió Yuffie fue alegremente a recogerla. Leyendo en voz alta su predicción.

-"Buena compatibilidad, sin embargo pueden surgir problemas por culpa de la problemática, revoltosa, bulliciosa e hiperactiva chiquilla en la relación…Que rayos!" Dijo Yuffie alterada. Como que problemática y porque la maquina insinuaba eso.

-"…" Vincent se quedo callado sin emitir sonido alguno. Mientras Cloud solo miro a Yuffie con cara de burla. Yuffie en respuesta le saco la lengua furiosa e inmediatamente empezó a destruir la hoja haciéndola cachitos.

-"Ahora Vincent y Aeris" Dijo Yuffie olvidando el asunto.

-"Qué?" Expreso Vincent confundido.

-"Pero" Aeris no entendía que pasaba por la mente de Yuffie. Porque quería que fuera con Vincent si al parecer a ella le gustaba el ojos rubí.

-"Vamos!, vamos! que quiero comprobar algo" Dijo Yuffie empujando a ambos hacia el cuarto de lectura.

-"Que la que tiene un problema no eres tú sino la maquina" Comento Cloud burlándose de ello aunque diciéndolo seriamente.

-"Jajá que gracioso" Contesto Yuffie sarcásticamente.

-"Aeris y Vincent fueron empujados hacia el interior de la cabina por Yuffie. Segundos después salieron de este y rápidamente Yuffie tomo el papel leyéndolo en voz alta.

-"Baja compatibilidad. Serian grandes amigos pero no están hechos el uno para el otro" Leyó Yuffie tratando de ponerse seria como si estuviera dando una nota muy importante.

-"Punto para mí!." Expreso alegremente Yuffie olvidándose de su seriedad anterior. Saltando de alegría

-"Ahora Tifa y Cloud" Indico la pequeña llevando su vista hacia uno y después al otro.

-"…" Tifa se quedo callada. Parecía renuente a aceptar sintiéndose muy incómoda con toda la situación. Inconvenientemente parada entre Aeris y Cloud. Era como una representación totalmente grafica del triangulo que se había formado.

-"Paso" Respondió rápidamente el rubio sin mostrar emoción.

-"Vamos quiero ver algo…Quiero decir. Hacer todas las combinaciones posibles" Dijo Yuffie moviendo los brazos desesperada para que estos se movilizaran.

-"Pero" Protesto Tifa siendo empujada por Yuffie. Logrando con éxito meterla en la cabina. Inmediatamente después fue por Cloud. Empujándolo desde atrás pero este no se movió ni un centímetro. Cloud estaba poniendo resistencia para no ir pero Yuffie no se iba a dar por vencida. Así que siguió empujando.

-"Oh vamos! es solo un juego Cloud. No tendrás miedo o sí?" Pregunto Yuffie maliciosamente.

Cloud no respondió nada ni se movió así que Yuffie tuvo que empujarlo más.

-"No me digas que tienes miedo de no ser compatible con Tifa" Expreso Yuffie mientras seguía intentando que el rubio se moviera.

-"Claro que no!" Respondió Cloud sonando molesto.

-"Entonces porque no vas? Tenemos curiosidad no es así Aeris?" Insinuó la pequeña hiperactiva.

-"Eh?...claro" Respondió Aeris tímidamente siendo despertada de sus pensamientos.

-"Ves. Aeris también quiere saber. No lo harás ni por ella" Insistió Yuffie usando convenientemente a Aeris como arma de persuasión.

Cloud volteo a ver a la castaña quien le sonrió dulcemente en señal de afirmación. Estaba perdido. No podía hacer nada para oponerse a la sonrisa de Aeris.

-"agh…De acuerdo" Respondió Cloud molesto yéndose por su cuenta a la cabina sin ánimo alguno.

Después de minutos ambos salieron y la hoja se imprimió tomándola de nuevo Yuffie para leerla.

-"Buena compatibilidad puede llegar a funcionar pero tendrán que hacer un gran esfuerzo y siempre habrá problemas en la relación ya que es muy difícil que comprendan los sentimientos del otro." Leyó Yuffie sin ánimos.

-"En fin" Expreso la pequeña niña. Haciendo después bola la hoja y tirándola al piso, aventándola detrás de ella sin importancia.

-"Bien ahora Aeris y yo!" Dijo Yuffie muy emocionada colgándose del brazo de la castaña.

-"Que tonterías dices mocosa. Que no vez que eso sería extraño" Dijo Cloud empujando a Yuffie para que se alejara de Aeris y dejara de encimársele.

-"Y lo dice el rey de los extraños. Tú no tienes porque preocuparte, todo lo que haces de por si es raro" Respondió Yuffie sagazmente.

-"Y tu súper normal" Contesto Cloud con indiferencia

-"Quieres pelea acaso" expreso Yuffie desafiando al rubio con la mirada mientras este le respondió igualmente clavándole su fría mirada.

-"Porque no entras tú con Cloud" Comento Aeris parando a Yuffie y haciendo que el tenso ambiente ahora pasara a un nivel de extrañeza.

-"YO!" Expreso Yuffie sorprendida

-"Con la mocosa" Dijo Cloud incomodo desagradándole la idea.

-"Vamos" Animo Aeris llevando a Cloud y a Yuffie de la mano hacia la cabina. Ninguno de los dos opuso resistencia. Aeris era una amiga muy preciada para ambos que incluso llegaba al punto de no poder oponerse a ella. Siempre era tan amable y linda. Quien podría oponerse a tanta dulzura.

Yuffie camino mecánicamente sintiéndose cada vez más extraña con cada paso que daba mientras tanto Cloud notablemente no quería entrar pero su cuerpo no le reaccionaba para intentar oponerse y en sima lo estaba tomando de la mano haciéndolo sonrojar levemente. No importaba si esto le parecía absurdo. Esta chica le hacía perder el control de sí mismo y de su mente. No podía oponerse a ella.

-"Pero" Cloud intento protestar sin embargo Aeris solo lo vio dándole una gran y linda sonrisa lo cual hizo que cualquier defensa que tuviera se viniera abajo, siendo fácilmente llevado hasta la cabina.

Ambos salieron indiferentes de la cabina. Esperando pacientemente a que el papel se imprimiera

-"No te vayas a enamorar de mi solo porque la predicción diga que soy perfecta en todos los sentidos. Una mujer confiable y bondadosa que es la chica ideal para cualquiera. Hasta para un chocante ser tonto como tú" Expreso Yuffie sobreactuando dulzura e ilusión.

-"Que alguien me recuerde como es que acabe entrando con ella" murmuro Cloud viendo extrañado hacia la hiperactiva y extraña chica.

Cloud entonces volteo a ver a Aeris quien tomo el papel de la maquina y volteo a verlo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

_Ya lo recuerdo_. Pensó el rubio sonrojándose levemente mientras volteaba lejos de la mirada de Aeris.

Aeris calmadamente leyó la predicción sonando algo contrariada.

-"Terrible error…si se juntan será un desastre total"

Yuffie quien había permanecido callada e indiferente ante la lectura de su predicción con el rubio inmediatamente reacciono por lo que le había tocado.

-"Qué coño! Esta máquina me odia" Expreso Yuffie molesta.

-"Qué alivio" Dijo Cloud suspirando.

-"…..ya quisieras estar con alguien como yo" Respondió Yuffie enojada viendo hacia el rubio.

-"Si como no"

-"Que dices! Seria una estupenda novia incluso para un baboso como tú que no aprecia lo que tiene enfrente" Dijo Yuffie hecha una furia mirándolo desafiantemente.

-"Faltan Aeris y Cloud" Comento de la nada Vincent cansado de verlos pelear. Trayendo de nuevo a Yuffie a su calma habitual.

-"Cierto" Dijo Yuffie yendo hasta Aeris. Tomándola de la muñeca y después yendo por Cloud. Empujando a este para que fuera a la cabina. Claro sin oponer mucha resistencia.

-"Vamos, vamos" Indico Yuffie empujando al rubio adentro y llevando a Aeris para que se metiera.

Ambos se quedaron por un momento en silencio. Sin saber que hacer mirando hacia el piso. Sin decir nada ambos movieron cada uno su mano poniéndola al mismo tiempo sobre el botón, no dándose cuenta de los movimientos del otro.

-"Lo lamento" Se disculparon los dos al unisonó al sentir la mano del otro. Quitándola rápidamente del botón.

-"Hazlo tu primero" Indicaron los dos al mismo tiempo viéndose directamente a los ojos lo que ocasiono que ambos se sonrojaran levemente. Quitando la mirada de ellos mismos. Bajándola de nuevo al piso. Se quedaron callados y totalmente apenados. Esta situación era extraña. Se suponía que debían actuar normal el uno con el otro. Pero como hacerlo cuando ninguno ha actuado normal frente al otro.

-"Y si lo hacen juntos" Indico repentinamente una voz que provenía del interior del mecanismo. Aeris y Cloud comenzaron a buscar con la mirada al dueño de la misteriosa voz pero no había nadie más en el cuarto. De repente salió humo de la maquina con chispas de colores en forma de confeti. Apareciendo entre el humo una especie de gato que encima tenía otro gato de color negro, este más pequeño y con una corona sobre su cabeza.

-"Un gato gigante" Dijo Aeris atónita observando al curioso personaje que había aparecido. Sin embargo la castaña parecía más fascinada que contrariada. A Cloud ya ni siquiera le sorprendió su comportamiento o el inusual gato. Era un hecho que siempre que estaba junto a esta chica cosas extrañas pasaban, simplemente todo lo anormal se había vuelto normal en su vida.

-"Mi nombre es Cait Sith, amo de las predicciones. Valla parece que es una pareja interesante. Entonces porque no lo hacen juntos" Dijo el pequeño gato negro parándose enfrente de ellos arriba de la maquina.

-"Eso se puede?" Pregunto Aeris sonando dulcemente confundida.

-"Claro que se puede. Vamos" Indico Cait Sith dando leves saltos de alegría.

Ambos se dirigieron a poner sus manos sobre el botón pero inmediatamente fueron detenidos por Cait Sith

-"No, no. Primero que nada tómense de las manos" Indico Cait Sith señalando a las manos de ambos.

Aeris se sonrojo volteando al lado contrario para intentar ocultar su rostro enrojecido, sintiéndose muy nerviosa por siquiera pensar en tomar la mano de Cloud. Podría parecer una cosa sencilla pero cada vez que se tocaban le daba una corriente de electricidad que recorría todo su cuerpo dejándola mareada.

-"No recuerdo haber hecho esto antes cuando entre aquí" Contesto Cloud renuente. Sintiendo vergüenza muy en el fondo aunque disfrazándola con su característica mascara de frialdad.

-"Es diferente porque esta pareja es muy interesante así que merece un trato especial" Explico Cait Sith

De repente Aeris observo por el rabillo del ojo como Cloud estiraba su mano hacia ella en indicación que le diera la suya. Aeris volteo sorprendida y a pesar de que el rubio tenia la mirada lejos de ella escondiendo su rostro, pudo notar un débil enrojecimiento en este.

Aeris lenta y tímidamente puso su mano sobre la de Cloud tratando de controlar su creciente nerviosismo.

-"Ahora pónganlas juntas sobre el botón. Una sobre otra"

-"Eso como" Protesto rápidamente el rubio volteando a ver a Cait Sith para cuestionarle

-"Te quejas mucho solo hazlo" Indico el gato negro.

Cloud puso delicadamente la mano de Aeris primero sobre el botón, poniendo inmediatamente después su propia mano sobre la de ella. El corazón de Aeris comenzó a latirle rápidamente. Tenía que controlarse. Sin embargo sentir el toque de Cloud hacia que todos sus sentidos se revolvieran. Dio un largo suspiro en busca de alivio pero inesperadamente sintió como los dedos de Cloud se entrelazaron con los suyos tomando fuertemente su mano. A Aeris prácticamente se le paro el corazón solo para que segundos después este casi se le saliera del pecho. Lentamente volteo a ver al rubio quien se encontraba muy serio mirando hacia el frente pero nunca dejando de apretar su mano como si en cualquier momento temiera ya no sentirla.

Aeris trago saliva esperando nerviosamente a que el escaneo de las manos terminara. No entendía cómo es que era posible que pudieran escanearlas juntas. Sea como sea habían terminado en esta penosa situación. Y porque Cloud había entrelazado su mano con la de ella. Eso no era necesario o sí?

-"Bien esta echo. Les deseo suerte. Y señorita Aeris. Tenga fe en los milagros y el sueño se hará realidad" Dijo Cait Sith dirigiéndose a la castaña, extrañando a Cloud. Parecía que Aeris si había entendido a que se refería pero a Cloud no le cuadraba en nada a que se refería.

Aeris asintió con la cabeza e inmediatamente se dirigió a la salida siendo seguida por el rubio.

-"Que tanto estaban haciendo ahí. Se tardaron mucho. Si te atreviste a hacerle algo a Aeris rufián me las vas a pagar" Dijo Yuffie repentinamente al ver salir a sus amigos. Extrañada por su tardanza cuando no tomaba más de 5 minutos estar ahí adentro. Mirándolos sospechosamente.

-"Yuffie!" Regaño Aeris por su comentario insinuante. Poniéndola instantáneamente roja.

Se oyó que la maquina acabo de imprimir y Yuffie inmediatamente tomo el papel. Leyéndolo para todos.

-"Increíble! Compatibilidad perfecta. Son el uno para el otro. Al parecer nacieron para estar juntos. La estrella de ambos muestra un gran futuro. Se entienden mutuamente y se complementan. Sus corazones resuenan el uno con el otro conectándose a la perfección trayendo consigo el poder de los milagros. Son una pareja perfecta creada en el cielo. "

Aeris y Cloud bajaron la vista al piso totalmente apenados. Ambos sin saber que decir. Como era posible que fuera perfectos el uno para el otro si no tenían tanto tiempo de conocerse. Y acaso tenían un futuro juntos?

-"Oigan porque no para finalizar damos un paseo en góndola para ver todo el parque desde arriba" Dijo Yuffie muy emocionada señalando hacia el juego. Interrumpiendo el complejo ambiente.

-"Es buena idea" Comento Tifa

Inmediatamente Vincent, Yuffie y Tifa fueron en dirección hacia las góndolas dejando a Aeris y Cloud solos.

-"Es mejor que vallamos" Dijo Aeris nerviosa comenzando a caminar sin embargo Cloud rápidamente la tomo del brazo parando a Aeris y haciendo que esta volteara a verlo.

-"…Aeris"

Lo único que pudo oír Aeris fue el latido de su errático corazón mientras se perdía en los profundos zafiros del rubio esperando a que siguiera con lo que quería decirle.

-"Nada, vámonos" Indico Cloud soltando a Aeris. Yéndose inmediatamente en dirección al juego. Dejando a la castaña confundida pero segundos después reacciono siguiéndolo desde atrás.

-"Bien. Entonces yo iré con Vin y Tifa viene con nosotros" Comando Yuffie una vez que llegaron al juego.

-"Yo?" Pregunto Tifa confundida

-"Ustedes tendrán que ir aparte. Ya no caben. Lo siento" Dijo Yuffie cantándolo mientras tomaba a Tifa del brazo para que fuera con Vincent y ella.

-"Que pero…" Protesto Cloud sonrojándose levemente ante la idea de estar a solas de nuevo con la castaña.

-"Vas a dejar a Aeris sola. Quieres subirte no es cierto Aeris" Regaño Yuffie al rubio mirándolo molesta.

-"Bueno…" Contesto Aeris incomoda. No quería obligar a Cloud a que se subiera con ella a pesar de que la idea de ver todo el parque desde arriba le emocionaba.

-"Vamos" Respondió Cloud al observar que Aeris al parecer estaba lidiando con un dilema en su mente. Subiéndose a la góndola para después ser seguido por la desprevenida castaña.

-"Es tan bonito. Mira Cloud chocobos. Y mira esas luces. Puedo ver todo el parque desde aquí." Dijo Aeris excitada asomándose por la ventana. Totalmente ilusionada y asombrada por tantas luces y colores.

-"Estas realmente emocionada" Comento Cloud observando el peculiar y activo comportamiento de la castaña.

-"Nunca había venido aquí así que…wow! Cloud mira eso" Aeris se distrajo viendo hacia la montaña rusa. Captando totalmente su atención. Asombrada por el tamaño y la forma de esta.

-"Es como una niña pequeña" murmuro Cloud para sí mismo esbozando una leve sonrisa en su perfecto rostro. Encantado con el tierno comportamiento de la castaña que se asombraba por cosas que no parecían realmente impresionantes.

Cloud se quedo viendo a Aeris poniéndose serio mientras se perdía inmediatamente en sus pensamientos.

La predicción había dicho que tenían un futuro juntos. Nunca había pensado que realmente tuviera un futuro con Aeris. Ni siquiera había pensado que tenía algún tipo de futuro. Entonces apareció ella. Eran patrañas, la predicción del futuro eran solo tonterías. No debería creerlo. Sin embargo y si era cierto. Tener un trabajo, casarse, tener una familia, hijos, pasar el resto de su vida con alguien…con ella. No, la sola idea era absurda, así que la hizo inmediatamente a un lado. Era una completa tontería. Para alguien como él su futuro no podría ser tan favorable. En el futuro que se merecía ella no estaría incluida en el.

Aeris sintió la mirada del rubio sobre ella así que volteo a verlo extrañada porque la estuviera observando fijamente

-"pasa algo?" Pregunto Aeris confundida

-"no es nada" Respondió Cloud quitando su mirada de ella.

Aeris inmediatamente volteo hacia la ventana esta vez asomándose más para poder ver mejor.

-"Aeris no te asomes tanto es peligroso" Regaño Cloud captando con el rabillo del ojo a Aeris quien prácticamente tenia medio cuerpo afuera.

-"No creo que haya tanto problema" Dijo Aeris levemente. Sin ánimos y sin hacer caso a las indicaciones del rubio.

-"Aeris estate quieta y quédate en tu asiento" Indico el rubio preocupado viendo hacia la castaña que no hacía más que asomarse más.

"Es que no alcanzo a ver bien. Solo un poco…"

-"AERIS!"

Aeris repentinamente resbalo y el corazón de Cloud se paro al instante. Rápidamente Cloud reacciono tomándola en el último momento de la mano. Logrando jalarla con éxito hacia el interior de la góndola. Poniéndola contra él ambos cayeron al piso de la góndola, estrellándose en la esquina contraria a la ventana por la fuerza con la que Cloud la había jalado.

-"Niña tonta! Por eso te dije que te quedaras en tu asiento. Eso fue peligroso pudiste haberte caído. Porque nunca me haces caso!." Regaño Cloud Furioso. Abrazando a Aeris con fuerza mientras escondia su rostro en el hombro de la chica. Su respiración estaba agitada y sentía una especie de hueco en el lugar donde se suponía que estaba su corazón. Todo su cuerpo temblaba. Si hubiera reaccionado un segundo después Aeris ya no estaría aquí. De solo pensarlo sentía que se moría.

-"Lo siento" Susurro Aeris sin emoción.

-"Tonta!. Eres una tonta!." Reprendió Cloud angustiado abrazando más a la castaña.

Porque? Porque Cloud parecía tan preocupado? Aeris simplemente no entendía. No es como que hubiera corrido riesgo alguno en primer lugar así que caer nunca le preocupo a ella, de echo todo el asunto le había recordado su situación. Su cruel realidad. Ella ya no podía hacerse daño, ya no podía sentir dolor así que sentir temor era algo totalmente absurdo. Aun así la forma en que Cloud se estaba expresando tocaba algo en su interior.

-"Lo siento. Lo siento" Expreso Aeris con un leve tono de tristeza en su voz sin embargo parecía totalmente inalterada. A pesar de su falta de emoción, de los ojos de Aeris comenzaron a brotar lágrimas. Porque le pasaba esto? Porque su cuerpo y su mente parecían estar desconectados. Quería contenerlas pero le era imposible.

La poca emotividad de Aeris era algo preocupante. Como es que podía permanecer tan serena ante este inesperado accidente. Cloud se alejó un poco de ella. Lo suficiente para poder apreciar su rostro tomándolo con su mano derecha. Alzando el rostro de la castaña para que lo viera. Descubriendo que varias lagrimas se derramaban sin control por el rostro de la dulce castaña. Lo cual lo confundía aún más.

-"Tonta" Expreso Cloud bajando su rostro. Poniendo un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Aeris justo donde se había derramado una lagrima. Sorprendiendo a Aeris por este súbito comportamiento. La castaña solo se quedó viéndolo atónita sin poder moverse ni saber cómo reaccionar. Su mente se puso en blanco mientras Cloud inmediatamente puso otro beso en su otra mejilla donde otra lágrima se había vertido. Cloud se alejo de Aeris levemente sonrojado, no sabía que se había metido en él pero no pudo evitar hacerlo.

Cloud estaba mirando de frente a Aeris, zafiros encontrándose con esmeraldas. Las luces del exterior iluminaban el hermoso rostro de Aeris quien se encontraba totalmente confundida, haciéndola ver aún más inocente y linda de lo usual. A Cloud comenzó a latirle muy fuerte el corazón mientras inconscientemente se acercaba cada vez más y más al rostro de Aeris.

Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro. Solo un poco más. Solo un poco y le pondría fin a este interminable suplicio.

Cloud tenía sus ojos clavados en ella haciendo que se perdiera en ellos. Sin poder moverse, sin querer moverse. Quería disfrutar cada minuto que estaba con Aeris. Si tan solo pudiera…

Aeris se encontraba en completo shock. Todo comenzaba a moverse en cámara lenta y desaparecía de su vista. Esto no podía ser. No podía.

Aeris sintió la respiración del rubio muy cerca de ella. Sus labios a centímetros del de los suyos. De verdad todo esto estaba pasando. De verdad Cloud iba a…

A Aeris comenzó a latirle el corazón como loco. Pero su cuerpo inmediatamente se tensó. Cerró los ojos sin saber qué hacer mientras inconscientemente retiraba un poco su rostro.

La incomodidad de la castaña fue lo que despertó a Cloud quien inmediatamente reacciono, dándose cuenta de lo que instintivamente estaba haciendo.

De un momento a otro Aeris pudo sentir como la respiración del rubio se alejo de su rostro haciendo que la castaña abriera rápidamente los ojos confundida. Cloud solo le dio un beso en la frente y luego la góndola termino su recorrido.

-"Vámonos" dijo fríamente el rubio saliendo de la góndola dejando a Aeris totalmente enredada. No solo por la actitud del rubio sino también por sus propias emociones. Inmediatamente de que Cloud salió quiso detenerlo, ir tras él. Pero tenía que contenerse. No, no podía permitir que nada mas entre ellos ocurriera. Las cosas eran mejor así. Cloud y ella solo eran amigos, amigos. Nada más.

Aeris bajo de la góndola sin muchos ánimos. Aun no quería regresar con el resto de sus amigos, quería tener un momento sola y poder aclarar su revuelta mente. Si tan solo pudiera tener unos minutos.

Cloud fue calmadamente hasta donde sus amigos ya se encontraban reunidos esperando. Inmediatamente Yuffie fue hasta el mirándolo algo molesta.

-"y Aeris donde esta? Que no venia contigo?" Le cuestiono Yuffie observando que la castaña no se encontraba con él.

-"…Pensé que venía detrás de mi" Contesto Cloud consternando volteando hacia atrás en busca de la castaña pero no la vio por ninguna parte. A donde rayos se había ido?.

-"Sera mejor que la busquemos. Se está haciendo tarde." Comento Vincent

-"Iré a buscarla. Nos vemos en la plaza central" Indico Cloud yéndose inmediatamente corriendo para buscar a Aeris.

_Demonios donde estas_

Cloud busco frenético por todos lados pero Aeris no aparecía. Comenzó a preocuparse cada vez más. Donde se habría metido esa chica. Y si le había pasado algo. Tenía que encontrarla, no estaría tranquilo hasta dar con ella.

Entonces la vio parada afuera de una tienda viendo hacia un aparador. Cloud se acerco hasta ella. Estaba molesto. Como podía haberse ido sin haberle dicho a nadie a donde iba. Que no veía que le había preocupado a todos. Que no se daba cuenta que casi se moría con la idea de que le hubiera pasado algo. Quería gritarle. Regañarla por haber hecho algo tan inconsciente y desconsiderado. Sin embargo cuando llego hasta ella su rabia disminuyo quedándose viendo a la pensativa chica que miraba tácitamente hacia dos objetos particulares. Un par de celulares.

-"Aeris" Llamo el rubio para captar la atención de la chica.

-"Cloud que haces aquí?"

-"Eso debería preguntar yo. Porque te fuiste sin decir nada"

-"Yo…lo siento. Solo…" Dijo Aeris tristemente. Cloud pudo observar como lagrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus preciosos orbes esmeraldas. Que le pasaba. Fuera lo que fuera la idea de que Aeris llorara no le gustaba nada así que cambio la conversación.

-"Te gustan?"

-"Eh?"

-"Esos" dijo Cloud señalando hacia el mostrador justo hacia los dos celulares que hace unos momentos Aeris se había quedado viendo.

-"Me parecieron muy curiosos. Incluso cosas así vienen en pareja. Además nunca he tenido un celular y encontrarme cosas así me parecen lindas." Contesto Aeris sin dejar de ver al mostrador intentando evitar la penetrante mirada del rubio.

-"Aeris!" Grito de repente una chica que inmediatamente se abalanzo en contra de la castaña tomándola desprevenida.

-"Te encontré!" Dijo Yuffie abrazando a Aeris hundiendo su rostro en el estomago de la castaña.

-"Porque me dejaste. Es que ya no me quieres?" pregunto Yuffie acongojada mirando a Aeris con ojos de cachorrito herido. Separándose un poco de ella pero manteniendo su abrazo.

-"No, no es eso" Contesto Aeris dulcemente esbozando una pequeña sonrisa para la acongojada chica.

-"No me vuelvas a dejar. Entiendo que quieras alejarte de este rufián pero porque de mi" Dijo Yuffie, rápidamente abrazando fuertemente a Aeris. Hundiendo de nuevo su cabeza en el estomago de la castaña mientras lagrimas de exageración corrían por sus mejillas.

Aunque era notable que Yuffie estuviera sobreactuando Aeris debía admitir que era algo lindo la reacción de esta chica no pudiendo evitar sonreír tiernamente mientras consolaba a Yuffie.

Cloud solo se había quedado a un lado completamente indiferente viendo toda la escena. La chica de cabello corto sí que era inoportuna y como es que siempre se las ingeniaba para insultarlo de alguna manera.

De un momento a otro Yuffie se separó de Aeris con el ánimo de siempre, sonriendo animosamente hacia la castaña.

-"Va a ver un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Veámoslo si" Suplico Yuffie tomando la mano de Aeris, señalando en dirección hacia la plaza central.

Aeris asintió con la cabeza sonriendo hacia la pelo negro, haciendo sonrojar un poco a la pequeña niña.

-"Adelántense. Después los alcanzo" Comento Cloud yendo en dirección contraria. Aeris inmediatamente giro la cabeza en dirección al rubio observándolo marcharse. Se pregunto a donde iría pero su mente fue traía de nuevo a la realidad por Yuffie quien la jalaba para que fuera con ella. Yuffie la jalo más adentrándola entre la multitud hasta que el rubio desapareció de su vista.

Yuffie condujo a Aeris hacia el centro de toda la multitud que esperaba con ansias que empezara el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Justo adelante se encontraban Vincent y Tifa que inmediatamente se alegraron al ver a Yuffie en compañía de Aeris. Tifa alzo su mano en forma de saludo mientras que Vincent solo esbozo una leve sonrisa.

-"Y Cloud?" Pregunto Tifa volteando hacia todos lados, una vez que las dos chicas llegaron hasta donde se encontraban.

-"El rufián? Dijo que vendría después" Contesto Yuffie sin importancia.

Tifa trato de abrir la boca para decir algo pero inmediatamente fue interrumpida por los fuegos artificiales que habían iniciado. Aeris volteo en torno al cielo para verlos soltando a Yuffie quien se había puesto a saltar de la emoción. Aeris quedo maravillada, nunca había visto algo tan bonito. Tantas luces de colores que caían del cielo, como estrellas fugaces. Aeris no podía quitar la mirada del cielo.

Cloud llego a la multitud un poco antes de que se terminara todo el espectáculo. Buscando con la mirada a sus compañeros. Entonces pudo observar a lo lejos un destello rosa. Tal vez Aeris no era la única que usaba rosa pero algo le decía que en esa dirección se encontraba ella y por lo tanto el resto de sus compañeros. Sin pensarlo dos veces camino en torno hacia esa dirección. Se acerco poco a poco y cuando estaba a no más de unos cuantos metros pudo vislumbrar a Aeris por completo. Se había quedado parada viendo fijamente hacia el cielo. Las luces de los fuegos artificiales resaltaban sus facciones con cada destello haciéndola ver aun más hermosa de lo que ya de por si era. Dándole incluso una forma etérea casi celestial. Cloud nunca volteo a ver al cielo o a otro lado, no podía quitar su vista de este hermoso ser celestial. A quien le importaban los fuegos artificiales si lo más hermoso del mundo se encontraba frente a él. Sus labios se encontraban entre abiertos y de alguna manera eran tan invitantes. A Cloud le estaba constando todo el control en sí mismo para no tomar al hermoso ángel que tenía enfrente entre sus brazos. Cuanto más podía fingir y esconderse detrás su fría e indiferente mascara. Cuanto más podía fingir que no sentía absolutamente nada.

-"Cloud" Llamo una chica despertándolo de su transe y de su fijación en la castaña. Cloud inmediatamente giro a ver quién es quién lo había traído de nuevo a la realidad apareciendo a un lado de él Tifa quien lo veía con consternación.

-"Te encuentras bien?" Pregunto Tifa extrañada.

-"RUFIAN! Llegaste" Grito Yuffie desde lejos yendo corriendo hacia el rubio.

-"que quieres mocosa" Contesto Cloud molesto

-"COMO QUE MOCOSA! Ahora veras" Dijo Yuffie hecha una furia, y se hubiera abalanzando contra Cloud si Vincent no la hubiera detenido a tiempo tomándola de ambos brazos para inmovilizarla. Sin embargo esta seguía pataleando para que la soltaran.

Aeris se distrajo a causa de todo el escándalo que sus amigos ocasionaban volteando en dirección hacia estos y descubriendo con alegría que Cloud había llegado a tiempo para apreciar aunque fuera un poco el magnífico espectáculo. Aeris sonrió muy contenta a nadie en particular, simplemente porque no pudo evitar hacerlo.

Cloud cansado de oír discutir a la pequeña chica de cabello corto giro inconscientemente su mirada en la dirección en donde se encontraba Aeris descubriendo que esta se encontraba viendo en su dirección, brindándole una dulce sonrisa. Cloud no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco quitando su vista lejos de ella para intentar ocultar su rostro.

Aeris sin más regreso su mirada hacia el cielo para seguir admirando los fuegos artificiales y como Yuffie ahora estaba discutiendo con Vincent Cloud sin ningún impedimento se dirigió a donde estaba Aeris parándose a su lado. Cloud no dijo palabra alguna mientras también alzaba la vista al cielo. Aeris no necesito bajar la vista para saber quién era el que se había posicionado a un lado de ella sonriendo para sí misma.

-"Son hermosos no?" Pregunto la castaña suavemente sin dejar de ver las centellantes luces.

Cloud no contesto nada. No sabía que responder. Quería decir algo más significativo que un simple sí, pero lamentablemente nunca fue bueno con las palabras.

Aeris ante el silencio de Cloud siguió hablando. No le molestaba que se quedara callado. De hecho lo consideraba un lindo rasgo de este inseguro chico que a pesar de fingir frialdad en el fondo era muy timido. Además a ella nunca le faltaban palabras. Podía tener para los dos.

-"Los fuegos artificiales. Sabes, nunca antes los había visto. Siempre que había algún festival o algo así me enfermaba. Siempre fui una chica muy enfermiza así que siempre lo posponía para la próxima." Comento Aeris bajando la vista al piso una vez que el espectáculo termino. Cloud oyó atentamente cada una de sus palabras sin quitar su vista de Aeris.

-"Gracias por acompañarme" Dijo Aeris alzando su vista para encontrarse con ese par de expectantes zafiros.

Los ojos de Aeris brillaron intensamente cuando dijo esas palabras llenas de gratitud. Sorprendiendo a Cloud. Sus palabras habían sido tan sinceras que no podía creer que algo tan simple como esto la hiciera tan feliz.

-"Oigan es hora de irnos" Grito Yuffie en dirección hacia ellos

-"Se está haciendo tarde. Será mejor que nos vallamos" Comento Aeris comenzando a caminar hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos siendo seguida segundos después por el rubio.

-"Eso fue divertido. Gracias por invitarme" Dijo Yuffie contenta.

-"Porque no nos vamos todos juntos" Sugirió Aeris.

-"No se preocupen Vin me acompañara hasta mi casa no es cierto Vin" Pregunto Yuffie ilusionada. Colgándose del brazo de Vincent

-"Porque tendría que hacer eso?" Pregunto Vincent serenamente viendo extrañado hacia la pequeña niña.

-"No te lo estoy preguntando. Tifa vienes con nosotros no?" Respondió rápidamente Yuffie, sonriendo mientras lo decía. No importándole la opinión del ojos rubí.

-"Yo…" Dijo Tifa indecisa

-"Vamos di que sí" Suplico Yuffie yendo hasta Tifa para ponerle ojitos de cachorrito suplicante.

-"Tifa viene con nosotros" Interrumpió Cloud.

-"Qué!" Yuffie no sabía si había oído bien. Que tonto era el rubio. Le estaba dando una oportunidad perfecta para estar a solas con la castaña y el tonto no la aprovechaba.

"…" Aeris se quedo extrañada. Porque tan de repente soportaba estar cerca de Tifa. No es que le desagradara, solo la confundía un poco.

-"Eh? Y eso porque?" Contesto Tifa suspicaz.

-"Tifa vive más cerca de nosotros. Harías dar toda la vuelta a Vincent" Explico Cloud sin ánimo alguno.

-"No creo que a él le importe" Contesto rápidamente Yuffie

-"Ya es demasiado castigo con que te acompañe a ti" Dijo el rubio indiferentemente.

-"Oye!" Expreso Yuffie molesta. Eso le pasaba por intentar ayudar al rubio.

-"No se preocupen puedo irme sola" Dijo Tifa sintiéndose incomoda.

-"Nada de eso, vienes con nosotros" Contesto el rubio sin darle importancia.

-"Pero" Protesto Tifa confundida por la actitud del rubio.

-"Vámonos" Indico Cloud

Lo que paso inmediatamente fue una sorpresa, no solo para Aeris si no para todos los demás. Cloud tomo por la muñeca a Tifa y la jalo para que esta caminara yéndose con él sin esperar a Aeris.

Aeris se quedo embrollada con este cambio de comportamiento. Viéndolos alejarse

-"Aeris no vas a ir con ellos" Pregunto Yuffie sacándola de su transe.

-"Eh? Si claro. Nos vemos" Dijo Aeris suavemente. Yéndose corriendo para alcanzar a Cloud y Tifa.

-"Yo me iré desde aquí" Indico Tifa una vez que llegaron a la estación de trenes.

-"Ya es tarde. Iré a dejarte a tu casa" Dijo Cloud seriamente. Tomando a Tifa por la muñeca.

-"Puedo cuidarme sola" Contesto Tifa ofendida arrebatando su mano del agarre del rubio.

-"Deja de ser tan obstinada" Reclamo Cloud.

-"…" Tifa se quedo callada viéndolo desconfiadamente. Entonces capto algo en la mano del rubio con la que anteriormente la había agarrado.

-"Estas herido" Dijo Tifa señalando hacia la mano derecha del chico, en la cual tenía una leve cortada en el dorsos de esta.

-"…no lo había notado" Contesto Cloud calmadamente alzando su mano para verla mejor. Posiblemente se había hecho esa cortada cuando salvo a Aeris de caer.

-"Déjame ver" Expreso Tifa intentando coger la mano del rubio que inmediatamente alejo de ella.

-"Estoy bien" Contesto Cloud fríamente.

-"Tu también deja de ser tan cabezota. No tomara ni un minuto" Respondió Tifa molesta sin importarle su actitud o lo que dijera. Tomando su mano determinada. Tifa saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo envolvió alrededor de la mano de Cloud con mucho cuidado.

-"No tienes porque hacerlo." Dijo Cloud viendo calmadamente a Tifa realizar cuidadosamente la tarea.

Tifa no contesto nada concentrándose en lo que hacía.

-"Listo!" Expreso Tifa animadamente tomando inconscientemente la mano de Cloud entre las suyas. Alzando después la vista para ver al rubio y cuando descubrió la mirada perturbada del rubio sobre ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Sonrojándose notablemente. Soltando inmediatamente al rubio y alejándose de este.

-"Bueno ya estás bien, será mejor que nos vayamos" Dijo Tifa viendo hacia el piso para ocultar su sonrojo.

Aeris se quedo a un lado viendo toda la escena algo confundida. A pesar de que ambos declaraban que no se llevaban bien la verdad es que actuaban como viejos amigos. Incluso cuando discutían parecían como una vieja pareja. Estaba segura que todo el que los viera pensaría de esa manera, al parecer solo ellos no se daban cuenta. Entonces solo necesitaban un empujoncito más. Por lo menos ya habían pasado de ignorarse a discutir el uno con el otro. Todo parecía que marchaba bien aun así Aeris no pudo evitar sentir algo raro en su interior.

-"Aeris. Aeris" Llamo Tifa a la castaña una vez que el vagón llego a la estación. Sacándola de su estoico estado.

-"Te encuentras bien?" Pregunto Tifa preocupada al observar que está optimista chica ahora se encontraba algo ida. Ni siquiera había notado que el vagón del tren había llegado.

-"Si lo siento. Solo me distraje un poco" Contesto Aeris sonriendo para calmar a su amiga.

Cloud miro a ambas chicas de reojo y sin decir nada entro al vagón. Pasándole al lado a Aeris, quien no pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada.

-"vamos" Indico Tifa señalando hacia el vagón para que entraran a este.

Aeris asintió con la cabeza y sin más entro al vagón siendo seguida por Tifa. Sentándose en un asiento vacío no muy lejos de Cloud quien permaneció de pie. Tifa se sentó al lado de Aeris comenzando a hablar animosamente con la castaña. Aeris trato de seguir la conversación de Tifa poniendo cualquier otra idea a un lado, pero era mucho más difícil de lo que creía. Cloud por supuesto noto que algo le estaba molestando a la castaña. Sin embargo no hizo nada, es mas trataba de poner una distancia entre ellos.

Cloud decidió dejar primero a Aeris ya que su casa estaba mucho más cerca. En el camino Aeris se veía un poco desanimada, preocupando a Tifa. Quizás se sentía mal por no haber conseguido que ella y Cloud fueran de nuevo amigos, ya que cada vez que podían discutían por algo.

Para aliviar las cosas Tifa comenzó a hablar de lo más normal con Cloud esperando que este le siguiera la corriente y le respondiera. Cloud contesto calmadamente esta vez sin ningún reproche. El rubio parecía una nueva persona contestándole a Tifa y tratándola mejor, sorprendiendo completamente a Aeris quien solo se los quedo viendo mientras caminaba detrás de ellos. Tifa le hacia una serie de preguntas a Cloud quien sin mucho ánimo respondía, sin embargo ya era una victoria que respondiera. Pero dejaron fuera de la conversación Aeris, de hecho ninguno de los dos le prestaba atención a la castaña, como si no estuviera ahí. Estaban muy concentrados en su plática y Aeris solo podía escuchar.

No es que a Aeris le importara mucho, se sentía contenta de que Cloud y Tifa al parecer se llevaran mejor y hubieran arreglado en algo las cosas. Pero a pesar de la felicidad que sentía permanecía ese extraño sentimiento en su interior. Acaso es que no le gustaba ser ignorada. En definitiva temía ser de nuevo ignorada pero esto era algo más.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Aeris, Tifa se despidió muy amablemente de Aeris. Cloud se la quedo viendo unos segundos y después sin decir nada dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar alejándose de la castaña.

Aeris lo miro aturdida. Cloud nunca antes la había tratado tan fríamente. Sentía como las lágrimas se le acumulaban en el borde de sus ojos amenazando con caer. Pero tenía que contenerlas, tenía que ser fuerte. Trato de que esto no le afectara. Cloud tendría sus razones para actuar tan indiferente con ella. De hecho la había estado ignorando por completo en todo el camino. Lo habría hecho a propósito o acaso seria que…No, la había llevado hasta su casa. No podía ser posible. Era totalmente ilógico. Sin más se dirigió lentamente a su casa, tratando de lidiar con el hueco que ahora sentía en el pecho.

* * *

><p><em>Cloud:<em>

_Cada paso que daba, cada paso que me alejaba de ti hacia que me faltara el aire. Sentía que me estaba asfixiando. Me he apegado demasiado a ti Aeris. Tengo que alejarme, tengo que poner una distancia entre ambos antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Antes de que me pierda a mí mismo._

_Lo estuve pensando. Todo el camino lo estuve pensando. Creo que es lo mejor._

_Pero cómo?. Cómo? cuando ante mi súbito comportamiento. Ante mi tajante despedida me mostraste una mirada tan desconsolada que me está rompiendo en mil pedazos el corazón. No lo resisto, nadie puede ser tan desalmado para fingir que no le importa. Ni siquiera yo._

_Pero sé lo que debo hacer. Debo de alejarte. Aun si esto me atormenta. Es cuando meto la mano en mi chaqueta y siento dos objetos en ella. Uno te pertenece a ti, solo a ti._

_Mi respiración se está volviendo agitada. No puedo más. No puedo ignórate. No puedo alejarte. No quiero alejarte._

_Me paró en seco y giro en tu dirección. Llamándote desesperado porque te detengas. Para que no te alejes más de mí._

_Veo como inmediatamente te detienes y giras levemente la cabeza para poder verme. Con esos ojos. Esos ojos que adoro que irradian siempre tanta esperanza pero que ahora están llenos de confusión._

_Sin pensarlo camino hasta ti y saco de mi bolsillo un objeto. Sin decirte nada tomo tu mano derecha y con cuidado pongo el objeto dentro de tu mano. Te muestras sorprendida, haciendo más que delicioso el momento. Supongo que nunca pensaste que te regalaría nada. Pero esto lo compre solo para ti. Es una tontería. Aun así nunca le había comprado nada a nadie más. _

_Me alejo un poco para que puedas observan bien lo que ahora sostienes con cautela._

-"Para que la próxima pueda encontrarte más fácil" _Digo lo mas fríamente posible que puedo para no revelar de nuevo mis emociones. Sin querer decir más doy media vuelta y me alejo de ti pero ahora un poco más tranquilo pues esta vez no fui tan patán ocasionado que en un futuro me odies. _

_Por el rabillo del ojo alcanzo a ver como observas con cuidado hacia tu mano, hacia el objeto que coloque en ella. Esbozas una suave sonrisa mientras llevas contra tu pecho el pequeño celular que coloque en tu mano. Discretamente meto la mano en mi bolsillo y aprieto el otro celular del par de celulares que viste en aquella tienda._

_Después de unos segundos observo como entras a tu hogar y es hasta entonces que decido irme._

* * *

><p>-"Vámonos" Indico el rubio siendo seguido por Tifa<p>

Cloud no se dirigió o volteo a ver a la ojos rubí en todo el camino. Parecía muy concentrado en su mente y Tifa decidió no interrumpirlo o perturbar al extraño rubio que estaba actuando más extraño de lo usual.

Al día siguiente Cloud iba caminando por el patio aburrido del día. Entonces vio a alguien a lo lejos. Una chica de cabello corto se encontraba parada mirando hacia sus manos. Completamente ida de este mundo.

-"Que no es Yuffie" Se preguntó así mismo Cloud. Yendo hasta ella.

-"Yuffie" Llamo el rubio poniéndose enfrente de la chica. Sin embargo esta parecía en transe justo como la última vez.

-"De nuevo no me hace caso" Comento Cloud pasando sus manos frente a su rostro para ver si reaccionaba.

-"Otra vez la esfera" Dijo Cloud viendo hacia sus manos. Observando que entre ellas se encontraba la pequeña esfera que Aeris le había regalado. Cloud se la quito de las manos tomándola con indiferencia. Inmediatamente Yuffie reacciono. Actuando confundida.

-"Que? Dónde?…..Rufián que haces aquí? Oye devuélveme mi esfera!" Dijo Yuffie molesta viendo hacia el rubio. Observando que ella ya no tenía la esfera y ahora la tenia Cloud en sus manos. Encimándose en él para quitársela.

-"…" Sin decir nada Cloud se la devolvió para calmar a la histérica chica. Inmediatamente Yuffie se perdió de nuevo en su mundo de fantasía cuando la esfera volvió a sus manos.. Cloud se quedo extrañado quitándole de nuevo la esfera, despertando a la niña.

-"Como? Mi esfera dámela!" Despertó Yuffie abalanzándose de nuevo en el rubio. Cloud se la volvió a dar y sucedió lo mismo. Yuffie volvió a su transe.

-"Sorprendente!….eso me da una idea" Dijo Cloud observando el extraño comportamiento de Yuffie.

Cloud se llevó cargando a Yuffie hacia otro lugar. Parándola frente a él. Increíblemente Yuffie no se enteró de nada. Su conciencia estaba en otro lugar.

Cloud llevo a Yuffie al otro patio, justo enfrente del invernadero. Ideando por fin su broma Cloud le quito de nuevo la esfera para despertarla.

-"Tal vez después de todo las esferas si sean mágicas" Comento Cloud observando que como arte de magia Yuffie despertaba de su extraño estado de petrificación.

"..Que paso?…..como llegue aquí? y en donde rayos estoy!" Pregunto Yuffie frenética mirando hacia todos lados. Observando que estaba en un lugar completamente diferente. Cuando había llegado ella aquí?

-"Felicidades has aprendido a teletransportarte" Dijo Cloud seriamente viendo hacia la confundida chica.

-"Que yo que? Pregunto Yuffie confundida, viendo hacia el rubio.

-"Con la ayuda de las esferas mágicas recuerdas" Explico Cloud sonando de lo más normal.

-"En serio?" Pregunto Yuffie asombrada. No recordaba haberlas usado. Pero sin duda su esfera era magnifica y milagrosa. Sin duda tendrá que ser cierto.

-"bien hecho" Felicito el rubio sin ánimos pero simulándolo para que no lo descubriera.

-"Soy increíble!" Se animó así misma Yuffie. Ahora había aprendido a teletransportarse. Era magnifico y estas esferas sí que eran increíbles.

-"Bien ahora para que aprendas a hacer hechizos" Comento Cloud integrando a la chica.

-"Que tengo que hacer" Respondió Yuffie emocionada queriendo que le brindara más secretos acerca de la esfera.

-"Tienes que saltar todo el día" Indico Cloud.

-"Eh?" Pregunto Yuffie desconcertada.

-"en vez de caminar tienes que irte saltando" Explico Cloud austeramente.

-"Eso como para que" Porque tendría que saltar para aprender a hacer hechizos. Que tenía que ver una cosa con la otra.

-"ya te di la clave si tú no quieres hacer caso es tu problema" Comento el rubio comenzando a caminar para irse.

-"Con eso podre hacer cualquier tipo de hechizo" Lo detuvo Yuffie interesada en el tema.

-"El que se te ocurra" Contesto Cloud volteando a verla.

-"Hasta convertirte en sapo" Respondió Yuffie entusiasmada.

-"Sabes que si utilizas la esfera para el mal se convierte en roca"

-"Es cierto. No puedo utilizar sus poderes así. Bueno lo hare de todas formas. Gracias por el consejo Rufián." Se despidió la pequeña niña yéndose saltando primero con un pie y luego con el otro.

-"Es divertido verla hacer tonterías." Comento Cloud viéndola irse.

-"Porque Yuffie está saltando?" Pregunto Tifa yendo asta Cloud. Observando a la pequeña niña pasarle por al lado.

-"Es una chica extraña." Respondió el rubio sin importancia.

-"has visto a Aeris? La eh buscado por todas partes y no la encuentro" Pregunto Tifa

-"Ahora que lo dices no la eh visto en todo el día. Pero lo más probable es que este en el invernadero" Contesto el rubio calmadamente viendo a la ojos rubí.

Aeris iba pasando por ahí y vio a lo lejos a Cloud y Tifa que se encontraban hablando. Era sorprendente, antes Cloud de seguro se habría ido dejando a Tifa con las palabras en la boca pero ahora la escuchaba atentamente. Era un gran cambio.

-"Es que hoy tengo una cita y….Ahí está!. Nos vemos después" Se despidió la ojos rubí captando a la castaña por el rabillo del ojo. Yendo a encontrarse con Aeris.

-"Aeris te eh estado buscando. Lo lamento pero hoy no podre salir contigo. Tengo una cita" Se excuso Tifa muy emocionada.

-"Una cita?" Pregunto Aeris confundida. No es como que hubiera ningún problema pero inevitablemente varias ideas le recorrían la mente.

-"Si, te ruego que me perdones" Se disculpo Tifa juntando sus manos para pedirle perdón.

-"No, no hay porque. Claro que podemos dejarlo para después Tifa. No te preocupes" La disculpo rápidamente Aeris.

-"Gracias. Entonces nos vemos después" Se despidió Tifa yéndose en dirección hacia el edificio de la escuela.

-"Aeris" Llamo Cloud a la castaña una vez que la ojos rubí desapareció de la vista.

-"Cloud yo…" Intento decir Aeris, pero fue inmediatamente interrumpida por el rubio

-"Hoy no podre acompañarte de regreso. Tengo algo que hacer después de clases" Dijo rápidamente el rubio evitando ver a la castaña.

-"claro… no te preocupes." Lo disculpo la castaña pero se quedo pensando. Sentía algo extraño en todo esto. No sabía porque solo lo presentía. Aeris se quedo pensativa así que Cloud se quedo viéndola extrañado. Aeris sintiendo su penetrante mirada en ella. Alzo la vista descubriendo los zafiros de Cloud puestos fijamente en ella.

-"Nada olvídalo" Expreso Aeris yéndose inmediatamente de ahí.

-"Eso fue raro" Se dijo así mismo Cloud observando irse a la castaña.

Ya era tarde cuando Cloud salió de la escuela. Se encamino a su casa pero de repente comenzó a llover. Ya estaba a mitad de camino, era más fácil seguir que regresar. Decidió atravesar el parque ya que era un camino más corto. En ese lugar a lo lejos alcanzo a ver a una persona parada en medio de la lluvia. Totalmente estoica, sin hacer absolutamente nada, solo viendo hacia al frente. Cuando Cloud se acerco mas pudo notar que la persona parada en medio de la lluvia era Tifa. Que hacia ella aquí afuera con este clima sin razón aparente.

Cloud se acerco más y pudo ver que Tifa estaba totalmente empapada. Cuanto tiempo había estado parada en la lluvia?

-"Tifa?" Llamo Cloud a la chica de espaldas a él. Tifa giro levemente la cabeza al reconocer la voz del rubio. Cuidadosa y sin ánimo volteando a verlo.

-"Cloud que casualidad encontrarte en este lugar" Dijo Tifa sin ganas.

-"te estás mojando" Comento Cloud acercándose más a la ojos rubí.

-"si eso ya lo sé" Respondió Tifa sin prestarle importancia.

-"a lo que me refiero es a que haces parada en la lluvia. Que no tenias una cita?" Pregunto el rubio aprensivo.

-"yo solo…" Tifa se interrumpió así misma. Se oía devastada. Era como tener un nudo atorado en la garganta. Quería gritar pero. Tifa se quedo callada viendo hacia el frente. A Cloud le pareció extraño, que le pasaba a esta chica.

-"…"

-"se supone que debía esperarlo aquí. Llegue puntualmente y no había nadie. No era realmente importante, no es como que alguien llegue puntualmente a las citas. Pero no se a mí siempre se me ha dado eso de la puntualidad. Pensé que de seguro se le había hecho tarde. Tráfico y esas cosas. Así que decidí esperarlo. Pasaron 15 minutos y el aun no llegaba. 30, 40 y yo aun seguía esperando. No me di cuenta de cuando fue que paso 1 hora y el no había llegado. Me había jugado una broma. Entonces comenzó a llover pero no me pude mover de aquí…" Explico Tifa sin quitar su vista del frente.

-"Tifa"

-"lo lamento. De veras lo siento Cloud. Yo….tenia tanto miedo. Tenía miedo de quedarme sola. Fue por eso les seguí la corriente, a pesar de que sabía que estaba mal. Preferí burlarme de ti en lugar de enfrentarlos. Nunca quise herirte. Era tan tonta, tan inmadura. A pesar de que yo…Yo siempre quise hablarte. Pero nunca tuve el valor y ahora que me doy cuenta….Lo siento" Dijo Tifa sollozando dándole la espalda al rubio.

-"Te resfriaras" Dijo simplemente el rubio acercándose a ella pero a Tifa no le importó esto y siguió hablando. Necesitaba desahogarse, no podía contenerlo más.

-"Yo…siempre me estaba reprimiendo a mí misma. Engañándome. Me gustaba toda la atención que me brindaban así que me dio miedo dejar de recibirla. En el fondo sabía que esa no era yo. Trate de ser perfecta, ya que todos me veían así. Pero la perfección no existe cierto?" Comento Tifa con aflicción en su voz sin dejar de ver al frente. Escondiendo las lágrimas que se habían derramado en sus mejillas entre la cortina de lluvia que servía como un perfecto camuflaje.

-"…" Cloud se quedó callado observando a Tifa serenamente desde atrás. Viendo a la usual optimista chica desmoronarse poco a poco sin saber qué hacer.

-"Creí que mis sueños se volverían realidad. Que me lo merecía. Si todos decían que era genial entonces debía serlo. Solo fui una tonta. Creyéndome la mejor y pensando que entonces me merecía lo mejor. Esperando que un gallardo príncipe en su reluciente armadura me rescatara."

-"nunca fui un gallardo príncipe. Solo un tonto quien quería que le pusieras atención. Que quería ser notado. Fue mi debilidad lo que me hizo así. No tienes toda la culpa." Expreso calmadamente Cloud sin emoción alguna.

-"Pero ahora te veo. Ya no soy esa niña tonta. Te veo Cloud. Te has convertido en alguien muy valeroso." Compuso la ojos rubí sinceramente. Sin embargo aún no podía voltear a ver a Cloud. Si lo hacía quizás se derrumbaría completamente.

-"No realmente. Yo solo soy yo." Declaro el rubio seriamente

-"Lo lamento Cloud. Lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes"

-"No tienes por qué seguir pidiendo perdón. Solo se tu misma." Dijo Cloud acercándose a Tifa, poniendo su mano derecha en el hombro de la chica para intentar reconfortarla.

-"DÉJAME!" Grito Tifa rápidamente alejándose de él. Dando unos pasos al frente.

-"Tifa" Cloud detuvo a Tifa tomándola del brazo. Girándola hacia él.

-"suelta!" Dijo Tifa intentando liberarse de su agarre pero solo ocasiono que Cloud la pusiera contra él. Su espalda en contra del pecho del rubio. Abrazándola fuertemente para contenerla.

-"Basta! Suéltame!" Ordeno Tifa intentando liberarse del agarre del rubio.

Cloud se mantuvo en silencio. Abrazando más fuerte a la dolida chica, intentando contenerla.

-"AH!" Grito Tifa totalmente frustrada, lo más alto que pudo para desahogarse y sacar todo lo que tenía adentro.

-"Que tonta fui al darme cuenta ahora. Ya es demasiado tarde no es cierto." Dijo Tifa viendo hacia el piso dejando que las lágrimas simplemente recorrieran su rostro. Ya no importándole mantener las apariencias.

-"…." Cloud no hizo ningún comentario. Pero en realidad no necesitaba decir nada, la verdad era más que obvia. Se notaba un destello en sus ojos siempre que estaba con aquella chica. Con nadie más tenía ese fulgor. Ni siquiera cuando eran pequeños sucedía eso. Tanto así que parecía que lo de ellos era solo una especie de ilusión y lo de ahora era real.

-"Ayer me di cuenta de eso. Así que trate de seguir adelante. Entonces esta invitación llego. Pensé que era la ocasión perfecta para salir de esto pero…"

-"…."

Después de un rato Tifa se calmó y dejo de luchar. El corazón así como la respiración de la chica comenzaron a estabilizarse. Yendo en total sintonía con los del rubio quien aún la seguía abrazando por detrás. Ambos permanecieron en silencio oyendo como lentamente la lluvia disminuía. Sin moverse de la posición en la que estaban. De alguna manera era reconfortante. Algo que sus vacíos corazones necesitaban.

El silencio fue interrumpido por la masculina voz del rubio. Quien hablo sosegadamente detrás del oído de la ojos Rubí. Soltando un poco su garre al ver que Tifa se había tranquilizado.

-"Debo admitir que me dolió. Tu rechazo me dolió. Aunque estaba equivocado del porqué. Ahora me doy cuenta de la verdadera razón."

-"Eh?" Tifa estaba confundida, no sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo con eso.

-"Fue porque tú eras…mi amor platónico."

* * *

><p>Aeris se encontró varada en la estación de trenes esperando que la lluvia pasara. Ya se le había hecho tarde así que una vez que la lluvia paro salió inmediatamente corriendo. Debía cortar camino para llegar más rápido a su casa. Decidió que sería buena idea atravesar el parque.<p>

Sin embargo a lo lejos vio una escena que la dejo perturbada. Sin pensarlo, si no como un reflejo, Aeris se escondió detrás de un árbol rogando porque ninguno de los dos la hubiera visto.

El corazón de Aeris comenzó a latirle rápidamente cerrando sus ojos para calmarse pero la imagen de Cloud y Tifa abrazados no se le iba de la mente. No sabía que estaba sucediendo. Acaso era esta la cita de Tifa. En realidad Cloud y Tifa estaban teniendo una cita?.Como fuera Aeris no quería interrumpir ni ser una molestia. Trato de buscar una manera de irse sin ser notada ya que no quería interrumpir el momento o aun peor no quería que pensaran que los estaba espiando. Al parecer no tenía más opción que quedarse ahí hasta que estos se fueran.

Pero y si se dirigían hacia su dirección entonces que es lo que haría?. Aeris comienzo a entrar en pánico cuando vio que estos comenzaron a moverse. Cloud tomo de la mano a Tifa y la jalo detrás de él. Para suerte de Aeris en la dirección contraria de donde se encontraba.

Aeris se asomo con mucho cuidado detrás del árbol viéndolos a ambos irse. Con mucha precaución se alejo del lugar decidiendo rodear el parque para así evitar encontrarse de nuevo con ellos. Yendo corriendo lo más rápido posible a su casa.

Una vez que llego a su hogar Aeris saludo normalmente a su madre. Yendo sin distracciones hasta la cocina para ayudarle a hacer la comida. Pero entonces una gota de agua callo en la palma de su mano. Aeris se extraño por esto volteando a ver hacia arriba. Intentando ver de dónde provenía esa gota. Se pregunto si abría una gotera en el techo. No encontrando ninguna.

Fue cuando noto que algo cálido le resbalaba por su mejilla. Cayendo otra gota de agua en su palma. Aeris sin pensarlo llevo su mano hasta su mejilla descubriendo que de sus ojos era de donde brotaba el agua. Increíblemente se muestra confundida. No sabe porque está llorando pero no importa lo que haga no puede parar de hacerlo. Aeris dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo y sin más le dice a su madre que irá a su cuarto ya que está muy cansada. Su madre no le responde concentrándose en sus tareas. Dejando a su hija pasarle por al lado sin reacción alguna.

Aeris subió calmadamente y sin ánimos las escaleras yendo en dirección hacia su cuarto. Una vez ahí se echo contra su cama. Increíblemente comienza a dolerle el pecho. Como si alguien lo estuviera apretando. Aeris pone su rostro fuertemente contra la almohada desesperada por ahogar los solos que se crean en su garganta. Pero es imposible, desde el exterior del cuarto se logra oír el llanto de Aeris. Entonces la puerta de su cuarto se abre lentamente dejando pasar al interior de su habitación una sombra que paulatinamente se acerca hasta el lado de su cama.

-"Aeris estas bien?" Pregunto una misteriosa voz en el interior de la habitación. Aeris se sobresalta levemente alejando un poco su rostro de la almohada para voltear a ver a la persona que había entrado a su habitación.

-"Si porque preguntas" Respondió Aeris tranquilamente viendo hacia la persona mientras intentaba limpiarse discretamente las lagrimas.

-"No pareces"

-"Me encuentro bien" Afirmo la chica sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-"Aeris no crees que deberías decirle" Insistió la voz poniéndose a un lado de ella.

-"Y que me considere loca por decirle algo así. Debes admitirlo, quien te creería algo así. Además no sabemos lo que pueda pasar si se lo cuento. Tampoco quiero que me tenga lastima"

-"El tiene derecho de saberlo"

-"…." Aeris se quedo callada pensando. Tenía miedo de decirlo. No sabía lo que podía pasar. No era justo pero el miedo la dominaba más.

-"Aeris que quieres lograr con todo esto. Que quieres exactamente de Cloud?" Inquirió la voz.

-"Yo solo quiero que sea feliz como todo el mundo" Respondió Aeris serenamente

-"De acuerdo. Cambiare la pregunta. Que sientes por Cloud?"

Aeris se sorprendió ante la pregunta mostrando cara de consternación. El corazón comenzó a latirle rápidamente. En el fondo lo sabía pero si expresaba abiertamente sus sentimientos sentía que se iba a derrumbar.

-"….nada…bueno es decir… solo somos amigos. De todos modos no podemos ser otra cosa" Expreso Aeris nerviosa escondiendo su rostro.

-"Y si te enamoras de él" Pregunto seriamente la voz.

Aeris trago pesadamente saliva bajando la vista. Forzándose a cerrar los ojos para contener las lagrimas y mantener el control.

-"e-eso no sucederá y yo no importo" Dijo Aeris escondiendo mas su rostro.

-"De acuerdo Aeris. Y si él se enamora de ti. Entonces que harás"

Aeris abrió repentinamente los ojos ante la sorpresa volteando a ver a la misteriosa silueta que estaba en la habitación. Totalmente perturbada pero intentando disimularlo.

-"N-no tiene caso pensar en eso. Cloud jamás se enamoraría de una tonta como yo. Además no tienes de que preocuparte. Al final va a olvidarlo. No sufrirá no te preocupes, todo estará bien. Y Creo que el aun quiere a…" Porque. Porque no podía decirlo. Porque sentía que si lo decía su corazón se partiría.

-"Y tú?" Pregunto la voz consternado

-"Yo estaré bien. Deja de preocuparte por cosas que no han pasado" Contesto Aeris tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible. Volviendo a recostarse sobre su almohada.

-"Pero Aeris" Protesto la voz

-"Vivamos el ahora de acuerdo" Interrumpió Aeris hundiendo su rostro sobre la almohada. Cerrando fuertemente sus ojos. Queriendo poder dormir y lograr olvidarse de todo.

-"es el ahora Aeris" murmuro la voz con pesadumbre.

Cloud ya en su casa fue directamente a su cama. Este había sido un día muy pesado emocionalmente hablando pero de alguna manera se sentía más liviano. Como si una carga en él se hubiera ido. Al parecer por fin había podido poner las cosas en orden y cerrar temas inconclusos. Aun faltaban muchos otros pero era algo que ya podía tachar de su lista. Sin embargo ahora podía mirar con más claridad hacia el futuro en lugar de que el pasado lo estuviera siempre atormentando.

Cloud se recostó sobre su cama e inmediatamente se sintió relajado. A pesar de todo aun seguía teniendo el aroma de las flores, el aroma de Aeris

-"Aeris" Cloud no pudo evitar decir ese dulce nombre saboreando cada una de las letras que lo conformaban. Sin embargo se sentía tan indigno de decir tan melodioso nombre pero a la vez tan maravillado de lo bien que se oía ese nombre en su boca. Ojala solo él tuviera el derecho de pronunciarlo, ojala solo se oyera tan bien en sus palabras.

-"Supongo que ya no lo puedo ocultar más cierto?" Se dijo así mismo Cloud en voz baja. Entonces vio el celular. El par del celular que le había regalado a Aeris.

Sin siquiera pensarlo mucho lo tomo entre sus manos. Solo había escrito un solo número en su celular. El de la castaña en quien no podía dejar de pensar. Cloud se dispuso a apretar la tecla para hablarle pero en el último momento se detuvo. Que le diría?. No sabía que decirle ni cómo empezar. Además no iba a expresar lo que sentía por ella por teléfono. Pero quería verla. Solo escuchar su dulce voz le bastaba, al menos por hoy. Sin más Cloud apretó la tecla para llamarla esperando pacientemente que contestara. Aun no sabía que es lo que iba a decirle pero la simple idea de escucharla le había bastado para apretar el botón. Quien sabe tal vez se le ocurriría algo.

Sin embargo Aeris nunca contesto. Cloud volvió a colgar y marcar otra vez con la esperanza de que esta vez sí contestara. Sin embargo a pesar de que marcaba Aeris no contestaba. Acaso le habría pasado algo? Cloud inmediatamente se deshizo de esa idea aborreciendo el hecho de que le hubiera sucedido algo. Lo más seguro es que lo hubiera olvidado en algún lugar o simplemente no haya notado que estaba sonando. Sin embargo Cloud marco otra vez esperando oír a Aeris al otro lado del teléfono.

En la mesa de noche del cuarto de la castaña se encontraba un celular timbrando pero Aeris nunca lo noto ya que por el cansancio se había quedado completamente dormida ignorando completamente a la persona que tan desesperadamente quería comunicarse con ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Confundidos? Supongo que un poco.<strong>

**Debo admitir me desconecte un poco de la historia y no sé si este capítulo me quedo tan bien pero ojala les haya gustado.**

**Sintonícenme la próxima vez para descubrir quien es la misteriosa silueta que le hablo a Aeris. Qué quiso decir Cloud con eso de amor platónico y para ver si descubrimos finalmente que es lo que se mete Yuffie.**

**Hasta la próxima cuídense y gracias por leer. **


	8. Capitulo 8: Espacio vacío

**Regrese! Lo siento por tardarme tanto. Deberás lo siento. Me pasaron muchísimas cosas pero no pienso aburrirlos con mis pato aventuras además ya esperaron mucho así que les dejo con la continuación de mi historia.**

**Todo está escrito desde el punto de vista de Cloud. **

**De antemano gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8:<strong>

**Espacio vacío**

_Ha amanecido de nuevo siendo al fin un nuevo día. No pude dormir bien anoche así que eso podría explicar porque que estoy aquí ahora. Simplemente no estoy pensando coherentemente. No sé qué estoy haciendo en este lugar, justo afuera de la casa de Aeris. Esperando impacientemente a que salga. Simplemente no pude parar de pensar en ella la noche anterior. Pero ni eso me había conducido hasta aquí ayer así que por qué hoy?_

_Veo abrirse la puerta de la casa de Aeris y mi corazón comienza a latir a mil por hora. De verdad estoy tan ansioso por verla como para reaccionar así?_

_Sin embargo, la intensidad de mis latidos disminuye cuando en lugar de una joven de 17 años veo salir por la puerta a una mujer adulta que aparenta tener no más de 30. Llevando consigo una gran cantidad de papeles que no me deja fijarme bien en sus características hasta que los pone a un lado. Colocándolos sobre un gabinete de metal._

_Cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta, ojos cafés escondidos detrás de unos anteojos y una diminuta sonrisa en el rostro. Automáticamente deduzco que es la madre de Aeris aunque debo admitir que luce muy joven para serlo._

_De pronto la mujer castaña alza la vista percatándose de mi presencia y para mi confusión sus ojos se llenan de alegría. Es como si le diera gusto de verme, lo cual es extraño ya que es la primera vez que nos conocemos. No entiendo porque se entusiasmaría de ver a un completo extraño._

_La mujer se acerca rápidamente hacia el final de su patio. Yendo al punto de la cerca que delimita su terreno donde me encuentro. Viniendo hacia mí como si fuera a encontrarse con un conocido de hace años._

-"Cloud!"_ Pronuncia la mujer castaña mi nombre. Llamándome tranquilamente y con alegría. Dejándome atónito por su conocimiento acerca de mí nombre. Como es que lo conoce si es la primera vez que la veo en toda mi vida?. Aeris se lo habrá dicho? Le habrá platicado de mí y es por eso que me conoce? Y si es así entonces cuanto le ha dicho de mí?. La sola idea comienza a ponerme nervioso._

_Me quedo viéndola desconcertado pero ella me mira como si nada. Expresando una sonrisa alegre y amable._

-"Cloud como has estado?"_ Pregunta de la nada la mujer castaña. Con curiosidad y en una forma que me hace pensar que no es la primera vez que nos encontramos._

_Sus ojos expresando un grado de interés en mi futura respuesta. Sin embargo nada se me ocurre. No sé qué responder ya que mi mente sigue aislada en encontrarle una razón a su esporádico comportamiento. Aun si Aeris se encargó de platicarle de mí, que una persona presente tal grado de familiaridad solo por oír historias es completamente extraño._

-"Yo…"_ Balbuceo de repente no logrando articular más palabras. Que debería hacer?. Porque habla como si me conociera?. Es la primera vez que la he visto en toda mi vida sin embargo no parece para ella. Debo de buscar las palabras adecuadas ya que no quiero quedar mal frente a la madre de Aeris._

-"Sigues siendo tan lindo como de costumbre" _Declara abiertamente la mujer castaña inevitablemente haciéndome sonrojar._

_Yo? Lindo?. Solo alguien más me había considerado lindo y resulta que ambas son madre e hija. Supongo que ahora entiendo porque Aeris es así. Diciéndolo todo directamente y sin rodeos._

_Pero más importante, otra frase captura mi atención._

_Como de costumbre? Esa oración inmediatamente me confunde. Cuanto le platico Aeris sobre mí? O es que acaso…_

_No, no debo sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Primero tengo que poner mi mente en orden. Confirmar todo aquello que solo supongo._

-"U-usted…" _Primero debo corroborar que esta persona es la madre de mi preciada castaña de ojos verdes, pero no sé cómo hacerlo sonar para que no parezca un idiota._

-"Si?"_ Pregunta la mujer castaña subiendo cada vez más su grado de curiosidad. Solo poniéndome más nervioso._

-"Bueno…umm…"_ Pronuncio cuidadosamente rascando la parte de atrás de mi nuca. Mi nerviosismo debe de haberse hecho notar ya que la mujer cambia su mirada a una de consternación. Incluso cambiando su tono de voz con el que se dirige hacia mí._

-"Ah! Lo lamento! Se supone que no debo presionarte" _Expresa silenciosamente la mujer castaña. Reflexionando para sí misma._

_Presionarme? Cada vez entiendo menos de que habla. Pero antes de que pueda formular cualquier hipótesis la voz de la mujer interrumpe mis pensamientos. Captando de nuevo mi atención._

-"Soy la madre de Aeris, recuerdas?."

_Inmediatamente que la mujer pronuncia esas palabras comienzan a hacer eco en mi cabeza. Recordar? Acaso yo…?_

-"Cuando te vi en este lugar pensé que recordarías así que…"

_Continúa diciendo la mujer castaña sin quitar ese tono amable. Contemplándome con ilusión. No obstante mi mirada debe de ser tan turbulenta ya que inmediatamente se interrumpe así misma y dirige la conversación hacia otro lado._

-"Ah! Te gustaría pasar un momento Cloud?"_ Invita la madre de Aeris tan repentinamente que ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo de ajustar mis ideas._

_Tomándome por sorpresa solo puedo verla cada vez más alterado pero extrañamente con un sonrojo en mis mejillas por tan amable propuesta._

_Yo?…en la casa de Aeris?. Ser capaz de ver el interior de esta. No sé por qué pero ese pequeño detalle hace que me ponga nervioso. Un extraño no debería de tener el derecho de entrar así como así. Amenos que me consideren algo más, algo muy cercano a Aeris para tener ese grado de confianza. Y que su madre me invite a pasar. Ni siquiera sé cómo puedo estar hablando con la madre de Aeris tan normalmente. Esto simplemente es demasiado para mí._

-"B-bueno yo…es que yo…tengo cosas que hacer…y se me hace tarde para ir a la escuela. Así que…" _Contesto frenético y estoy seguro de que hay un leve sonrojo expresado en mis mejillas. No estoy acostumbrado a tratar con personas tan amables que muestran un grado de interés en mí._

_Aun así este tipo de reacciones nunca las había tenido. Tan tímidas. Mi actitud siempre había sido de indiferencia y frialdad ante todo. Desde cuándo empecé a cambiar mi conducta?...ah! claro. Desde que la conocí._

-"Tienes razón. Se me olvidaba. Tal vez otro día" _Responde la mujer con un leve tono de tristeza. Es como si esperara algo de mí pero realmente no sé qué es. Así que me quedo callado sin saber qué hacer. No entiendo nada de esta situación._

-"Ven a visitarme de nuevo de acuerdo Cloud. Me dio mucho gusto volverte a ver" _Y con esa última confusa frase la mujer castaña se aleja dejándome completamente perplejo por tercera vez ese día._

_Volverme…a ver?_

* * *

><p><em>No sé como pero logro conseguir que la extraña platica de hoy en la mañana deje de preocuparme. Claro que la distracción de las clases es la que me ha ayudado un poco en ese proceso. Y ahora que me encuentro de nuevo en la escuela recuerdo que aún no he visto a Aeris. Ya es medio día y no he logrado verla por ninguna parte.<em>

_Asumí que no estaba en su casa ya que si no su madre la hubiera llamado. O al menos por el corto tiempo que estuve ahí me la hubiera encontrado. Así que me fui de ahí. Pero que ni siquiera por casualidad me la haya encontrado aquí comienza a molestarme._

_En la hora de descanso me dirijo inmediatamente a buscarla. De pronto un destello rosa confirma mis deseos. Como de costumbre cerca del invernadero se encuentra el hermoso ángel._

_No puedo esperar más para hablar con ella así que la llamo para que voltee a verme y se percate de mi presencia pero para mí desconsuelo lo único que hace mi castaña es alejarse rápidamente del lugar. Acaso, no me habrá oído?_

_Vuelvo a llamarla pero sigue sin responderme. No, no es que no me oyera, reacciono inmediatamente a mi llamado solo que…No, debo estar alucinando, lo más seguro es que no me haya oído. Solo eso._

* * *

><p><em>Este ha sido el día más aburrido en toda mi vida. En especial porque no pude encontrarme con Aeris. Es como si se estuviera escondiendo de mí, acaso me está evitando?. Abre echo algo mal? Sabía que tenía que haberla visto ayer pero que iba a decirle cuando me viera afuera de su puerta. Que fui únicamente hasta su casa porque no contestaba ninguna de mis llamadas. Si claro eso me haría ver como un paranoico obsesivo que la está acosando. No quiero que piense que estoy obsesionado con ella, aunque… no importa.<em>

_La primera vez que la llame estoy seguro de que me escucho. Significa que me ignoro adrede?. Porque? Es que acaso ya se cansó de mí?. Es que ya descubrió que en realidad soy una pérdida de tiempo?. Supongo que es lo mejor, tenía que suceder tarde o temprano._

_Cierto, que se aleje de mí es lo mejor. Quizás debería dejarla ir. Yo solo le ocasionare problemas. Yo…no soy alguien con quien deba estar._

_Tengo que despejar mi mente de todas estas ideas. Tranquilizarme a mí mismo y a mi ansiedad de verla. Si ella ya no quiere nada más conmigo, entonces no hay nada que pueda hacer. Solo dejarla ir. Demonios toda esta situación me está desesperando._

_Me recargo sobre la pared más cercana a mí y cierro los ojos para descansar y olvidarme de todos mis dilemas mentales por un segundo. Solo deseo despejar mi mente de cualquier problema e hundirme en la pasividad del ambiente. No obstante para mi sorpresa entre más me relajo y la naturaleza inunda mis sentidos me recuerda más a ti. A mi dulce, dulce ángel. Demonios es más difícil de lo que pensé!._

-"RUFIAN!"_ Escucho un estruendoso llamado e inmediatamente se quién es. No puede ser!. Justo a quien no quería ver._

_Abro los ojos lentamente y ahí como predije, justo frente a mí se encuentra una pequeña de cabello corto y ojos cafés que me miran curiosamente._

-"Rufián buenos días!"_ Dice la pequeña niña de nombre Yuffie con singular alegría. Sonriendo como si de verdad se complaciera de verme._

-"No me digas Rufián" _Contesto monótonamente. Desinteresado en cualquier asunto que cause que esta niña este tan feliz. En realidad me da más terror las cosas que pudiera estar ocurriéndosele en esa pequeña cabeza de chorlito que tiene._

-"Entonces, Gorrón!" _Sus ánimos solo aumentan con cada palabra que pronuncia y por desgracia solo hace que mi humor decaiga más y más._

-"…Con lo bien que estaba" _Me digo a mi mismo en voz baja. Recordando el leve y placentero tiempo que tuve a solas antes de la impertinente y nada deseada intrusión de esta chica._

-"Vamos despierta! Quería probar mis nuevos poderes contigo" _Dice la pequeña niña empezando a jalonearme para llamar mi atención._

-"Ya te dije que no puedes utilizarlos para dañar a nadie"_ Contesto sin interés en el tema. Sabiendo de antemano que se refiere a la broma que le hice sobre que si saltaba todo el día en un pie su dichosa esfera mágica le daría el poder de hacer hechizos._

-"No voy a dañarte, es más voy a utilizarlos para hacerte un favor"_ Explica la pequeña niña sacando una esfera de color rojo de su bolsillo._

-"Un favor?" _Pregunto curioso. Ahora si me tiene intrigado, que clase de ayuda seria la que podría brindarme?_

-"Rufián tienes novia?"_ Pregunta de repente y aunque lo hace sonriendo eso solo hace que me den más escalofríos._

-"Que hay con esa pregunta?"_ Inquiero desconfiado. Porque de repente el interés?_

-"Dime si en este momento una chica te dijera sus sentimientos saldrías con ella?" _Sigue atosigando Yuffie acercándose a mí para acorralarme. No me gusta por donde esta yendo esto._

-"No creo que tú y yo vallamos bien. Te iría mejor con una babosa extraterrestre. Porque no lo intentas" _Respondo indiferentemente, empujando su frente con mi mano derecha para que se aleje de mí._

-"No estoy bromeando!" _Contesta la chiquilla molesta logrando quitar mi mano de su frente._

-"Yo tampoco"_ Respondo sin ningún ánimo._

-"Grrr!" _Yuffie comienza a amenazarme con los ojos poniéndose en un estado casi anomalístico pero que no da ningún miedo._

-"Solo para que te quede claro no tengo la intención de tener novia" _Reafirmo seriamente para no incitar cualquier comportamiento extraño de esta chica._

-"Porque?" _Yuffie vuelve a cambiar a su actitud pasiva. Siguiendo atormentándome con su innata curiosidad._

-"Porque tanto interés?"_ Inquiero cansado. Mi vida personal no es algo que quiera discutir y mucho menos con esta niña._

-"Entonces dime, como es tu tipo de chica ideal?… No me digas que te gustan los chicos!"

_Esta vez sí se pasó._

-"Yuffie…!"_ Sin embargo cuando me dispongo a confrontarla descubro que tiene una cara de ilusión casi pervertida entorno a mí._

-"Deja de estarme viendo con ojos de fanática" _Exijo molesto. Sin embargo la niña no me responde. Debe estar perdida en su mundo de fantasía y perversión. Me da escalofríos de solo pensarlo._

_Pero ya tengo una idea de cómo despertarla._

-"La verdad es que me gustan chicas como tú" _Susurro quedamente pero sin animo alguno._

-"Eh!"_ Despierta Yuffie súbitamente. Gritando sorprendida mientras intenta recolectar bien mis palabras._

-"Si ya sabes. Enanas, feas y que además me desesperan todo el tiempo. Realmente creo que eres mi tipo de chica ideal."_ Digo sarcásticamente, no importándome lo cruel que pueda sonar._

-"Pero nuestro amor nunca funcionaria. Además estoy interesada en alguien más."_ Rechaza Yuffie con extrema exageración. Ignorando mis comentarios._

-"Tu solo oyes lo quieres cierto?"_ Inquiero escéptico._

-"Entonces dime porque no consigues una novia? Hay algo que te retenga?" _Yuffie cambia de nuevo su humor. Preguntando animadamente al parecer sin intensiones de dejar este tema a un lado._

-"Hablas en serio?. Mi pasado es una porquería, mi familia está destruida y a mí me consideran un vago y un delincuente. No soy alguien que deba tener una novia" _Explico calmadamente._

-"Porque?"_ Pregunta Yuffie cada vez con más insistencia. No entiendo porque sigue inquiriendo. Que acaso no es obvio que es algo imposible._

-"Quien se interesaría con esas referencias" _Respondo indiferente. No es como que me importe, ya me había hecho a la idea. Después de todo estoy acostumbrado a que me hagan a un lado._

-"Pues por eso. Para que no estés solo y amargado es que pienso ayudarte."

_Qué? Como que solo y amargado?!_

-"Creare una oportunidad para ti. Hare un hechizo para que te quedes encerrado en el almacén del gimnasio con una chica. Y la única manera de romperlo es que te desvistas hasta la cintura y recites –Tú no eres mi ilusión- Pero te advierto los resultados pueden variar. No se aceptan reclamaciones"

_Porque pensé en un principio que esta chica diría siquiera algo coherente._

-"...Que clase de hechizo es ese?" _Pregunto turbado. Queriendo inevitablemente golpear a Yuffie en la nuca para ver si eso hace que deje de decir tonterías._

-"Tú me dijiste que podía hacer el hechizo que quisiera!" _Replica inmediatamente Yuffie ofendida por no sé exactamente qué._

-"Pero no burradas!" _Contesto molesto ante su reacción. Como si quiera puede intentar defender su fantasiosa y loca idea._

-"Ignorare eso. Así que por el poder de mi maravillosa esfera mágica convoco el hechizo de la bodega oportuna sobre Cloud"_ Dice Yuffie tratando de poner un tono misterioso en su voz mientras la miro con escepticismo subir y bajar sus manos frente a mi cara. Solo haciéndome pensar que en definitiva no está loca, esta demente._

_-"…"_

-"Bien, fue un placer servirte. Por cierto sabes donde esta Vin?" _Pregunta con notable interés la pequeña pelo negro. Incluso iluminándosele los ojos, como un cachorrito en busca de un hueso._

_Vin? Se refiere a Vincent no?. Que quiere exactamente ella con Vincent? La última vez que los vi juntos no se llevaban muy bien. Al menos él siempre trataba de huir de ella._

-"Para que lo quieres?" _Investigo antes de dar mi respuesta. No quiero enviar a Vincent directo a su perdición._

-"Para hacerle un hechizo a él también" _Me contesta Yuffie como si nada. No dándome muy buena espina de hacia dónde se dirige esto indago más._

-"Sobre qué?"

-"Para que se enamore de mí"

_Increíble lo dijo así sin más. No puedo evitar quedarme atónito ante esto._

-"Te gusta Vincent?" _Inquiero inmediatamente y a pesar de estar en extremo sorprendido trato de decirlo lo más calmado que puedo. Mantener mi mascara de frialdad es vital._

-"Cómo crees! Entonces donde esta?"_ Pregunta precipitadamente la pequeña pelo negro._

_Yuffie trata de hacerse la desentendida pero en ningún momento baja su nivel de interés. No soy tan tonto como para no darme cuenta que esta chica por alguna extraña razón siente admiración por el callado y serio ojos rubí._

-"No lo sé, vas a tener que buscarlo por tu cuenta" _Contesto indiferente ante su requerimiento. Es mejor que no me meta. Realmente no sé qué piense Vincent de esta chica, puede que llegue a odiarme si lo envió directamente a ella._

-"No sirves para nada Gorrón. Entonces nos vemos después" _Termina diciendo la pequeña niña sacándome la lengua en muestra de ofensa. Yéndose después. Desapareciendo completamente de mi vista._

_Será mejor que revise si Yuffie no consume alguna sustancia perjudicial porque siempre anda por ahí diciendo puras tonterías. Y encima que se crea todo lo que siempre le digo no es para nada normal._

_Antes de terminar mis pensamientos sobre la inusual chica oigo que me llaman de nuevo. Esta vez es una voz rasposa que retumba con ira. Reconociendo a quien pertenece doy media vuelta e intento escapar haciendo de cuenta que jamás la oí. Sin embargo puedo sentir como cada vez más se acerca por detrás pisándome los talones._

-"Cloud!"

_De pronto frente a mi aparece un hombre corpulento de piel oscura que me mira como si yo fuera la causa de todas sus desgracias. Supongo que es porque en los últimos días he estado evitándolo a muerte. No he asistido a ninguno de los entrenamientos de las últimas semanas, se me hacen una pérdida de tiempo. Ya soy bueno por mí mismo, podría derrotar a cualquiera en un segundo. Además todo esto es una tontería, que yo tenga la oportunidad de ser el campeón cuando nunca ha sido nada. Que alguien como yo siquiera…Esto es solo un juego. Estoy bien así. Y no tengo ánimos de lidiar con el así que simplemente lo ignorare y seguiré mi camino._

-"oye tú!"

_Vuelvo a oír el grito iracundo del entrenador Barret, parece que esta vez no piensa dejarme en paz._

_Rendido y sin muchas ganas volteo entorno a él para encararlo. Viendo como rápidamente viene hasta mí como si de un depredador se tratara._

-"acaso estas tratando de evitar el entrenamiento?!" _Me acusa inmediatamente mientras truena sus puños en señal de que me llevara por la fuerza si es necesario._

_Si trate, pero al parecer no ha funcionado._

_No contesto nada solo mirando al lado opuesto a él sin muchas ganas de responderle._

-"Si sigues así nunca mejoraras punk. Esto puede abrirte muchas puertas sabes. Solo necesitas esforzarte."_ Explica el entrenador Barret esta vez con más calma, en un tono casi paternal que me molesta. Que pretende!, acaso darme una plática motivacional?. No necesito esto. No soy un niño desesperado por tener una figura paterna._

-"No pretendo, ni siquiera pienso competir así que..." _Respondo con inferencia, sin embargo antes de terminar el entrenador Barret me interrumpe tan rápido como si impedir que diga las próximas palabras fuera vital._

-"Oh entiendo!, es mejor escapar antes de hacer el ridículo. Tienes tanto miedo que ni siquiera vas a intentarlo. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, es lo mejor. Ya que todo lo que has hecho es una porquería. Y con esa pobre y prepotente actitud no pasaras ni de la primera ronda" _Declara despiadadamente el entrenador Barret. Haciéndome sentir como una vil cucaracha._

-"Que acaso no puso atención a los entrenamientos a los que asistí! Hice todo correctamente!, derrote a todos mis oponentes!, di lo mejor de mí!, si quisiera podría ganar pero…"

-"no te importa" _Completa el entrenador Barret la frase que ni siquiera yo sabía cómo finalizar. No me importa. Si eso debe ser. Entonces…porque estoy dudando?_

-"Hasta cuando vas a fingir que lo que pasa a tu alrededor no te importa. Solo eres un niño asustado." _Declara el entrenador viéndome desafiantemente._

_Qué?!. De acuerdo se me está acabando la paciencia. No pienso oír ni una más de sus palabras así que antes de que pierda el control me dispongo a marcharme, pero una vez más su voz resuena logrando que me detenga._

-"Si no lo intentas no lo sabrás, si no luchas no perderás nada. No es así?" _Pregunta el entrenador a manera de confirmación. Diciéndolo como si realmente me conociera y supiera como es mi forma de pensar._

_Pero no es porque este asustado. Simplemente es porque no lo necesito. No necesito nada de esto. Puedo vivir como de costumbre. Sin nada más, sin desear nada más. El mundo me quito todo dejándome completamente solo. Haciéndome constantemente a un lado. Porque habría de desafiar el destino que me ha sido impuesto. He sobrevivido así y estoy seguro de que puedo seguir viviendo así._

-"No necesito esto. De que podría…" _Mi voz comienza a perderse. Es como si mi propio cuerpo me traicionara y pensara diferente. Que… que es lo que realmente quiero?_

-"Esa apatía. Crees que sobreviraras así?. El mundo se encargara de destrozar a un chiquillo como tú si no eres capaz de salir adelante y luchar por lo que quieres. No pretendas saberlo todo cuando solo eres un niño." _Explica el entrenador Barret dándose dotes de tan gran sabiduría haciendo que realmente me moleste._

_Que! Después de todo por lo que tuve que pasar!. Después de toda la porquería de vida que me toco me viene a decir eso!. Yo no soy un niño, no tuve la oportunidad de serlo. Tuve que crecer rápidamente para sobrevivir. Apuesto todo a que soy en muchos aspectos mucho más maduro que cualquier otro. Que conozco bien la naturaleza de este mundo. Y sobre todo que puedo salir adelante solo sin necesitar de nadie más._

-"Como se atreve! yo_" _Digo fastidiado sin poder contener la ira en mis palabras. Ha colmado mi paciencia. Si realmente quiere una respuesta entonces…_

-"Conozco tu historia niño. Por eso es que creo que puedes dar más. Porque a pesar de tu pasado de porquería aun estas de pie. Sé que puedo esperar muchas cosas de ti sin embargo si en verdad no lo deseas y haces algo. Y con esa mentalidad solo serás parte de la mediocridad." _Expone el entrenador con palabras tan directas y sinceras que incluso me hacen dudar._

-"Si te conformas con tan poco, con ir por el mudo obteniendo solo lo que este te de entonces no te quejes cuando los demás te arrebaten tus sueños."

_Mis sueños?_

-"Aquello que deseas más que nada. Aquello que quieres proteger. Siéntete feliz niño de estar aquí y celébralo siempre dando lo mejor de ti. Entonces que harás? Solo te conformaras viendo estáticamente. Sin cambiar, sin desear nada más. No veas esto solo como una tonta competencia, sino también para demostrarte tú fuerza en todos los aspectos. Tienes las agallas para ganar?. Para mantenerte de pie y buscar lo que deseas no importando que. Soportando todo lo que venga, los golpes, las caídas e incluso si el camino parece duro y extenuante. Hacer lo que sea para protegerlo y pelear por ello sin darle oportunidad a nadie de que te lo arrebate. No deseas más? No deseas que tus sueños se hagan realidad. Encuentra tu fuerza, encuentra aquello que debes proteger." _Cada una de las palabras que decía el entrenador Barret se agolpaba en mi cabeza, mientras ridículamente veía al piso sin respuesta alguna de ellas._

_Que es lo que quiero? Que es lo que debo proteger? Acaso soy capaz de proteger a alguien? Todo esto tiene algún sentido? Me he pasado toda mi vida sin que realmente nada me importe. No, eso no es verdad. Hubo un tiempo en que si me interesaba pero el mundo se encargó de arrebatármelo, de darme una lección. Fue porque no era lo suficientemente fuerte?. Fue porque…no me importo? Veo todo mi pasado reproduciéndose como una película frente a mis ojos. Haciendo que la cabeza me retumbe. Todo…lo que perdí….yo…no quiero perder nada más._

-"Tu mismo eres quien se detiene. Por eso no solo puedes ir a ciegas creyendo que ya tienes las habilidades. No puedes ganar una competencia sin las armas adecuadas, no puedes ganar en el juego de la vida sin siquiera abrir los ojos a la realidad y creme que solo y con tus conceptos equivocados no vas a lograrlo. Así que harás? Vas a seguir huyendo? O te quedaras y pelearas?" _El entrenador termina de decir esa frase y es esta la que me trae de vuelta a la realidad. No sé qué hacer. No quiero perder, no quiero hacerme ilusiones y al final terminar perdiendo como de costumbre. Puede parecer nada pero para alguien tan inestable como yo la esperanza es lo único que le queda y jugarla así como así. No quiero volver a sentir este vacío, este sentimiento de inutilidad…por eso…por eso…_

-"Debo alejarme" _murmuro inconscientemente y sigo mi camino sin mirar atrás. Sin siquiera levantar la vista. Esto es lo mejor. Así…no perderé._

* * *

><p><em>Me alejo yéndome al patio trasero de la escuela por donde se encuentra el almacén sabiendo que casi nadie nunca viene a pararse aquí. Necesito un par de minutos a solas para aclarar mi mente.<em>

-"Cloud!" _Oigo que una chica me llama._

_Sorprendido por encontrar a alguien más en esta parte del patio volteo entorno a ella descubriendo en la puerta del almacén a una chica de ojos rubí y largo cabello negro que sostiene entre sus manos lo que al parecer es una pesada caja de cartón, sin embargo siendo esta chica quien la carga debe ser cosa de nada._

-"Tifa, que haces aquí?" _Pregunto sin ánimo, sin embargo sintiendo curiosidad por lo que lleva en las manos._

-"Vamos se un poco más caballeroso. Ayúdame con esto" _Tifa coloca la caja a un lado y prácticamente me arrastra para llevarme al interior del almacén. Llevándome a la fuerza entre los corredores de cosas para buscar no sé exactamente qué pero comienza a desesperarme._

-"Tifa no tengo tiempo para esto …" _Contesto fastidiado sin embargo de repente un fuerte portazo me interrumpe. Es cuanto Tifa suelta mi brazo y va a todo prisa hacia la puerta, murmurando algo acerca de que la puerta no debía cerrase._

_Cuando llega Tifa trata con todas sus fuerzas abrir la puerta sin conseguir siquiera moverla._

-"No abre, estamos encerrados" _Declara desanimadamente la ojos rubí dejando de intentarlo, viendo que sus esfuerzos no daban ningún fruto._

-"Demonios! se supone que esta puerta no debía cerrarse!. La puerta está descompuesta y no puede abrirse desde adentro. Y ahora que se supone que vamos a hacer?!" _Dice Tifa molesta dando un puntapié a la puerta para luego voltearme a ver como si yo hubiera sido el culpable de todo, cuando fue ella quien me metió aquí por la fuerza. Soy yo quien debería estar molesto por estar en esta situación, sin embargo simplemente la ignoro intentando encontrar otra salida. Pero a lo lejos aún puedo oír los quejidos de Tifa mientras da más patadas a la puerta y maldice de su suerte._

-"Tranquila, solo hay que esperar que alguien nos venga a sacar" _Trato de calmar a Tifa diciéndolo lo más apacible que puedo para no alterarla más. Sin embargo yo tampoco estoy muy a gusto en este lugar._

-"Como si eso fuera a pasar!. Estamos en la patio trasero de la escuela recuerdas? Nadie pasa por aquí! Ahora nos quedaremos encerrados hasta la noche, quizás hasta el día siguiente. Claro si es que alguien nos descubre algún día!." _Reclama Tifa desesperándose cada vez más._

_Sí que se sabe cómo poner las cosas peor._

_Genial!. Simplemente genial!. Ahora estamos encerrados sin nada que podamos hacer. Este día no puede ir peor._

_Ahora que lo recuerdo había algo relacionado con el almacén de la escuela no?. Que era? Cierto! hoy menciono algo así Yuffie. Que me quedaría encerrado con una chica en el almacén de la escuela. Entonces todo esto es su culpa, de ella y su tonto hechizo…!, El hechizo!. Esto será a causa de eso?. Tiene que ser una coincidencia. Una simple…coincidencia?._

-"Lo siento" _Digo sin siquiera detenerme un momento a pensarlo bien. De alguna manera siento que todo este accidente es mi culpa._

-"Porque te disculpas?...acaso… acaso es que preparaste esto?!" _Oigo decir a Tifa alterada pero solo es un leve sonido ya que paso por alto cada una de sus palabras concentrado únicamente en aquella idea que me perturba_

-"…no puedo creer que realmente" _Murmuro para mí mismo aun no aceptando la idea de que esa chiquilla latosa en verdad tenga poderes mágicos o algo así. Simplemente es una niña loca que ingiere demasiada azúcar._

-"Q-Que es lo que planeas… hacer…?"

-"...como había dicho que era" _Me concentro principalmente en recordar las palabras de Yuffie ignorando lo demás. Sé que dijo que había una forma de romper el hechizo, pero cuál era?._

-"Cloud que rayos…!" _Tifa me llama con voz ansiosa, interrumpiendo mis ideas. Casi lo tenía así que simplemente paso de ella._

-"Solo quédate quieta quieres" _Pido sin consideración alguna. Tratando de recordar las palabras que sé que me sacaran de aquí._

-"Eh!?. No puedes!" _Expresa repentinamente Tifa._

_Volteo a verla descubriendo que tiene una cara frenética entorno a mí. En ese momento no logro captar porque. No es como que esté haciendo nada o valla a hacer algo, solo quiero sacarnos de aquí. Así que solo la veo tranquilamente mientras intento acercarme a ella para explicarle mejor._

-"Ah…espera!" _Exclama Tifa alejándose de mí, viéndose completamente alterada. Dando un par de pasos hacia atrás no se fija y tropieza con unas cuantas cajas que la mandan al suelo. Me acerco más para tratar de ayudarla a levantarse pero esta solo me amenaza._

"A-aléjate! Si das un paso más..." _Sentencia la ojos rubí poniendo sus brazos al frente en forma de escudo._

_No entiendo que le pasa a esta chica. Simplemente quiero ayudarla._

-"Yo…como lo digo. No estoy saliendo contigo ni nada…además…" _Declara Tifa poniéndose de un rojo que jamás pensé ver en ella. Volteando hacia el lado contrario en un intento de ocultar su avergonzado rostro._

-"eh?" _Sigo sin entender su comportamiento y el porqué de su reacción. Pues que rayos está pensando?_

-"Eres un chico así que es comprensible que tengas interés en eso…Pero lo que pensamos el uno del otro es importante para algo como esto" _Expresa Tifa y de inmediato me doy cuenta de a lo que se refiere._

-"Espera un momento, yo únicamente me disculpe por el hechizo" _Me defiendo inmediatamente. Tratando de explicar esta situación para parar cualquier otra loca idea que pudiera generársele._

-"Huh?" _Pronuncia Tifa completamente confundida._

-"Veras, me lanzaron un hechizo que deja a una persona encerrada con una chica en el almacén del gimnasio" _Explico lo más sensato que puedo pero hasta yo sé que esto no bastara para convencerla así que mantengo mi mirada fija en ella para que se dé cuenta que lo digo en serio._

-"…eh?"

-"Que hay con esa mirada como si estuvieras viendo a un total lunático?" _Reclamo ofendido por la forma en que sus ojos me escanean_

-"Porque realmente creo que lo estoy viendo" _Contesta Tifa sin ninguna consideración._

-"Oye!"

-"La magia y los hechizos no existen! Quien rayos creería esa historia! Porque no mejor buscaste una mejor escusa!"_ Demanda Tifa en extremo molesta._

-"No es ninguna excusa! te estoy diciendo la verdad por más loco que suene!" _Contraataco asimismo con malestar en mi voz. A pesar de que estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo aquí no está dispuesta a escucharme. Ya de por si es increíble que yo mismo lo crea._

-"Donde en el mundo podrías encontrar un hechizo tan exacto?!"

-"Yo tampoco lo creí!"

-"Y porque tengo que ser yo?!"

-"Eso es solo tu culpa!"

-"Eh?!"

-"Por estar en el lugar y momento equivocado!"

-"A que te refieres con eso?!"

-"A que realmente no quería que fueras tú!"

-"Y ahora me ofendes!"

-"Bueno que quieres que te diga?!"

_No entiendo a las mujeres, se molestan por todo. Primero por ser quien se encuentra encerrada conmigo y después porque preferiría estar encerrado con alguien más._

-"Pues…ya me habías rechazado pero…" _Dice Tifa casi entre murmullos que no logro captar muy bien ya que una idea más importante ocupa mi mente haciendo que no me preocupe por esto._

-"Cierto!" _Expreso en señal de triunfo recordando al fin lo que tenía que hacer para lograr salir de aquí._

-"Que?"

-"Deja de preocuparte. Déjamelo todo a mi" _Digo calmadamente._

_Poco a poco comienzo a desabotonarme la camisa, olvidándome completamente que Tifa también se encuentra en el lugar. Solo concentrándome en la tarea para salir de una vez de aquí. Cuando ya desabotone los dos primeros botones es cuando oigo la voz alterada de Tifa que capta mi atención, asiéndome recordar la presencia de esta en el lugar._

-"C-Cloud…que haces?" _Pregunta Tifa encogiéndose. Volviendo a mostrar un leve sonrojo en su rostro._

-"Tranquila no hay nada de qué preocuparse" _Animo para intentar calmarla. Una mujer histérica es lo último que quiero en este momento._

-"Pero, pero, qué hay de Aeris… Además no se mucho de esto… Es mi primera vez" _Declara Tifa en extremo abochornada, mirando al piso. No capto la idea que se genera en su mente pero tampoco trato de analizarla bien._

-"Es mi primera vez también pero déjamelo a mí" _Contesto tranquilamente sin saber el significado oculto de mi oración. Lo he dicho sin pensar, sin siquiera considerar otras ideas más que la mía. Es mi primera vez cayendo en un hechizo. Ni siquiera creí posible que en verdad existieran y mucho menos que se hicieran realidad. Pero si es real tengo que hacer algo para romperlo y lamentablemente esta es la única forma._

_Sin perder más tiempo desabotono los botones que me faltan. Solo quiero salir de esto cuanto antes y entre más rápido lo haga menos lo considerare._

-"s-si me miras con esos ojos tan serios yo…" _Oigo que dice Tifa con su voz entrecortada. Parece que las palabras se le están atorando en la garganta lo cual me extraña. Además su rubor no disminuye. Que es lo que está pensando ahora?_

-"Tifa podrías mirar hacia otro lado por un par de segundos" _Solito cuando ya he llegado al último botón. No queriendo exponerme demasiado frente a ella._

-"Que! Para que!?" _Pregunta Tifa alterada. Abochornada pero sin quitar su vista de mi lo cual me está poniendo nervioso._

-"Pienso romper el hechizo así que no voltees"_ Explico con un leve sonrojo en mi rostro. No queriendo analizar mucho lo que estoy a punto de hacer._

-"El hechizo?"_ Pregunta Tifa con desconcierto. Viéndose como si acabara de caer en una dimensión completamente desconocida._

-"Solo hazlo" _Apuro antes de que cambie de parecer._

-"De acuerdo" _Contesta Tifa con recelo pero dándose la vuelta de todos modos._

_Inmediatamente me quito lo que traigo enzima dejando a la vista mi torso descubierto. Rogando porque al menos la vergüenza valga la pena._

-"tú no eres mi ilusión" _Pronuncio lo más serio que puedo cerrando los ojos para concentrarme con la esperanza de que esto funcione. No es algo que realmente me agrade hacer, sin embargo al parecer no tengo opción. Pero aún me sigo preguntando porque forzosamente tenía que desvestirme hasta la cintura!._

-"Que!? Ah!"_ De repente oigo el grito de Tifa que me hace abrir los ojos y darme cuenta que está viendo en torno a mí._

-"Creí haberte pedido que no voltearas!"_ Reclamo molesto sintiendo como mis mejillas comienzan a calentarse y la sangre se me está subiendo a la cabeza._

-"Que demonios haces semi-desnudo!"_ Expresa Tifa perturbada escondiendo su rostro detrás de su manos._

-"Te dije que…!"_ Me dispongo a intentar explicarle acerca de cómo se suponía que se rompería el hechizo sin embargo antes de que siquiera pueda formular una idea la puerta se abre interrumpiéndome. Surgiendo una silueta debajo de ella._

-"Que sucede aquí?"_ Pregunta una voz masculina con tono sereno y a la vez indagador. Rápidamente volteo hacia la puerta para descubrir de quien se trata. Apareciendo en el marco de la puerta un chico de cabello negro e inquietantes ojos rubí._

-"Vincent!" _Tifa y yo expresamos al mismo tiempo solo que mi tono muestra apatía y el de ella sorpresa._

_Tifa comienza a ruborizarse de nuevo escondiendo su rostro en el piso, pero antes de que pueda analizar el por qué, una súbita voz proveniente detrás de Vincent capta todo mi interés._

-"Vincent qué pasa?" _Oigo a la melodiosa voz femenina pronunciar. E inmediatamente se me crea un nudo en la garganta. Poco a poco saliendo de detrás del alto chico una prominente castaña de ojos verdes._

-"A-Aeris" _Digo con voz entre cortada. Pasmado por encontrarla aquí. Concentro mí vista entorno a su hermoso rostro pero la mirada que ahora reflejan sus ojos me confunde. Porque? Porque me está viendo tan estupefacta?. Entonces mi dimensión de las cosas se abre, percatándome de la escena que ella está mirando. A mí con el torso totalmente descubierto frente a Tifa quien está en el suelo._

-"N-no es lo que tú crees!" _Declaro desesperadamente. Pero Aeris bajando la vista al piso simplemente da media vuelta y sale lo más rápido que puede corriendo de ahí. Dejándome en shock por un instante. No, no puedo dejar que ella…_

-"A-Aeris espera!" _Grito recuperándome del shock. Moviéndome inmediatamente para ir tras ella. Dejando atrás a Tifa y a Vincent sin ninguna respuesta. Ahora lo más importante es ella, lo único que me importa es explicárselo a ella._

-"Aeris espera!. Detente!" _La llamo con la esperanza de que me espere, pero ella no se detiene. Ni siquiera voltea de regreso a verme, solo me ignora y sigue corriendo intentando escapar de mí._

-"no es lo que tú crees. Tifa y yo…" _Digo cuando estoy a solo unos centímetros de captúrala. Mi voz muestra pánico y es la primera vez en la que no soy capaz de controlar mis emociones. Sin embargo me interrumpes con ese dulce y siempre amable tono que tienes. Sin siquiera mostrar desprecio hacia mí lo cual me hace sentir de alguna manera peor._

-"Está bien. Lo lamento, no quería interrumpir pero no sabía que estaban ahí" _Dices intentando ocultar lo más que puedes tu rostro._

-"Aeris te estoy diciendo que no estábamos haciendo nada" _Digo al fin consiguiendo tomar tu brazo para detenerte. Mi voz se ha calmado pero aún existe ansiedad en mis palabras._

-"No quiero saber nada. Al fin de cuentas no tienes que darme explicaciones. No es mi asunto de todos modos"_ Dices calmadamente pero ni siquiera volteas a verme. Mantienes tu espalda hacia mí sin querer darme la cara. A pesar de que sigues intentando mantener la calma sé que no estás bien. Si solo me dejaras explicarte._

-"Aeris" _Te llamo intentando que voltees a verme. No quiero forzarte pero eso no significa que te dejare ir así que me aseguro de tenerte fuertemente agarrada pero sin hacerte daño. No voy a soltarte hasta que aclare todo esto._

_No luchas en contra de mi agarre pero tampoco me das la satisfacción de mostrarme tu rostro, solo lo escondes más girando al lado contrario._

-"Aeris" _Te llamo esta vez mas dulcemente y mientras pronuncio tu nombre mi corazón se inquieta con la idea de perderte._

-"Esta bien Cloud solo… déjame ir" _Dices calmadamente. Alzando por fin tu rostro para verme, pero a pesar de que este lo mantengas firme y sereno puedo sentir como tu cuerpo tiembla, haciendo notable tu farsa._

-"Aeris!" _Contesto molesto. Porque siempre actúas de esa manera?!. Tan conformista y considerada. Está bien ser egoísta algunas veces._

-"No" _Digo determinantemente_

-"No?"

-"No lo acepto. No voy a dejar que te vayas sin una explicación. No pienso soltarte"

_No voy a dejar que te alejes de mí_

-"Pero…No pienso mal de ti Cloud, solo que… no me interesa saber los detalles…" _Pides amablemente intentando verte lo más normal posible pero inmediatamente bajas tu mirada al piso._

-"Aeris…"

-"No tienes que darme ninguna explicación. No te preocupes por eso"

-"Aeris…"

-"Es solo que…me tomaron totalmente desprevenida. Ya lo sabía pero aun así fue una sorpresa encontrar que Tifa y tu…"

-"Deja de sacar conclusiones por tu cuenta!" _Te interrumpo rápidamente. Sin siquiera importarme el tono de ira que presenta mi voz. Que pienses que entre Tifa y yo haya algo es totalmente ridículo. Me molesta que siquiera lo consideres._

-"…" _alzas la vista entorno a mi viéndote algo contrariada, quizás por mi actitud. Sin embargo aunque lo último que quiero es dañarte me desespera que ni siquiera busques una explicación._

-"Aeris deja de evitarme! Deja de huir de mí. Al menos dame la oportunidad de explicarte antes" _Exijo ya no importándome la manera en la que pueda oírse. Prefiero arrojar todo mi orgullo por la borda si eso es lo que se necesita para que te quedes conmigo._

-"…" _Me vez tranquilamente y tomo eso como señal de que escucharas todo lo que tenga que decirte._

_Te explico todo, completamente todo acerca de Yuffie y su supuesto hechizo. De cómo Tifa y yo nos quedamos encerrados en el almacén y de porque es que nos encontraste en esa situación. A pesar de que parezca un lunático no omito ningún detalle para que me creas lo cual de por sí ya es muy difícil ya que es una historia demasiado fantástica._

-"Ya veo, con que eso fue lo que paso" _Comentas con total normalidad, satisfecha con mi explicación._

-"Hablas en serio?" _Te pregunto sorprendido ante tu rápida aceptación. De alguna forma pensé que sería más difícil convencerte y que esto nos tomaría varias horas de discusión._

-"huh?"_ Respondes confundida, sin saber que pensar acerca de mi comentario._

-"Te creíste muy fácil eso no crees?" _Inquiero con desconfianza. No puedo evitar pensar que solo estas dándome por mi lado. Me parece increíble que me tengas tanta seguridad en mí._

-"Es cierto, que raro" _Declaras inocentemente. Incluso tu misma sorprendida ante tu fácil convencimiento lo cual me confirma la sinceridad con lo que lo dices._

-"Sumamente raro"_ Comento extrañado pero con un tono de alegría._

-"Eso significa que lo estás inventando?" _Inquieres analizando el porqué de mis preguntas. Como si no hubiera porque hacerlas ya que desde un principio lo que te dije la consideras como la verdad absoluta_.

-"Te digo la verdad. Tifa para mi es solo una amiga." _Ni siquiera sé por qué digo esto, pero siento que tengo que confirmarte mi relación con Tifa._

-"Ya veo. Entonces, perdóname por toda la confusión!" _Declaras avergonzada. Lo cual solo me pone peor. Como es que alguien tan linda e inocente como tú tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con un perdedor como yo_.

-"Porque me crees tan fácilmente? Que no te parece sorprendente lo que te acabo de contar. Alguien normal no se habría tragado ni una sola palabra" _Expreso contradictoriamente. A pesar de estar feliz de que me creas aún sigo sintiendo que una fe ciega como la tuya es imposible_.

-"Supongo que eso es porque no soy normal… pero sobre todo porque confió en ti" _Dices tan sinceramente que haces que mi corazón se detenga. Que alguien crea en mí de esa manera es imposible, es simplemente imposible._

-"Creería cualquier cosa que me dijeras Cloud"

_Cualquier cosa? Porque? No es como que no sea capaz de mentirle. Porque piensa que nunca la engañaría?_

-"….eso solo te hace ilusa" _Contesto fríamente. No me gusta tratarla así pero que piense tal tontería. Que crea en mí ciegamente. Es un error._

-"Ilusa?" _Pronuncias confundida, como si no entendieras el significado de esa palabra. Tengo que abrirte los ojos o si no podrías llegar a salir herida._

-"Aeris, yo no soy…"

-"Puedo verlo"

-"Eh?" _Me interrumpes tan súbitamente que pensar en una buena contestación es imposible. Además no sé a qué te refieres._

-"Puedo ver en tus ojos que estas siendo sincero conmigo. No hablas mucho pero tus ojos dicen muchas cosas. Me temo que ellos siempre te delatan" _Dices dulcemente sonriendo hacia a mí. Sin siquiera intentar convencerme. Como si el mundo ya hubiera dictado que el de las ideas equivocadas soy yo._

-"…"_ No sé cómo contradecir tu argumento, crees tanto en mí que incluso empiezo a creer que es cierto._

-"Por eso, porque ellos expresan todas tus emociones es que me gustan tanto"

_Mi sonrojo debe ser tan profundo haciendo inútil que intente ocultarlo. Como es que con un par de palabras puedes hacer correr mi corazón de esta forma. El mundo debe de tener algo en tu contra porque inevitablemente he caído por ti sin intenciones de dejarte ir._

_Aeris si pudiera, si tuviera el valor tomaría tu mano y no te dejaría ir. Si tan solo fuera más fuerte me daría el atrevimiento de…_

-"Cloud?"_ Tu voz me llama de vuelta de mi transe en el que no me di cuenta que he caído. Te quedas viéndome perpleja mientras me doy cuenta de lo mucho que me he acercado a ti. Nuestros rostros a solo centímetros el uno del otro._

-"ah!…lo siento!" _Declaro sorpresivamente alejándome de ti. Mi rostro expresando un leve sonrojo mientras miro al lado contrario. Pero dándome el valor de verte de reojo descubriendo para mi deleite un leve tono rojo en tus mejillas que de alguna manera me encanta. Cuando te sonrojas te ves realmente linda y es aún mejor si yo soy el causante. No puedo creer que incluso me hagas pensar de esta manera._

-"…tengo que irme Cloud"

-"Aeris!" _Te detengo repentinamente temeroso de que te alejes. Sosteniendo tu mano pero el súbito contacto hace que me sonroje otra vez soltándola de inmediato. Siempre actuó tan extraño contigo. Me encuentro todos los días deseando poder pasar más tiempo contigo. Sin embargo como decírtelo?. Nunca he sido bueno para expresarme. Ni mucho menos una persona que expone sus sentimientos tan abiertamente._

-"Aeris me preguntaba…últimamente no nos hemos ido juntos lo cual…bueno antes nos íbamos siempre juntos a la hora de salida así que…"

_Demonios!. Porque simplemente no tengo el valor de decirlo solo dándole vueltas a esta tonta excusa._

-"Cloud. Vayámonos juntos de acuerdo"_ Interrumpes con ese dulce tono que tienes. Sonriendo como de costumbre y quiero pensar que feliz por todo esto. Si tan solo pudiera hacerte sonreír así todos los días seria enormemente feliz._

-"Entonces te veré donde siempre" _Sugiero acordando contigo._

-"Huh?"_ Tu mirada de repente cambia, reflejándose desconcierto a través de tus preciosos orbes a la vez que haces tu cabeza a un lado como un cachorrito confundido. Viéndote totalmente adorable e inocente. Haciendo que mi rostro exprese una diminuta sonrisa._

-"El invernadero" _Confirmo tranquilamente._

_El lugar donde siempre nos encontramos, donde todo comenzó._

-"Entonces te estaré esperando!"_ Contestas sin siquiera tener que pensarlo. Volteo a verte y descubro que tienes un leve sonrojo, llevando tu mirada al piso para ocultarlo._

_Me das una tímida a la vez que asientas con la cabeza, confirmando que estarás ahí. Yéndote inmediatamente después._

_Emprendo mi ida hacia mi propio salón y es cuando me encuentro con Vincent quien me mira extrañado. Supongo que querrá respuestas._

-"Cloud? que fue todo eso?" _Indaga Vincent con premisa._

-"Larga historia. Por cierto, Yuffie te hizo algún hechizo?" _Desvió la conversación a un tema menos complejo sin embargo con curiosidad hacia este recordando mi conversación con la pequeña latosa de ojos cafés._

-"Un hechizo de quiéreme mucho según ella" _Explica Vincent tan calmado supongo que no le importa, lo cual sé que es un grave error._

-"Entonces rápido haz lo que te dijo para romperlo" _Le sugiero apresuradamente._

-"huh?" _Vincent se me queda viendo por primera vez sin poder ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro._

-"Hazlo antes de que se vuelva realidad" _Le animo a pesar de lo lunático e ilógico que pueda oírse._

-"De que hablas?" _Pregunta Vincent agrandando su extrañeza_

-"Te digo que si no quieres que se cumpla hagas lo que te dijo para romperlo" _Intento convencerlo sin embargo hasta yo se lo absurdo que suena. Pero si no lo hace tiene la posibilidad de estar por siempre atado a Yuffie_.

-"Estas diciendo que se cumplen"

-"No me veas como si me hubiera vuelto loco"

_Después de lo que me paso puedo creer en una locura como esta. Además siempre pensé que esa niña era rara, tal vez un tipo de extraterrestre con poderes._

-"Lo estás?" _Pregunta Vincent con un leve todo de burla lo cual me ofende un poco._

-"No" _Respondo con seguridad. Tal vez no sea lo más normal pero de verdad empiezo a creerlo._

-"No es como que me importe" _Dice Vincent restándole valor. Lo cual me perturba ya que ni siquiera se toma la molestia de analizarlo. Por mas ilógico que sea yo lo pensaría dos veces si es que existe alguna posibilidad de terminar por siempre con la hiperactiva de Yuffie._

-"Acaso te gusta Yuffie?" _Pregunto inquietado._

-"es algo linda" _Responde Vincent sin siquiera dudarlo lo cual me deja anonadado._

_De que me estoy perdiendo. Estamos hablando de la misma Yuffie?_

-"A ti te gusta Aeris no es asi?" _Esta vez es el turno de Vincent de atacar. No entiendo porque es que ha sacado tan rápida conclusión, cuanto he mostrado? O cuanto es que este chico sabe?_.

-"Qué? Porque preguntas eso?" _Intento evadir el tema. Mis sentimientos no es algo que me guste discutir. Sin embargo el sonrojo que muestro debe de haberle dado una respuesta pues no insiste más._

_Ni siquiera tengo el valor de admitirlo. Realmente me odio_

* * *

><p><em>Es hora de salida y me dirijo hacia el invernadero para encontrarme con Aeris. El solo pensar en ella me levanta el ánimo. Me pregunto si habrá alguna forma en que pueda animarla ya que ella está apoyándome constantemente. Si tan solo pudiera encontrar una manera de hacer que su sonrisa dure para siempre.<em>

_Eso me recuerda. Aun no consigue miembros para el club de jardinería, a pesar de que se ha esforzado tanto. Si no los consigue destruirán el invernadero, no puedo dejar que eso pase._

_De repente oigo de nuevo una voz chillona que hace que se me erice la piel. Esto no puede estar pasándome de nuevo._

-"Rufián! Que haces aquí?" _Pregunta muy animadamente la pequeña sabandija que arruino de alguna manera mi día._

-"Tu de nuevo. Me voy a estar encontrando contigo todo el día?" _Respondo molesto viendo a Yuffie parada frente a mí con esa sonrisita tonta en el rostro._

-"A puesto a que estas feliz por eso no?" _Declara Yuffie con un orgullo ilógico_

-"feliz como sabandija" _Contesto sarcásticamente._

-"OYE!" _Protesta vigorosamente Yuffie y en medio de sus quejas es entonces que me acuerdo que esta niña me debe una._

-"Hey ven"_ Llamo para que se acerque a mí. Lo suficiente para que pueda darle su merecido._

-"Que?" _Yuffie inmediatamente me sigue sin sospechar nada. Cuando está lo suficientemente cerca doy un golpe con mi dedo a su frente. Como si estuviera lanzando algo con este._

-"Ah! Porque demonios hiciste eso!" _Reclama Yuffie con lágrimas exageradas en sus ojos. Cubriéndose la frente con ambas manos._

_Como que porque. Su hechizo casi arruina toda mi vida._

-"Te lo merecías" _Respondo insensible._

-"Como que…!"

-"Jijiji."

_Inesperadamente una risa angelical nos interrumpe. Acercándose lentamente hacia nosotros una peculiar castaña._

-"Veo que ambos se llevan tan bien como de costumbre." _Declara la castaña entre risas. Sonrojándome levemente por su súbita interrupción._

-"Aeris!"_ Exclama Yuffie sorprendida. Rápidamente yendo detrás de la castaña._

-"Puu. Quien podría llevarse bien con este." _Expresa la chiquilla rabiosa. Señalándome mientras se esconde más detrás de Aeris._

-"Yo también te tengo aprecio"_ Digo sarcásticamente. Acercándome para poner mi mano sobre su cabeza. Que la niña inmediatamente quita. Intento de nuevo y Yuffie hace lo mismo._

-"Los dos son tan lindos" _Enuncia Aeris de la nada. Dejándonos a ambos sorprendidos y algo abochornado._

-"Dije algo?"_ Inquiere Aeris confundida al ver nuestras caras._

-"Nada, es solo que debe tenerte amenazada o algo así para que le digas tal cosa a él" _Dice Yuffie burlonamente. Escondiendo su propio sonrojo._

-"Yo también me quede extrañado porque alguien considerara linda a un bicho como tú."_ Le respondo tajantemente._

-"Vámonos Aeris" _Comanda Yuffie. Tomando a la castaña de la mano para llevársela. Pero inmediatamente quito la mano de Yuffie. Jalando a Aeris hacia mí._

-"Aeris viene conmigo."

* * *

><p><em>Aeris y yo nos vamos juntos. Caminando uno al lado del otro, sin decirnos absolutamente nada. Sin embargo es un silencio relajante.<em>

_Nos encontramos tan cerca que nuestras manos prácticamente se rozan. De improvisto me encuentro teniendo un extraño sentimiento. Si tuviera el valor tomaría su mano ahora. Siento como mi corazón se agita con el simple pensamiento. Si tan solo tuviera el valor pero por desgracia no lo tengo. Así que debo tratar de alejar mi mente hacia otra cosa._

-"Quien iba a creer que la pequeña pulga en verdad tendría tanta suerte" _Digo intentando iniciar algún tipo de conversación solo para poder volver a oír tu voz._

-"Eh?"

-"Lo digo por lo del hechizo. Fue una coincidencia asombrosa"

-"Yo en verdad creo que tiene poderes" _Contestas poniendo tu atención en mí. En tono usual de amabilidad._

-"Hablas en serio?"

-"Bueno, en este mundo hay muchos misterios. Pero me alegra que se lleven bien. Que comiences a llevarte mejor con todos." _Expresas sonriendo. Haciéndome sonrojar levemente desvió mi mirada._

-"No seque responderte acerca de eso." _Contesto contrariado. No creo haber cambiado mucho últimamente._

-"Has hecho buenos amigos. Seria genial que el numero fuera en aumento no?."

-"Con mi personalidad?" _Inquiero escéptico._

-"eh?"

-"La mayor parte del tiempo soy frió e indiferente. No creo que a muchas personas les agrade alguien así."

-"A mí me agrada"

-"Huh?" _Me detengo extrañado por tu súbita declaración. Haciendo que tú también te pares. Girando a verme sonriendo suavemente._

-"Aunque supongo que ya me acostumbre a que seas así." _Dices entre risas_

-"No deberías acostumbrarte a una cosa así" _Te contesto apenado por la usual actitud que muestro ante ti. Sé que no soy la persona más simpática del mundo. No sé cómo es alguien tan linda como tú aún no ha huido de mi lado._

-"No está bien, ya que así eres tú. Y todo lo que eres tú me gusta. Así que nunca cambies" _Declaras sin ninguna pena. Dándote cuenta después de tus palabras bajas tu mirada al piso intentando ocultar tu rostro. Pero por mucho que trates aún puedo ver tus mejillas levemente sonrojadas por la vergüenza. Aunque estoy seguro que mi propio sonrojo es mucho mayor lo cual me hace girar la cabeza al lado contrario. Lamentablemente sin saber que decir o cómo reaccionar. Pero vuelvo a escuchar tu dulce voz que me trae de nuevo de regreso._

-"el torneo es en un par de semanas no?" _Preguntas con curiosidad. Sin voltear a verme pero subiendo la mirada al frente._

_Simplemente asiento con la cabeza y aunque no me estas mirado directamente sé que captas mi ademan._

-"Supongo que será un gran evento. Estas emocionado?" _Dices con optimismo. Haciéndome sentir incómodo con este tema._

-"La verdad…" _Comienzo en un tono tan bajo como si quisiera que no me oyeras. Como si temiera que te decepciones de mí. Pero no puedo fingir. No puedo engañarte. No a ti._

-"Estaré ahí apoyándote" _Me interrumpes inesperadamente sin darme la oportunidad siquiera de aclarar las cosas. Tomándome por sorpresa con tus palabras que aún no logro procesar bien me detengo confundido. Y como respuesta volteas a verme sonriéndome aún más._

-"En lo que decidas te apoyare. Estaré ahí siempre dispuesta a animarte" _Terminas diciendo y yo no lo puedo creer._

-"Porque?" _Me encuentro de pronto diciendo. Escapándoseme las palabras de la boca sin comprender aun tu fiel y ciega creencia en mí. Estarías dispuesta seguirme? Aun si ni siquiera sé cuál es el camino? Aun si lo que elija termine en un total desastre?_

-"Porque. Creo en ti"

_Simples palabras pero que llegan al fondo de mi alma. Nadie, nunca antes había puesto toda su esperanza en mí. Había creído en mí con tanta fe ciega. Es acaso que eres muy inocente? o sumamente ingenua._

_Todos me consideran vago, una persona que nunca llegara a ser nada. Después de un tiempo me canse de intentar, pero tú._

-"Me importas mucho así que…"

-"Que?" _Acaso escuche bien._

-"p-por lo tanto lo que quieres…también es importante para mi…D-después de todo eso es lo que hacen los amigos. Se preocupan el uno por el otro" _Corriges inmediatamente con un aire de nerviosismo. Una vez que te das cuenta que tus palabras significan mucho más de lo que querías expresar. Pero es imposible ignorar tu sonrojo o incluso el mío._

-"Aeris…" _Intento disuadirte pero como siempre eres más rápida que yo._

-"Así que iremos a arreglar todo el asunto con el entrenador Barret"

-"Huh?" _Arreglar que?. Tanto tu declaración como tu seguridad me han tomado totalmente desprevenido._

-"No has estado yendo a los entrenamientos y si sigues así puedes perder tu oportunidad de entrar al torneo"

-"Lo sabes?" _Pregunto con sorpresa. No creí que estuviera consiente de eso. Acaso está al tanto de todo lo que hago?_

-"Claro que lo sé, el mismo entrenador me lo dijo"

_Con que esa fue la causa. Debí haberlo sospechado._

-"Fue a acusarme contigo" _Comento algo ofendido. Incluso tuvo la osadía de ir con Aeris. Ese entrenador._

-"Fue porque se preocupa por ti." _Lo defiende calmadamente la castaña._

-"Y porque específicamente contigo?" _murmuro por debajo de mi aliento. Lo suficientemente bajo para que Aeris no me escuche. Pues que es lo que creen los demás?_

-"Vamos" _Exige la castaña tomándome de la muñeca y jalándome de regreso en dirección a la escuela. Puedo tener una idea de lo que está pensando hacer. Quiere que me disculpe con el entrenador Barret para que así tenga una oportunidad para entrar al torneo pero…_

-"Aeris a mí no me interesa…"

-"Eso no es verdad!"

-"huh?"_ Aeris me interrumpe tan rápidamente. Con un tono tan reclamante que nunca pensé oír en ella que de pronto hace detenerme en seco._

-"Te he visto en los entrenamientos. Cuando peleas pones todo tu empeño en ello. He notado que realmente te gusta. Aunque no lo quieras admitir se ha convertido en una parte importante de ti. Cloud porque crees que no mereces ganar? Porque te detienes a ti mismo pensando que no te mereces nada." _Expresa Aeris soltando inmediatamente mi muñeca. Sin dejar de darme la espalda._

_No sé qué responder. Yo…_

-"Yo también tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de seguir adelante. Miedo de que las cosas no salgan como espero. Miedo de perder. Y de perder todo lo que me rodea. A veces preferiría quedarme así y que nada cambiara ya que si doy un paso el mundo que me rodea podría romperse. Pero no es posible, el mundo se seguirá moviendo no importando cuanto desee que se detengan. Seguirá su curso conmigo o sin mí. Si me quedo estática no conseguiré nada. Solo me dejara atrás." _Comenta la castaña con un casi imperceptible quiebre en su voz. Haciéndome desear que se detenga. No puedo soportar…_

-"No sé qué lograre pero, si existe una posibilidad de que mis sueños se hagan realidad. Quisiera al menos poder tener la oportunidad de intentarlo. Por eso, cree también en ti Cloud. Lucha por lo que quieres." _Solicita animadamente Aeris. Volteando a verme con una cara llena de optimismo._

_Nunca pensé que alguien tan patético como yo en realidad mereciera algún tipo de felicidad. Me condene a mí mismo a no merecer nada más, a no desear nada más. Creí que me lo merecía. Me convertí en una propia víctima mía. Sin embargo pensé que no era mi derecho tener nada bueno en mi vida. Pero estoy cansado de todo esto._

-"Lo siento, sigo hablando sin pensar." _Dices apenada bajando de nuevo la mirada, pero aún no te das cuenta que me has dado el ánimo necesario para comenzar a cuestionarme y despertar de mi apático estado._

-"Aeris…cumplamos nuestros sueños" _Contesto determinado mientras miro al frente. Pero ocultado mi rostro de ti._

_Incluso si el mundo se nos interpone. Incluso si el destino no está de nuestro lado. Luchemos juntos para cumplir lo que deseamos._

-"Si" _Te oigo afirmar dulcemente y sin un rastro de duda._

_Aeris eres una persona increíble, sigues manteniendo encendida esa llama en mí que yo constantemente deseo apagar. Pero contigo a mi lado comienzo a comprender que no puedo seguir así. Luchar por mis sueños, luchar por lo que quiero sin rendirme, a pesar de todos los obstáculos…Por ti. La sola idea hace que me avergüence pero, por cuanto más podre seguirlo ocultando._

-"supongo entonces que tengo algo que hacer" _Afirmo sabiendo de antemano lo primero que tengo que corregir para poder iniciar mi nueva vida._

-"Por supuesto que sí. Y yo te acompañare."

-"Eh?" _Mi cara debe de ser de tal confusión ya que comienzas a reírte dulcemente haciendo que incluso muestre un leve sonrojo que me es imposible ocultar._

-"A hablar con el entrenador tonto." _Dices entre risas. Y al contrario de que me moleste me encuentro adorando ese sonido. Tu suave risa. Lo que daría por escucharla siempre_.

-"No crees en mí?" _Pregunto fingiendo estar ofendido._

-"Pues resulta que sueles ser un mentiroso" _Contestas tan rápidamente que me sorprende. Aunque lo haces en un tono burlón aun riéndote por lo cual no me ofendo._

-"Hey"

-"Promételo" _Pides de repente. Mirándome seriamente mientras me ofreces tu dedo meñique._

-"Huh?" _No entiendo. A qué viene todo esto?._

-"Prométeme que protegerás lo que es importante para ti. Al menos lo intentaras. Y que nunca pensaras que no vales nada."

-"Esas son 3 cosas" _Contesto renuente. Ya de por si es difícil tratar de cumplir una sola_

-"Pero pueden englobarse en una única promesa." _Arreglas convenientemente. Sin estar dispuesta a escoger solo una. Casi rogándome con la mirada que acepte. Porque todo esto es tan importante para ti Aeris?_

_Supongo que al menos puedo intentarlo pero…_

-"Solo si tú me prometes algo a cambio" _Solicito así mismo._

-"que?"

-"No puedo decírtelo" _Contesto con un leve sonrojo en mi rostro pensando en mi silencioso requerimiento. Aun no puedo decírtelo. Aun no reúno el valor en mi para eso._

-"P-Pero no puedo hacer una promesa sobre algo que no sé qué es" _Refutas con nerviosismo y duda._

-"Crees que voy a pedirte algo malo?" _Inquiero inseguro._

-"No, claro que no…solo que…" _Niegas determinantemente. Aumentando mi seguridad para mi siguiente oración._

_Sé que te pido mucho sin embargo…_

-"Vas a tener que confiar en mí." _Requiero casi en un susurro._

-"De acuerdo" _Afirmas de inmediato. Sorprendiéndome porque ni siquiera tuvieras que considerarlo._

-"En serio? Aunque no sepas que es?"

-"En serio. Así que…" _Con una sonrisa en tu rostro me ofreces de nuevo tu meñique esperando un movimiento de mi parte. Sin embargo me quedo viéndote confundido no sabiendo que hacer._

-"eh?"

-"Jijiji. Dame tu dedo meñique"

-"Que?"

-"Así" _Suavemente tomas mi mano y con delicadeza enredas nuestros dos dedos uno sobre el otro. Sonriendo a verme muy feliz cuando por fin logras engancharnos. Moviéndolas levemente de arriba hacia abajo._

-"Prometido"_ Pronuncias tan suave que de nuevo haces aparecer mi sonrojo._

_Sé que no puedo desear que el mundo se detenga pero. Este momento. Contigo aquí en el camino de árboles que siempre recorro, bajo este cielo azul. Viéndote totalmente inocente y perfecta con una sonrisa dibujada en tu sublime rostro. Déjame conservarlo para siempre._

_Pero aún sigo siendo un cobarde. Aún tengo miedo. Solo un poco más Aeris. Déjame reunir un poco más de valor._

_Me separo de ti yendo un par de pasos al frente mientras intento llevar mi mente hacia otra cosa. Antes de que lo arruine debo cortar con todo este ambiente._

-"Sabes que has accedido a golpear a Yuffie en la cabeza por mi"_ Bromeo manteniendo mi mirada al frente._

-"En serio!?"

_Por tu reacción no puedo evitar reírme. Te vez tan inocente que no puedo evitarlo. Sabes hace mucho que no reía. Realmente se siente bien volver a hacerlo._

-"No claro que no, solo bromeaba." _Contesto tratando de ahogar mi risa._

-"Tu puedes bromear! Menudo shock" _Dices con exageración. Poniendo tu mano derecha sobre tu pecho finiendo estar sorprendida._

-"Oye" _Tu dulce actitud hace que irremediablemente vuelva a reír. No sé cómo lo haces pero logras hacerme sonreír tan fácil._

_Poco a poco nuestras risas se apagan y se que es momento de seguir. Sin embargo esta escena me hace desear vivirla siempre. Así que con el poco valor que tengo me atreveré a preguntar._

-"Aeris"_ Te llamo para que te me pongas atención e inmediatamente giras a verme sin decirme nada pero cuestionándome con la mirada acerca de mis intenciones._

-"Lo de la cita que aquella vez mencionaste….Sabes se oye bien"_ Declaro algo avergonzado llevando mi mano detrás de mí nuca frotándola levemente, un gesto que hago cuando estoy nervioso. Bajando por leves instantes mi mirada al piso. No dices nada lo cual comienza a inquietarme pero ya he llegado a este punto, si no hago nada ahora quizás nunca lo haga._

-"Si gano el torneo, saldrás conmigo?" _Pregunto haciendo mi mirada a un lado para evitar verte. Me da miedo descubrir cuál será tu reacción y tu silencio no ayuda en nada a mi confianza. Estoy seguro que si volteara a verte vería tu rostro en shock._

_El retraso en tu respuesta debe ser porque aun estas procesando la idea, aunque es comprensible ya que supongo que no pensarías una declaración así de mi parte. Aun así necesito que digas algo o voy a volverme loco_

-"T-te refieres para celebrar tu victoria cierto?...algo…así." _Respondes finalmente. Sonando nerviosa bajas el nivel de voz entre frases. No volteo a verte pero casi puedo asegurar que has bajado tu mirada al piso. Tal vez sin saber que más decir. Tal vez sin saber de qué forma rechazarme._

-"Algo así" _Afirmo sin aclarar bien mi idea. Dejando la puerta abierta a cualquier posibilidad pero… salir como amigos no es lo que en realidad deseo, sin embargo aún sigo sin tener el valor suficiente para decírtelo. Aunque en este punto dudo que si quiera aceptes mi invitación hundiendo más mi vista en el suelo. Hasta que oigo un contundente, claro y esperanzador si con tu tonada de voz que me hace alzar la vista hacia ti. Encontrándome totalmente anonadado por tu afirmación. Debo parecerte algo ridículo por mostrarme tan sorprendido pero creme no pensé que fueras aceptar tan fácilmente. Alguien tan dulce como tú que siquiera pueda interesarse en un desastre como yo debe ser la idea más ridícula del mundo. Y aun así tú te muestras tan segura y divertida con mi impresión. Riendo suavemente ante mi cara de desconcierto. Como si pensaras que no hay otro destino más que tú y yo juntos._

-"Si Cloud, claro que saldré contigo" _Afirmas nuevamente con un tono tan alegre que me hace sonrojar. Alejando de nuevo mi vista de ti por el bochorno que ahora siento. No sé en qué forma lo ves, si es una simple salida de amigos o algo más, pero creo que me puedo conformar con esto por ahora. Intentar mostrarte poco a poco lo que siento._

-"Entonces me asegurare de ganar"

-"huh?"

_Demonios! Como se me pudo salir eso. Lo dije sin pensar._

-"Quiero decir…err…tengo que aclarar unas cosas con el entrenador así que…será mejor que me valla" _Contesto nervioso sin dejar de ver al piso. Dándome la vuelta casi mecánicamente en dirección contraria. De regreso a la escuela._

-"Entonces, nos vemos"_ te despides de mí y yo sin regresar mi mirada y corto de palabras solo alzo mi mano en forma de despedida. Cuando estoy seguro que te has alejado un poco volteo a verte de reojo. Pero un segundo después te detienes regresando tu vista hacia mí. Rápidamente giro mi cabeza hacia el lado contrario. Volviéndote a dar la espada. Solo espero que no lo hayas notado._

-"Cloud!"

-"eh?!"

-"no huyas"

-"Hey, lo prometí no es así." _Respondo seguro. Regresando mi vista hacia ti para que veas que lo digo en serio._

_Con una sonrisa en tu rostro asientas con la cabeza y satisfecha con mi respuesta vuelves a emprender tu ida. Me quedo observándote hasta que desapareces de mi vista._

_Lo prometí y pienso conseguirlo. Luchare, hasta el final._

_No perderé Aeris._

* * *

><p><em>Lo he conseguido!. Llegue al torneo!.<em>

_No puedo decir que fue fácil._

_Me costó hacer que el entrenador me aceptara de nuevo. Por su puesto no esperaba que me la dejara fácil. Tuve que empezar de nuevo desde cero y ganarme mi lugar. Un solo fallo y estaba fuera. Pero lo he conseguido. Un escalón más en mi búsqueda. Ahora solo tengo que seguir hacia arriba._

_Aunque claro tampoco espero que triunfar en esto sea sencillo. No puedo creer toda la atención que le ponen al torneo. Sabía que en Migdar los deportes de combate tienen una gran afición pero no esperaba que fueran tan importantes. Incluso el presidente Shinra, la persona más importante de todo Migdar está aquí para presenciarlo. Y el estadio es imponente._

_Nunca antes había estado en un estadio y mucho menos completamente lleno. Tan solo estar parado en la plaza está poniéndome nervioso. Desde aquí puedo ver en las gradas a varias personas de mi escuela. Las reconozco por el uniforme que traen puesto. Aunque claro no cuento con que vengan a apoyarme a mi si no a mis otros dos compañeros que también lograron calificar._

_De repente oigo vitoreos que pronuncian mi nombre sobresaliendo una vocecita chillona que se me hace conocida. Lentamente volteo hacia la dirección de los gritos y como me lo suponía veo a una niña de cabello corto y estatura baja que está haciendo un gran alboroto en medio de todas las personas. Al lado de la pequeña revoltosa se encuentran Vincent y Tifa solo observando como Yuffie grita como loca._

-"Vamos Rufian!"

_Ante este nuevo grito de Yuffie simplemente giro hacia el lado contrario ignorándola completamente. No es como que quiera que me asocien con una maniática desequilibrada._

-"Oye! Oye!" _Oigo a lo lejos las protestas de Yuffie sin embargo es un dulce llamado lo que al final me detiene._

-"Cloud!"

_Volteo rápidamente y busco con la mirada la forma de aquel peculiar ángel. Captándola finalmente mientras se abre paso por un par de personas para ir hasta mí. Casi como reflejo mi cuerpo reacciona yendo también a su encuentro._

-"Aeris viniste" _Declaro emocionado una vez que estoy frente a ti._

-"Te dije que no me lo perdería por nada" _Respondes con notable entusiasmo haciendo que mi corazón corra rápidamente por tu aclamación. Esa sonrisa, solo necesito esa sonrisa para que mi mundo vuelva a tener color. Haces que incluso quiera dedicarte cada una de las victorias que obtenga solo para que veas lo mucho que te aprecio._

-"Aeris…"

-"Rufian!"

_Sin embargo antes de que pueda formular cualquier oración soy interrumpido por mis muy convenientes amigos haciendo que todo el valor que tenía en ese momento se esfume._

-"Valla casa llena!. Estas nervioso rufian?" _Pregunta la pequeña niña con una mirada maliciosa. Como esperando que la cantidad de gente realmente me afecte._

-"Supongo que no ya que hablamos del frio Cloud. Aunque es sorprendente la cantidad de alumnos de nuestra escuela que han venido. Realmente impresionante" _Puntualiza Tifa mirando alrededor de todo el estadio._

-"estoy segura que es para comprobar los rumores acerca de que derrotaste a 10 miembros de los Turks tu solo. Poniéndolo así quien no estaría interesado en ver al rufián de la escuela en acción" _Concluye Yuffie sin darle importancia a las palabras que está diciendo._

_Por supuesto todos ellos no me consideran más que un pandillero por mi fría y distante actitud. La fama que me forme veo que aún está muy presente. No me es ninguna sorpresa. Supongo que esto debe ser todo un espectáculo para ellos. En especial por el alboroto que arme hace algunos meses en el patio central de la escuela. Pero ahora tengo la oportunidad de demostrarles que no soy solo eso._

-"Yuffie! Cloud no es ningún rufián, el solo…" _Intenta defenderme Aeris pero es interrumpida cuando un gran alboroto en el fondo capta la atención de todos nosotros._

_Proveniente de un grupo de personas que rodean a un alto chico de cabello negro y ojos azules que acaba de ingresar al recinto._

-"Valla que ese no es el actual campeón del torneo…umm cuál era su nombre?" _Dice Tifa concentrándose en buscar el nombre del chico en su mente._

-"Zack" _oigo decir con seguridad a la chica al lado mío. Sorprendiéndome por la rápida respuesta y más por ser la dulce y melodiosa voz de Aeris quien lo afirma. Quedándome un poco alterado por este hecho. Acaso es que estoy celoso por el simple hecho de que Aeris conozca su nombre?. Eso no lo hace especial para ella. O prácticamente me estoy volviendo loco al grado que me afecta el simple hecho de que sus labios pronuncien el nombre de otro chico._

-"Cierto. Zack"_ Reafirma Tifa llevando de nuevo su mirada hacia el alboroto creado por la presencia del chico de ojos azules._

-"parece ser muy popular. Apuesto a que estas emocionado por ganar el torneo para volverte igual de popular que el" _Comenta Yuffie en forma de broma, pegándome en las costillas con su codo. Poniéndome inmediatamente furioso pero utilizando toda la fuerza en mí para controlarme. Ja! que yo quiero ser igual que él, la idea más ridícula del mundo._

-"Yuffie…" _abro mi boca para reprender a la mocosa por tal idea pero entonces por el rabillo de mi ojo capto a Aeris quien mantiene su mirada fija entorno a donde se encuentra todo el alboroto y por tanto hacia el misterioso chico._

-"Aeris"_ La llamo con la esperanza de captar de nuevo su atención y sacarla del trance en el que aparentemente ha caído._

-"eh?" _Reacciona inmediatamente confundida por mi tono de consternación. Volteando a verme con una mirada de culpabilidad, como si hubiera sido cachada en medio de una trasgresión._

-"sucede algo?" _Pregunto consternado por su inconsciente reacción._

-"que? No" _Contesta rápidamente desviando su mirada hacia otro lado._

-"sospechoso, te quedaste pasmada viendo hacia Zack"_ Puntualiza de repente Yuffie llevando toda su atención en torno a Aeris._

_Las palabras de Yuffie me hacen pensar. Yo también lo note. Quién es? Y porque Aeris muestra tanto interés en él?_

-"eh"

-"acaso eres una admiradora de este!?"

-"que!?" _Me encuentro de repente emitiendo una sorpresiva reacción ante la pregunta de Yuffie. No puedo evitar alterarme y por desgracia también me es imposible esconderlo. Mis reacciones son automáticas haciéndome imposible detenerlas a tiempo. Aunque por suerte todos estamos más interesados en descubrir la relación de Aeris con el actual campeón._

-"No! Zack y yo solo…"_ Aeris trata de explicarse pero se interrumpe de repente mirando al suelo. Como tratando de buscar la mejor manera de decirlo todo._

-"tú y el que?" _Apresura Yuffie._

_Si tú y el que!?_

-"Nada, nada" _Aeris intenta dejar el tema a un lado. Negando con la cabeza aun manteniendo la mirada al piso._

-"así que conoces a Zack?" _Pregunta Tifa con curiosidad. Cambiando la conversación pero sin alejarse mucho de tema._

-"bueno…" _Contesta Aeris débilmente comenzando a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente sin saber cómo completar su idea. No lo comprendo. Quien es él y porque te pone tan nerviosa?._

-"valla conoces al actual campeón. Sabía que eras especial pero no sabía que conocías a personas tan importantes" _Comenta Yuffie entusiasmada._

-"y cómo es?"

-"lo has visto pelear?"

-"debe ser realmente fuerte"

-"Pues popular si es"

_Yuffie y Tifa comienzan a hablar del chico como si fuera una especie de héroe o algo mejor. Ambas impresionadas como un par de damiselas enamoradas. Cada vez más interesadas en saber del chico de ojos azules que está comenzando a frustrarme._

-"Que tiene de impresionante ese tipo" _Comento molesto por los constantes halagos hacia él. Casi como si mi orgullo estuviera siendo pisoteado._

-"Es más que impresionante!. Es más ni menos que el actual campeón nacional sin mencionar que se ha mantenido invicto por tres años consecutivos. Además hay que decir que es bien parecido y parece contar con una gran personalidad, el sueño de cualquier chica." _Oigo decir de repente a una gruesa y masculina voz detrás de mí._

_Teniendo una idea de quien se trata volteo levemente sobre mi hombro para descubrir detrás al entrenador Barret quien al parecer ha decidido unirse a esta aclamación de halagos._

-"Me está dando escalofríos" _Comento con malestar regresando mi mirada al frente._

-"Deberías! Ya que tienes una gran competencia"_ Afirma el entrenador Barret al parecer sin intenciones de darme ánimo._

-"Yo lo decía porque parece que usted también está enamorado de él." _Digo en voz baja que por suerte el entrenador no llega a captar._

-"que dijiste?"

-"nada, nada"

_Mi atención regresa de nuevo a Aeris. Quien discretamente alza la mirada para ver al chico de cabello negro. Por su puesto mi mirada lo capta y mi curiosidad crece de nuevo. Acercándome a ella para intentar averiguar algo._

-"Acaso es…un amigo?" _Pregunto lo más sereno que puedo. Pero el hecho de que implique la palabra amigo en mi pregunta significa que en si no quiero creer que sean nada más._

-"bueno…"

_De acuerdo pensé que quería oírlo pero aun no me siento listo para descubrirlo así que interrumpo antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

-"Porque no vas y lo saludas" _Sugiero sin ánimos. Pero al menos así aprovecho para dejarle en claro que ni siquiera intente arrebatarte de mi lado._

-"parece estar ocupado así que…"

-"La gente nunca está ocupada para por lo menos saludar a un amigo" _Animo con ansias de saber cómo actuaran el uno frente al otro. Eso me dará pistas de la relación que tienen sin llegar a ser tan obvio._

_Súbitamente el chico de cabello negro y ojos azules se separa de las personas que lo rodean caminando lentamente hacia nuestra dirección. Una oportunidad perfecta para llamar su atención._

-"Yo…" _Se muestra Aeris renuente_

-"solo es un saludo"_ conforto de manera amable para no hacer tan grande el problema._

-"pero…"

-"vamos Aeris salúdalo" _alienta también Yuffie tomando la mano de Aeris y alzándola en dirección del chico de cabello negro para que la note._

_Aeris tímidamente mueve su mano en forma de saludo. Sonriendo suavemente sin embargo una vez que el chico de cabello negro pasa frente a nosotros se sigue simplemente derecho ignorando por completo a Aeris._

-"Que grosero" _Declara inmediatamente Yuffie sacando la lengua en dirección al chico que simplemente se aleja sin notar su gesto._

-"Eso fue muy rudo" _Comenta Tifa indignada._

-"No importa…solo…no debió notarme. Hay que regresar"_ Dice Aeris con un tono de tristeza en su voz que intenta ocultar pero para mí es en extremo notorio. Yéndose inmediatamente de regreso por donde vino con la cabeza baja._

_Antes de que pueda alejarse por completo noto que una lagrima se derrama por su mejilla. Haciendo que mi corazón se pare. Enfureciéndome al instante._

_Ver triste a Aeris es lo último que deseo. Incluso si mis propios sentimientos entran en conflicto. Quien sea ese tipo, me las va a pagar._

_Una vez que el torneo comienza el entrenador Barret me explica la mecánica del torneo. Son dos días de competencia y todos los competidores hemos sido divididos en cuatro grupos. El día de hoy se decidirán a los líderes de cada grupo y mañana a los semifinalistas y finalistas. Obteniendo al campeón del torneo._

_Por desgracia el tal Zack está en un grupo diferente al mío así que mi venganza tendrá que esperar hasta mañana. Solo espero que sea tan bueno como dicen y llegue a semi finales ya que yo me asegurare de hacerlo para encáralo._

_El torneo comienza y avanzo sin mayor dificultad derrotando a cada uno de mis contendientes sin costarme mucho. Pero solo es la primera mitad así que no debo de confiarme. Con tantas eliminatorias estoy seguro que el nivel ira cada vez más en aumento._

-"Solo 6 combates más"_ Me repito a mí mismo a la vez que aprieto fuertemente mi espada entre mi puño. Como una forma para darme ánimo y mantenerme concentrado aun cuando tengo un descanso para seguir a la segunda mitad._

-"No te quemes tanto la cabeza punk. Solo tienes 20 minutos de descanso así que aprovéchalos bien"_ Indica el entrenador Barret con su usual tono de demanda._

-"El descanso es de 30 minutos" _Corrijo molesto. Comenzando a quitarme todo mi equipamiento._

-"Te quiero aquí en 20 minutos entendido ni uno más ni uno menos" _Exige el entrenador Barret con voz serena al verme alejarme del lugar._

-"Si, sí. Entendido." _Contesto indiferente sin detenerme ni voltear atrás. Tengo una idea de cómo puedo aprovechar mi descanso dirigiéndome inmediatamente a las gradas. Visualizando a Yuffie y Vincent sin embargo no veo a la alegre castaña por ninguna parte._

-"yay Rufian! Lo has hecho muy bien!"_ Grita Yuffie emocionada al verme. Pero la ignoro ya que hay un interés más importante que ocupa mi mente._

-"y Aeris?" _Pregunto con apuro no dejando de buscarla con la mirada entre la fila de asientos. Hasta que la voz de Vincent capta de nuevo mi atención._

-"Como tus combates acabaron Tifa y ella fueron a ver a los demás competidores" _Explica el ojos rubí señalando la dirección en que ambas chicas se fueron._

-"Fueron a espiar a Zack" _Agrega Yuffie con tono misterioso que en definitiva no me agrada._

-"A Zack!" _Pronuncio alterado inmediatamente yendo en la dirección que anteriormente me indicaron para ir a buscar cuanto antes a Aeris._

_Llego a la parte en la que se están efectuando las peleas del grupo A que es donde se encuentra el tal Zack. Y comienzo a buscar entre las filas de espectadores a Aeris. Como si fuera el destino mismo capto un destello rosa y volteo rápidamente en esa dirección apareciendo inmediatamente la silueta de la castaña no muy lejos de donde me encuentro. Encontrándose Tifa a su lado._

_Comienzo a abrirme paso entre las personas para llegar hasta Aeris, admirándola desde lejos. Ambas chicas miran con atención la pelea que se está efectuando, siguiendo cada uno de los movimientos de ambos contrincantes. No le pongo atención a la pelea pero todos a mí alrededor perecen estar emocionados por esta. La mirada de Aeris se encuentra clavada en la contienda sin notar nada más a su alrededor. Cuando estoy a solo un par de metros oigo algo que me deja completamente frio._

-"Vamos Zack!" _anima Aeris con consternación y expectación en su voz. Alzando sus infinitas palabras de apoyo sin una muestra de desprecio o confusión. Lo cual me paraliza y me hace dudar._

_A pesar de que este chico la ignoro. A pesar de que la insulto ella lo sigue apoyando. No, por el tono en su voz sé que es algo más que eso. A ella…realmente le importa este chico. Pero lo que me atemoriza es…que no sé a qué grado._

_Me detengo en seco en mi intento por encontrarme con Aeris. Quedándome en silencio mirándola por un instante. Pero su reacción de alegría al ver que la batalla a terminado y el vencedor es Zack solo me frustra más yéndome inmediatamente de ahí sin dejar alguna pista que indique que estuve aquí._

_Espero fuera de las gradas en uno de los pasillos del estadio. Recargado sobre la pared con mis brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho y mis ojos cerrados esperando tranquilizarme. Sin embargo la voz de Tifa hace que abra de nuevo los ojos llevando mi atención hacia ella. Descubriéndola caminando por el pasillo junto a Aeris no muy lejos de donde me encuentro._

-"Zack sí que es bueno. Comienzo a preocuparme" _Oigo decir a Tifa mientras ambas chicas caminan una junto a la otra. Pasándome por al lado al parecer sin percatarse de mi presencia._

-"Gracias por la confianza Tifa"_ Digo fríamente llamando su atención hacia mí._

-"Cloud!" _Expresan ambas con sorpresa al verme. Tifa poniéndose a la defensiva ante mi mirada clavada en ella._

-"Estoy siendo objetiva Cloud. Además él tiene mucha más experiencia que tú. Solo digo que no puedes confiarte". _Responde Tifa de manera desafiante._

_Eso ya lo sé. Ya lo sé y aun así me molesta. No quiero compararme con él. Compararme y pensar que soy peor. Pero todas actúan como si el tal Zack fuera algún tipo de héroe invencible. Que de bueno tiene?. Estoy seguro que podría derrotarlo en cualquier instante así que porque tanto alboroto?!._

_Mi contestación a Tifa se da en forma de una leve risa burlona con toques de superioridad. Interrumpiéndome en mi autocomplacencia la aguda voz de un chico._

-"Deberías escucharla. Zack no es alguien a quien puedas tomar a la ligera. Además ser creído no va contigo." _Dice un chico pelirrojo apareciendo justo detrás de Aeris y Tifa quienes voltean haciéndose a la vez a un lado dejándome ver de quien se trata._

-"Reno. Que haces tú aquí?"_ Pregunto lo más sereno que puedo pero clavándole la mirada al pelirrojo por si intenta hacer algo._

-"Vine para verte competir que no es obvio" _Dice Reno con su acostumbrado tono despreocupado. Sonriendo seguramente._

-"más bien deseas verme perder" _Corrijo sin darle mucha importancia._

-"Culpable. Pero solo es una parte...Hum Veo que también está aquí la linda Aeris" _Desvía la conversación Reno llevando esta vez su atención en torno a la castaña. Alertándome pues la tiene justo al lado._

-"Ni te le acerques!" _Demando inmediatamente una vez que da un paso entorno a ella. Ya suficiente tengo con uno como para que llegue otro tipo que intente robar su atención._

-"Tan celoso como de costumbre" _Comenta Reno en tono burlón._

-"No son celos!" _Respondo rápidamente intentando mantener la calma y controlar mis reacciones._

-"Entonces no te importara que le dé un beso" _Desafía Reno sin siquiera darle importancia a sus palabras. Se ve que no tiene idea del lio en que se ha metido._

-"Ponle una mano encima y te la arranco" _Respondo con furia en mi voz. Tomando a Aeris del brazo para jalarla hasta mí. No importándome lo brusco que paresa o la mirada de sorpresa que Aeris me está lanzando._

-"Valla, valla. Tranquilo solo bromeaba….Como sea, vine a darte un consejo. No le quites la vista de encima a Zack. Lo tuyo con los Turks son solo rumores pero Zack lo hizo de verdad" _Explica Reno turbándome con la revelación. Acaso quiso decir que Zack…el en verdad derroto a varios miembros de la banda más temida de todo Migdar el solo? Imposible._

_Me quedo completamente callado pensando en esto mientras aún tengo agarrada fuertemente la muñeca de Aeris. No sabiendo cómo reaccionar. La confianza comienza a abandonarme. Siento como si todo se desvaneciera frente a mí._

-"Cloud"_ Pronuncia una dulce voz mi nombre trayéndome de nuevo a la realidad. Sintiendo un toque cálido en mi mano derecha llevo mi atención hacia está. Descubriendo la cálida y suave mano de Aeris puesta delicadamente sobre la mía. Sobre la mano con la que la tengo agarrada. Al contrario de mi toque el de ella es tan delicado. Y lo que me sorprende mas es que cuando alzo la mirada su expresión es totalmente relajada. Viéndome dulcemente mientras sonríe._

-"Solo trata de no perder."_ Interrumpe Reno. Yéndose con esta última y nada esperanzadora frase. Me pregunto si realmente tengo alguna posibilidad._

_Suelto inmediatamente la muñeca de Aeris alejándome de ella y de su toque. Regresando hacia el lugar de competencias._

-"Cloud!"

-"Tengo que volver." _Contesto monótonamente sin mirar atrás. Siguiendo mí camino._

_Tengo que concentrarme en las batallas que todavía me esperan. Solo 6 peleas más y estaré del otro lado. Únicamente tengo que concentrarme en eso._

_No pensar más en el tipo popular al que todos admiran y que amenaza con robarse mi victoria. En el cual Aeris parece tener un tipo de interés y que además resulta ser invencible!. Porque siquiera debería preocuparme por alguien así!._

_Termino mis encuentros rápidamente. No dándoles la oportunidad de reaccionar a mis contrincantes. Esta vez no me contengo dejando correr toda mi ira. En cierto modo es como si me desquitara con ellos._

_Al final acaban las eliminatorias y soy el vencedor de mi grupo. Solo me queda esperar para saber quién será mi competidor de mañana y este día habrá acabado._

_Al fin estoy en semifinales. Una pelea más y estaré en las finales. Tengo que ganar, solo así podre demostrar lo que valgo._

-"Cloud!"

-"Rufian!"

_Poco a poco veo como Tifa, Yuffie, Vincent y Aeris quien se ha quedado un poco rezagada vienen a mi encuentro._

-"Te encuentras bien?"_ Pregunta Vincent con curiosidad reflejada solo en sus ojos una vez que llega hasta donde me encuentro._

-"Si, porque preguntas?"_ Respondo indiferente llevando mi mirada lejos de donde Aeris pueda captarla. No es que este molesto con ella ni nada es solo que…cuando la veo mi pecho comienza a doler. Tanto que podría llegar a derrumbarme._

-"Bueno es solo que…terminaste a todos tus contrincantes con un solo movimiento" _Completa Tifa con algo de nerviosismo._

-"Fue realmente brutal" _Comenta Yuffie emocionada con un aire de orgullo._

-"Esta vez no te contuviste a la hora de atacar"

-"Parecía que alguien estaba enojadoo"

_Ante las constantes críticas de Yuffie y Tifa simplemente giro los ojos en señal de molestia. Ignorándolas completamente y llevando mi atención hacia el panel de jurados en espera de alguna señal que indique que ya tienen el nombre de mi próximo competidor._

-"Pero sea como sea llegaste a semifinales"_ Corrige Tifa tratando de que suene como un cumplido_

-"Quien pensaría que un vago como tu llegaría tan lejos." _Complementa Yuffie y en lugar de halagos parece que me están insultando._

-"Hay que celebrar!" _Grita súbitamente Yuffie. Aumentando cada vez más sus ánimos._

-"Aun no gano" _Rechazo de inmediato sabiendo que aún no he cumplido con mi objetivo para tal cosa._

-"Pues celebremos que no te aplastaron como a una papa en las eliminatorias" _Explica Yuffie sin cuidado en tratar que no suene ofensivo._

-"Además quien sabe cómo te ira en la siguiente ronda. Por ser semifinales no será tan fácil." _Comenta Tifa._

_Que acaso nadie puede simplemente apoyarme sin sobre analizarlo?._

_Tratando de no darle importancia a las palabras de mis supuestos amigos. Mantengo mi mirada a lo lejos. Entonces…_

-"Cloud ya llego hasta aquí lo cual…es sumamente grandioso." _Oigo a una delicada voz decir de repente. Interrumpiendo la crítica de los demás y llevando la atención hacia ella._

_Así mismo volteo a ver a la dueña de aquella voz. Sabiendo de antemano de quien se trata. Mi mirada expresa algo de sorpresa mientras examino a la castaña que se encuentra viendo hacia mí con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas._

_No sé qué hacer ante esta súbita muestra de apoyo solo quedándome callado y confundido viendo hacia esta. Hasta que finalmente Yuffie interrumpe el silencio incómodo con su usual grito animado._

-"Ah! Parece que ya van anunciar a los competidores"_ Informa Yuffie yéndose corriendo rápidamente hacia el panel donde han sido colocado el cuadro de competidores._

_Bajo mi rostro avergonzado al piso y sin decir nada simplemente paso de largo yéndome en la misma dirección que Yuffie. Dejando a Aeris atrás. No es que lo haya hecho adrede solo… no sé cómo reaccionar en este momento._

_Llego justo al lado de Yuffie y Tifa quienes se encuentran inspeccionando las posiciones. Mientras tanto Aeris y Vincent van un poco más alejados, ambos inspeccionando la tabla desde atrás de las demás personas._

-"Ummm veamos. A contr contra D. Si Cloud está en el grupo C eso significa que va contra…"

-"Zack" _Interrumpo a Tifa diciendo yo mismo el nombre de mi competidor._

_No me lo esperaba. Es decir, ya sabía que tarde o temprano tendríamos que enfrentarnos pero contaba con que fuera en las finales y no en la primera ronda de mañana._

_Mañana…cuando estemos él y yo de frente. Cuando pelemos el uno contra el otro. A quien apoyaras Aeris?_

_Volteo levemente para mirar de reojo a la castaña que se encuentra no muy lejos de mí. Observando con interés hacia el papel que anuncia a los competidores. Sin embargo su atención cambia una vez que es pronunciado por un par de chicas el nombre del famoso campeón. Apareciendo en escena el chico de cabello negro y ojos azules casi iguales a los míos solo que más seguros. Aeris voltea a verlo concentrándose únicamente en él. Y de repente, siento un horrible tirón en mi pecho._

-"La próxima ronda será difícil"_ Llama mi atención Tifa. Poniéndose al lado mío e inclinándose levemente para captar bien mi rostro._

-"Supongo"_ Contesto serenamente. Sin dejar de ver al frente._

-"Tu competidor es Zack así que…"

_Zack. El simple nombre me molesta. Me voy de ahí inmediatamente dejando a Tifa con las palabras en la boca. No regresando mi atención a pesar de que me llama una y otra vez._

-"Cloud!, Cloud! Espera!"

_No puedo creerlo. Estoy actuando como un verdadero idiota. Acaso esto que siento son celos? De verdad estoy tan celoso como para no importarme nada más dejándome llevar únicamente por lo que siento._

_De repente una mano me detiene sosteniéndome por el brazo. Frustrándome por la súbita acción._

-"Tifa ya te dije que…"_Respondo harto volteando a ver a mi captor. No obstante para mi sorpresa no son los ojos rubí de la morena los que se encuentran mirándome, sino con un par de brillantes esmeraldas._

-"Aeris" _Pronuncio de manera incrédula. No creyendo que en verdad sea la castaña a quien tengo en frente. No obstante su dulce voz despeja todas mis dudas._

-"Por favor solo dame un par de segundos." _Pides con tu amable y suave tono de voz. Rogándome con la mirada que no te ignore. Mas mantenerme firme ante ti es algo que nunca he podido conseguir._

-"Que se te ofrece." _Contesto fríamente alejando mi mirada. Sin intenciones de hacerlo sonar así pero no pudiendo evitarlo. No quiero que te des cuenta de los celos que siento. De que me frustra cada vez que pones tu atención en aquel chico._

-"Yo…" _Comienzas con algo de nerviosismo._

-"Aeris tengo algo de prisa. Quiero prepararme para mañana así que…" _Debo irme antes de que mi lengua no pueda contenerse más y comience a insultar a aquel chico._

-"Entiendo… solo quería…Felicitarte por haber pasado a semifinales. Así que. Felicidades!" _Exclamas con alegría dando una reverencia entorno a mí. Tomándome por sorpresa me quedo anonadado mientras un leve sonrojo se crea en mis mejillas y los latidos de mi corazón aumentan._

-"…"

-"Llegaste hasta aquí. Así que no importa el resultado de mañana yo…"

_Acaso está subestimándome?_

-"Crees que no voy a poder ganar?"

_O es que no quieres que gane?_

-"eh?...no yo…"

-"Después de todo crees que no me interesa?…Incluso si….No voy a regalarle la victoria me oíste Aeris!"_ Respondo molesto pero intentando controlar mi ira. Lo último que quiero es herirte. Aunque que ni siquiera me tengas confianza, que incluso sienta que lo apoyes más a él. Eso…No, no pienso rendirme. No voy a huir._

-"L-lo siento"_ Te disculpas avergonzada. Como si estuvieras decepcionada de ti misma. He dado en el clavo Aeris y en verdad lo único que puedes sentir es compasión por mí, y quien en verdad te importa es…_

-"Porque te disculpas?" _Inquiero fríamente pero con temor en mi interior. No sé si quiero oír la razón de tu disculpa. De tu posible rechazo._

-"La verdad no me interesa que ganes"_ Dices débilmente viendo hacia el piso y a pesar de que esa frase tienen tu melodiosa voz siento como se clava en mi pecho desgarrándome en lo más profundo._

-"… Aeris…"_ Intento detenerte pero para mi desgracia las palabras se atoran en mi garganta. Siendo tu quien toma la iniciativa._

-"Lamento pensar así! Discúlpame...Yo… en definitiva te estaré apoyando con todas mis fuerzas!" _Declaras subiendo la mirada entorno a mí. Tus relucientes orbes brillando más de lo acostumbrado a causa de las lágrimas retenidas en tus ojos. Dejándome confundido._

-"Huh?"

-"Ya que es importante para ti. Ya que deseas ganar. Entonces te estaré apoyando con todas mis fuerzas. Hasta el final."_ Explicas poniendo énfasis en cada una de tus palabras. Corriendo una gran emoción y esperanza por ellas. Sin embargo debe ser tanto el shock que tengo ya que aún no logro comprender bien a que te refieres. Quedándome mirándote con desconcierto mientras me mantengo callado._

-"Nunca me ha importado el lugar en el que quedes. Para mí… tú de por sí ya eres una persona sorprendente. Pero es una manera tonta de pensar verdad?. Tú quieres mejorar y yo…no le doy el valor adecuado. Por eso…Por eso...te pido disculpas. Permíteme mañana apoyarte. En lo que quieras te apoyare. Cuantas veces sea necesario. Hasta el final. Hasta que consigas lo que deseas. Mañana te estaré apoyando con todas mis fuerzas, rogando porque llegues a la final y seas el campeón del torneo. Ya que es importante para ti. Ya que es lo que deseas. En cada cosa que hagas, yo siempre estaré a tu lado Cloud. Apoyándote. Aunque sea de lejos yo…"

_Simplemente no me puedo contener. Cada una de las palabras de apoyo de Aeris están recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo llegando a lo más profundo de mi corazón. Sin siquiera pensarlo estiro mi brazo tomando su muñeca y la halo entorno a mi interrumpiéndola súbitamente. Envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su diminuta cintura y espalda. En un abrazo casi posesivo. Para asegurarle que es mía y que no voy a dejarla ir a ningún lado. Y por el pequeño grito de sorpresa que da me doy cuenta que ella tampoco esperaba tal acción de mi parte. Supongo que realmente está fuera de mi acostumbrada personalidad mostrar tal grado de afecto. Pero me pregunto. Porque con ella es realmente fácil?._

_Sin ninguna pena escondo mi rostro entre la curvatura de su cuello lo cual hace que se tense. Mas sin embargo para mi sorpresa y agrado no me aparta. Simplemente se deja llevar._

-"Aeris…Gracias."_ Susurro suavemente en tu oído mientras te abrazo aún más fuerte. Sin embargo algo cálido y húmedo que roda sorpresivamente por mi mejilla me distrae de mi delirio. Estoy completamente seguro de que esa lágrima no proviene de mis ojos, lo cual solo me deja con una opción._

-"Aeris" _Me separo de ti preocupado, liberándote de mí agarre y tomándote por los hombros a la vez me agacho levemente intentando ver hacia tu rostro que por desgracia ya haz escondido detrás de tus manos._

-"Lo lamento yo… creo que deje que la emoción me ganara" _Dices con un tono tranquilo. Tratando de llevar tu rostro lejos de m i vista a la vez que con tus manos limpias las lágrimas de tus ojos que no has podido contener. Forzándote a ti misma a estar alegre_

-"Aeris…"

-"Estoy bien. Solo…soy una tonta, sumamente emocional. Lamento haberte preocupado"

_Como demonios no voy a preocuparme. Lo último que quiero es verte triste. No quiero que llores quiero que sonrías. Que siempre sonrías._

-"Aeris"

-"Se está haciendo tarde…y debes tener muchas cosas que hacer…así que…será mejor que me valla."_ Me interrumpes diciéndolo lo más alegre que puedes. Dándote media vuelta para irte._

-"No quieres que te valla a dejar?"_ Pregunto haciendo que mi voz te detenga. Tomando esto como excusa para no dejarte sola._

-"Eh?"

-"Tienes razón se está haciendo tarde…" _Intento explicar mis intenciones pero me interrumpes en el acto._

-"No tienes que molestarte…yo puedo regresar por mi cuenta." _Contestas apresuradamente. Haciendo que parezca cosa de nada._

-"Ya te dije que tú nunca eres una molestia Aeris." _Contesto sin ninguna inhibición y ante mis palabras capto un leve sonrojo que recorre tus mejillas haciéndote ver adorable._

-"…tienes cosas que hacer y yo no quiero distraerte"

-"Aeris"

-"Solo no te exijas demasiado ya que mañana será un día extenuante."

_Claro mi batalla con Zack, casi lo olvido. Como es que esa simple frase me saca de mi nube trayéndome a la realidad._

-"Mañana estaré desde las gradas apoyándote...Quiero decir…todos estaremos apoyándote… Cuídate Cloud"

_Con esa última frase te marchas y me quedo viéndote desaparecer a lo lejos._

-"Valla, valla quien diría que en verdad tienes un lado tierno"_ Interrumpe la gruesa voz del entrenador Barret detrás mío. E inminentemente mis mejillas comienzan a enrojecerse por su declaración. Cuanto tiempo habrá estado ahí? Y cuanto habrá visto?. Por lo menos por ahora estoy feliz de estar de espaldas a él._

-"Que es lo que quiere?." _Pregunto con molestia sin voltear mi rostro hacia él._

-"Solo he venido a felicitarte. Muy bien hecho Punk, deberíamos ir a celebrar a un bar" _Alaba el entrenador Barret abrazándome por el hombro mientras pone una sonrisa tonta en su rostro. Toda esta actuación solo hace que me tense y me sienta incómodo._

-"No quiero venir con resaca mañana" _Contesto con indiferencia tratando de separarme de su maldito agarre._

-"Que! Si tú no vas a beber! Solo me vas a ver a mí beber"_ Dice el entrenador apretando cada vez más su brazo entorno a mi cuello. Casi tratando de ahogarme._

-"Qué clase de celebración es esa!" _Respondo separando su brazo de mí._

-"En tu honor!. Tú no puedes tomar te quiero en perfectas condiciones para mañana." _Dice el entrenador al fin soltándome. Mas por la fuerza que estaba poniendo en ese momento hace que pierda levemente el equilibrio yendo hacia adelante, por suerte logrando controlar mi cuerpo evitando que caiga._

-"De todos modos no iba a ir. Pensaba entrenar un poco más" _Anuncio recuperando mi postura._

-"Entrenar? Deberías relajarte. Porque no vas a algún lugar con tu novia?" _Dice el entrenador a la vez que pega con su codo en mis costillas de forma burlona e inmediatamente siento como mis mejillas comienzan a enrojecerse de nuevo._

-"N-Novia?" _Repito nervioso, a pesar de que trato de esconderlo por desgracia no lo logro._

-"Si aquella chica como se llama?"

-"A-Aeris?" _Digo sin pensarlo._

-"Conque Aeris eh?" _Repite el entrenador dándome cuenta que inconscientemente he pronunciado su nombre. Quedándome totalmente perturbado sin saber qué hacer._

-"E-Ella no es mi novia" _Respondo rápidamente en un intento por defenderme pero maldiciéndome en el interior por mi sonrojo que en lugar de disminuir aumenta._

-"Qué? Pero si se nota que te trae de un ala" _Comenta el entrenador irreflexivamente._

-"Si tengo novia no es asunto suyo, y quien me guste tampoco!"_ Contesto molesto. No tienen por qué meterse en mis asuntos personales._

-"No me digas que ya te rechazo"

_Ese maldito con tan súbita declaración. Acaso quiere que lo mate? Porque estoy a punto de golpearlo._

-"Ni siquiera te le has declarado verdad?"

-"…" _Quién demonios se piensa que es?!_

_Tengo que convocar toda la fuerza en mí para no golpearlo. Que rayos le importa!_

-"Acaso estás loco o qué? Una chica tan linda y bonita como ella. Si no haces algo te la van a ganar sabias."

-"Termino con los consejos de la doctora corazón" _Contesto harto._

_Demonios! Que este tipo me diga eso. He caído sumamente bajo_

-"Eres un idiota"_ Declara el entrenador Barret tajantemente._

-"Y ahora porque me ofende sin razón?!"

-"Por más que esos sentimientos los tengas en tu corazón si no llegan a esa persona no sirven de nada. Bueno nos vemos chico" _Explica el entrenador Barret yéndose inmediatamente después. Dejándome solo a mí y a mis pensamientos._

_Demonios!_

* * *

><p><em>Al fin llego el día prometido. La batalla entre Zack y yo. Solo faltan unos cuantos minutos más para nuestro encuentro. Llegue este día desde muy tempano al estadio para prepararme ya que me pienso asegurar de no perder.<em>

_La inauguración de este día se lleva a cabo. Saliendo los 4 semifinalistas al centro del estadio para presentarnos. Mientras veo a Zack disfrutando de toda la atención y a pesar de que varias personas han comenzado a vitorear mi nombre me concentro únicamente en buscar la figura de Aeris entre el mar de personas._

_A pesar de que mis ojos ya han captado las figuras de Yuffie, Vincent y Tifa. No veo a Aeris por ningún lado. Trato de no preocuparme por este hecho. Ella me dijo que estaría aquí. Así que de seguro estará._

_Estoy seguro que la veré en las gradas una vez que mi enfrentamiento inicie así que no le doy importancia. Yéndome de regreso a la zona de preparación para esperar que mencionen el comienzo de mi batalla._

_Sin nada más que hacer y no queriendo entablar conversación con nadie me recargo pesadamente sobre una de las paredes del lugar. Colocando mis brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho a la vez que cierro los ojos para intentar concentrarme._

_No obstante para mi sorpresa oigo un par de botas rozando el pavimento que se detienen justo a mi lado._

_Inesperadamente oigo una grave y ronca voz que llama mi atención. Abro los ojos para confirmar de quien se trata. Apareciendo frente a mí el chico de cabello oscuro y ojos similares a los míos. Trato de mantener mi compostura y mi frio perfil ante la súbita aparición de este chico. A pesar de que en mi interior este abrumado. En definitiva no quiero verme débil ante él._

-"Así que lo lograste. Justo como prometiste no es así Cloud." _Expresa Zack ofreciéndome su mano para que la estreche. Dejándome atónito._

-"Que?" _Como es que sabe mi nombre? y porque ese trato tan amigable?._

-"Aunque no me esperaba que te encontraras en buena forma para esto"

-"…" _Qué demonios pasa aquí? Porque habla como si me conociera?. Acaso es un truco?._

_Como sea no me interesa en lo absoluto entablar amistad con él. Sé que tengo que tolerarlo así que para evitar sobrepasarme simplemente me separo de la pared y lo ignoro yéndome en dirección contraria sin interés de responderle._

-"Valla no pensé que fueras tan rencoroso. Después de todo quien debería estar molesto soy yo ya que tú fuiste quien me quito a mi chica." _Oigo decir al moreno con un aire burlón. Deteniéndome de inmediato._

_Giro a verlo clavándole mi intensa e inquisitiva mirada._

_De que rayos habla?_

-"Pero eso ya está en el pasado. Aunque parece que la mala suerte te persigue. Aeris esa chica…"

-"Que hay con ella?"_ Lo detengo al instante. Antes de que pueda decir algo en contra de la castaña. Más le vale que no la meta en nada de esto. No me importa quién sea no tendré consideración por nadie quien se atreva a herir a Aeris._

-"Debes de estar destrozado. Me sorprende que estés aquí como si nada." _Declara Zack con algo de molestia en su voz. Confundiéndome con sus palabras y su actitud._

-"A que te refieres?"_ Inquiero desconcertado. Con ansia en mi voz. Simplemente no entiendo que pasa aquí._

-"El accidente que tuvo. Acaso no te preocupa?"_ Explica el moreno con calma._

_a-accidente?_

-"Que demonios le hiciste?!"_ Reclamo con rabia. Tomando a Zack por el cuello de su playera. Apretando mis puños fuertemente para contener mi ira. Debo detenerme a mí mismo para no golpearlo en este mismo instante._

-"Yo? Más bien que le hiciste tú.! Todo esto es…No importa. Ya no se puede hacer nada." _Expresa Zack serenamente pero sin dejar de clavarme su punzante mirada. Quitando mi agarre en el con relativa facilidad ahora que he entrado en estado de perplejidad. Abandonándome las fuerzas y la adrenalina que corría por mis venas hasta ese momento._

-"Arreglemos todo esto en el encuentro rubiecito"_ Exclama el moreno con furia contenida. Yéndose lejos sin molestarse en darme una segunda mirada._

_No me doy cuenta de lo demás que pasa a mí alrededor ya que el shock en el que me he quedado solo deja que me concentre en una cosa._

_A-accidente?. Cual accidente? Debe ser una broma. Este tipo solo me está jugando una broma. Quiere meterse en mi cabeza para que pierda mi concentración. Ella no…Ella_

_Voy rápidamente a asomarme por el espacio que da hacia el centro del estadio y directo a las gradas donde anteriormente recuerdo haber divisado a mis demás compañeros. Inmediatamente observo a lo lejos a Yuffie, Tifa y Vincent pero de nuevo no hay rastros de Aeris por ninguna parte._

_Comenzando verdaderamente a preocuparme salgo por la puerta de atrás del cuarto de preparación para recorrer todos los pasillos del estadio en busca de Aeris. Dirigiéndome después hacia las gradas para preguntarle a mis compañeros sobre su paradero._

_Una vez que llego ahí Yuffie y Tifa me reciben con alegres muestras de apoyo que yo simplemente ignoro. Ahora el torneo es lo último que está en mi mente._

_Solo interesándome en encontrar a Aeris pregunto apresuradamente si alguno de ellos la ha visto y recibiendo una negativa y una confundida repuesta por parte de Tifa me voy inmediatamente de ahí sin darles ningún tipo de explicación ni regresar mi atención hacia ellos a pesar de que oigo la voz de Tifa llamándome una y otra vez._

_Ni siquiera me detengo cuando oigo mi nombre por el altavoz indicando que mi combate está a punto de llevarse a cabo._

_Solo una cosa ocupa mi mente y sin importarme nada más salgo del estadio yéndome directo hacia donde se encuentra la casa de Aeris._

_En mi camino intento llamar por el celular a Aeris no recibiendo ni una contestación por parte de esta._

_Demonios Aeris! para que lo tienes si no lo piensas contestar! Mis ansias solo crecen más y más con cada paso comenzando a pensar lo peor. Realmente se ha metido en mí._

_Parece que el cielo siente mi angustia ya que de un momento comienza a llover pero ni siquiera las frías gotas de agua mojando cada parte de mi cuerpo logran detenerme._

_Mis pasos aumentan su rapidez cada vez más hasta que de pronto me encuentro a mí mismo corriendo por las calles esperando poder llegar lo más pronto posible a la puerta de la casa de Aeris. Esperando poder encontrarla dentro de esta, ya que si no…si no._

_Mi respiración comienza a hacerse pesada pero sé que no puedo detenerme. Antes de que pueda completar la idea en mi cabeza algo me devuelve la esperanza._

_A lejos por la calle que voy subiendo diviso lo que creo es la figura de Aeris. Esta de espaldas a mí y la sombrilla que lleva consigo no me deja captar bien su rostro sin embargo por los latidos que da mi corazón sé que eres tú. Te llamo casi desesperadamente no importándome más mantener mi compostura._

-"Aeris!"

_Inmediatamente la figura frente a mí se detiene girando lentamente en mi dirección. Revelando el perfecto y delicado rostro de mi castaña haciendo que mí corazón lata de alegría por haberla encontrado y descubrir que está bien. Pero sin detenerme en mí intento de llegar a ella._

-"Cloud que…?"

_Antes de que siquiera puedas terminar la frase me encuentro frente a ti abrazándote con fuerza haciendo que sueltes la sombrilla que llevas en la mano por la sorpresa. Ocasionando que ahora tú también te encuentres sin resguardo bajo la lluvia. No he podido contenerme al final. Mi alegría es tal que no me importa._

-"Aeris estas bien, estas bien" _Me repito para mí mismo a manera de consuelo. Mientras refuerzo más mi agarre acercándote más a mí para asegurarme de que esto no lo estoy imaginando. Escondiendo mi rostro entre la curvatura de tu cuello y hombro._

-"Cloud" _Dices mi nombre preocupadamente. Incitándome a que te explique mi tan repentina exposición de emociones y yo simplemente no puedo resistirlo._

-"Aeris tenía tanto miedo. Miedo de que te hubiera pasado algo. Aeris…"_ Digo escondiendo más mi rostro en tu hombro, apretándote con más fuerza._

-"Tranquilo Cloud. Aquí estoy. Justo aquí" _Me tranquilizas con el dulce tono de tu voz. Correspondiendo mí abrazo. Delicadamente poniendo tus brazos alrededor mío. E inmediatamente el cielo se abre dejando de llover._

-"Lo se…yo…" _Corrijo con mi voz casi temblorosa. No puedes imaginar la angustia que sentí en ese momento. Me hundo cada vez más en ti. Pudiendo sentir tu calor incluso a través de la pesada y mojada ropa fría._

-"Cloud te encuentras bien? Que paso?" _Preguntas angustiada separándote levemente de mí para intentar captar mi rostro._

-"Nada, no es nada. Segura que estas bien? No estás herida? No te paso nada?"_ Pregunto sin poderme calmar. Separándome completamente de ti para escanearte completamente con la mirada y asegúrame de que te encuentres en perfectas condiciones._

-"Cloud estoy bien, tranquilo. Q-que haces aquí? No deberías estar en el torneo?"

-"No deberías de estarlo tú también?!"_ Contraataco inmediatamente presentando un tono molesto en mi voz que no me doy cuenta que tengo hasta que termino mi oración. Sintiéndome avergonzado inmediatamente por haberlo dicho así._

-"ehh…l-lo siento. Se me hizo tarde. Pero te juro que ya iba para haya" _Contestas nerviosamente. Diciéndolo lo más rápido que puedes, apurada por justificarte._

-"Te busque por todas partes y no estabas, no sabes lo realmente preocupado que me tenías" _Explico con más calma, bajando mi mirada al piso para ocultar la vergüenza que siento._

-"l-lo lamento. Quería darte una sorpresa. Pensé que estaría a tiempo para tu pelea pero supongo que no calcule bien y salí más tarde de lo esperado …Todo esto…no es acerca de que no me encontrabas cierto?. Que es lo que en verdad te preocupa Cloud?"_ Inquieres dando en el clavo. Poniéndome en alerta._

_Aunque sé que puedo decirte cualquier cosa esto realmente no quiero expresarlo. Es sumamente vergonzoso. Sobreactúe y me deje llevar por mis emociones. Admitirlo no es algo que quiera hacer, en especial porque siempre actuó tan frio y tan distante._

-"…"

-"Dime" _Alientas poniéndote frente a mi e inclinándote un poco para lograr captar mi rostro que yo me empeño en ocultar._

-"E-es, es una tontería realmente yo…"

-"Cloud" _Esta vez para mi asombro y posible ataque al corazón tomas mi mano con una de las tuyas para darme ánimos. Subo rápidamente mi perturbada mirada hacia tu rostro dulce y sonriente. Ocasionando el siempre inevitable sonrojo y rápido ritmo de mi corazón pero dándome el valor que me falta para continuar._

-"Bueno es que… Zack… él…él me dijo algo que…" _No encuentro las palabras para explicarte bien así que me detengo un momento._

-"Zack? Que te dijo?"_ Irrumpes repentinamente. Apresurándome con un tono de voz ansioso que me extraña pero que no le doy mucha importancia._

-"Algo sobre que habías tenido un accidente, pensé que te había pasado algo ayer. Simplemente me altere sin analizarlo bien. Es solo que me cayó de golpe y no sé qué se me metió. Ademas…"_ Explico avergonzando. Bajando mi mirada de nuevo al piso mientras llevo mi mano derecha detrás de mí nuca frotando levemente esta parte._

-"Un accidente?"_ Repites y lamentablemente no noto el tono de exaltación con que el que lo dices. Concentrándome en mi propio bochorno_

-"Puedes creerlo. Realmente una tontería. No sé qué planeaba pero logro alterarme. En definitiva voy a matarlo la próxima vez que lo vea."_ Digo sarcásticamente esperando un agudo comentario de tu parte._

-"…t-te dijo algo más?" _Preguntas cada vez más inquieta. Volteo a verte y observo tu mirada turbada clavada en el piso. Comenzando a preocuparme._

-"Aeris sucede algo?" _Pregunto intentando captar tu atención e inmediatamente reaccionas ante mi voz._

-"Nada, solo que…tu batalla!...Tu batalla era la primera. Pero si estás aquí entonces…"

-"Es cierto…ya pasaron 20 minutos. Deben de haberme descalificado" _Completo tu idea sin mucha importancia en ese tema._

-"Lo lamento"_ Te disculpas con pesar viendo hacia el piso. Pero no siento ningún rencor hacia ti así que no tienes de que disculparte. Es cierto perdí la competencia, sin embargo siempre habrá otra._

-"No importa siempre que tú estés bien"_ Contesto sinceramente. Sorprendentemente mis labios curvándose en una diminuta sonrisa agradecido de que no te haya sucedido nada grave._

_Sin embargo no pareces notarlo ya que llevas tu mirada al piso recogiendo tus brazos entorno a ti casi a manera de protección._

-"Cloud yo…" _Comienzas a decir con tu voz casi temblorosa. Turbándome._

-"…?"

-"Yo….yo…."

_Parece que en cualquier momento vas a romperte en llanto y no sé qué hacer._

-"tranquila todo está bien. Realmente no me importa que me descalificaran" _Afirmo sinceramente intentando con todas mis fuerzas que me creas._

-"….Cloud."_ Dices entre sorbos intentando contener tus lágrimas_

-"Lo digo en serio." _Declaro firmemente pero a la vez con un tono suave y comprensivo. Mientras pongo una mano en tu hombro para consolarte._

_Ya que tú eres realmente importante para mí. Ya que tu…._

-"Aléjate! No te acerques más a mí!"_ Gritas repentinamente. Quitando bruscamente mi mano que tenía colocada en tu hombro._

_Interrumpes tan súbitamente que no me da tiempo de reaccionar. Solo quedándome mirándote completamente confundido._

-"No lo digas! Por favor"_ Estas vez ruegas con un tono de agonía. Cerrando tus ojos con fuerza y llevando las palmas de tus manos hacia tu rostro, ocultándolo completamente._

_Simplemente no entiendo porque._

-"Aeris"

-"Aléjate! Por favor aléjate" _Suplicas apartándote de mí. Dando un par de pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de apretar tus palmas contra tus ojos evitando a toda costa mostrarme tu rostro._

_Lentamente siento como un hueco comienza a formarse en mi pecho._

-"Aeris"_ Te llamo una vez más intentando obtener una explicación de tu parte. Intentando alcanzarte pero tú solo te alejas más y veo como lagrimas comienzan a derramarse por tus mejillas a través de tus palmas_

-"Lo siento" _Son las últimas palabras que te oigo decir antes de verte echar a correr desapareciendo de mi vista. Dejándome completamente solo y destrozado. Mi conmoción es tal que no puedo moverme de mi lugar. Mi cuerpo sintiéndose pesado. Como si estuviera pegado al pavimento evitando que mueva un solo musculo. Evitando que te persiga._

_Pero aun si pudiera mi mente ha dejado de funcionar. Desapareciendo cualquier sonido o imagen a mí alrededor. No pudiendo sentir nada más, no pudiendo concentrarme en nada más que el hueco palpitante en mi pecho._

* * *

><p><em>Creí que esta mañana me costaría levantarme por el terrible dolor punzante en mi pecho. De hecho pensé que ni siquiera tendría ganas de poner un pie fuera de mi cama sin embargo. Este mismo dolor, este coraje es lo que me ha hecho salir hoy. Es lo que me ha traído de nuevo a este lugar al que había comenzado a tomarle aprecio.<em>

_Voy por todos los pasillos de la escuela buscando algún rastro de la castaña. Sin detenerme ni pensar en otra cosa más que encontrarla. En busca de una explicación. Merezco oír las razones de su desprecio hacia mí. De su constante comportamiento tan extraño alrededor mío. No sé qué pensar, siento como si estuviera jugando conmigo. Que no se da cuenta de lo que siento? O es que no le importa?. Sea lo que sea tengo que escucharlo de sus propios labios. Esta vez no voy a dejarla escapar._

-"Cloud!"_ De repente una femenina voz me llama. Viniendo hacia mí una chica de largo cabello negro y ojos rubí que me miran decepcionantemente._

-"Cloud porque ayer te fuiste del torneo?" _Pregunta con tono de consternación. Clavándome su serena mirada._

-"El entrenador está buscándote como loco así que…"

-"Aeris. La haz visto?"_ Apresuro en mi tema de interés. Dejando a un lado cualquier otro asunto._

-"Aeris?"_ Repite Tifa emanando una extraña aura de confusión._

-"La he estado buscando y no…" _No puedo completar mi oración ya que Tifa me interrumpe pronunciando algo que me inquieta inmediatamente._

-"Quien es Aeris?"

* * *

><p><strong>Quien es Aeris?<strong>

**Jajaja drama! Y más drama.**

**Gracias por esperar. Comenten.**

**Nos vemos la próxima. Cuídense.**


End file.
